


Moonless Starry Night

by shslivalice



Series: Sounds of the Wind [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Foreshadowing Everywhere, Heavily Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple Universes Colliding, Non-Canonical Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roleswap, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), alternate WoL, is that a motherfricking ivalice reference, like right away, we're going off the rails, what does tataru know???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 85,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: What if Minfilia was the Warrior of Light, sent forward after the fall of Dalamud? The world may be different - different Ascian plots may have risen, due to different Ascians being Unsundered, sure. And she might not be the most fitting Warrior of Light. But she will try and bring forth an Eorzea that all can love.
Relationships: Minfilia Warde/Fordola rem Lupis, Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters, Yda Hext/Papalymo Totolymo
Series: Sounds of the Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072061
Comments: 15
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction was planned around and before 5.3. While some events have been planned around 5.3, future patches will not change plans. This may result in characters being utterly different then portrayed in canon, if they had only been given a name and a little information. (That, and the fact this is an alternate universe fanfiction - so other characters may change as the story goes on.)

The sun over Thanalan burned - but when didn’t it? After the Calamity, it had seemingly grown harsher and harsher. However, the Hyur currently gathering in the sands close to Little Ala Mhigo was one of the few who could compare it closer. After all, it was as if she’d snapped from the falling lesser moon to the current day. (Technically, around a month ago. She was counting.)

Lightning shards and crystals… a lot needed to be gathered to be worth much Gil. But it was honest work, and if she did enough? She could hire a porter and the money to rent an inn room for around a week. Eight days in Ul’Dah should be enough to figure out what she needed to. Even as her knuckles grew bloody from her tight grip, even as the magenta crystals dripped with sweat - it would be worth it.

Time didn’t matter, either. She had begun as the sun rose, and the sun was beginning to set. Perhaps it was that Ala Mhigan mindset. It was the best she could do - and what made her almost happy. Soon, she would be able to go back to…

…well. Her people, if they still were there. The Path of the Twelve. The Hyur gave a little shudder, as she felt the sun beginning to set. While the sun burned during the day, it tended to grow chillingly cold during the night. But not how it used to.

—no, that shudder was different. The Echo - the Hyur could feel something coming. Swiftly rolling to the side, she barely missed the half-rusted blade held by what looked like another Ala Mhigan. A Highlander, but their body was mostly hidden - perhaps they were Au Ra, for they had a large tail swishing behind them? The blade had gotten stuck in the rock she was mining, but it seemed to distract the attacker - levin energy crackling, and the attacker trying to… do something with the rock, hands tightening around it. Blade still stuck, but the Highlander desperate.

Eventually, the silence was broken by the miner. “Excuse me?”

The other looked at her - eyes visible under the heavy clothes. A deep green, terrifyingly so. “—crystals,” is all she muttered, before turning back to the rock. Trying to dig out the crystals, perhaps. Tail swishing as her heavy claws dug into the rock— were they gloves, or…?

Before she could ponder more, the other lady retrieved her blade - the rocks crumbling around it. “There’s plenty here,” the Midlander said, gently. “You don’t need to get violent.”

The other - the tailed one - looked her in the eyes. And then asked… “Your name?”

“It’s Minfilia. Minfilia Warde,” Minfilia said with a gentle gaze. This terrified other lady - there was no reason to get on her bad side. If she could talk the other down… then they wouldn’t need to fight. “Do you wish for more crystals?”

The other nodded, and watched as Minfilia got some out. She took them greedily, before beginning to back away. “There’s… more here?” she asked, the best she could. Minfilia nodded, and the other was gone.

…That was frightening, Minfilia thought. But it worked out fine, right? Even giving those away, she could still spend time in Ul’dah. Still, she was shaken - she would retreat to where she’d been staying.

No, she hadn’t been staying in the settlement. Even if she had been accepted there, she wanted somewhere of her own. A small cavern she’d found nearby, one she’d thrown some fabric over the entrance to. Even if she trusted other Ala Mhigans, she didn’t trust the Flames as much - or the adventurers who came though. She needed these crystals herself, so she could get home.

If they went missing, she would need to begin again… again. By the time the sun had set, she had sealed up her cave with a few rocks. The muscles of a miner ached, but it helped. It was small, but cozy - and that’s all that Minfilia needed. The remains of a caved in mineshaft, the bed half-crushed by rocks, was where she rested - next to a safe that she had cracked and locked again. Still, it was comfortable. As Minfilia slipped into sleep, she wondered about the one who attacked her…

…she wondered if they’d meet again. But, recently, a lot of people had wished for crystals. Things had become more violent - not just with the Amalj’aa, but with the Ala Mhigan youths. She had fought by their side - in battles which felt like illusions, ones which almost seemed to happen again and again. Even if Minfilia was not much of a fighter - she still had the dagger Thancred gave her, but… well, she couldn’t help but think on this as she slipped into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Morning, as compared to dusk, was a quiet time. Of course, the beasts did not seem to care what time it was - but at least people seemed to rest. There was no rest for Minfilia, however. She had to get some food, and then get back to work.

(Food, in this case, being gathered. Or bartered for with the Immortal Flames who had set up nearby - if she required something that wasn’t foraged.)

But this morning, Minfilia noted two things. One was that there were an odd number of Amalj’aa around. The second was that there was also an odd number of Flames. A conflict, of course. She should intervene. But her place— she couldn’t stop them once they began fighting. That would be foolish. And yet - she slipped on her light clothes, and moved to listen.

—wait. She could understand the snarls of the Amalj’aa. She couldn’t before - before she awoke in this future. They snarled at the Flames, protesting. They had to get past. They had to find Him - who was him? Minfilia couldn’t figure it out.

And it wasn’t like she’d run into the battlefield to ask - especially as the larger Spoken fell to the Immortal Flames, their blood staining the sand. Soon, they fell. And that’s when Minfilia rushed out.

“What was going on?” Minfilia asked who seemed to be the commander of these Flames. An older woman, with a haunted gaze on her dark face. Ala Mhigan, if Minfilia was to guess. A mask covering most of her face - but the ways her lips moved showed she had been hurt one way or another.

The other looked over Minfilia, and gave a soft gaze. “Recently, they’ve been getting closer and closer to Little Ala Mhigo. I’ve tried to be reasonable, but—”

“I mean, why are they getting closer?”

A pause. “Well, there’s been crystal shipments lately. Lots of them. So… while it sounds weird… there’s rumours that they might be trying to summon a Primal. We’ve got our contacts looking into it, but until then, we need to make sure it doesn’t happen.”

These contacts— “May they be related to Louisoix?” Minfilia asked, expression growing a little excited. The Immortal Flame gave a little smile, and a nod.

“Oh, Louisoix… his finest students have remained here, after… well, you know.”

“Actually, I don’t.”

The Immortal Flame paused, tapping her finger against her lips. Thinking. “Did you live under a rock for the last five years or so? Because I don’t think anybody wouldn’t know what happened.” Even as she spoke, however, the Immortal Flame commander offered out a hand. “Wanna sit down and talk about this? I mean, not in Amalj’aa corpses?”

Minfilia nodded a little, as they moved to the outside of Little Ala Mhigo - sitting on the cliffside. “Well… it’s a little complex. But, no - I don’t know what happened. I… have amnesia,” she admitted. That was the easier explanation, right? “The last thing I recall is Dalamud falling.”

The elder woman gives a soft sigh, before leaning slightly on Minfilia - she felt firm, muscled, under her clothes. Strong, powerful… just like an Ala Mhigan should be. But she was not as tall as a Highlander. They were close to the same height, actually. “Well, um. Louisoix… sacrificed himself to stop Dalamud.”

Silence. Minfilia stared wide-eyed. “He’s dead…?” After another moment, she felt one tear. Another tear. It felt right - he would have given everything for the world. But he was not just her friend, but her mentor. Without thinking, the Immortal Flame gave a soft hug to the other. A familiar hug. But Minfilia couldn’t place it though the numbing grief that began to build. “He’s dead…”

“Mhm… but nobody’s going to forget him. Without him, the big dragon inside the lesser moon would have destroyed Eorzea. Still… I’m sorry, miss. He was really important to you, huh?”

Minfilia nodded, quietly. “He was… without him, I would not have chosen my path. I knew him well…”

The hug was nice, but Minfilia then quietly looked up. The other - the Immortal Flame - was biting her lip. Thinking, but then rubbing Minfilias’ back. Trying to be comforting. Before… “Wanna come back to my place to clean up?”

That’s right, Minfilia thought though her pain, the Immortal Flames tended to have Chocobo-drawn wagons. It was really just for their own comfort, and because it had become quite hard for them to rest with Ala Mhigans. A sniffle, and a nod.

—Minfilia did not expect to be lifted up by the Immortal Flame commander, carried in a hug-like hold. She could not protest, for she was far too shocked. It was not far, thankfully, before they passed an oddly massive Chocobo resting near a larger then normal wagon. Minfilia gave a soft confused sound, and the Immortal Flame explained.

“I’ve basically set up camp here - this good boy’s going to be sent back soon. My mission’ll likely keep me here for a few months - so I’ve got the supplies. Ala Mhigans listen to their own, after all.”

Entering the small wagon, it was clearly set up for comfort. A single table and couch (which clearly was also used as a bed), alongside a fully stocked cupboard. It could fit a few people… and, well, there was room for a light party to sit around the table, at least. A divider seperated the kitchen area - stocked with wood and a box filled with ice crystal shards. There was also a wall - likely to the bathroom, Minfilia thought.

The Immortal Flame commander placed Minfilia on one of the seats, before pausing. “Wait a sec, you deserve to lay down. I know it’s still early in the day, but you’ve had a big shock.”

“You’re mothering me,” Minfilia pointed out.

“I’m older then you. Probably. Maybe. How old are you?”

That actually made Minfilia pause. Had she aged in the time she’d seemed to miss? She didn’t feel older. Thus… “I am twenty-three years old, the last I checked.”

The Immortal Flame chuckled. “I’m fourty-five. So I’m an old lady compared to you - so I’m allowed to mother you.” As she spoke, she got out a heavy quilt, covered in Ala Mhigan symbols. “Here, this should keep you warm. Have you eaten yet?” Minfilia shook her head. “I’ll get some stew going, once I hunt down some—”

“—let me hunt with you,” Minfilia said. “I can fight. And… it might help me focus my thoughts.”

A pause. “I’m trying to be nice to you - but sure! We’re gonna hunt down a Angler or two - there’s a soup my boyfriend taught me how to make from them. I’ve got everything else nice and preserved.”

Minfilia stood - folding up the quilt - before beginning to follow the Immortal Flame commander. (She should ask for her name, but Minfilia was a bit distracted.) “You have a boyfriend? Is he in your squadron, or…?”

“Oh, no. We met elsewhere, he showed me how good people could be, and then we kiss a lot. Well, I kiss him and he gets all grumpy and it’s really cute,” the Immortal Flame said, as she looked backwards a little. “Maybe he’ll drop by sometime? Oh, and my little sister as well! I think you two’d get along - she’s just a bit older then you.”

How passionate… Minfilia frowned to herself. That explained why this lady was so fussy… she was a big sister. “Am I like your sister at all?”

A pause. “Well. You’re… Ala Mhigan, right?”

“It’s that easy to tell?”

“Well… yeah. You didn’t just wanna sit back, and you’ve got that look in your eyes. But I haven’t seen you around here before,” the Immortal Flame admitted. “Did you just escape from Garlean occupation, or…?”

“No, no.”

Minfilia gave a shake of her head, as they approached the Red Labyrinth. “It’s a long s-story - and quite unbelievable. But it’s related to my amnesia.”

The Immortal Flame gave a little nod to the other - before raising a hand. “Right. I’ll take the Angler on the left, you take the one on the right, and we’ll make some stew and talk over it. I might not look it, but I believe a lot of stuff.”

Of course, Minfilia followed the commands. Now, while she was not the strongest, she knew her way around a dagger. The same one that Thancred had given her, well. She knew how to defend herself. Even as the fish-like creature bit at her, and she slashed. It did not take long for it to fall. Mostly because she went for the eyes and mouth. Turning, she got to see the last of the Immortal Flame taking out her Angler - a firm punch, before drawing back to a neutral pose. “Two for two, huh?”

They began to walk back, meat juices dropping a little. “You ever prepared Angler before?” the Immortal Flame asked.

Minfilia shook her head. “I tend not to hunt - it’s usually others who supplied meat, before I took to this lifestyle. So, I’ve been eating plants and eggs and anything else I could forage for.”

“Oh? Well, that makes a bit of sense— wait, why did you take to this lifestyle? Or is that related to everything else?” A nod was all the Immortal Flame needed for confirmation, and she gave a little chuckle. “Well, meat helps you grow strong, and you need some strength to recover from… well, the news. I’ll cook it like my mother used to. Meanwhile… you should wash up. You can fill the tub with water shards.”

They returned to the wagon, and Minfilia moved into the bathroom. She was messy, that was true. She hadn’t washed since she awoke - the abandoned mineshaft she’d moved into had no way to wash up. Not even a river. There was quite a supply of water shards - whoever this Flame was, she must have a lot of authority.

Stripping off, Minfilia placed her clothes daintily on top of the nearby strongbox. Her body had lots of tiny nicks, of course, but none which would stand out or sting too much in the water. She activated the crystals - the magic draining from them, and water began to fill the tub. Strange… it didn’t quite look like Eorzean engineering. But that didn’t matter. Like with many tubs, the temparature could be adjusted by a mix of ice and fire crystals… and Minfilia made it a refreshing cool tub. There was even soap - Minfilia hoped that the Immortal Flame wouldn’t mind too much. But she offered this.

As she cleaned herself, Minfilia felt tears begin to fall. She felt her body begin to finally take everything in, and she felt her eyes sting with pain. Her hands seemed to split open, and she could no longer hold in her screams. Screams that echoed, and screams that seemed to make the world go white.

Wait, no. Minfilia recognized this feeling - the Echo. A vision, one she couldn’t control. The very thing she’d begun to study. Wasn’t it…?

* * *

Minfilia woke from the vision, and she was no longer in the bath. She had a towel wrapped around her, alongside the Ala Mhigan quilt. The Immortal Flame was still cooking, making sure nothing burned too much. It was a long meal to cook, but… as soon as Minfilia made a soft sound, the Immortal Flame turned around.

“Oh, thank Rhalgr—! I heard you screaming and then you weren’t moving and you were sort of. Submerged. So I had to get you out and I didn’t look at you too much I promise.”

Minfilia could barely hear the others’ rambling, as she thought backwards. Had she seen anything? If so, what had she seen, or heard, or even felt? She had smelled smoke. Heavy smog, not unlike the scent of a magitek engine. But she had not seen anything, nor heard anything. The ground had become firm, tough, metal.

…Maybe it wasn’t an Echo, but it was a stress break. That would make sense. Minfilia weakly looked at the other. “I think I’ve just… been though a lot recently. I apologize if I frightened you.”

The Immortal Flame commander shook her head. “Just, uh… try not to do it again? I don’t want you to… well, drown. That’d be a horrible way to go.” Even as she spoke, she went back to cooking, and Minfilia laid her head down again. Eyes closing.

“I have a question for you,” Minfilia finally said. “If Louisoix has passed, what has happened to those who followed him?”

“They’re still in Eorzea,” the Flame Commander said, “to make a brighter tomorrow. They merged with the Path of the Twelve, because their leader vanished, and now call themselves—”

“—vanished.” Minfilia knew that was… well, she was here. She knew it was wrong to interrupt, but—! “Do you know who that leader was?”

A long pause, as the stew bubbled away. “Actually, no.” The Flame Commander sighed. “They’re as forgotten as the Warrior of Light - you know, the one who helped save people, the hero who stopped Nael? It’s weird, but they’re just gone from our minds. Both the Warrior of Light and that leader. It sucks.”

Minfilia went silent, her face pale. The only think which stopped her from passing out was the smell of the stew, really. “…do you think you could remember them?” she asked. The Immortal Flame shrugged, and Minfilia let out a choked sound. “Has everybody forgotten them?”

“…you’re pretty invested,” the Immortal Flame pointed out.

“Of course I am! I was the leader of the Path of the Twelve - Minfilia Warde!”


	2. Chapter 2

The scene was quiet. Minfilias’ voice had raised as she said her name, and the Immortal Flame had gone quiet. Dropping her wooden spoon, staring a little.

Would Minfilia be believed? Would Minfilias’ truth be accepted? The Immortal Flame slowly, slowly walked away from her stew. Came closer.

And then kneeled in front of her, examining her face. The tear stains, and the marks that covered her. “I… don’t know if you’re telling the truth,” the Immortal Flame commander began, and Minfilia almost seemed to flinch, until she continued. “But then again, you sound pretty sure of yourself.

So… I’ll believe you, Minfilia. Though I don’t know if that’ll work with everybody - you deserve somebody on your side, right?”

Minfilia stopped again. Looked at the masked older woman. And then, began to cry again. “Are you okay—!?” Minfilia nodded, leaning into the other. “…Oh, relief, then? Well, then… cry away, Minfilia.”

Minfilia cuddled deep into the Flame Commander, as she continued to talk. Softly, gently. “A lot of the Archons took Louisoixs’ death hard. But… I think the disappearances— well, they hit just as hard. Because, like… it’s not just like they’re missing, but everything about them’s missing. Even if it still happened.

…Uh, is this making it worse?”

Minfilia shook her head. “I need to know. I— wish to know. May I also ask… your name, at least?”

After getting some more comforting backrubs, the Immortal Flame commander nodded to herself. “My name… it’s Yda—”

“—Yda?!” Minfilia suddenly said, staring - and without thinking, moved her hands to the others’ hat-mask. Yda did not stop her from removing it, to see her soft but elegant face. With a few deep scars, and more wrinkles… well, only a few. But she was alive…!? “How did you— I heard you had died?”

Yda shook her head. “I… well, um. Long story short? I was at the Carteneau Flats - Garlemald had taken me prisoner. And I managed to escape then - but Garlemald still wants me back. For, uh, reasons.”

Minfilia didn’t need to hear more. From her sorrow, to this joy… it was too much. “…how’s the stew going?” she eventually asked. Yda paused. And then jumped up, as she went to check on it. Minfilia couldn’t help but smile a little - she was how she remembered her.

But… she was forgotten. And the weight of that was beginning to hit, as was the dread. At least, for now, it was Yda who she was with. But could she handle anybody she was closer to? Could she handle…

…no, it wasn’t time to consider that. Now, it was time to ask another very important question. “My clothes—”

“They’re where you left them - but you should wear some of mine. They’re really dirty - don’t worry, I’ve got some shirts that should be like dresses for you.”

Quietly, Minfilia stood - using the towel to cover herself. As Yda said, there were shirts that would cover her for now. “Can you really afford to take today… off?” Minfilia asked, quietly.

Yda nodded. “It’s not taking the day off. It’s aiding with an Ala Mhigan who has information on Primal… right? If you were part of the Path of the Twelve, and knew about the Echo and the Beast Tribes and all that, then we can say that.”

Even now, Yda was being this kind… even if Minfilia could seem like a crazy woman to basically anybody else. Minfilia bundled back into her blanket burrito, letting out soft whines as she tried to process what had happened.

The stew was done, and Yda served up some for Minfilia - sitting across from her, with a warm smile. Most of her wrinkles were on her smile lines - though she had the marks of battle clear on her face, as well. “Dig in - and there’s always more.”

It took a little for Minfilia to take her first spoonful, as she kept freezing up. But both of them were patient, and Minfilia felt the warmth hit her stomach right away. “When did you learn to cook?”

Yda smiled, a little sadly. “From my family. I’d always do a lot of it, of course - but we all did our part.”

Minfilia continued to eat, greedily, but then paused. “I don’t think that slaughtering Amalj’aa will help stop a Primal summoning. But— I heard something from them,” she said - choosing her words carefully between mouthfuls. “They are searching for somebody - some male. But, as we both know, Amalj’aa tend not to use gender to refer to themselves - using rank instead. So… I think that they’re on the hunt for somebody who isn’t an Amalj’aa.”

Yda leaned back, thinking. “You’re really thinking about work after everything you’ve learned today, Minfilia? We’ll chase it up tomorrow, okay? But I’ll keep that in mind.”

Minfilia felt her energy seeming to drain as she ate… felt sleepiness crawl up on her. It had been far too long since she’d had such a wonderful homemade meal… though she knew nightmares would likely plague her. She looked to Yda, quietly. “…Yda? May I ask… are all the other Archon okay? And the rest of the Path?”

Yda crossed her arms, nodding to herself. “Yeah, they’re okay. We’ve got a comfortable new base… well, it’s a bit away from the city, but that’s so the Syndacite doesn’t try and take control of us. You’ll like it, Minfilia. After this mission, I’ll take you there, okay?”

Minfilia had already bundled herself back into her blankets, and fallen asleep. Yda shrugged… this poor kid. Even if she wasn’t who she claimed she was, she was clearly smart and struggling. Surely nobody’d mind if she took her in, right? Right.

And nobody’d mind if she spent today doing a bit of training and keeping an eye on the poor dear? Also right. Hopefully. Well, she could handle a lecture or two from Papalymo. (Three would be a few too many.)

* * *

When Minfilia woke again, it was night, and Yda was just outside, punching the cliffs.

Standing, she moved to check on the other - and Yda turned on her heels. “Oh - welcome back to being awake! Finally get some good rest?” Minfilia nodded, with a yawn, and Yda stretched more. “Wanna head out on patrol with me?”

“Actually… I wish to continue my own work. I have been gathering lightning-aspected crystals, in order to make some gil,” Minfilia explained, as she stretched out. “That may explain why I was so dirty.” Still, there was that pride in her gaze, and Yda couldn’t help but smile.

Still, Yda crossed her arms. “What do you want the gil for? I mean, other then for buying things, I guess?”

Minfilia paused. “Originally, I wished to fund my stay in Ul’dah to figure out… well, what happened to the Path of the Twelve. But you’ve informed me of such.” She stretched out as well, looking over herself. “Still, is it not better if I at least have some money to donate to the cause? Or to help you out? Ul’dah still runs on Gil, from what I have gathered.”

Yda couldn’t dismiss this. “Still! How about we secure your crystals a bit better? If there’s really the risk of a Primal, we don’t want them to be used for that.” Minfilia could see straight though Yda, of course. She just wanted to keep an eye on her…

Minfilia gave a soft smile. “Very well. I could also use your expertees to make sure none of the Corpse Brigade have broken our contract.”

They began to move, and Minfilia explained. “The Corpse Brigade… they’ve tried to make their own way without Ala Mhigo. They do not wish to reclaim that glory, however - why fight for something they would not get to grasp themselves? Garlemald has stolen their desire to work with the Little Ala Mhigans who have carved out a home here.

And yet… I think I understand. So, I have entrusted them to protect me, in exchange for half the gil I make. I know they have been become bandits and are a threat to many, but…

…well, I wish I could inspire them to aid us.”

As they walked, Yda seemed to fall into thought, slowing. “Garlemald is horrific, and their people probably would have killed them if they had tried an uprising. But accepting your place is also not something I can agree with.

I can’t agree with your choice, Minfilia, but I understand it. Won’t arrest or fight any of them while I’m here, okay?

That was acceptable, Minfilia thought, and she gave a nod. “I found an abandoned mine near to where they’ve settled - I think that the Calamity left it prone to collapse. But it’s been comfortable, at least—

—Yda, wait.”

They’d gotten closer - but there was an odd feeling. The air was warm, too warm. And the cloaked Au Ra was there - facing down another. One of the proud descendants of the soldiers who fell, who became the Corpse Brigade. She had only been a child when Ala Mhigo fell, from what Minfilia had learned.

Milleuda the Slitter. She had become their leader, for her strength alone - and she was facing down the other. Minfilia placed an arm, to stop Yda from moving. “—how dare you!” Milleuda was snarling, her blade drawn - blood already dripping from it. The other, however, didn’t seem to be injured… “You brought them here!”

The other watched silently, tail stilling. Before she spoke, that awkward voice. “…have a job,” she said, before stepping back a little. Not in retreat. No, she was preparing to strike again. (Why didn’t she use those clawed gloves?) “Not— not personal.”

“You’re a Garlean - everything you do is personal,” Milleuda said, slashing at the other. Blade seeming to stab right into the others’ body… but the other did not flinch. That’s when Minfilia felt herself begin to falter - stepping forward.

But both her and Yda were too slow. One slice from the cloaked being - now with a blade sticking though her chest - and the other was downed. It was clean, flames dripping. Minfilia rushed forward, but the cloaked being began to walk away. Minfilia barely noticed that the cloaked being was holding a large sack, nor her limp - but Yda did.

No - Yda didn’t charge the cloaked being. She knew the feeling in the air, but was it even possible? She wasn’t stupid, even if she seemed so. Instead, she reached a hand to her ear, her voice dropping to a whisper.

“Papalymo… I think I’ve found it. I’m gonna need some help.”

As Yda spoke over the Linkpearl, however, Minfilia moved to Milleuda. Ruffling though one of her pockets, trying to feed her Potion. Milleuda raised a hand. “Don’t bother. I won’t survive, Mimi.” But before Minfilia could protest, Milleuda gave a frown. “I wasn’t fast enough. That person - they might have the eyes of an Ala Mhigan, but don’t be fooled. They’re a Garlean - and their kind are trying to root us out from even here.”

Minfilia let out a soft whine, putting her lips to the other. “Milleuda… you won’t die from this. I promise.” As she spoke, Minfilias’ hands began to glow. She hadn’t used it much, but a curative magic pulsed from her. The wound was clean, after all - gently, Minfilia removed one of her fabric belts to wrap around it. “I won’t let you. I— need to tell you more.”

Milleuda closed her eyes, a frown on her lips. “Do you think Rhalgr accepts your distaste of fighting?” she asked, as she felt her strength returning. Not enough to move, but… “To our God, we are all the same. We all have the same rights - including to Ala Mhigo. And yet, only bloodshed will reclaim our home.”

“I… thought you had given up on it,” Minfilia whispered.

“No. I gave up on the idea of working with Little Ala Mhigo - those who had decided to bide their time.” Milleuda explained, as she noticed the Immortal Flame. “And those who’d given themselves to those who see us no better then cattle, to use and discard.”

“Yda. This is my girlfriend, Milleuda,” Minfilia said. “Though we’re not that serious. But she needs transport to somewhere safe - could she be transported to where the Archon and the Path of the Twelve keep their injured?” Yda gave an approving nod, before Minfilia looked back to Milleuda. “I think, Milleuda, that Rhalgr would recognize that violence isn’t the only way to fight.

I pray that He would.”

* * *

It did not take long for Yda to get her large Chocobo over, alongside another Immortal Flame. She had made sure that they would go straight to the Waking Sands - or she would be quite upset. Still, Milleuda gave a worried look to Minfilia - Minfilia gave her another soft kiss, before she was loaded onto the ambulance cart. The blankets were treated with a mix of potion and ether, used to dull the pain of whoever was to be moved. (More expensive mixes, of course, were used for people with more gil.) Minfilia watched, worried, as Yda shook her head. “You’re really friends with Milleuda? Closer then friends?

…you’re an amazing person, Minfilia.”

Minfilia sighed a little, biting her lip. “She’s a good woman, deep down. But we all fight our own way.

Anyway— that cloaked woman, I actually saw her before. She was looking for crystals…”

…Minfilia trailed off, as she saw Ydas’ expression shift. Oh. It just clicked for her as well. Quickly, she ran to the nearby mineshaft - and just as she thought, her crystals were gone. “She’s aiding with the Primal summoning?!” Minfilia asked, staring at the other. And she’d told her about where crystals were - she should have been less naive. Then again, she had no idea that Primals were summonable right now… still, she looked to Yda.

Yda paused. And put a hand to the younger woman. “It’s okay, Minfilia. I’ve got a friend heading over, and we’ll figure out a way to get this Primal cornered. And then, uh…

Well, please don’t be scared of our adventurer friend who has the Echo? She’s a little fight-friendly.” It was the most Yda could really say about their latest recruit - but her and her contact were both close, so they’d be the ones who’d take out the Primal. Probably. Hopefully. It was dangerous to fight, but to leave it here...

Minfilia then paused. “Yda? I have the Echo as well. And I may have an idea on how to lure the Primal…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minfilia said lesbian rights :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight body horror cw?

The next morning, Yda had reheated some of the stew as a breakfast, and had set up the table in her wagon so that they could all sit around it. Her contacts hadn’t quite arrived yet, but Minfilia was a little nervous. Who would they be? Would it be somebody she knew before? Could she explain herself?

Her fears were confirmed after the door opened, and in came Thancred Waters. His clothes loose, his movement swift… but behind him entered a massive dragon-like person. Black scales covered most of their dark body - another Au Ra. But this one was massive. Larger then a Roegadyn. Towering over Minfilia, the Au Ra then spoke gently. “Hello, new friend. My name is Bolormaa, of the Dotharl. I am a new recruit to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. It is my pleasure to meet you.”

Minfilia held out her hand, trying not to seem intimidated - and then smiled back. “It is my pleasure. My name is Minfilia, and I possess the Echo.” No need to complicate it, as Bolormaa shook her hand. The Au Ra sat down across from her, hollow blue eyes shining a little.

“You, too, have the Gift. It’s beautiful, isn’t it? To see lives which once were, and to connect the dots across lifetimes?” Pausing, Bolormaa chuckled. “Ah, my apologies. It is a long story. Perhaps, when we are not seeking an Eidolon, we shall need to discuss it.”

This Au Ra must be from far away, Minfilia thought, before she noticed Thancred looking hard at her. As their gaze met, Thancred gave a soft smile. “Thancred Waters, of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. I must say… you look like a hard worker.”

—He really didn’t remember. Trying her hardest not to show her expression, Minfilia kept her placid smile. “I am, Thancred.

Shall we get to discussing this problem, then?” Thancred couldn’t but tilt his head, but Yda sat - she’d finished serving them up food, after all.

“Right! So. Our lead is a weird Au Ra who’s been stealing crystals. And according to Minfilia, she’s been just looking for them in general - oh, and the Amalj’aa are looking for somebody.”

“Now,” Minfilia said, between polite sips, “I may have thought that they were seeking ‘him’, but Amalj’aa tongue isn’t as easy as that. The Echo gives us the ability to understand their language, but there is still interpretation and bias.

I think that if we trap the Au Ra who’s been stealing crystal, we will either find Ifrit, or…”

“Or what?” Thancred asked, though he was following this train of logic, and he didn’t like it. “We know that Primal are influenced by whoever summoned them, but do you really think the Amalj’aa would summon an Au Ra?”

Minfilia shook her head. “Is it not the way of the Paragon to sew seeds of chaos and misdirection? If this is another case of their influence…”

“Excuse me,” Bolormaa said, half-putting her hand up. “What do you mean, Paragon? Like the one I fought?”

Thancred nodded. “Yes, they also have been influencing the beast tribes to summon Primal.” Sometimes, they forgot that they had a new Warrior of Light.

“Ah. And Ifrit is usually a large creature, yes?”

Minfilia crossed her arms. “Yes, usually. The myths of the Amalj’aa see Ifrit as a being of both fury and anger. A being who wishes to scorch the land and purify it, so that they are safe.”

“What if the Amalj’aa didn’t summon Ifrit?”

Everybody looked to Bolormaa, who continued to need to slump down. “I mean… sure, this is their territory. But territory might be why Ifrit is here. Ifrits’ soul might have been reborn in another.”

Thancred leaned a little against Bolormaa, in thought. “It’s highly unlikely. Yda, do you have any information which could lead us?”

Yda sighed - she hadn’t touched her food, and was now looking away. “Well. I do know the Crania Lupi have been dispatched out here. You know why.”

Both Minfilia and Bolormaa seemed confused, but Thancreds’ eyes narrowed. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier, Yda? We’ll need to get in contact with the other Grand Companies—”

“—as soon as Ifrit is dealed with. I can handle it until then,” Yda said, sounding a lot more relaxed then Thancred. “But Garleans wouldn’t summon a Primal - they don’t believe in Gods. So that’s more then out.

Anyway, that Au Ra is probably tempered. So if we follow her, we find Ifrit. Now, usually, I’d ask you, Thancred—”

“—I’ll do it,” Thancred said - even though he knew he didn’t have the Echo. It could kill him. Or, worse… “I’ll play my part, and escape as soon as I figure out what’s going on.”

Minfilia couldn’t help but let out a little choked sound, before her gaze grew dangerous. “No. That’s not the plan, Thancred.

You see, she came to me before, looking for crystal deposits. If I find her again and can corner her, I will be able to talk to her. Hopefully. If she is tempered, then we know what must be done.”

One of the worst parts of the job.

“But, if she is tempered, she will not have much of a reason to hide where Ifrit is. And then, Bolormaa?”

Bolormaa gave a little smile. “I will fight Ifrit. Others with the Echo have been contacted, as well, in case more are needed. The Scions are a good bunch of friends, huh?”

They were. And yet, Minfilia felt so sick. Mostly from seeing Thancred - who shook his head. “Let me follow you, Minfilia. Everybody needs protection, hm?”

She couldn’t refuse. Else, Thancred would ask why, and Minfilia could not explain it. So, instead, she gave a soft nod. “I know it is not a usual plan, but please, trust in me. And only strike if I ask you to, or if it seems I may perish.”

“Fine.” Thancred spoke, as he continued to eat. Continued to look at Minfilia, for there was something bugging him about her. Not just that her and Bolormaa shared a hair colour - that was common. But… no, he couldn’t seem to think of what it was.

Maybe it’d come to him later.

* * *

They agreed that Minfilia would set out first, and Thancred would follow a little after. As Minfilia left, however, Yda tapped Thancred on the shoulder. “So, do you think she’s cute?”

Thancred looked to Yda, a bit of a deadpan look on his face. “Cute as in good to sleep with, or cute as in cute? Because, it’s weird. She’s the latter, but not the former.”

“How’s that weird?” Yda asked.

“Because she’s— I don’t know if I’ve had this feeling before.”

Yda then moved Thancred a little away from the window - Bolormaa was out there, after all, beginning to investigate the area herself. (Or just peering around, posing for some strange reason.) “She told me something weird, actually. You remember how we’ve all forgotten a lot?” Thancred nodded quietly. “Well, she thinks she’s one of those people we forgot. Our lost leader - no, not Louisoix, but… the one who lead the Path of the Twelve?”

Thancred paused. And then frowned. “Why would I feel that way about the leader of them? I— don’t know, Yda. We’ll need to find proof.” And even so, it confused him. “And I think our current leader’s doing just fine,” he added.

Yda fell a little quiet. Her expression growing a little dark, before shaking it off. No need to tell Thancred how she felt about their leader. Instead, she perked up again. “Even so, I think that if she helps with this mission, we should let Minfilia join us. We could use a diplomat - and maybe we can get closer to the Grand Companies?”

Thancred nodded a little. “I think we’ll need to get closer to them for your sake, as well. It was hard enough to get you a position in the Immortal Flames… I still don’t think the Syndicate has figured it out, but it’s a matter of time.”

Yda slumped. “Yeah, yeah. It’s gonna suck. And I still wanna help Ala Mhigans.

…I think… it’s time for you to go, Thancred.”

Thancred could tell - oh, he could tell he said the wrong thing, and set out with a dismissive wave of his hand. While Yda couldn’t tell, Thancred was deep in thought. He had to protect this girl, at least. It’d be his duty.

* * *

It did not take much to find the violent cloaked lady. She had returned to the mining location, and was trying to claw desperatly at the rocks. She was screaming, she had drained much of the energy… before turning to Minfilia, eyes nearly visible under her cloak. “You—! They’re gone!”

Minfilia had to stand her group. “I know where there’s another cache of crystals. Without letting them rest, the aetherial charge lessens. Follow me.” Even after being robbed, Minfilia could focus. She could pretend she wasn’t terrified. The cloaked figure approached, looking at her. “Lead… lead me. Please.“

It was almost too easy, as Minfilia began to walk. Quiet, hand on her dagger. They soon got to where Minfilia was thinking of - a small branch from the Red Labyrinth. Recently, it had been discovered, and had a cache of shards. She could have told others, but… well. There were ways to get gil. Minfilia made sure that she blocked the exit, as the cloaked figure begain to claw at the rocks. Desperate, seemingly hungry. Pity entered Minfilias’ eyes, as she stood her ground.

It did not take long for the other to curl up on the rocks, seeming satisfied with the location. But before she could doze off, Minfilias’ shadow loomed over her. Trying to pull her hood over her eyes, she whined. “This is about ya crystals, isn’t it. Sorry, I’ll get ya some more when I can think clearly.”

Minfilia sat down in front of her, yanking up her hood. And she was horrified. This was no Au Ra. Her skin was clear as a Hyur, except for the horns piercing her skin, seeming to twist around. Scales seeming half-formed, seeming to clamp down on her - and hair seeming to be firey, turning from red to orange to yellow. Her eyes had changed from that brilliant green to a duller one. And now that she could see the other closer, she could see those claws were part of her flesh as well.

This person was clearly either tempered or… that theory Bolormaa had given was right. And by the way she curled around into the crystals… oh, Rhalgr. “—what happened?!” Minfilia couldn’t help but say in her horror. The tired other woman simply curled back into herself, pulling her hood back over.

Mumbling, she didn’t bother drawing her weapon. “…don’t know. Woke up this way.” Her accent was… somebody trying to hide their Ala Mhigan accent, now that there was tiredness included. Trying to be more neutral. “Need crystals to think.”

Minfilia had gone from horrified… to horrified, in another way. She placed her hand to the other, before the other shifted away. “Have… I have work to do.” And yet, she curled up more. Shuddering. Was it right to leave her suffering? Minfilia gulped, before brushing at the hair of this other.

“…What were you doing before you came here?”

The mashup of Ifrit and a Highlander chuckled. “You’ll kill me if I tell you.” After a short pause, she smiled to herself. “I’m… Garlean. I was deployed to hunt down… somebody.” It was hard to think. Hard to remember names. But yet, she continued. “Me and my partner… Cecilia… we split up. And then, this black robed person grabbed me… and I passed out.”

Black robed— “One of the Paragon,” Minfilia whispered. “They took you, and— likely presented you to the Amalj’aa.”

The hooded figure groaned. “Those savages won’t leave me alone.” Even if she was their Primal, it seemed she had her mind, if only a little. But it took crystals to keep it… Minfilia was thinking. Foolish, naive thoughts began to enter her mind, as the other continued to talk. “I don’t want ‘em. I want to go back…”

“You can’t return to Garlemald,” Minfilia began, before being interrupted.

“Not Garlemald. Ala Mhigo. I— told ya you’d wanna kill me.” But instead of what she thought would happen, Minfilia began to remove the others’ cloak. Underneath, spikes seemed to have pierced her armour, just like Ifrit.

“Garlean or not, you don’t deserve… this,” Minfilia whispered. “We may be enemies, but this has never happened before.”

As the now-uncloaked figure stopped protesting - she was so tired - Minfilia continued. “Usually, Primal are how the tribe sees them - summoned instantly, out of aether. And yet, it almost seems as if Ifrit is growing… inside you.” It wasn’t something she’d heard of before. And if they just slayed this Ifrit, they might not get answers. Yet, Minfilia knew the truth. A Primal was not just a danger because it was violent. No, it would drain the land of aether - and it would enthrall others.

But a Garlean would not wish to do either - either a Garlean by blood or by being raised in that environment. This woman seemed only a little younger then her. Would she have known the Ala Mhigo of before? “I cannot let you go free,” Minfilia finally asserted. “But I cannot let you die.”

The Ifrit-fused woman looked up at her, with a little tsk. “Then what— are you going to do?”

“I’m not certain yet. But… you don’t feel influenced by the Amalj’aa? At all?”

A shake of her head. “I— don’t.”

Minfilia had an idea. “…I think I know how to save you— what’s your name?”

“…Fordola,” the half-turned woman said. “Fordola pyr Lupis.” Minfilia didn’t quite recall what pyr meant, but it was rather high-ranked, she assumed. Somebody to respect. Lowering her head, Minfilia continued to fuss with her - now with her armour, which had been melted by the heat. “…oi.”

“Your skin’s burned,” Minfilia stated - before magic began to sparkle at her fingers again. More curative magic. “I won’t remove more.”

Fordola gave a little tsk. “Who th’hell are you? And what are you plannin’?”

“You will remain with me if I save you,” Minfilia began - as Fordola didn’t protest, she continued. “Primal require two things to be sustained. Influence and crystals. It seems that a Paragon— the black-robed person— has managed to subvert the first. And if there was a way to minimize your aether requirement, then…”

“…you’re speakin’ nonsense.”

Minfilia sighed, leaning on the rock a little. “If I can figure out how the Paragon altered the summoning, then I can save you.

Please, let me try.” She did not say that to Fordola, though, but to the figure in the background. To Thancred, who stepped into the light, towards Minfilia.

He was staring, in half-shock. “…Are you certain you have the Blessing, Minfilia?” he finally asked, looking between them. Jaw slightly open.

Minfilia stared at him. And then her expression softened. “I do. This woman has her mind, Thancred - you heard her!”

“She’s a Primal, Minfilia. We can’t just— she’ll end up turning.”

Minfilia was quiet. Before looking right at Thancred. “Then - let us try once. If we fail, then I will kill her myself.” Her expression didn’t waver, and Thancred stood his ground. Before his hand raised to his ear.

“I shall contact one of my allies, to see if he believes this is possible—”

“Urianger, right?” Minfilia said, as she moved closer to Fordola. “Be careful. If there’s one Imperial here, then others might be listening.”

Thancred nodded, half-rolling his eyes. But Minfilia was so earnest… he owned her at least a call.

* * *

Yda and Bolormaa, meanwhile, had begun to try and find out more information. The two of them walked side-by-side, and they couldn’t help but talk. “You see,” Bolormaa said, tail wagging, “I do not have talent with magic, and that is why I use daggers. That is how it’s always been. But I have repaired mine by myself.

That is what Bolormaa does. That is who Bolormaa is.”

Yda stretched a little. “It’s a little weird, but it must be nice to feel that connected to your past. I wonder if I’ll ever…”

But as Yda trailed off, she turned. For there was somebody shadowing them - one of the Crania Lupi. One smaller then her, one with a thin blade. Ydas’ expression grew dark. “Bolormaa. Go and get one of the Immortal Flames - one who isn’t me.

I need to handle them alone.”

Bolormaa didn’t ask why, as she scurried off. Yda turned back. “Didn’t know you’d be this persistant,” she said, getting ready to fight.

“You have quite the audience waiting for you back in Garlemald,” the other said, “but this isn’t about that.” Yda tilted her head - before the Lupi continued. “I could care less about some noble struggle.”

Before Yda could retaliate, a mask appeared on the other, their skin seeming to burn away to reveal the cloak of an Ascian - or what they had been calling a Paragon. “I cannot let you interfere in my masters’ plan - even if you’re wanted alive.”

Oh. Yda shrugged, expression shifting to a grin. “So I don’t need to hold back, right? A pity that person’s dead, buuuuuut.” Yda shifted forward, swiftly, punching right at the face of the other. The fight began - blade and fists dancing, both mostly dodging the other. Yda having to be careful - she didn’t know much about fighting them. It wasn’t her place in the Scions.

The Ascian, though, could feel the grip on this body falling. Cecilia had been their identity - it had been easy to overtake her life. All for their Master, of course. Even if this scheme seemed odd. There was no questioning them.

No, they just had to take down Yda. Or at least distract her for long enough.

Yda, however, was counting on this. Because, well… as Cecilia dodged and dodged her fists, she could not dodge the dagger in her back. Sliding down, Cecilia barely saw the adventurer, Bolormaa, looking Yda in the eyes with a smile.

They had taken down an Ascian, unaware of how Minfilia and Thancred were doing. The two of them giving a soft look to the corpse, the Ascian within seeming to fade away.

Quietly, Yda nodded. The other Immortal Flame they’d brought approached - and Yda gave a sad smile. “She was long-dead - and possessed.

Still. I think we should try and see if there’s any identification - or information on why she was this far from Gyr Abania.”

No need to worry them and mention it was Ascians. Everybody was already on-edge because of the ideas of Primal summoning…

…not that Yda knew just what was going on with the so-called Primal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolormaa Dotharl is a trans woman, btw! She's a bit taller then Zenos, but in-game uses the male Au Ra body. She's Boloraav Dotharl on Balmung - though actually, the 'main' Bolormaa is Bolormaa Sagahl on Adamantoise. (Who is a seperate character from Warrior of Light!Bolormaa...)
> 
> Anyway, there will be no Minfilia x Thancred in this fic. They are family.


	4. Chapter 4

Thancred Waters was not a mage. Nor was he really good with these sort of things. But somehow, this Minfilia figure had talked him into this - with instructions from Urianger, delivered by an oddly swift Moogle. (Almost as if Urianger had already written down the instructions? But that was impossible… unless it was another study of his. The nature of Primals had fascinated him for a long time, after all. What made a being a Primal, and that kind of thing.)

Still, Minfilia had gone off to gather more crystals - not far, of course. Just enough Lightning Shards to keep the half-Primal Fordola pyr Lupis calm and placid. The Mythril Sand was a bonus, which would help conduct the magic. It was something that Fordola would need to use - what was it meant to do? The notes were messy, incomplete. A lot of it must have been in his mind.

If Thancred did not trust Urianger, he would not be doing this. As he continued to carve the patterns into the ground with a dagger which had been supplied. It was odd to the touch - metals Thancred had never quite felt, the blade made of an odd gold. He couldn’t use these as weapons, but to carve these symbols? It was fine.

Soon, Minfilia returned - with a sackful of crystal, looking exhausted. “Thank you, Thancred,” she whispered as she slid down next to Fordola. Laying the crystals out, the half-Primal seemed to relax. No longer shuddering.

Now that she could, Minfilia began to scatter the dust on the symbols. It gleamed oddly, magic already seeming to surge from the influence of Ifrit. Thancred backed away, warily, as they looked at the results of their work. It sure looked impressive - lighting up the area around their subject. Minfilia looked to Thancred, gently. He knew what that look meant - get out of there, it was dangerous.

He’d need to trust in Minfilia, and that Minfilia would do what she needed to do if this didn’t work. Even if they didn’t know what working was. And thus, he left the two ladies - sitting just outside, feeling a dread building in his stomach. Why was he so worried about Minfilia? Damnit, he couldn’t explain it!

Minfilia, meanwhile, approached Fordola. Put a hand to her, gently. Before handing her the words she had to speak. It was not in Eorzean, but a pronounciation guide had been included. Fordola snorted a little, looking to Minfilia. “You’re really tryin’ to help your enemy. You’re fuckin’ weird, you get that?”

…Quietly, Minfilia nodded, before stepping back. Fordola recited the words, the magic circle and equations beginning to light up - and a light pillar suddenly enveloped Fordola. Brighter then anything they’d seen - almost as bright as the sun above. It was cold, chilling, and all that could be heard was a horrific scream.

It felt like an eternity until the darkness vanished. Until the marks had been blown away, filled with mythril and a gold-like substance… and ice? Something cold, something colder then the air around them. Minfilia rubbed at her eyes, feeling a sickness to the pit of her stomach, but she could not explain it. She barely noticed that where Fordola had been, the figure had changed. That this strange ice had covered the crystal-filled rock - well, all the crystals had dulled. As if the very energy had been pulled though these odd lines.

But where the half-cursed being had been, there was now a tiny Ifrit. Around the size of a chocobo chick, and with those bright green eyes - not to mention the tattoo. The icy marks seemed to fade from them, as the tiny being stood. Stared around, before staring at themselves.

Fordola couldn’t seem to word her thoughts - her gaze turned from herself, to Minfilia, who stared. Minfilia eventually took a step forward, then another - getting out a few lightning shards she’d kept in her backpack. Just in case. Without thinking, Fordola began to bite at them, hungry - but it was not all-consuming. In fact, she stopped after a few. “…this is really fucking weird, you understand, right?” Fordola finally managed to whisper.

Minfilia dropped to her knees, even as the ice burned at her with its cold. “Do you have your mind? Did this… work?”

Fordola nodded, and Minfilia let out a sigh of relief. “But you’re… tiny. And— you’ve lost your form. Oh, Twelve, I’m so sorry…”

Minfilia could feel herself shuddering again. Before she put a hand to the tiny Ifrit, and began to stroke her. Fordola tried not to relax too much, but it was sort of nice. She then, however, turned her head. Huh… “Did ya leave a crystal over there?” she asked, tail beginning to swing. It felt… warm. Firey. But she was already full. Minfilia approached it, the tiny Ifrit crawling up her…

And as she put her hand to it, all went blank.

* * *

Darkness consumed, but it was not frightening. Minfilia opened her eyes, barely noticing she was clinging to herself.

_Hear... Feel... Think…_

The voice echoed around her, and Minfilias’ vision focused. Hydaelyn— it was Hydaelyn, in front of her. Hovering, gentle, but truly there. Unable to speak, Minfilia listened.

_Crystal bearer..._

_I am Hydaelyn. All made one._

The voice was in another tongue, but it was comforting. Calming - like the voice of a mother. It almost seemed like wisps of her touch moved towards Minfilia, kindly.

_A Light there once was that shone throughout this realm... yet it hath since grown dim._

_And as it hath faltered, so hath Darkness risen up in its stead, presaging an end to Life._

The touch, though, was unlike Her voice. It was still… it was stilling, Minfilia feeling herself relaxing to it. It felt strange - but that was how Hydaelyn was, wasn’t it? A God would not feel like Man - however they interacted with the world. Minfilia couldn’t help it, though - she moved closer to the crystal, to the soft blue aura. It called to her. 

_For the sake of all, I beseech thee: deliver us from this fate!_

_The power to banish the Darkness dwelleth in the Crystals of Light. Journey forth and lay claim to them._

_By thy deeds shall the Crystals reveal themselves to thee._

That made Minfilia pause, as the voice did not waver. The Crystal she picked up… a Crystal of Light? Had it been carved by saving the woman within Ifrit?

…had this happened before, with Primal? Had they dropped these before when they fell? Something to investigate. That could be something she could do… if the Scions accepted the idea.

_Only believe, for the Light liveth in thy heart._

_Go now, my child, and shine thy Light on all creation._

Minfilia could not get close enough, as she felt the vision fading. No—! She had to get closer, even as she noticed others Warriors being sent away, and being pulled. She had to get closer to Hydaelyn—

* * *

Minfilia woke up on the ground, the tiny Ifrit standing on her stomach, growling at Thancred - who’d drawn his weapon, standing dangerously. As her eyes snapped open, she could feel the tiny claws digging into her exposed stomach.

“—didn’t hurt her!” Fordola protested, tail standing right up.

Thancred was about to speak, before his eyes darted to Minfilia. “Minfilia— are you okay? I heard you fall, and—”

“‘twas a vision, Thancred,” Minfilia replied softly, as she sat up. Oww… she must have fallen a bit roughly. “But it seems we have succeeded.”

A little nod. “The aether levels have gone back to how they were before there was a summoning,” Thancred admitted. “From all outside appearances, Ifrit is… gone.

But we have instead sealed it… like Dalamud sealed the Dreadwyrm.”

Fordola tsks. “So I’m some sort of living seal for this Eikon, then. Joy. Long as it keeps me alive, though.” Slowly, she laid in Minfilias’ lap - curling up. “But I made an agreement. ‘m alive, so ‘m your captive now.”

Captive… well, that was one way to put it. Minfilia put one hand to the tiny Primal - her other hand still gripping the Crystal of Light. “This appeared after we sealed Ifrit. I think… I think we need to do it to other Primal, Thancred.”

Thancred didn’t say anything. But his expression said everything - his flat expression which gave her pause. And yet, Minfilia slowly grabbed her knapsack - huh, had her fingernails been this long before? They seemed to trace across the canvas a bit more then she expected. Would Fordola try and eat the Crystal of Light? Hopefully not, as she put it in - before looking to Fordola. “Before we explain ourselves, you’d better stick in here.”

Fordola did not struggle, slipping in and curling up again - grumbling all the while. “And Thancred - I think you’d like to know why I’m certain. Yet, that will need to wait for Yda and… Bolormaa? For them to be around as well.”

Thancred offered his hand to help Minfilia up, but gave a sigh. “I think Bolormaa’ll be disappointed we didn’t fight Ifrit,” he admitted. “She loves to fight.”

“Oh?” Minfilia asked, falling in line behind Thancred. Leaving the altered shrine behind.

“Bolormaa is a Xaela, as you might have guessed - she’s actually an Archon, believe it or not. After Louisoix… passed, she was one of those who came to Eorzea.

But she still follows her own traditions. And one of those is to not only not fear death, but to seek the strongest foes they can. With her Echo, she would be able to fight a Primal without the fear of enthrallment…”

Oh. Minfilia listened, interested. “And now she’s a Scion of the Seventh Dawn. That is the name of your organization, correct?”

“Yes - though a lot of us just call ourselves Scions.”

Ah… the Scions. They likely called themselves that because they were descended from the Archon. They were no longer rulers, but instead heirs to Louisoixs’ legacy. And now they grew… well, she assumed they grew. Oh, how little Minfilia knew.

“I hope you can accept my desire to join the Scions, then.”

It was the first time Minfilia said she wished to join - and Thancred lowered his head a little. Of course this confusing woman wanted to. And she’d proven herself, so…

“We’ll need to ask our leader, you understand. But I’m certain you’ll be accepted.”

* * *

It felt so relaxing to return to the wagon, and Minfilia felt tiredness overtake her. Yda was back already, as was Bolormaa. Thancred gave a lazy wave of his hand, and right away, Yda perked up. “Soo… got th’Primal located?”

“Sort of,” Minfilia said. “Thancred… could you explain? I don’t think they’ll believe it, coming from my lips.”

Thancred nodded. “Using magic from Urianger, we have… ended the Primal threat without a fight,” he said - looking between everybody. “However, this method may not work for every Primal. It only worked so well because we found this one…

…had the mind of a Garlean soldier.” Thancred paused, giving a deep sigh. When Yda didn’t speak up - he was almost surprised - he continued. “Due to that, we were able to reason with the Primal and try this magic.”

“What sort of magic?” Bolormaa asked, looking a little frustrated. “Did you fight without me?”

Thancred shrugged. “No, no. You don’t really know him, but Urianger is always inventing new spells. And this one… sealed the Primal away. Not like Dalamud, either. More like… well, I’m not an expert. But it’s like the Primal is still around, just not draining aether.”

As Thancred struggled to explain, Yda put on her portable Aetherometer, to scan around the area. Scan around them. And it was true - the levels were normal, even if there seemed to be a pocket of fire aether burning brightly in Minfilias’ sachel. Slipping it down off her face, Yda nodded, as if she understood. “I don’t get it!”

Thancred sighed. “We’ll get Papalymo to explain it later - hopefully, Urianger explained it to him.” Still, he looked to the grumpy Au Ra who was beginning to pace. “And, Bolormaa? Maybe you can still fight Ifrit.”

Bolormaa perked up, tail beginning to swish again. Thancred then looked to Minfilia, softly. “We’ve… kept Ifrit. Not only because we have no clue about how this spell works, but because we can’t just let a Garlean free.”

Minfilia nodded, before she spoke up. “Her name is Fordola pyr Lupis. She was sent here to hunt down somebody in paticular - though I did not get a name at the time. We can ask later. It seems that one of the Paragon turned her into a Primal.

Has this happened before, in the years after the Calamity?”

Everybody paused, thinking. But when there was no answer, Minfilia sighed - putting a hand into her sack, petting Fordola - who was quietly watching and listening. “We shall need to keep an eye out, then, for this happening. It’s quite different then the former summonings - and, yet… I cannot figure out why.”

“You know…” Bolormaa began, looking to Yda, “we fought a Paragon.”

Yda nodded, wringing her hands a little. “Yeah - they took a corpse? So they probably weren’t a super strong one. Don’t worry, they’re gone now.”

Minfilia nodded a little, but her focus had gone to Fordola, who was beginning to rub against her hand. How… cute. So, it was Paragon involvement. Sighing a little, she gave the others a quiet look. “In any case… I also found a Crystal afterwards, and had a vision.

Of Hydaelyn.”

The group went quiet - and then Bolormaa got out a similar crystal, from one of her pockets. “Like this one? I— had the same sort of vision. It’s why I’m sticking with the Scions.”

A nod.

“Did you also see Her?”

This time, Bolormaa had to pause before nodding. “It’s strange. Seeing Her - it means that She’s real. Which I still need to figure out - if She is real, what does that mean for the Dawn Mother and Dusk Father?”

Bolormaas’ belief… Minfilia couldn’t understand how that felt, to have it challenged. Still, she found herself leaning against Thancred a little. “Then we’ll both find what these Crystals are used for, right? As allies.”

Soon, they would set out to return home.

* * *

But even as the Scions got ready to set out, the arena where Ifrit had been changed into a small being was being investigated. Nero tol Scaeva slinked in, Livia standing at the entrance. His gaze was focused, beginning to take readings from the area. It was really too bad that the summon had changed - though, on the other hand, it wasn’t a pity that he didn’t need to report that some girl had become Ifrit. (Though he assumed Livia would report such.) He rolled his eyes, taking off his helmet. “Nothing. This ground has no aether in it - worse then the Burn.”

Behind him, Livia barely reacted. “Or your device is broken. I would say the latter was more likely.” Her glare was harsher then any Nero could imagine, but he seemed oddly relaxed.

“Ever the pessimist, Livia. Come, now - I’ll be taking a sample of this rock back. If we can use it, then Lord Gaius will be pleased—”

“—you do not get to please Lord Gaius.” Livia interrupted, as Nero felt her firey breath against his back. “You’ve wasted my time. You’ve wasted his time. If you continue to fail what my lord commands… you will know why they called me the Witch of Dalmasca.”

Even with that, Nero didn’t feel worried. No, he knew she was all bark, no bite. After all, she wasted more time then him. He gave a soft sound, before sighing. “Fine, fine. One bit, and we’ll be going. After all, we’ve got work to do elsewhere. Rumours of those Elementals getting riled up, and all of that? I doubt we’re going to see a repeat of Baelsars’ Wall, but…”

Livia didn’t like it when Nero rambled. (Nero liked it when Nero rambled, but everybody already knew that.) “Yes. We’ll be travelling to collect the next readings - or Lord Gaius will not be pleased.”


	5. Chapter 5

Now, it was not uncommon that different Chocobo were shared among people. Usually, people had a flock of them. But when the same stocky Chocobo had returned to Yda after helping the ambulance, she seemed overjoyed - beginning to brush though their feathers, the happy chirps filling the air. But soon after then, she began to get the bird ready to carry her wagon home. There was no fussing - well, a little fussing. From both Yda and the bird.

She’d sit out in front of the wagon, of course. Her bird, her control. Still, it meant that Minfilia was stuck with just Thancred, Bolormaa, and Fordola. All people she felt a little awkward about, for one reason or another. So, instead, she was watching out a window. There was something that confused her, and she couldn’t help but vocalizing her confusion.

“It’s only five years after the Calamity, but there’s so many well-maintained roads… how?”

“Oh?” Thancred said, joining her side, before looking outside. “That’s even more recent. A little after the Calamity struck, representatives from Alfitaria came to offer their assistance in rebuilding. In exchange, they have dispatched many scholars to study the changes post-Calamity.

Their people have experience with calamities, or so I’ve heard - until recently, their land was covered in a toxic miasma. Adventurers set out in caravans to collect a liquid that could repel it - when it coated crystals. While the air here isn’t toxic, it’s become more and more common for adventurers here to use the same caravan system.

It’s… strange, to see Eorzea evolve so quickly,” Thancred admitted. “The paths are maintained by hired adventurers - to scare away monsters and the like, alongside repairs.”

Minfilia looked from the roads to the skies, gently sighing. “I suppose they’re not for Beast Tribes?”

Thancred paused. Before nodding a little. “Alas, you’re right.” The bumps of the road filled the air, as Thancred continued, frowning softly. “While there’s no laws against it, nobody in Ul’dah will sell a wagon to them. And they’ll be quite suspicious over those who are ferried across the sea or brought from the Twelveswood.”

It wasn’t as good as it sounded. And yet, it was good enough - and, besides: “It’s made it a lot easier to move equipment around.”

Even if there was racism involved… Minfilia frowned, before looking to Thancred. Analyzing him - he didn’t look a day older then he did five years ago. It was a comfort, even if it was a small one. “Thancred… thank you.” Minfilia said, her voice half-dying. Thank you for surviving, she did not say. Thank you for still being you, she did not say. No, no - she couldn’t voice all of that.

A little distracted, Thancred took a moment to realise she’d just thanked him - and he frowned. “Please, don’t. If Yda’s telling the truth… I’ve forgotten you, haven’t I?”

Minfilia froze. Before nodding a little. “Yes… ahem, you have. I did not know how to tell you, but…”

“…you know, if you were part of the Path, we have their old records in the Waking Sands. We could just… look them up?”

—how had Minfilia not thought of that? He gave a little smile, before Minfilia gripped to him, before pulling away. She shouldn’t have hugged him, but that— that was a genius idea!

Still, Minfilia looked back outside. “I suppose travelling by wagon has made Ishgard richer - unless their Chocobo aren’t the ones being used…?”

“They are,” Thancred said. “While some of them are more usable for riding, these ones were first bred to help drag supply wagons around. Though, it’s strange.”

“What’s strange?”

“These Chocobo show traits of wild Chocobo… from far across the seas. Did you see the feather clusters that drape down? They’re Sharlayan Chocobo.”

That much was true, Minfilia thought. She remembered that she had seen pictures of wild Chocobo, and the males used them to show off to the females. They’d go all sorts of strange colours around when they could breed… and those feathers were valuable. Thus, Dravanian Chocobo had taken over their territory, and seemingly wiped them out.

It… was good that these traits were returning. At least, for the wellbeing of these birds. But then, Bolormaa looked backwards, interrupting. “Didn’t Sharlayan try and use magic on those birds?”

Thancred shrugged. “It doesn’t seem to have stuck.”

The three continued to talk idly as the caravan continued to move onwards, towards the Waking Sands. Paths had been repaired, and the Chocobo seemed to know mostly where it was going. Truly, it was a lot more relaxing then having to walk… and yet, it felt so strange that it had been so accepted so quickly.

…something Minfilia would need to look into later, she thought.

* * *

It took a little while to return to Vesper Bay. Nights of camping outside the wagon, days of travel and light discussion. It was comfortable, and almost too easy.

But as the Chocobo - who Minfilia had learned was called Chobi - drew into town, she couldn’t help but stare a little. The settlement was more developed then she remembered. There were buildings! People living around! And… a statue of Lolorito? She gave a slightly disgusted face for a moment, before her eyes continued to gaze around. Building new homes to replace those who fell - but she couldn’t help but feel a slight disgust. (They were for Ul’dahn citizens, weren’t they? They looked rich enough for that - not to house the many homeless who had no gil to their name, and no way to gain it.)

Also, the statue of Lolorito looked a lot worse the closer she got to it, as everybody got out of the wagon. Chobi was fussing a lot more as Yda removed his harness, before she moved to open up a treat bag. To give the bird a stroke and a treat… well, that was how it was, wasn’t it? Perhaps Chobi was a personal bird. Minfilias’ hand stroked against the bronze of the statue, curiously. It was maintained - that, enough, made her know.

“The Syndicate.”

Thancred turned on his heels, and stopped his slow walk. “Yes… they own this land. But they don’t own the Scions of the Seventh Dawn - as much as they’d like to.” Dismissive, Thancred offered his hand out to Minfilia. “Come, come. Unless you’d like to have his ugly mug looming over you?” His words did not betray his heart - there was a slight vileness to his tone, even if he tried to mask it behind his movements. That’s just how it went, though. Thancred seeked to put up his mask, so that nobody could disagree with him.

Minfilia wished he could drop the mask with her. But he’d forgotten her, and so he’d forgotten that trust. Still, she took his hand - if he tried to flirt with her, she would scream. Before politely correcting him. Bolormaa followed them, looming as always - it was hard not to loom when you were bigger then anybody else around. Yda, having finally calmed down Chobi, skipped behind them - pushing her way casually to the front. But, after all, she was a firm leader. She gave a soft little sound, knocking on the large wooden door to the Waking Sands.

The door opened slowly, creaking as if it’d not been oiled. A small Lalafell in pink stood there, before she lit up. “Yda! You’re back—

—and you brought others?”

Yda bounced a little, half-kneeling down. “Yup! We fixed up the issues near Little Ala Mhigo - well, not the societal issues. Did an ambulance come by here?”

The Lalafell nodded. “The woman they brought here is in a stable condition. She’s been moved to the infirmary - though was there a reason for her coming here and not being treated there?”

“There was,” Yda said as she began to walk in, gesturing to the others, “and that has to do with what we did. After all - Primal-based injuries still need to be watched, right?” A little bit of a lie - but it was true. “Anyway - Tataru, we need to get the old records of the Path of the Twelve down. Can you get on that?”

Tataru looked to Yda. Then to the group. Then back to Yda. “I don’t know… is this your idea, or is it actually a good idea?”

Thancred cleared his throat. “Don’t dismiss her ideas, Tataru. While we give our report to our current leader, we need you to get those records… haven’t you noticed the new person with us?”

Nodding a little, Tataru looked right at the silent Minfilia - who seemed to have a soft little frown. A heartbreak nearly visible on her face. (Tataru didn’t recognize her, either. But, of course, that was to be expected.) Still, Tataru looked Minfilia up and down… before giving a firm nod. “She can come in with you all. I’ll get to digging them out - try and not confuse our leader?”

It was weird. Minfilia wondered who their leader was… but she would soon learn, she supposed. Perhaps get re-introduced to old friends.

Perhaps meet new ones.

* * *

The Solar was lit more then Minfilia expected for an underground room. The building, actually, was a lot larger then she expected for a base - it was underground, however, and so it was easy to mask how large it had begun. The building was full of life, voices coming from all around.

But the Solar was quiet. And at the table - sitting on a rather fancy chair - was Papalymo. So he had stepped up to lead them… it made sense, Minfilia thought, as she looked him over.

She didn’t get long to do so, however, as Yda bounded though the room and picked him up. Ignoring his protests. Ignoring the little whines as he slumped in her arms, getting peppered in kisses. And finally shifted a little as he was dramatically flopped back into his chair, paper on his desk now messed up from Yda laying on it, love in her eyes. Kicking back a little, Yda grinned. “Sooo… expect me back this early, Papalymo~?”

Papalymo finally found his voice, after having to calm himself. “No, I didn’t.” His slight smile was visible, as Yda stretched more - booping him on the nose, chuckling. “It was actually quiet around here, for once.”

“Aw, come on. Lyse couldn’t have been that quiet, right?”

As the two fussed about each other, it was Bolormaa who looked at Minfilia and Thancred, confused. Her obsidian black tail lashed, one of her hands gripping to her dark skin. “Are they always like this?”

Thancred nodded - and after a moment, Minfilia nodded as well. Seemed that things hadn’t changed - even if, well, Yda was actually alive.

Papalymo let out a loud cough - clearing his throat - looking to the group. “Well. Yes. I’m glad to see you back as well, Thancred - Bolormaa. And—

—who are you?”

Again, Minfilia felt her heart sank. But before she could speak, Yda spoke - still in Papalymos’ face. “Oh, her? She’s the one who took out Ifrit! Her name is Minfilia, and she’s joining us.”

“Don’t I get a say in it…?” Papalymo wondered, before pushing Yda slightly away. “So there was an Amalj’aa summoning of the Primal Ifrit. And, due to the aid of Minfilia, it has been ended. The Brass Blades will control crystal imports more closely, I suppose?”

Yda let out a whistle. “You’re good. But, uh… actually… it’s a bit of a weird situation. I think we need to get Uri in here - he actually helped. Unless he told you about it?”

Papalymo shrugged. “He didn’t tell me anything - is he doing shady things again?”

“You know that’s half of what he does,” Thancred joked, his expression warm. “For the good of us all - though I wish he would tell us a bit more. Shall I go get him, while you and Minfilia get to know each other?”

Papalymo gave an affermative nod, and Thancred left. Bolormaa sat down to watch, as Minfilia gave a soft wave. “Yes - hello. My name is Minfilia Warde, and I have what is known as the Echo.” Though she hated this, she hated that she was having to reintroduce herself over and over, it was not her right to get angry. After all, she was a diplomat. If a diplomat could not do what she did, then they’d be a bad diplomat. She had to weave her words carefully, however.

Papalymo bowed his head, even as Yda finally got off his desk, beginning to pick up his papers. “It is my pleasure to introduce you to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, Minfilia. Since you already have an, ahem, glowing review from Yda… well, I cannot see a reason to refuse you membership. And we can always use more with the Echo to aid us.”

His smile relaxed her, and Minfilia relaxed - her hand slipping into her sachel— right. The silent Primal, cuddled up and half-listening. Fordola hadn’t spoken much since they left Little Ala Mhigo… but why would she? This was a lot to take in. “Thank you.”

Papalymo continued, smiling at her. “Take a seat - I imagine that it’ll be a lot to take in, if we need to talk with Urianger.”

But, before Thancred could return with Urianger, Tataru entered. Yda nodded, skipping over again. “Oh, right. I asked for some old records, Papalymo - we miiiight have something weird going on with Mimi.”

…Mimi? Yda was giving her a nickname? How… cute. She put the papers down, and gave a little nod. “The old Path of the Twelve records. Just need to find…

…where the leader is listed…”

Yda trailed off, wiping her forehead - but making sure to brush her hair down afterwards. Her dark skin had gone slightly pale, and she covered her mouth. “It’s true… uh, Papalymo? I’m reading this right, right?”

Papalymo peered over the desk, pulling the paper down slightly. He, too, went a little pale. “Is that her…”

“Her name, yes. Uh, I didn’t wanna lead with it, but… Minfilia claims she used to be with us but we forgot her because she went though time or something?”

Minfilia approached them both. And there it was, in slightly faded ink. Her name - as the leader of the Path of the Twelve.

Proof that she existed. Proof that she wasn’t just making it up. Minfilia couldn’t help it - she let out a soft squeak, and slid to her knees. Tears began to slip out, the softest imaginable. Without thinking, Bolormaa moved over to give her a soft embrace, the Dotharl wrapping around her. Not just because it could comfort her, but— well, Fordola slipped out of her bag as well, to put her tiny claws on Minfilia.

Minfilia Warde existed. Minfilia Warde existed, and this was proof. Even if they didn’t remember… who would forge such a thing? A hand went to her head - Yda was comforting her as well, as she looked to Papalymo. “I don’t know why we’ve forgotten her either. I thought you would.”

Papalymo closed his eyes. “No, no. I’m baffled. And this hasn’t cleared anything up - but I’m willing to accept it. After all, Tataru held onto these records with her life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not plan for the ffcc big reference to be placed just as the remaster is coming out but uh  
> there you go!


	6. Chapter 6

Urianger Augurelt was not a touchy-feely man. Even as Thancred leaned on him, as they now sat in a meeting room in the Waking Sands. One of the rooms that had been added over the past year or so - the building almost seemed not to fit under the cliffs, Minfilia noticed, but the warm lights made it feel… good. Nice. Meetings in the Solar were nice, but it was also nice to sit together. (Though, right now, Minfilia wondered if they needed bigger seats. After all, Thancred was basically sitting with Urianger on his lap.) 

Still, Minfilia placed Fordola not on a seat, but a cushion on the table in front of her. The tiny Primal let out a tiny little huff of flames, before cuddling up to herself - giving Minfilia a tiny look. “This is a bad idea,” she mumbled. “These people will just kill me, Minfilia.” 

Minfilia sighed, looking to the others who had gathered. All the Archon - not just Papalymo and Yda and Thancred and Urianger, but Y’shtola and Lyse as well - had gathered, with her at the end of the table. It should feel crowded, Minfilia thought, but it didn’t. Perhaps because they’d set it up so it had a lot of free space - in case they needed more experts. 

Bolormaa, meanwhile, was sitting in the seat Thancred should have been. Because, again, him and Urianger were sharing one. It was almost comical how large she was, barely fitting on the seat. If the Au Ra was going to be here for more meetings, they needed to get more chairs… 

…but that wasn’t the point. The point was that they needed to discuss the tiny Ifrit that had been placed before them. 

Yda was still resisting petting the little creature, but she looked to Papalymo, as he cleared his throat. “Ahem, well. That looks a lot like what the Goldsmiths’ Guild made - are we certain there’s a Spoken inside there?” 

Fordola hissed, looking to him. “I dunno, are we sure you’re a Spoken?” 

Rolling his eyes, Papalymo nodded. “Well, you’re clearly as fiery as Ifrit.” He wasn’t hurt by her comments - no, it just confirmed that she was some sort of Garlean. Still, he continued. “And somehow, you’re not enthralling us. Urianger, could you explain?” 

Urianger looked over from his position, adjusting himself and managing to look serious even as he was sitting on Thancreds’ lap. “When I was called upon with this issue, I thought back to tales recently uncovered close to Mor Dhona. Tales of those who had found a way to trap the very essense of Primal, so that they could not be summoned again. Using the power of the gems known as Auracite.” 

“Auracite?” Bolormaa asked, looking to him with gentle eyes. 

“There are many different forms of it. It is simply the term used in a long-dead kingdom for stones that hold massive power - at least, that is what I hath read. The kind these heroes used was able to use these Primal as their weapons.” 

Everybody was listening intently, as Urianger continued, calm as ever. “And thus, I adapted. We did not wish for this Primal to be trapped in its’ own mind, for there was a chance we could save somebody - is that not correct?” 

Fordola nodded. “To save me. Uh, thanks for not trapping me in a fancy rock?” 

Urianger continued, not listening to her. “Plus, we did not have Auracite. However, an… ally of mine from far away knows of magics which can bind. Those are the patterns I had Thancred and Minfilia use. 

A similar principle, with differing magic. And thus, it did not compact thee into Auracite, to never be freed again - instead, it compacted that presence into this form. Perhaps the magic pulled from the designs of what had been crafted before - magic is wild and unpredictable, after all~” 

By this point, Fordola had crawled over to look right up as Urianger. Curiously. The Elezen seemed to passionate, gushing all about this - but he kept his body hidden. Thancred gave a little smile, leaning on Urianger more. “So… basically… we’ve stopped a Primal by placing it within a form where it cannot cause damage.” 

Urianger paused. “Nay, not exactly. If this shell broke, the Primal would be unleashed again - and I doubt that they hath lost their ability to fight.” 

Minfilia had been listening this whole time, a small frown on her lips. And then, she looked to everybody else. 

“If that is the case… could this not be done for other Primal?” 

A way to stop them without bloodshed. Sure, Minfilia could think of flaws - it would result in some tribes growing afraid, more dangerous. For if they did not have their ace in the hole, they may grow desperate in other ways. And if the Paragon caught onto it… 

Still. It was their first method to fight back. And besides that - Minfilia gave a little nod to herself. It could assist in working together, beast and man. 

Urianger nodded, his expression a little excited. “The glyph used for each Primal would need to differ - I gifted thee the glyph for Fire. I am so glad it worked.” 

“The land where the Glyph was carved turned… strange,” Thancred said quietly. “Cold and still.” 

“…ah. To use such magic,” Urianger said, choosing his words carefully, “uses a lot of aether. Scars would remain in the land.” 

“Wait a second—!” Papalymo interrupted. “By scars, do you mean we’re draining aether from the land—!?” 

“Compared to what a Primal does, we are not.” 

Papalymo stood in his chair, expression growing darker. “So you’d scar Eorzea for a respite?” Urianger nodded, and the elder Lalafell did not shift his gaze. That is, until Y'shtola spoke up. 

She’d been listening, trying to understand. But now, she did. “Well… if these shells are not easily broken - like the auracite of stories, then it’s not just a respite, is it?” As eyes focused on her, she continued to speak, authority in her voice. Tail swishing.“Papalymo, you’re right to worry. But also, it’s better then beating one down, and another rising within the same week. Primal summoning have become more and more common - if they can be stemmed, then we can use this as a starting point.” 

Y’shtola was known to remain quiet until she had a point - and as Yda chuckled, looking at Papalymo, he sat back down. “…you have a good point, Y’shtola,” he mumbled. “But not all Primal would be willing, correct? What about then?” 

Y’shtolas’ tail swished. “That, Papalymo, is obvious. They would need to be weakened first - but not ended. Luckily, we have Bolormaa.” 

Bolormaa began to wiggle as she was mentioned, looking to Y’shtola with a smile. “I can hold back in battle. Can Eidolon handle broken limbs?” 

As her and Y’shtola began to debate if Primal could even have their limbs broken, it was Lyse who gave a little awkward sound. She didn’t think anybody was listening, but. “…not all Primal are made from people, though. Right?” 

Urianger looked to her, and gave a soft frown. But it was Papalymo who spoke to her, gently. “That’s true. Not all of them will be like Fordola. But perhaps you’ll finally get that pet you’ve always wanted.” 

It was clearly a joke, but Lyses’ eyes lit up. “Maybe I will! 

Also, uh. Who’s the new girl? The one who brought in Ifrit?” 

The mood in the room changed, as Papalymo adjusted his robes a little. “Right, you missed that. Lyse, Y’shtola, Urianger. We have wondered what happened to the former leader of the Path of the Twelve, and why we’d forgotten them. 

We do not have all the answers, but this is Minfilia - their former leader. She has proven that she, at least, has our best interests at heart.” 

A flick of her tail, as Y’shtola looked to Minfilia. “And you have made sure she is not a spy?” 

Thancred scoffed. “If she was a spy, why would she have jumped to doing something so dangerous?” 

Now having gone back to her pillow, Fordola looked right at the Miqo’te. “That, and I worked with Garlemald. Never heard of a Minfilia before.” 

Her mention of her past… well, the mood in the room grew darker. More worried. Until Fordola continued. “I might have been sent out to hunt a missing Garlean - some sort of missin’ royal? But part of Minfilia trying this on me means I can’t go back.” 

“You… didn’t know who you were looking for?” Yda asked, voice quiet. 

“Nah. Ceci— Cecilia oen Aelius was th’one who had the information,” Fordola admitted. “Even if she was lower down on th’pecking order, she was going to inform me when we got out there. Too dangerous to let a non-native know, I guess.” 

Even now, blood outranked effort. Fordola tsked, laying back down. “If Minfilia was working with Garlemald, she’d likely not be dispatched that far from my base. I was only chosen because Ceci was my partner. And y’don’t go anywhere without your partner.” 

She felt she’d said her piece - after all, Minfilia had helped her out. Still, how little did these Archon - no, Scion - know about Garlemald? Would she need to teach them more? She hoped not. 

“Well…” 

Lyse stood, and held a hand out to Minfilia. “I don’t know if we knew each other before. But my name is Lyse Hext - and I trust you. Especially if Yda trusts you.” She gave a happy little bounce, hand shaking a little. “And, well - it’s nice to meet another Ala Mhigan!” 

Meet again, she meant, but Minfilia took Lyses’ hand. She seemed so happy, compared to five years ago… not having to hide her face, her identity. Lyse gave a happy little squeak, as Minfilia shook her hand. “I hope that I live up to your expectations, Lyse.” 

Y’shtola watched amused, the two ladies smiling so warmly. The scene was so warm, so kind… until Papalymo raised his hand to his ear. “Ah, Tataru— 

I’ll send her right out.” Papalymo looked to Bolormaa, a little frown on his lips. “It seems we have some company. Let’s head out there. Everybody else - somebody, show Minfilia to her room. And maybe to that other Ala Mhigan brought here recently.” 

“Oh! Right!” Yda said, leaping up as well. As Bolormaa and Papalymo left, Yda smiled. “Milleuda got brought here, right? She’s recovering well. Uh, maybe don’t tell her that the person who stabbed her was a Primal, though?” 

Minfilia agreed, as Yda bounced over next to Lyse. Both of them - well, they both looked so happy! Together, as they had been before… well, before everything. The three of them - well, four, as Fordola scrambled to follow. Pausing, Minfilia put her in her sack again. 

* * *

As soon as Minfilia saw Milleuda, she rushed into the infirmary, to look over her. Yda leaned on the door frame, Lyse peeking in. Leaning down, Minfilia hugged her dear friend. Checking her over, before Milleuda gave a little laugh. 

“Minfilia - calm yourself. These Scions of the Seventh Dawn care not for my reputation - they’ve cared for my injuries well. Soon, I will be able to return to my usual patrols.” Milleuda stated, as she kissed Minfilia on the cheek. “But will you be returning?” 

It was obvious to Milleuda that Minfilia had found what she was seeking - from the gentle shine in her eyes, to the way she moved. “Do not feel you need to worry for me, Minfilia. I am stronger then you’d imagine.” 

Minfilia sighed a little, one of her fingers rubbing down the others’ body. “Then… I am sorry, Milleuda. My name has been found here - this is where I was looking for. 

This is the future Path of the Twelve. And my place is with them. 

Still… Milleuda, may I ask something of you?” 

Milleuda quietly looked at Minfilia, as Minfilia slightly pulled away. Her cheeks softly reddening. “I wish to continue paying for your services.” 

“What—? But you know I’ll be far away - I won’t be able to defend you.” Milleuda said, her expression growing a little upset. “I wish to work for my gil, Minfilia.” 

Minfilia nodded. “Instead of me, I wish for you to defend another friend of mine. His name is Wilred. He’s a passionate man… but I’m worried he’ll do something rash, and get in over his head.” 

Milleuda listened. Closing her eyes. Before smiling a little. “So I’ll defend one of the Little Ala Mhigans? I can’t refuse you, Minfilia.” 

Though Milleuda knew that the one Minfilia chose could defend himself, she understood the sentiment. Still, she leaned up, and her and Minfilia shared a kiss. “Are we going to break up with each other?” Milleuda joked - she knew the answer already. 

“We both knew it’d end someday,” Minfilia replied, as she continued to kiss the other. “We’ll still love each other, but we have our places. So… let’s not think of it as a break-up, Milleuda. 

Let us think of it… as it being better as friends.” 

The two couldn’t help but cuddle each other, though, as the Hext siblings still watched over them. A soft moment, between two who loved each other so deeply… how romantic. 

Love was love, it seemed, even if they knew this was basically goodbye. Minfilia gave Milleuda a soft little smile, before turning to leave. “Pray, let me know when you leave. So that I can bid you goodbye.” 

* * *

“Your ally,” Thancred said quietly to Urianger - they’d moved to Uriangers’ usual corner of the Waking Sands. Urianger looked up at him - he’d say down. “I don’t mean to pry, but you know I worry.” 

Urianger leaned back, looking to Thancred with the softest of smiles. “I… know what thee speak of, aye. And I cannot tell you much - please, believe me.” 

Thancred kneeled, right in front of Urianger. “Not even if I solve one of your riddles?” 

That made Urianger curious, looking down at Thancred. Golden eyes gleaming behind his goggles. “You would risk that, hm? You know what I do to those who cannot do so.” 

Confidently, Thancred nodded. “I know you, Urianger. I know you won’t do that to me.” And even if he tried to, Thancred wouldn’t let Urianger hurt him. He’d give him a little bap on the head. Perhaps a little more, depending on it. 

Urianger leaned close to Thancred, and whispered. “I am hard and cold, people love me I am told, but once I flow I am wanted no more . What am I?” 

Ah. He was making it easy - Thancred gave a shake of his head. “Ice. In particular, ice in the summer months - when it melts, it’s not going to cool anybody down.” 

Urianger blunk. 

Urianger blunk again. 

Had he… gone soft with these riddles? Thancred didn’t even ask for any clarification! Darn. And he’d made a promise. 

“Faeries.” 

It was Thancreds’ time to blink, this time a little confused. “Faeries?” he asked, tilting his head - still keeping his voice quiet. Now, Thancred did believe in faeries a little. In his dreams, he often saw them. But those were just dreams, not… reality. He began to examine Uriangers’ face - the way his lips did not part after he spoke, the seriousness built into his face… 

…and sighed a little. “Faeries. Really, Urianger? I know you’ve gotten some more books from Moenbryda recently, but this is serious. If we need to bind a stronger Primal - what then? A larger one…” 

Gently, Urianger lowered his hidden gaze. “Doth thee think the size of the glyph matters? What matters is trapping the being within. If thee carved it into a stone tablet, even that could be used. 

…but that would be dangerous, for the sands could activate and trap thee within.” 

Thancred froze. “You could trap a person in them?” 

“Aye. I did not wish to tell this to others, for it would give them undue stress. It is also why this technique must remain quiet - else my ally will be upset with me. 

If it was employed over a large area, it could trap a large amount of aether and compact it into a single source. That could be used as a dangerous weapon… 

…tell me, Thancred. Hath thee heard of nethicite? That is what could be crafted from such.” 

Ah, yes. Nethicite. It was a weapon used in the ancient Ivalice, Thancred recalled. The myths spoke of a King who united the land using it, or using auracite. The stories were lost, still being re-translated. The King, however, united the lands before vanishing - the lands turning to ruin as they did. That was the fall of Ivalice, or so the stories went. 

Urianger knew how to craft that stone - Thancred couldn’t help but worry. Even if Urianger seemed to be in control - well, what if he gifted it to the wrong person? 

“Your secrets are safe with me, Urianger.” 

It was an unspoken promise that Urianger could trust Thancred more, even if he was filled with worry. 

* * *

“As you might be able to guess,” Yda said as they walked along the underground corridor, “we don’t have enough rooms for everybody to have their own. Well, usually - but we have a spare one for you and Ifrit.” 

“I prefer my name. Fordola.” Fordola stated, snorting as she poked her head out. “Please?” It was Lyse who opened the door to Minfilias’ new room, though. It was… quite empty, with just a bed in it. Well, and a dresser. There was a fine layer of dust over everything. 

“Thank you,” Minfilia stated - not fussy, as she entered quietly. 

Yda smiled, as Lyse bounced beside her. “It’s pretty empty,” Lyse said, “but that’s just because recruitment’s been down. Lots of people don’t wanna live and work in the same place, you know? But people like me and Yda, well - we don’t have another home.” 

Giving a chuckle, Yda nodded to herself. “If you need anything else, please let us know. We should be able to find it, or get it sent over… second-hand… probably.” 

Even as the two sisters talked, Minfilia collapsed into an actual bed. The wagon - caravan - whatever had been a little cramped, and she’d not gotten to sleep in a real bed that wasn’t half-rotted for ages. 

Fordola gave a little laugh, as she watched Minfilia fall asleep… but it was soft. Comfortable. And she felt herself curling up next to her, slipping off. 

It was time to rest. They could get to work tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

“And, thus, I would have you go with Bolormaa to the remembrance services,” Papalymo finished - looking up from his desk. From the papers he’d been given. Minfilia stood on the other side, looking to the commanders who’d come to try and recruit the awkward Xaela. Minfilia had not had a chance to mourn - or even to realise who had died. Quietly, she nodded, gulping back questions. What would she hear? What would she listen to?

Papalymo sighed. “And after that, Minfilia, I would like to send you on a diplomacy mission - your skills with the Echo may be untested, but you’re the best person we have.”

Once they left the solar, Minfilia looked to her bag - and Fordola popped out, the mammet-sized Ifrit huffing. “You know it’s probably gonna be political puff pieces, right? Propaganda. They probably don’t even care about everybody who died.

Only their people.”

Minfilia sighed. “And you only care about the Garlean cost of life.

But… you know… I don’t know how Garleans witnessed Dalamud. Especially those not on the battlefield.”

A pause. Fordola blunk at her, before giving a swish of her tail. Oh. She had to do it, didn’t she? Tell her. “Well. As ya know, I wasn’t part of the VIIth. No, I’m part of the XIIth. I was still behind Baelsars’ Wall when it happened.

But like hells I could forget the fires. It was like the Shroud was on fire, trying to tear though to find some safety. It was fucked up, that’s for sure.

It— I’d never seen anything like Bahamut. If I was a religious woman, I would have said that Rhalgr Himself had torn up the skies, ready to finally claim us all. But then, it just… everything turned white, and Bahamut was gone, but everything was different and the forest was still screaming.”

As Fordola spoke, she didn’t seem to realise she was beginning to tear up, beginning to tremble. Memories flooded her, but she tried to speak in her own way.

Minfilia stroked her side, as she began to walk again - Bolormaa had just left the solar as well. “We’re going to Gridiana first! Because they’re meant to be the ones who are going first.”

* * *

Airship travel was quite relaxing, in all honesty - though Minfilia couldn’t help but keep quiet as they moved. Her mind, when she heard of airships, turned to Cid. Oh, she hoped he was okay, somewhere out there.

But the travel was uneventful, and now they had made their way to Mih Khetto’s Amphitheatre, crowded in there. Boloraav sat wiggling, tapping her tail against the wooden benches, while Minfilia sat still.

Out stepped Kan-e-Senna, the leader of the Twin Adder - and speaker to the Elementals. Her gaze was gentle, even if Minfilia knew that there was hardness within there. After all, the elementals were cruel beings.

Honestly, Minfilia could understand, in one way. They were as strong as Primal, and as frightening. If one ever disobeyed them, they would be plagued by darkness… or worse. They could not be fought off - though she wondered… what, exactly, were the elemental? 

The speech began, Minfilia focusing on it - as Kan-e-Senna remained as firm as always. “Our forebears were once strangers in the Twelveswood.

Fearful of the greenwrath, they hid themselves in the dark recesses of the earth. Yet they dreamed of basking in the dappled sunlight of the forest.

Through great effort, they proved their worth to the elementals, and were granted a place beneath the boughs. So it was that Gridania was born, some five centuries ago.

Working hand in hand, the Hyur and the Elezen settlers sowed the seeds of our civilization. And soon they were joined by folk of all races.”

All races, Minfilia thought, which are classified as man. If a friendly Ixal tried to enter, they would be rejected - by man and elemental both.

“So nourished by the waters of unity and blessed by the light of the Matron, Gridania flourished into the great nation it is today.”

Minfilia turned - she could hear two others talking. Twins, it seemed, but not identical. One of them - the darker-skinned one - seemed to be more kept then the wild-haired one. As the darker-skinned one talked, she swore he sounded like Louisoix, if only a little. He was pointing for the other one, to the standard behind the Seedseer. “Do you see the Gridanian standard? There, hanging behind the Elder Seedseer. The entwined serpents represent the unity between Hyur and Elezen. An elegant symbol, do you not agree?”

The unkept one gave a roll of their eyes, before looking back to said Elder Seedseer. “In accordance with the will of the elementals, we have embraced a life of peace. Alas, our neighbors have not always sought the same for themselves─nor for us.

Though we Gridanians have no love for war, we have still less for those who would threaten our way of life. Ever have we fought to protect the sanctity of the Twelveswood.”

Had they fought, Minfilia wondered, while Baelsars’ Wall was built? They had fought the Ala Mhigans, of course, but the Ala Mhigans had begun it first. The scars of war lingered in every city-state, however.

“When the Garlean Empire brought its war of conquest to Eorzea, we rallied under the noble standard of the Twin Adder, that we might push back the encroaching darkness.

And it was we who prepared the ground for the reformation of the Eorzean Alliance, that all the peoples of this realm might stand united against the common threat.”

—It was not them who did such, and Minfilia frowned. “Have they truly neglected to remember the role Urianger played? Planting the seeds of an idea in their mind…”

As she spoke, the two youths seemed to look to her - one curious, the other glaring. Bolormaa, though, was leaning forward in confusion.

“Five years ago, the Alliance met the armies of the Empire upon the fields of Carteneau. It would prove the bloodiest battle in recent memory. Countless Gridanian lives were lost.

As supreme commander of the Order of the Twin Adder, ever shall I bear the weight of our people’s sacrifice.”

Even as she spoke, Kan-e-Senna remained as dignified as always. Even as her words slipped out, she carried her own truth. “Alas, their loss was not the only tragedy to befall us that day, for soon came the Calamity. The scars borne by our forest are a constant reminder of its violence. Our lives have been irrevocably changed, each waking hour a struggle to survive.

Driven to desperation, some among us have strayed from the path of righteousness, resorting to banditry, poaching, and other unconscionable deeds.

To compound our woes, the Ixal have returned in force, emboldened by our suffering. They test our defenses nigh without cease, and prey upon the vulnerable.

So beleaguered from within and without, it is of little wonder that our unity now falters. Dark times are upon us.”

She would use this remembrance to rally her people, as well. Against the beast tribes. Of course. Kan-e-Senna lowered her head.

“On this day, five years ago, countless Eorzeans laid down their lives that we might behold another dawn. Please join with me in honoring their memory.”

Everybody grew quiet - except for the more pale girl, who now met Minfilias’ gaze - the two of them almost sharing the same thought. “And how do they propose to honor the memory of those you cannot remember, pray tell?”

Minfilia gave a soft nod. How few of them would recall if their families had perished there? Or if they walked like her, forgotten but not?

“The destruction wrought by the Calamity was indiscriminate─it dealt death to Eorzean and Garlean alike. Yet while we have labored to rebuild our homes─to rebuild our lives─the Empire has set about raising steel fortresses here in the Twelveswood.

Let none be mistaken─the Garleans remain the greatest threat to our survival. If we are to stand against them, we must remember what it is to be united.

Our many troubles blind us to the woes of our fellow man. Thence is harmony lost. Yet harmony is the founding principle of Gridania.”

Harmony between Hyur, Elezen… and Elemental. By the way she spoke, it truly did feel like the Elementals had weakened, they were sickly. And yet, that did not mean that those rejected by the Elementals would be given any way to fight to enter. A queer system, and one that Minfilia disliked.

Kan-e-Senna nodded to herself, seriously. “We are gathered here to honor the fallen. Let them be honored not only in word and thought, but through concerted action! I bid you join hands with me once more beneath the Twin Adder standard!

And together, let us heal the forest’s wounds, that our progeny might live in harmony beneath these ancient boughs. For serenity, purity, and sanctity!”

As she finally finished, and as people dispersed, the darker-looking twin approached Minfilia and Bolormaa. “If you’ll permit me. Alphinaud - and my sister Alisaie, at your service.”

“Alphinaud— the grandchild of Louisoix?” Minfilia asked, trying not to raise her voice too much. His grandchild… hm. 

Alphinaud nodded, proudly. “The very same. I’m glad to know some people know about me.”

Bolormaa looked between them. “Do you know him, Minfilia?” Minfilia shook her head, and Alphinaud froze.

“I was a friend of Louisoixs’,” Minfilia explained. “He wrote a lot about his beloved grandchild, Alphinaud. I… did not know you had a twin. Perhaps he did not write of her.”

“Actually,” Alphinaud said, “she was one of those who was forgotten due to the Calamity - or so she has told me. We have come to Eorzea in pursuit of… enlightenment, in a way.”

He looked to the standard again, giving a little frown. “The Gridanians are unfortunate enough to have to contend with two beast tribes—”

“I know, Alphinaud,” Minfilia said.

“I don’t!” Bolormaa said. “Could you tell me more?”

Alphinaud looked to the Au Ra, and began to speak. As the two discussed the beast tribes, Minfilia looked to Alisaie. “I was forgotten as well,” Minfilia said softly. “I am the former leader of the Path of the Twelve - those who seek to understand the Echo. Your grandfather was the reason I began this.”

Alisaie almost seemed to light up as Minfilia spoke. “His legacy,” she whispered, “was in good hands. And then Dalamud fell, and erased so much. And so much is forgotten.”

Sighing a little, Minfilia nodded. “I have rejoined the new organization… but I worry. You can hear how the beast tribes are spoken about. It seems that not only my _memory_ was forgotten.” She would just need to work harder.

Giving a little nod back, Alisaie closed her eyes. “If anything worse had happened, I believe that they wouldn’t be able to put their fears of the beasts aside. Even if it was their only way.” Bitterness filled her tongue - as Alphinaud continued to speak with Bolormaa.

Minfilia nodded in agreement - before her Linkpearl went off. They had their airship to go to the next remembrance. She looked to the two - before bowing her head. “You’re coming to the other two, yes? We can continue our conversations on the airship.”

* * *

It had not been too long for an Ascian. Of course, days were like moments to an immortal - Lahabrea included. He’d grown comfortable in this body - but whispers had gotten to him. People looking for them. Those… Scions of the Seventh Dawn, yes? He could take a break from aiding the other side to poke into their business. Discourage them or use them for their deeds.

Even if he was feeling the weight on him. No, it wouldn’t pull him down. Days had gone by, with him wondering who he’d investigate.

Until he saw one of them. Thancred Waters. But to him, he saw somebody else - somebody long-gone. If he could get close, perhaps this would become even easier. And that was made easy by seeing how many bars Thancred went to.

This was one of those days, him entering a little after he saw Thancred enter. There was no sense seeming like he was stalking the fellow, even if he totally was. Thanalan - the name of this region - was far too warm right now. But Lahabrea didn’t care.

Lahabrea approached, quietly. Sitting next to the bard - oh, how the others’ eyes had dulled. But this long would do it to anybody. They had browned, and likely did not see--

“Do I know you?” Thancred said, looking over the other Hyur. A soldier, he assumed, or an adventurer. Under his rusted but firm helm, soft brown hair surrounded a soft face. Oh... he was likely in his early 20s. Or younger - perhaps an elder teen. He smelled of blood and injury.

But that was odd. He swore he’d seen this one before, but no name came to mind. Perhaps he was like Minfilia. Or perhaps not. Thancred focused a bit more, as he nursed a drink.

Lahabrea closed his eyes. “I think I would remember somebody like you,” he said - steeling his heart as he always did. A hand moving to his side-bag - no. There were too many people around. Perhaps later, perhaps when they… hm. Could he get him alone, he wondered. He had seen that this man tended to sleep with many women. Would he sleep with a man.

“And I think I’d remember somebody as flustered as you,” Thancred replied, hands around his drink. “I’ll shout you a drink.”

Lahabrea gave a shy smile. (It was so easy to fake it.) “Thank you. But won’t this stop you from remembering me later?”

That made Thancred chuckle a little. “I’m not a lightweight— ah, my name’s Thancred. And yours?”

“Ligart.”

It was easier to use a name that belonged to a body, after all. Especially a corpse, freshly dead. Lahabrea ordered his own drink, and smiled at Thancred. “I’m an adventurer - just taking a break. Had a nasty run in with some voidsent.”

Even now, he was planting seeds of curiousity into Thancreds’ head - and he could see it. Thancred continued to palm his drink. “Voidsent? This place isn’t often known for having weaknesses in the veil.”

Lahabrea nodded to himself. “Yes… but… there were some people trying to steal something, and then they summoned a Voidsent. They spoke of Paragon? It’s pretty confusing, if you ask me.”

Thancreds’ eyes narrowed more, looking so deeply into his drink. “It isn’t wise to talk about those men out here. What, with what name they decided to use. But…

how about we continue this in my inn room?”

That was just what Lahabrea wanted.

* * *

It was a few days later that Ul’dah was gathered, just as Gridiana had been before. Except, of course, in a different location. And Bolormaa, Minfilia, Alphinaud and Alisaie stood ready to listen.

And listen they would, as Raubahn entered - Nanamo riding him, as always. (Sometimes, Minfilia wished she could be carried around by a Highlander. It looked comfortable.)

“Hark you, souls of flame, drawn to the bosom of the desert, where the fire burns brightest and shall rage forevermore!”

Raubahns speech was always loud and bombastic, the roar of a bull. “Where since antiquity, under the sage and judicious rule of the Ul Dynasty, we have wrought sand into gold! Where by the Grace and Glory of Nald’thal have our brave sons and daughters flourished and prospered─I speak of Ul’dah!”

But Alphinaud gave a tilt of his head. “There, at the Flame General’s back flies the Grand Company’s standard. Note the sigil. The golden scales of order balance the jewel of prosperity with the flame of might.

And yet...”

“And yet,” Alisaie snarled, “they hold neither. Not after the Calamity. They carry lies - as you might hear from his speech.”

And Alisaie was right. “In Eorzea’s darkest hour, on the killing fields of Carteneau, none spent more in blood and gold than we.

Thus was the VIIth Imperial Legion laid low!”

Minfilia listened, and her own lips curved into a frown. “How soon the people forget. Almost as soon as they forget how many they’ve left to rot, as they cover themselves in gold.”

Minfilia, of course, talked of those who truly ruled Ul’dah. She was more then familiar with their deeds, and what they’d do. Rebellions and the losses that came with them. She could not stand to listen any more, and walked out - Bolormaa looking a little confused. Bolormaa wished to continue listening.

She did not expect Alisaie to follow her, gripping to Minfilia a little. Fordola huffed as well, looking between the two women. Alisaie gave a little sigh. “...Ul’dah is a sinners’ paradise, isn’t it.”

Minfilia gave a soft nod. “Yes-- forgive me for asking, but you seemed to already know about it?”

Alisaie shook her head a little. “I read about it - about Eorzea. Sharlayan may be up their own ass, but they don’t lie too much in their books.”

The two began to move towards the airship docks. “I don’t wish to go to the Limsan remembrance, but I’m certain Bolormaa will wish to.” As they walked together, though, Minfilia began to speak. “While Ul’dah is a land where money speaks, that is not all there is to it. Even if one had the gil, they could not change the deep-rooted issues.”

Alisaie looked up a little, frowning. Before nodding. Minfilia continued, however. “They are the ones who outlawed most which they now call beast tribes, after all. If it was possible, they would likely have done what Garlemald had done - seen us with the Echo as little more then beasts in the skin of people.” Minfilia didn’t mean to grow so passionate, as her hands began to tremble. “If I had the power, I would change it. But I do not - and cannot stand against them. For one, the Waking Sands is in their territory. While I’ve only recently rejoined, it seems that Papalymo understands what I mean.

They put pressure on us to work for Ul’dah, when the Scions must work outside any government. Even outside Ala Mhigo, even if I would give my life to liberate my home.”

“…why?” Alisaie then asked, looking at her. “If what I’ve read is correct, liberation would only be the first step on a long and bloody path. I— I don’t know if it is viable, while Primal remain an issue. While people forget even five years ago.”

Her steps slowing on the airship dock, Minfilia turned to Alisaie, who remained frowning. “I wonder if people remember that it was not Garlemald who declared most races beasts - they began it, yes. But Ul’dah used it to their advantage. If I didn’t know better, I’d think that Ul’dahns would welcome the selfsame world that Garlemald seeks - if it did not mean their own deaths.”

Alisaie nodded in agreement, as they both waited for Alphinaud and Bolormaa to reunite with them…

* * *

Thancred had rented a small room - all he needed for an overnight stay. And Lahabrea knew it, as the two had stumbled into sitting on his hard bed. Lahabrea slightly leaned on the other, pretending to be drunk. “…so, you witnessed the Paragon,” Thancred said.

“Why do you call them that?” Lahabrea replied, honestly curious. “Is that their name? I didn’t think that those who’d summon Voidsent would be called Paragon.”

Thancred couldn’t help but chuckle. “Haven’t you heard of not insulting those more powerful then you? Like it or not, these Paragon are dangerous. So, we call them that in case it helps.” How much could Thancred tell this stranger? He was certain, now, that this man was marked for death. Not just because he witnessed an Ascian and lived. But because he remembered him now - he was one of those who’d been close to death near the Sil’dah ruins.

Odd. He thought there was no hope for this one. And there wouldn’t be for much longer. He needed information on what he witnessed. “Did you happen to see a mark on their face?”

Lahabrea nodded a little, playing his part. Gently rubbing his arm against the other. “Yes, I did… though I can’t quite describe it. Perhaps I should trace it on your face?”

Right. Thancred could tell the other was flirting with him. But he’d go along with it, moving to lay down. “Trace it, then.”

Lahabrea leaned over him - his armour still heavy on the other, pressing into him. Now that Thancred was laying there… he could see those eyes, those little wrinkles at the side of his mouth, the sligtht crookedness to his nose. All things he remembered. His fingers began to tremble, but he continued to trace his glyph onto the other. Not noticing he was tracing another, one he hadn’t seen in a long damn time.

As he finished, he hadn’t noticed he’d begun to cry. That a few soft tears had fallen on Thancred. But Thancred put a hand to the others’ cheek. “…I haven’t seen that one before,” he whispered, “but it’s okay. The whole thing’s a little traumatic.”

Lahabrea stilled. “…Thancred, was it?”

Thancred nodded.

Lahabrea then got out a small crystal, marked with a few star-like patterns - before placing it to Thancreds’ skin. Holding it there, gently, praying silently. It had been so long since he’d tried this.

But… nothing. Thancred simply looked at him confused. Lips curving into a small frown. Confusion. Lahabrea then looked to him, his lips curving into a deeper frown.

“…I shouldn’t have expected more from you. That was what he would do - and unlike him, I’m—

I must say, I respect your respect for the enemy.” As he spoke, his glyph appeared - Thancred trying to struggle away. But dark magic pinned his limbs. “To call us Paragon… it’s charming, really.”

He put the crystal away.

He got out a darkened necklace, a dark crystal on it. “Charm gets you nowhere, however. It didn’t give him back.

This was not my plan. Believe me, Thancred. But you’ll make a good body.”

Before Thancred could scream, he felt the necklace around his neck, his body swiftly not becoming his own.

Lahabrea sighed, as the armoured corpse fell limp. Retrieving the crystal, he paused… and adjusted the necklace, clipping it on. Not in a way to damage it. Perhaps more exposure will… perhaps it’ll awaken his dear friend, one of his dear loves.

His fellow Sundered.


	8. Chapter 8

Ascian plans were unknown to the group of adventurers - Alphinaud looked to how Minfilia and Alisaie were holding hands - was he jealous? Was he a little upset at how close his sister was to this stranger? But the two of them had both been forgotten by the Calamity, and thus, they had their reasons to be close. 

However, he still was a little jealous, frowning, lips bitten as he followed them. Now it was time to listen to Merlwyb. As always, the Roegadyn was loud and booming - inspiring passion. The selfsame history lession, speaking of how the Grand Company had fought off Garlemald. 

But, it was clear Minfilia was losing her temper. And after calling for silence, for remembrance, he could tell why. Oh, her passions were visible. 

“But when I stand atop the Mizzenmast, and gaze out upon our battered and broken vessel, I see an undying spirit. Did we not build all this from the wreck of the Galadion all those centuries ago? Shall we not do so again!? 

Yet there are those who would see this ship of ours sink beneath the waves of the restless Rhotano,” Merlwyp said, taking a deep breath in, “as the Sahagin creep ashore seeking blood for their accursed god.” 

Minfilia shook her head. No - they simply needed more land, for they had lost it too. 

“While the mines of O’Ghomoro spew forth kobolds who push ever south, despoiling our lands as they go. 

These savage beast tribes will be the first waves to crash against our creaking hull.” 

The kobold— Alphinaud had never seen his sister look so angry, her eyes almost seeming to gleam golden. “Perhaps they would not push south if they were not being encroached on.” Alisaie hissed, gripping Minfilias’ hand tightly. Quiet enough so none of the pirates would hear them, Alisaie looked up to Minfilia. “They’re monsters.” 

Merlwyb continued, but the two ladies did not listen. Bolormaa did, however - and had a question, as the crowd dispersed. 

“Why did these happen? Why do they mourn?” 

Minfilia turned - her anger gone, replaced by looking up at the large lady. “Those who died in the Calamity had a wonderful death. They’ll be back.” 

Ah— a Dotharl custom. They believed in reincarnation, did they not? Minfilia would not be rude, but… “Even if they’re reborn, people mourn the lost memories. Even if they have the same soul, they might not be the same person. And… not many people here can tell which soul is where.” 

Bolormaa nodded, satisfied. “Only Sadu sees souls, really. Sadu’s really nice.” For those who knew Sadu - those from the Steppe, or those who traveled - that might seem like a strange statement. But Bolormaa was a strange Au Ra, and she found Sadu agreeable. “Still. Even if the soul is different, the person is still similar. Like… I think I’ll always be friends with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, no matter how I’m born. But I understand.” As if to show that she understood, Bolormaas’ tail began to wave like a Miqo’tes. 

The group returned to the airship landing, before pausing. Alphinaud cleared his throat. “It’s been nice meeting you, but our destinations now differ. May you ever walk in the light of the crystal,” he said - giving Alisaie a look. Alisaie let go of Minfilias’ hand… 

…but before she followed her brother, she looked right at Minfilia. “Continue to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. I believe in you, Minfilia.” 

They all parted. That is, until Minfilia heard Alisaie one last time. 

“Do not trust Hydaelyn, Minfilia.” 

But before she could ask what Alisaie meant— what Alisaie was implying— she was gone. As was Alphinaud. What—? 

* * *

Bolormaa, of course, had been courted to join one of the Grand Companies - heading out soon after she returned. She had left alongside a dark Roegadyn ally, one who she claimed was another dear friend - hopefully, Minfilia would get a chance to meet her sometime. But Minfilia, meanwhile, stood firmly in front of Papalymo. 

“Minfilia, are you familiar with the Sylph?” he asked, as he looked over the papers in front of him. “In recent moons, they’ve become more and more… aggressive, in a way.” 

Minfilia nodded to herself. “Before, I’ve met and worked with them. But their language was not easily understood.” It was a struggle, as she played her role, as she recalled. But the Warrior of Light and their Path Companion had helped so much… hm. It was strange, Minfilia thought, that she had not heard that system continuing. After all, it was important to work in pairs. Many empires had risen due to their pairings. And many had fallen due to pairs taking them down. Even Garlemald saw the strength of pairing people together - after all, Fordola had spoken of such. 

One of her hands moved to pet Fordola. Perhaps they were a pair now? That would be rather interesting, wouldn’t it? 

Papalymo nodded. “Well, then. You’ll not be surprised to hear I wish to send you to deliver a missive from Gridiana, to figure out what they’re planning. Gridiana has their hands full with the Ixal, and cannot endure a two-pronged battle.” 

To be a good diplomat, you had to bury your true feelings. But before Minfilia could answer, Lyse burst in. “I wanna go too, Papalymo!” 

Papalymo barely looked up. “You know why we keep you away from there, Lyse. After last time—” 

“—Last time wasn’t my fault, though? And besides, Minfilia needs somebody who’s good with the forest!” Lyse retorted, moving right over to Minfilias’ side. Not that Minfilia knew what either of them were talking about - it was nice, as Lyse gripped her free hand. 

Papalymo thought. 

And he thought more, crossing his arms. “Only if you do not leave Minfilias’ side, Lyse. For any reason.” With his approval, Lyse beamed more - giving a half-salute. “Anyway. Minfilia, you are to receive both the missive and gifts for the Sylph from the Twin Adders. You two— three are then to head into the East Shroud, to their colony. And no further, unless you absolutely need to.” 

“Colony?” Minfilia asked. 

“Oh, it’s the cutest little village!” Lyse said, before frowning. “Even if it really shouldn’t be that small. It’s overcrowded and the Sylph there tend to not bloom at all, due to the stress. You know, between the Garleans and those of them who’re purple and tempered.” 

Minfilia shook her head. “Of course. But— if you don’t mind, I thought that only those taken by Ifrit were called tempered. I thought it depended on who did it—” 

Fordola popped her head out, letting out a huff, and Minfilia shook her head again. “My apologies, Fordola. But still—” 

“You have the right of it,” Papalymo said, “most of the time. We use the element of the Primal to name the term. For example, Leviathans’ are drowned, while Ramuhs’ are touched - short for levin-touched.” 

Huffing, Lyse crossed her arms. “Does it matter if we know what we’re talking about? Same diff.” 

Her tail lashing, Fordola nearly fell out of her bag. “Language has meanin’, ya know. Like… think about it. Doesn’t it piss ya off when people call Ala Mhigans nothin’ but warmongers?” 

Lyse tensed, as Fordola continued. “But there’s people out there who love that title. Even some Ala Mhigans. But it’s better t’use the proper terms for things. People or not. It just fucks people up less!” Nodding slightly, Lyse tried to untense her arms and fists. “Also, I don’t see ya as a warmonger. My blood is Ala Mhigan.” 

That made Lyse suddenly smile, softly. “Then— us three Ala Mhigans, headin’ though the Shroud. Won’t that be fun?” 

Suddenly, Papalymo felt glad that he rarely left the office. Still, he looked between the three of them. “Remember. This is a mission - and failure could end with the reign of Ramuh.” 

Of course, that was known by all three of them. They all left, to get prepared - and get a carriage hired to take them to the East Shroud. 

* * *

The trip wouldn’t be too long, but Lyse still leaned a little as she watched Minfilia and Fordola. Fordola poked her head out the front window, watching the Chocobo run. She smelled a little of smoke, as she stretched out happily. “You know,” Fordola said, “that’s one thing I’ll give this place compared to places Garlemalds’ taken. The smell. You don’t smell cars, or new magitek, or… well, any of that.” 

“Cars?” Minfilia asked, as she looked over to the other. Compared to Ydas’ caravan, this rental one was bare and plain. (Perhaps she would need to save up for her own.) 

Fordola turned back, nodding. “Yeah, cars. They’re sort of like this, but without a Chocobo. I don’t know how they work, but rich bastards— well, people who’ve earned their rank in the Capital— they tend to drive around in ‘em. They’re super fast, as well. If one hit ya, well. It’s killed before.” 

Lyse looked over. “So why don’t they bring them out here?” 

“Because they’re fragile as shit, compared to war machines.” 

Satisfied, Lyse laid back a bit more. Closing her eyes, letting out a content sigh. “Garlemald’s not just building war machines, then? From what I’ve heard about them, you’d swear that was all they did.” 

Tottling back into the caravan, the wind-up Ifrit-sized creature now known as Fordola climbed onto the basic table. “Unlike you, Mhigan, I’m very familiar with Garlemald. Seen what they do for myself.” 

Lyse looked down at her, without moving her head. “Oh yeah? And what do they do, hm? Other then fucking over Ala Mhigans, I mean.” 

“If Ala Mhigans didn’t fight ‘em, they’d be a lot more well off,” Fordola retorted, “but I bet you wouldn’t understand. Garlemald gave me an education. They gave me power. And Doma seems pretty well-off, ya know?” 

Lyse snarled. “Garlemald likely fed ya lies. And besides - what kind of life could you have? If anything, you’re not better then a slave!” 

Again, Fordola hissed. “And what would you know about that, huh? Have you ever had t’fight for your life, because you didn’t have th’means to choose otherwise?” The tiny lizard was nearly breathing fire, the flames building in her mouth. “Or didn’t ya need to choose which side ya chose.” 

Her own voice loud, Lyse shook her head - feeling something building in her throat. “You have no idea— sure, I didn’t choose which side I fought for—” 

“Who chose, then!” 

Minfilia listened to them both. She didn’t feel she had to step in, not yet, as Lyse looked right into Fordolas’ eyes, her voice growing deadly serious. “My elder sister. Yda. She knows more about Garlemald then you ever will.” 

“—how.” Fordola did not believe Lyse. Really, it sounded like a big-ass lie. 

“Well, for one, she got taken back to the capital six years ago,” Lyse said, suddenly looking away. “Though, uh. Trust me?” 

Fordola did not. Still, she put a claw to her face. Where her deep purple tattoos remained - she was so thankful. “…Tell me, then. If your sister had chosen Garlemald, because she saw it as a better future, would you have chosen them? And don’t give me any bullshit over it being against your morals.” 

Lyse went oddly quiet. Looking a little pained, as she considered it. “If I did that, then I probably wouldn’t have found the Scions. And I’d be a lot different.” It seemed that the entire mood in the caravan had changed, as Lyse wrung her hands. As she looked at herself, gripping her hands together. “But… I can’t say I wouldn’t be workin’ with Garlemald. Even if, y’know, that’d probably mean I’d be a different person. 

—Still. We can’t change the past, can we?” Lyse finished, gulping a little. “Somebody important to you chose Garlemald, right?” 

Fordola nodded, as she curled up on the table. “They chose Garlemald. And for that, I was nearly bloody stoned to death.” 

“—wait, what?” Lyse said, snapping out of her mood. “That’s babaric— even for our enemies— how old were you!?” 

“A child,” Fordola huffed, “young enough to have not seen any of the bloodshed.” 

Lyse looked from Minfilia, to Fordola, mouth wide. “I— I can sort of see why you’d choose Garlemald, then. If Ala Mhigans tried to kill a child…” 

“Doesn’t matter now.” Fordola stretched more, looking up at Lyse with a serious gaze. “Now I’m a conscript for you Scions. Or— whatever my role is. Garlemald would kill me.” 

“Not true,” Lyse said, “I think that If they had a Primal who was loyal to them, Garlemald would instead use you to create new weapons. Probably hiding the source, though. So, not death. A lot of torture, though.” 

“…I don’t know if you really know bullshit or you’re making up bullshit,” Fordola admitted. But it sounded right, and that’s what made Fordola a little concerned. Maybe this odd other Ala Mhigan was telling the truth. 

Fordola then froze a little, feeling a hand on her back— oh. It was Minfilia, beginning to stroke her as she spoke to Lyse. “Lyse, please. Tone down the horror, please. If you speak that way to the Sylph, we’re liable to get turned into mulch. Or worse.” 

Lyse shrugged. “Fine, fine. But I’m right.” 

* * *

Minfilia was swift in Gridiana, for she didn’t wish to linger long. Fordola kept her head popped out of her bag - but Lyse couldn’t help but move over towards the markets. She had gil to spare, after all. And she felt a little guilty, honestly, for going off at the… Garlean lizard. Okay, so she might have been in the right, but she had a duty to do. 

But meanwhile, Minfilia gave a firm salute to Vorsaile Heuloix. While her gaze did not waver, Minfilia took a firm step forward, towards the Elezen. “Good evening, Commander. I have been sent from the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, to aid with your current issues.” 

The commander looked down at her - likely seeing her like some form of adventurer - and gave a grim nod. “Aye, your little bird sings true. No doubt you’ve heard that we’re investigating the sylphs - that curious beast tribe that calls the depths of the Twelveswood home. The sylphs are, for the most part, a peaceable bunch - much to the delight of the Elder Seedseer, who has no desire to see her people embroiled in yet another fruitless war. 

The Twin Adder is of the same mind, and ‘tis precisely for this reason that the sylphs’ relation to the primal Ramuh has raised a flag of warning among our ranks.” 

Minfilia tapped her fingers, as he continued. “Friendly as they may appear, beastmen will be beastmen.” Of course. Of course, Minfilia thought. That is just how people saw the Sylph - like any other beast. Like they saw the Ixal, or even the Amalj’aa. But she would not protest, even if her dislike was painted firmly on her face. Seemingly ignoring the expression, the Twin Adder Commander continued. 

“Do we strike at Ramuh, or leave the sylphs to their own ways? That is the question, yet I find myself lacking ample knowledge to arrive at an answer. 

Opinions abound within Gridania, but to listen only to one’s own is among the greatest mistakes a commander can make. 

I would hear from the other side─the sylphs themselves─and seek an impartial party to serve as my liaison. That is where you Scions come in.” 

Minfilia put a hand to herself. “Of course. Due to my abilities, I am able to speak with them clearly.” 

Vorsaile shook his head, with a smile. “The sylphs of Little Solace remain untempered, and have held many a productive dialogue with our people. I would hear their candid thoughts on their tempered brethren. 

That said, I urge you to exercise due caution. Sylphic tradition and etiquette bear little resemblance to our own. It would not do to have any cross-cultural faux pas get in the way of a productive parley. Pray, are you familiar with the Hawthorne Hut? I would have you meet with my fellow officer there, in order to--” 

That’s when Lyse returned, bouncing a little, holding a box. “Oh, don’t worry! I can help her - but I guess we’ll wanna talk to others!” Vorsaile raised an eyebrow at Lyse, before Lyse raised her own hand. “Been a while, huh? Since… you know. The incident. I’ve pretty much healed up!” 

“Physically or mentally?” Vorsaile asked, looking over the young woman. Lyse let out a chuckle, and Minfilia tilted her head. “In any case, I would have you meet with Amelain, just in case.” 

And with that, the three ladies set out. They went to the ferry docks, getting into the boat. Minfilia had to ask, though. “Lyse… 

…what happened?” 

Lyse raised a hand. “Wait a second. Fordola, I have a gift for you and Minfilia. That sack… no offense, but it looks thrown together,” she said, as she offered out the box. 

Gently, Minfilia opened it - and couldn’t help but smile. A small sling-style bag, the sort used for a smaller animal. It was in the royal Ala Mhigan colours - a deep purple with yellow trim. And had see though windows, so that Fordola could see out of it… 

It’d look a little weird for a mammet, but Fordola climbed in. “…it’s soft.” Fordola said, quietly. And that was true - there were cushions sewn into the bottom. She looked over at Lyse, and chuckled. “Guess I should thank ya.” 

Lyse stretched out. “Think nothing of it. Really, it’s more for Minfilia then you.” 

Minfilia smiled to herself. Thank the Twelve that their argument got out their anger… and yet… “This won’t stop me from asking what happened here, Lyse.” 

Lyse raised a hand. “Can it wait until afterwards? Don’t worry, the Sylph forgave me. 

…no? Okay. Fiiine. A few years back, me and Papalymo were here trying to smuggle out some people, a Sylphic artifact sort of got given to me, it ended up changing me. But after a lot of therapy I’m back to normal.” 

Minfilia couldn’t help but stare, blankly. Why was Lyse like this…? 

—And then Minfilia felt the pain of an Echo coming on. Ripping into her soul, as Lyse reached out for her…!


	9. Chapter 9

The skies were filled with a dark soot - a dark familiar smell. This was a Garlean settlement, to be certain. The skies were black, though - but though the black, one moon glowed. Dalamud had fallen.

…and from the yelling, it had fallen recently. Guards were running around, trying to get the settlement dirty. There were no civilians - or so it seemed. And an airship was landing. An oddly small one, barely armoured. As it opened, high ranking imperials calmly exited…

…alongside Emperor Solus, following them as he leaned on his cane. “…Take me to her,” is all he said, to the head commander of the settlement. They nodded, and began to lead the other. (Odd. Minfilia didn’t think a Miqo’te would be given the responsibility to lead the Emperor. Perhaps it was because of how many had perished… but the Miqo’te, with a white-and-gold tail, moved swiftly. Armour covered most of their body, but Minfilia could see odd spots on his skin. Some Miqo’te did have skin markings, but not as bold and black, from what she knew.)

It seemed she was following the scene in her Echo, thankfully. There was silence, except for the sounds of walking, until they got to a jail cell. In there was a heavily covered being, in full armour, kept tied up.

“…Prastha. To the door,” Solus commanded, and the Miqo’te moved there. His ears seemed plastered to the wall, though, listening.

The armoured figure did not move. “You are such a handful, _____.” Wait, what? Minfilia couldn’t make out their name. Still, Solus continued to talk, standing tall over the cell. “You know that you are only allowed here provisionally. If you were anybody else, you would have been executed for your deeds.”

He continued, leaning down a little. “This was your last chance, _____. I have already contacted somebody who is in need of a test subject. I believe he is well known to my grandchild.”

And yet, there was sorrow in his voice. A soft sorrow, but not one that Minfilia would expect from the Emperor of Garlemald. For a moment, he hesitated. “My dear daughter. Could you not have complied?”

The masked figure let out a snarl - she was gagged, after all. But footsteps entered the room, but it was not the man that Solus expected. Instead, it was… Papalymo? His staff was raised, wordlessly. Solus turned, and looked back at him.

But neither of them talked. Or, if they did, Minfilia could not hear it. Because Sylph were entering - ones tinted with winter hues. Brown and snowy, they were unlike the ones Minfilia was familiar with. Solus stepped backwards - before calling for guards. Chaos began, chaos began, but the Emperor escaped. The white-tailed Miqo’te nodded to Papalymo, giving him a few clicks - before throwing him the key, making sure nobody else saw him.

An ally of the Scions, then…?

The vision shifted. The armoured figure was barely able to move, but she had escaped. But the imperials were following them - shooting, striking, attacking. Many sylph had fallen - and that was when the armour was pierced.

The armoured figure fell. Unmoving. But that is when Lyse entered the scene, seemingly out of nowhere, moving to pick her up. “Papalymo! We’ve nearly made it…!”

“Nearly isn’t close enough!”

“Right, but— there!”

More of the winter-touched sylph moved to create some form of… glamour portal? The three rushed though, imperials following them—!

The three landed. The three landed, and Lyse passed out. She was bleeding and bloodied, more then the other two. One of the winter-touched Sylph gave a little sound, looking to Papalymo. Papalymo got out bandages, but stook his head. “…she can’t— come on. Lyse, wake up.”

One of the Sylph then offered him an odd seed. Papalymo bit his lip - even he knew that it wasn’t wise to either freely take or refuse any Sylph… but this could hurt Lyse. Their eyes met, and he gave it to Lyse - putting it on her.

Within a moment, Lyse glowed. And her body shifted, her body shrank, until— there was another Sylph there. Looking at Papalymo and the heavily armoured figure, the blinded figure.

“…Papalymo— This One feels funny,” Lyse said, her wings fluttering swiftly. “But This One isn’t hurting anymore. Nope, This One feels as fresh as a cool breeze!

…Papalymo? Why are you staring?”

* * *

Minfilia awoke with a start, Lyse sitting at the end of a bed. She’d been taken into the Hawthorne Hut, and placed into a bed to rest. The sun had gone down, and Lyse seemed barely perky - not as much as under the sun.

But— that Echo— Lyse was a glamoured Sylph? And that armoured figure— why had they done so much to fight and save that person…? The first question out of her lips, however, was not either of those. “Prastha…?”

Fordola spoke up - the tiny Ifrit had dug under the blankets with her. “D’ya mean sas Aelius? He’s a well-known spy f’Garlemald,” Fordola whispered. “Though I always suspected he was a double agent. But he’s a good guy - worked his way up from… somewhere.”

Lyse nodded to herself. “Yeah, he’s a double agent.”

“…seriously.” Fordola would roll her eyes harder, but she didn’t wish to hurt herself. “So, somehow, he got promoted while feedin’ y’guys information?”

“Yup!

He actually is a contact of the Scions - not technically a member - and helps us rescue Ala Mhigans and other people who could help us. Though he’s a bit of a weird one - I’ve never heard his accent anywhere before!”

Fordola scoffed. “That’s because he claims he’s from the far north. One of those wild Miqo’te who bred with Hrothgar. Or— whatever he called ‘em. He’s a weirdo, but I trust ‘im. Well, before now.

Now I know he’s a traitor.” Her tiny tail was slamming into Minfilia, over and over. “How dare he get ranked above me! I’m more loyal then he would ever be, if he’s feedin’ you guys information—”

“—Fordola, please,” Minfilia said softly - her hand still on her head. “We can argue over his rank later.

Lyse. I had a vision, as you’re likely aware. I— saw what happened to you.”

Lyse suddenly stopped moving, turning slightly to look at Minfilia. “…oh. So you know, huh?

But I’m still Lyse. I’m still myself,” she said, putting a hand to her chest quietly. “If that makes sense?”

“I accept you, Lyse,” Minfilia said - a hand going to pet Fordola. “If I can see Fordola as a person, I can see you as you. But then, why did everybody wish for you not to return…?”

Now pacing, Lyse began to bounce again. “Oh, that’s easy. People don’t get that there’s two different sorts of Sylph. Oh, and the fact that a person could be turned into one sort of changes everything. I mean… if a person becomes a beast, do they deserve to be treated like a person still? A lot of people here don’t think so. Soooo… it’s sort of a semi-secret? But once Papalymo got me back to Gridiana, the Twin Adders found out, and the Seedseers also know about it.”

Minfilia felt Fordola beginning to let out soft huffs, but Minfilia raised a hand a little. “My apologies - there are different sorts of Sylph? I had imagined that would be true - after all, there are different kinds of Hyur - but they have come to live in the same forest?”

Shaking her head, Lyse looked out the window. “No… not really. The Sylph here and the other Sylph only meet sometimes, on the longest and shortest days. After the Calamity, the other Sylph came here to help stop the fires, but then went back home. I don’t know where that home is, though.

Even if I’m one of them. Sylph aren’t meant to change colours with the seasons.” As if to show it, a little, Lyse untied her hair - brown leaves falling from it as it draped across her dark skin. “Glamours can get you a long way, though.

I guess everybody thinks the two Sylph types are gonna fight. But I don’t think Sylph are like Walking Ones,” Lyse said, not realising what slipped out of her mouth. “I think that Sylph know that we’re all part of nature, and really shouldn’t be fighting. I mean, that’s why Lord Ramuh isn’t passing His Levin Judgement on everybody.”

“Uh.”

Fordola had now popped up at the bottom of the sheets, tail lashing. “Not to make ya sound like a monster, but isn’t that how touched ones talk?” (Fordola had taken the lessions to heart.) “How their lord should be beatin’ up everybody?”

Lyse turned, and laughed. “No, no. Otherwise, wouldn’t Garlemald be the product of a Primal? Talkin’ about how they’re wantin’ their biggest and best machines to beat up everybody who’s different?”

“That’s totally different.”

Oh, those two… Minfilia wanted to ask more of Lyse, but she still felt sore. Sore… and hungry. And itchy, especially around her shoulders. But her fingernails had grown so much over the last little while. “Might we continue this over dinner? I should be able to gather some crystals for you, Fordola.”

* * *

Just as Minfilia had predicted, there were wind crystals and shards for gathering. The three decided to eat outside, on the cliffs overlooking Baelsars’ Wall. Just past there was their home - was the path to Ala Mhigo. To their home - but, to all of them, it meant something different.

Still, Minfilia looked wistfully into the distance - she was the only one really eating. Fordola was nibbling on crystals, and Lyse had brought a lot of water with her. There weren’t people around, but Lyse remained a person.

But of course she did. Fordola gave a jealous huff. “So, how do your glamours work?” she asked, as she bit into a larger hunk of rock.

Lyse blinked, before looking towards Ala Mhigo. “It’s merely an illusion weaved by magic inside me. A gift from the land. I can’t keep it up if I’m not close to the ground. Or if the magic got interupted.”

“Could it be, though?” Fordola asked, as she lifted up a tiny bit of crystal, using it to point towards Ala Mhigo. They were all staring at it, after all. “Isn’t magic just magic? Aether can’t just stop - well, I mean, it can be interrupted, but—”

“Uh, I don’t know. Papalymo’s the bigger expert,” Lyse admitted, laying back a little. “He’s tried to teach me - kirin this, elementals that, courts whatever - but I don’t get it. Not that I really need to, y’know?” Lyse sighed, looking at the solo moon. “I haven’t lived even half as long as Yda has - but I’ve got plenty of memories up here. And I’m strong enough to fight alongside her.”

“…Yda was captured by Garlemald, wasn’t she?” Minfilia asked, carefully. She didn’t know just how much she should try and figure out. Especially with Fordola here. Fordola had been sent to find some Garlean. And that vision—

—it couldn’t be. Could it? Could Yda be related to the Galvus family…?

Lyse, too, seemed wary to speak suddenly. Her voice curt. “Yeah. She’s free from them now, though. And nobody’ll capture her again.

Do you think there’s any Ala Mhigans who watch over the Wall like this?” Lyse said, quickly changing the subject. Minfilia allowed it, as she stretched up to look over it.

“Do you see those cliffs there?” Minfilia said, gently. “When I was young, my father spoke of them to me. A lot of people would hide in them, and eventually they’d send out firey arrows to signal to others that they existed. But not over the wall, no.

They’d make them into fireworks, and mask them as explosions from the Wall. It was always uplifting, or so he told me.”

As she listened, Fordola crawled closer. “Oh, right - I remember the stories about up there. Like… it was thought t’be impossible to climb up there, and Magitek couldn’t fly up there. ‘ventually, we saw some Griffin flyin’ there, and realised what was goin’ on.

Still never went after it. But soldiers were set up ‘round it, so they’d never get a free chance to fly…

…but supplies kept bein’ dropped in. Probably because of the griffins. Those buggers are durable. And stubborn. Even if ya shoot a cannon ball into ‘em, they’ll probably survive.”

“Usually,” Lyse said. “Well, actually, griffin tend to get internal bleeding from that. Which is odd, because inside is where the blood is meant to be. But anyway, they’d probably die a few hours later. And, if you’re talking about where I think you are, a lot of griffin-based accessories were made there and smuggled down by other escorts. Uh, not the sexy sort of escort, the smuggler sort. Unless you find smugglers sexy. I’m not gonna kinkshame.”

Both Minfilia and Fordola looked to Lyse, as she cleared her throat. “Anyway! The point is… it’s something different to all of us, huh?

And I don’t just mean that one cave.”

Yes… Ala Mhigo was different to all of them. Each of them had different experiences - and Minfilia couldn’t help but smile to herself. “And yet, we all wish to make it the best it can be - even if we disagree with how. A compromise could be found, and we could all get a better homeland.

And, no, Fordola,” Minfilia said quietly, “that does not mean allowing Garlemald to get all that it desires. That isn’t compromise.”

She had finished eating, and looked out softly. Her gaze turned to the single moon above them. It illuminated them perfectly, the stars gleaming. “Do you think,” she began, “that the Sylph will be receptive to us? We have Lyse on our side, and, yet…”

Lyse gulped, also gazing upwards. “I’m not like the other Sylph. I’m not really a Sylph. But… at the same time, I want to make up for all the scares I caused. Though I can fight, if we need do.”

“Of course ya can,” Fordola said, tail flicking. “But I think I might end up just watchin’ a lot. I mean… are Primal territorial? Even if they’re not, uh. I’m a being of fire?” She pounded a tiny claw down - flames coming from it - as if to show off said alignment. “And these Sylph are flying plants.

Though they have a Levin god. Shouldn’t Ramuh set ‘em on fire?”

Lyse shook her head. “Nope. Lord Ramuh— I mean, Ramuhs’ lightning doesn’t set fires, from what the stories say. Of course, that sounds weird, huh?”

As the two discussed the Gods, though, Minfilia felt herself being driven to tiredness. Standing quietly, she offered a hand. They had a place to stay, after all.

* * *

The night was still hanging over them as Minfilia, Fordola, and Lyse snuggled into one bed. Lyse had tied her hair up again - but she had stripped down to comfortable underwear. Her skin under her monk-like clothes was dark, but had leaf-like implants all over - which looked like scars from a distance. Delicately, she’d snuggled into bed and fallen right asleep. But Minfilia was still awake, back to Lyse. She, too, had stripped down - but she had paused, and felt her strange itchiness.

And, thus, she stood from bed - moving to examine herself in a mirror in the Hawthorne Hut. Stretching from head to tail, Minfilia used a small candle to examine her body. She, at least, had noticed her fingernails had truly gotten longer then they should, moving to a sharp point. Placing the candle on a side table, Minfilia turned so she could examine her back - and froze, as she saw Fordola there.

“Lyse snores,” Fordola explained as she crawled closer. “You’re cute, but you don’t need t’check yourself out.”

Minfilia felt an odd heat to her cheeks for a second, before she shook her head. “I’ve been feeling strange ever since sealing you in that form, Fordola. And— well. I think something’s happened to me, as well.”

“Oh, boo-hoo. I’m th’one who’s a tiny lizard.” Even as Fordola spoke, though, Minfilia stroked a claw down her body. Claws like a Viera, she thought - as she got to her own hips, she stopped. Just like the odd scratchiness and dryness on her shoulders, as well… huh. Even as she rubbed it a little, she couldn’t help but shake the feeling it wasn’t just a dryness. She almost lost herself in the touch - fingers slipping beneath her underwear to touch her hips firmer - before Fordola cleared her throat.

Oh, right. She was watching. “Do you see anything abnormal, Fordola?” Minfilia asked, a little flustered.

Fordola tottled up, putting one claw to Minfilias’ foot. Looking upwards. “Well, you have those nasty claws. If ya punched people, that’d be bloody useful. But, not really? You look like any other Hyur t’me.”

Perhaps she was imagining the scales, then. The odd sensation in her mouth, the fear built in. “Then I’ll show you how to sleep around Lyse, okay? We used to room together, after all. Back when she remembered me…”


	10. Chapter 10

It was hard to work alongside any of the Scions, for Minfilia, but she would never admit it. As the morning sun broke though the window, and she saw Lyse stretch and wake and yawn, she could not help but think back to a past forgotten. To how her and Lyse had become fast friends, and how her and Lyse would often joke they were too young. And now, Lyse was getting dressed, and there was nothing left. Why had everybody forgotten?

It was a little easier with Fordola, who was giving herself a wash up in a sink. Fordola hadn’t known her before. Fordola didn’t have any of those expectations. They had work to do, though. They had to get to Little Solace, and begin their work.

The skies were heavy with gloom. The skies almost felt toxic. But Minfilia had to move forward. She spoke gently and kindly, as she said goodbye to those in the Hut. She’d hopefully return soon, but for now? She was ready to parlay.

But at the entrance, she could feel Lyse growing quieter, growing less agile. “…something’s wrong, Minfilia,” Lyse whispered - before the buzzing entered their ears. Gnats. They loved to feed on Sylph - and their home, as well. The poison from them corrupted the land, and hurt both the elementals and any who lived within. Lyse nodded to herself, before getting into a battle stance - as did Minfilia. While Minfilia did not like to fight sapient beings… well, these beings were not sapient. She could fight this. Her daggers were ready - and, she also felt a snort from her new bag. Fordola jumped out.

Even if she’d agreed to remain in there, well. She couldn’t help herself - the tiny sealed Primal biting onto a gnat, pulling at the wings - liquid spilling from it. It was almost cute, in a sort of bloody violent way. The smallest little creature being able to take down something three times her size.

Meanwhile, Lyse punched at them - and Minfilia wished she could ask her if it was different, now she was a Sylph. After all, Sylph are fragile. But she was also in combat, using daggers. Thancred had taught her well. Still, the gnat fell easily, and even before stepping into Little Solace, some of the Sylph were watching.

Whispering.

Shyly fluttering from tree to tree, giggling. Pointing at Lyse, and then Minfilia. Lyse pouted, looking upwards. “What is it, Little Ones?”

One of them fluttered down. “Icky Walking Ones are covered in bug guts. It’s so silly!”

“Well,” Minfilia said, dusting herself off a little, “it’d be sillier if they had breached the gates. Then you might be the ones covered in said guts.”

The Sylph shook their head. “This One doesn’t think so. This One would have been eaten. That’s not silly.

Don’t make bad jokes, Walking One.”

Right, right. Minfilia sighed to herself, shrugging, offering a hand out - before pausing, and beginning to shuffle her feet in an awkward dance. That, after all, was the polite greeting for a Sylph - Lyse watched and blunk, while Fordola continued to eat at the deseased gnat.

Thankfully, her dance was accepted, and the Sylph in front of her began to dance back. “Um, This One thinks the term is… thank you? For helping? Even if it’s silly, you helped These Ones.

…why did Silly One help These Ones?”

Minfilia let out a sigh. “My apologies, but we have come to see the elder of the Sylph. There is a matter I wish to discuss, and—”

“—We’ve got a missive from Gridiana,” Lyse added, and she could feel the atmosphere grow darker. The Sylph in front of them looked at her. Floated towards her. And frowned.

Lyse felt her blood grow cold at the expression. “And what does Winter One have to say to Elder One? Are going to come and freeze Elder One? Are going to steal Elder One away? This One thought that Winter One would not come until Winter.”

Lyse sighed. “This One— I came with a friend. Silly One is called Minfilia, and she is really good at talking. She won’t even punch the Elder One!”

That wasn’t good reassurance. At least, Minfilia didn’t think it was. But the Sylph giggled. “Hmm… This One isn’t sure. But maybe, very maybe, could get some trust.

But need help, before This One will see if Elder One is also Trusting One.”

Minfilia let out a breath she had no clue she was holding, before the Sylph spoke again. “Recently, Giant One has been scaring These Ones. Well, Giant One… and lots of scary elements! Giant meteors, blizzards, and even heavy winds! A lot of These Ones have needed to plant ourselves!

Worse still, the Giant One is laughing at this! This One does not think Walking Ones believe there is a Giant One, and think it is a new Calamity. Elementals are refusing to speak about it, as well.

Can Silly One help?”

This sounded… strange. But Minfilia gave a nod to herself. “I shall find the root of these issues - and solve it, if I can. Alongside my companions, that is.” Lyse and Fordola both looked to her - expressions unreadable. “Though… might I ask where such has been seen?”

“Actually, is nearby. In Bramble Patch. Alongside Big Ones.”

Big ones? Minfilia tilted her head. The Sylph continued. “Um… Spriggan? Is that what Tall Ones call them?”

“Mhm. Spriggans are Cuddly Ones who carry rocks around. Or other things. One even carries around a friend of mine sometimes!” Lyse replied, bouncing a little. “I wish I was carried around by one.”

Right, Lyse could likely translate better from Sylph then she could— ah. Minfilia looked down to Fordola, who was utterly not following the conversation. “Ah - we’re going to be hunting unusually-sized Spriggan, in order to win the trust of the Sylph.”

Fordola swallows a bit of Gnat. “Are Spriggan tasty?”

* * *

Day, once again, passed to night - and there was no sign of any abnormally-sized creatures - Spriggan or otherwise. And as they waited, Lyse and Minfilia could talk more. Fordola? Well, she was chasing down wild boars to let out her anger.

“…I used to know you, Lyse,” Minfilia said quietly. “We were both young, and both seemed out of place with the Archon. It was after— after Yda had… vanished, I guess, the time I’m thinking about.”

Lyse leaned against a tree, seeming to relax against the bark. She listened, as Minfilia continued. “We got along right away - though we spent a lot of time talking about home. Like last night, except less… looking over it.

Papalymo told me about you and Yda. If only so I didn’t feel odd being friends with somebody who could be my mother—”

“Papalymo told—?” Lyse begain, quietly, before shaking her head. “Of course he told, if you were a leader. I— still feel like punching him, though.”

“Oh, you did. Think back, Lyse, to five years ago. Do you remember punching him for some reason?”

Lyse crossed her arms, thinking and tapping her feet against the fertile ground. Before her eyes seemed to light up. “Oh! Right! It was in Gridiana, and we were yelling, and he said he had to tell somebody about me. That we couldn’t let… somebody… think that her sister had vanished. You were somebody?”

Minfilia chuckled, looking back to Lyse, moving to lean next to her - looking out across the mess of vines and fallen trees and a tiny little Ifrit nibbling at the wild animals. Was this what it meant to be an adventurer, she wondered? “I was somebody. But I’m still somebody.”

Their relaxed conversation was interupted, though, when Fordola yelled back at them. A Spriggan had appeared… but it wasn’t a massive one. No, it was tiny. So very tiny. Like, tiny enough for a soft kick to knock it out - like Lyse demonstrated.

“Do you think the Sylph tricked us?” Fordola asked - before another Spriggan appeared. Twice as big as the other one - about half the size of a regular one. Oh. They thought they realised what was going on - Lyse nodded to Minfilia, and they drew their weapons. Fordola looked back at them, and understood that look.

It was time to fight Spriggan. But as others gathered, one made of rock lumbered forward - the Spriggan on top stretching and letting out pleased sounds. But why wouldn’t it be pleased?

A voice boomed, though - one which seemed to cut though Minfilia, as familiar and yet not. “Much to your chagrin, the experiment shall now begin! O~hohohohoho!!” Minfilia looked around - no, she couldn’t see anybody. But with her daggers ready, she looked to Lyse and Fordola.

“I’ll handle the large one - make sure the other Spriggan don’t over-run the area!”

And just as she said, Minfilia began to strike at the larger Spriggan-golem. But she did not strike it simply with her dagger - no, she moved to dig her dagger under rocks. As if she was mining them away. She was a skilled miner, after all. It just took effort, and she could mine away one of the legs… and, thus, the Spriggan couldn’t move. And when it couldn’t move, it couldn’t attack as well - all she had to do was dodge the flailing, and she could cut it free of the rocks.

As she did, Lyse and Fordola kept the area clear - but Lyse could feel dread in her very bones. (Did Sylph have bones?) And as the Spriggan cleared out, the voice boomed out again - sounding more like a command from a God then… well, whatever it could be. “My minion has fallen? Consider me floored. Oh well,” the voice said, seeming to grow a little more scary, “back to the drawing board.

I’ve collected valuable data from all this fighting. Armed with this knowledge, I shall begin my smiting.”

As the voice spoke, the creature it came from appeared. Well, creature was the wrong word - for it looked a lot like a Lalafell, but… giant. And different. For one, Lalafell didn’t have noses like that. Nor did their eyes look that odd. It was… some form of monstrous Sorceress, but they could handle it. Right? Right. The Spriggan corpses began to raise, began to move to act like a barrier - but Fordola was on it, biting off their legs herself. Searing them away with the flames of Ifrit.

But Lyse and Minfilia had to move quickly. The otherworldly being wouldn’t stop to let them do this. But even as they stabbed at her legs, the large being seemed to laugh - sending out wind magic that did not feel Eorzean, wind magic that did not feel right. Lyse had to dash behind her, as Minfilia took attention. But as she punched, and as Minfilia stabbed, the monster seemed to fall.

That is, until they felt the coldest Blizzard they had ever felt. It felt otherworldly as well, mind you - but Minfilia shook it off, jumping up and slashing at the chest of the beast.

And the large Lalafell-like being fell. Limp. And shrunk to the size of a doll. Minfilia caught her breath, before moving to heal Lyse - who was shivering - and Fordola, who was trying to stand from the wind lacerations.

As they all caught their breath, though, the magic seemed to shiver again. Minfilia turned - and from the doll, a living breathing being who looked exactly the same appeared.

“O～hohohohohoho! Caught unawares by my stunning arrival? Such heedlessness is ill conducive to your continued survival,” she said - pointing her staff towards the group. Even if she was intimidating, Minfilia swore she saw a little smirk on the lips of the other. “Certainly a guest of my repute deserves a more befitting salute?”

Minfilia shook her head. “I-- my apologies, my lady. I just-- I mean--”

“I expect to see more than mouths agape, if my wrath you wish to escape. As a matter of foremost urgency, you might begin by groveling for mercy.”

Minfilia looked to Lyse - and Lyse closed her mouth, looking away.

“My companion is simply-- a little surprised. We were sent because the Sylph were worried about certain events. May I ask you to explain?”

Another of those piercing laughs, as the smaller lady looked up at Minfilia. “What a funny woman. Do you not see your fate rests in the palm of my hand? But - your judgment is quite wise - you may yet stave off an untimely demise.

Now heed me well, lest you come to woe ─ you stand before the illustrious Shantotto!”

Now, Minfilia knew she’d never heard that name. But, on the other hand, it felt... familiar. She held her head. Thankfully, an Echo vision wasn’t coming on - but, instead, she thought back. Hadn’t Thancred mentioned that name once? Somebody he’d once known... one of his conquests? No, he wasn’t into Lalafell. “The Federation of Windurst in Vana’diel is my demesne, where I preside as supreme mistress of all matters arcane.”

Ah. That-- explained a lot. Except that Minfilia had no idea where that was. Lyse, though, perked up. “So you’re a magical sort of lady? Wow... so! Why are you here?”

Was that a flicker of... sadness under her arrogance? Probably not, but Shantotto shook her head. “A full answer would cause your meager minds to unravel. Let us just say that my powers allow for interdimensional travel. Sadly, I had to seal away this most marvelous spell, for reasons upon which I’d rather not dwell.”

Interdimentional travel? Minfilia bit her lip. Could that be similar to what Louisoux did? Continuing, Shantotto smirked upwards.

“Anyhow, I recently revisited the incantation, for the purpose of making some ameliorations.

You know how the saying goes: the mind of a genius is never at repose.”

“...You seem like a genius,” Lyse said. “I can’t follow you.”

Ignoring Lyse, Shantotto put her staff right to Minfilia. Minfilia felt the headache building, but dared not push the staff away - because, well. She was a little frightened, to be honest.

“Anyhow, testing the spell, I found myself by chance in your land─and quickly observed that things have gotten out of hand. Beast tribes run amok, imperial plotting─the very core of your...Eorzea?...is rotting.

Fortunately, I was at once inspired, with a plan to deliver you from the fate in which you are mired.”

All three of the ladies dreaded her answer, and they had a reason to. “Raze your realm to the ground, leaving nary a shred, then erect an empire of my own in its stead. Yes, the only way to save this dimension...is to bring about a true Shantotto ascension!

My golem was assessing the feasibility of this plan, until it came to a grinding halt at you tutelar hand.” As she said that, she looked right at Minfilia - almost a soft smile on her lips. Or perhaps Minfilia was seeing things. Shantotto moved over, to pick up her doll creation. And she tossed it at Minfilia, who caught it swiftly. “Fortunately for you, I can forgive and forget. Besides, you’ve afforded me data that may prove useful yet. In return for your - albeit unwitting - aid, I’d offer you this creation of mine in trade. But be warned...”

The scene seemed to grow dark, as Shantotto pointed again. “Should you fail to treat her right, I shall set your pants alight!”

\--Minfilia already knew she’d likely get the doll to stay with Urianger. He’d know how to treat her right. He, uh. Liked collecting mammets.

Shantotto tapped her staff on the ground. “...But I’ve dallied long enough in this dimension. Matters of actual import demand my attention. Fear not─should your realm remain in disarray, the esteemed Shantotto shall return to rescue the day. Meanwhile, worry not about my wayward creation. In its current state, it could at best overthrow a single nation!”

Those words seemed to echo though Minfilias’ mind - and she bit her lip again. “I shall endeavor to prepare a better greeting for you next time, Lady Shantotto.”

But in a flash of light, Shantotto was gone. Her laugh echoing though the night air…

Well. They could go back to Little Solace and explain this. Or, well. Take the Spriggan guts and explain a more logical version of events.

That… sounded better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ff11 event - the old one - was actually the first event i took place in in ffxiv! even before the lightning event.


	11. Chapter 11

"And, so," Minfilia said gently, "it turned out the Spriggan had been spooked by one who found a golem. We broke the golem, and the Spriggan have left - which will also stop the elemental changes." 

The same Sylph who had asked for them to deal with events fluttered around them, curious. Seeming to calm, flowers seeming to bloom on their body. "Walking Ones did well! Well, okay. Come in to town. And, This One will tell Walking Ones what Walking Ones want to know." 

Fordola had slipped back into her bag by this point, and Lyse was tired. But the two ladies walked in, to sit by the fireplace. "So. Why do Walking Ones want to see Elder One, again?" 

Minfilia took a deep breath inwards. "Recently, other tribes have been summoning their Primals. It is not only of concern for us, but for you as well - because if Ramuh is summoned, this land could die as well." 

The Sylph let out a long hmmm, looking at the group of Ala Mhigans. Seemingly in thought. "Well. Sorry, Walking Ones. Elder One is gone." 

Are we too late, Minfilia wondered, before the Sylph continued. "Flew off far, far away. Those Walking Ones in black and red came, and Elder One was chased away. So, is gone." 

"Then we must find them," Minfilia said, "before the imperials can bring harm to them. Thank you, my friend…?" 

The Sylph giggled a little. "Tall Ones like names, yes? This Ones’ name is Noraxia." 

* * *

The group had begun to track the leylines of the Shroud - Lyse following them, with her abilities. They could track where one had been, where one could linger. They moved to the South Shroud, and Fordola grew more and more nervous. "Imperials don’t tend to come down here," she explained, "unless they’ve got an in. Some sort of traitor. But we both know that Garlemald would chew up any traitor once they’ve finished usin’ em." 

Fordola spoke from experience, as she looked between Minfilia and Lyse. "I’m thinking we split up. One of us goes and finds the elder, and the others root out the traitor." 

Lyse nodded. "We’ll go after the traitor. Because, uh. I don’t know if the Elder One wants to see one like me? You know, because of the differences. The path seems to lead towards that old scary abandoned jail. Though that’s weird. It’s scary. And abandoned." 

Minfilia crossed her arms. "I believe it was built to imprison whoever the Elementals and Gridiana saw as the worst of the worst. I imagine, then, that it may be haunted." Honestly, Minfilia wouldn’t put it past the Elementals to have worked alongside Gridiana - she knew how they were. The only reason they’d moved everybody was because a new jail had been built… somewhere more secure, somewhere less cursed. Mordion, she believed it was called. 

Though, even she had heard the rumours before the Calamity. Strange beasts, strange monsters, and odd sounds. Adventurers had explored it… but she couldn’t remember exactly how it went. Oh well. She gripped to her dagger, as she approached the door… and then turned back to Lyse. Quietly, she grabbed the strap of Fordolas’ bag, and gave her over to Lyse. 

"Be careful with her," Minfilia said firmly. "She’s still a Primal, even if she’s our friend." 

Lyse gave a firm nod back - before giggling a little. "Hunting down traitors isn’t being careful, and you know that. But we’ll work just as hard as you. 

…good luck, Minfilia." 

Minfilia took those words, and pushed the door open. It slammed behind her, loud and echoing. There was barely any light down here - but it was a natural cave, after all. A few beasts lingered, a few plant-like beasts who barely moved. The only light came from bioluminescent plants, which stunk slightly of magic. 

Every footstep, Minfilia tried to mask it. Tried to sneak, like Thancred would. She had to observe the plants, to make sure they weren’t moving… and then she saw one in paticular. It had one long tendril, webbing wrapped around the base of it - but the tendril reached out, over and over. Trying to break the webbing…? 

She couldn’t help it. Minfilia moved and swiftly cut the webbing. The tendril paused, before seeming to sigh in relief… before gripping a nearby green glowing orb, and offering it to Minfilia. Minfilia took it, of course. She barely noticed the enemies behind her - with a swift dagger movement, they were spooked off. 

She continued to walk - well, to sneak. The bugs let out loud sounds, and the plants likewise. But then, she found a water-stained notice. Something about these glowing orbs - they powered Garlean devices? 

…Of course. Garleans would have found it quite easy to sneak in here and make a base. But would they have known how to work with the land, or would they have tried to force it? Likely the latter. While Minfilia did not hold much respect for the Elementals, she knew how dangerous they were. 

There was something wet under her foot, Minfilia realized, and lifted it. It was not quite a sludge, it was far too thin. But, on the other hand, it was not water - water was not that deep a hue of green. It pulsed, and seemed to bubble up where she had stepped. Minfilia put a hand to it - and was surprised when she— well, she did not hear a voice. But she could hear feelings. Mostly the feeling of being sore because it had been stepped on. 

She closed her eyes. "I am sorry." The feelings subsided, and the puddle seemed to calm at the apology. But, then, Minfilia got an idea. "Has anybody else stepped on you recently?" 

…It was not sentient, only sapient, and thus she would not get her answer. It was worth a try, however, as she continued to move. She’d already grabbed some of the orbs, after all, and now she found a magitek device. 

But… wait. This did not seem Garlean. It was golden and rusted, but it did not seem Garlean. For one, it had an older script on it - not one Minfilia knew, mind you. If she had time, she’d take an imprint of it for Urianger. For two, the chambers were crafted for the cells - and these cells were more biological then something Garlemald would crave. Probably. Hopefully. 

As she placed them in, she felt a strange feeling. Plants around it tried to reach up, like the tendril earlier - webbing spread to hold them down. 

And then, with a moment of realisation, Minfilia could see it. These weren’t tendrils. They were arms, but made of plant matter. She also noticed, in this moment, that they seemed to have heads - oval-like growths that had mouths crafted out of them. But— was this a punishment from the Elementals…? Minfilia stood back as she activated the machine. With a soft glow, a false wall vanished. The plant-people bubbled like the ooze, and they grew limp. 

Minfilia covered her mouth, but she had to continue. The Sylph Elder - she hadn’t seen them yet. Heavier webbing seemed to cover the walls now, but plant life had ended. Instead, more of that ooze had congealed - thickening, trying to grip to the sneaking Ala Mhigan. It had feelings, as well. But they seemed dulled, calmed. Even as she slipped and stepped in it. Cocoons began to line the walls - sometimes, Minfilia swore she saw a face in one, a twitch from another. 

A heavy door stood between her and another chamber. The ooze seemed to be flowing out of there - and the webbing also seemed to come out of there. Catching her breath - Minfilia hadn’t noticed how much she’d held her breath, for the air was rancid - and it continued to smell like decay and death. But she had to push onwards. 

And the door opened oddly easily. 

The room seemed to be covered in cocoons, the walls not visible from under them. Ooze covered a small platform, parting only because some of it has been lifted up - using devices similar to the one earlier. Restored, gleaming. The light from before had vanished - though Minfilia could see something gleaming. 

Her eyes adjusted, and she realised that there was a sleeping… creature. Perhaps two of them? On the ceiling. A scorpion was wrapped around what seemed to be a man - no, an Ascian. Cloaked, comfortable, but supported by the webbing. 

There was no sign of the Sylph Elder. But Minfilia couldn’t leave - not with an Ascian here. She stepped forward - and the whole webbing seemed to vibrate. 

The Ascian woke up. At least, Minfilia thought they did - for their head moved, not like any person should, mask pinned to their face. The eyes gleamed, a golden-brown. And then, their mouth opened into a shark-like grin. 

"Ah… and here comes the hero, coming after the lost fair maiden. I’m surprised you’re alone." 

His voice was almost familiar, but Minfilia couldn’t place it - she remained firm. "My allies shall come anon," Minfilia lied, though she felt bad about it. "Please, we do not need to fight." 

That made the other being laugh, the whole arena seeming to wobble like jelly. There was a tinge of sorrow in the laugh. "You act as if there’s anything else to do. I know what your kind are like. You claim to wish to speak, but will discard what we say. Is that not what the Warrior of Light is like?" 

His words were switching between the common tongue and a tongue Minfilia swore she didn’t know, but she could understand due to the Echo. "Ah… but I suppose I’ll indulge you. At least, for now. 

You… remind me of somebody," the Ascian admitted, not moving from cuddling his scorpion, "and I must admit I am a little… sentimental." 

She had— a chance to speak with one. But she also had to seek the Sylph Elder. She couldn’t discard either, even if she really should. "Are you the Paragon who aided in the fall of Bahamut?" 

The Ascian barked back another laugh, seeming to glare at her. "No, I’m not. But will you believe me? I don’t manipulate summons like that. No - I believe in the Ivalician summoning method." 

—Ivalician. Ivalice. Minfilia realised quickly that the writing she’d read was also such - but she didn’t think— "I thought your kind did not carry on from older era." 

Everything seemed to grow quiet, and the Ascian stretched - crawling out of his webbed container. Floating down. "Tell me— what use is life, if you do not carry your past? If you do not attempt to care for it? Did you truly think us heartless agents of chaos? 

Perhaps that’s why we can’t work together." As he continued to speak, his glyph appeared. Nabriales. His expression was dark, any joy gone. "You may not understand it, Warrior of Light. But Ivalice and me… well. You could say I have a passion for what once was." 

Minfilia tensed up, as Nabriales hovered closer and closer to her. His smug— if not hurt— expression trembled. "But… for now, I’ll let you live. 

My pet is hungry, and cabbage doesn’t nourish it much." 

Before Minfilia could realise his meaning, the scorpion was dropped from the webbing - and Nabriales was gone, in a dark flash. The creature let out a gurgled roar, and the fight was on. 

* * *

"So." 

Fordola sat hidden in her bag, as Lyse adjusted her new veil. It hid her mouth well, though kept her eyes visible. 

"So?" 

Lyse let out a soft sigh. "You really think this'll work. Is this some sort of Garlean thingie?" 

"No, not really. It's more a me thing," Fordola replied. "But if we've really got th'guy? He probably doesn't know who's actually a leader." 

The setting sunlight of the Shroud warmed the two of them, as Lyse sat down on a rock. Shaking her head a little. "You... really don't think highly of this guy, do you?" 

Fordola nodded to herself, as she curled up. "Let me put it this way. If somebody can be bribed to join Garlemald, they likely don't have strong convictions. Like... not like me or my Skulls. We believed in Garlemald, even if we didn't get anything we didn't earn. So-- hell yeah, I don't respect whoever this traitor is. 

You finished sensin' Garlean... leylines? Or whatever?" 

Lyse blunk a few times. Before putting her feet to the dirt. "Not quite yet. Unlike most Spoken, I can't just follow aether trails. Like - with the Sylph elder? There's not much Sylph here. But because Garleans can't use magic, they also don't leak magic as much. So it's more of a lack of magic. Of course, we're not looking for a pure-blooded Garlean, but we gotta still-- 

\--wait." Lyse stood up, her eyes seeming to light up. "There's an absence leading that way, over and over. I think we know the meeting point now, Dola." 

"Fordola," Fordola corrected. "And remember - I do the talkin', you act like you're doin' it, and don't question me!" 

They ran swiftly, and saw it. A Hyur... a Wood Warden? Wailer? What was their title again? Of course corruption spread though their ranks, Lyse thought. Corruption was so easy. And the Elementals were dumb. Not that she'd ever say that - but she'd think it very loudly. 

The two of them watched from the shadows. The Hyur was meeting with Garleans, yup. In loose uniforms, barely torn or scratched - Lyse wishes she could go punch them, but that wouldn't be the right thing, and Papalymo would lecture her for, like, hours. So, instead, they watched. Patrol routes, hours, rations. And even uniforms. She wondered if they could at least trip them - but she looked down at Fordola, and Fordola gave her a firm little grump. 

The Garleans left. Lyse closed her eyes, and her glamour shimmered - she was now in the Garlean uniform. It felt so icky and gross and horrible, but she knew it wasn't real. That's why she'd put on a real veil - well, it was more of a half-mask. But the person who'd sold it to her had called it a veil. 

Well, whatever. She stood firm, and began to walk firmly. In formation. 

"...My apologies, but I am a little late," Fordola said, though Lyse. The Hyur - Laurentius - turned from the gil he was counting. He didn't expect another Garlean - but before he could say anything, Fordola continued. "Those soldiers did not have full commands. As you know, it's common to not give everybody the full story." 

Laurentius stared, before his eyes narrowed. "What's all this, then? I've been giving you all you've wanted." 

Fordola gave Lyse a look, and Lyse shook her head, before Fordola continued. "And for that, we thank you. However, orders have come down from Lord van Baelsar. You are to go back to your masters and deliver your goods in-person. With the recent Eikon summonings, there are fears that you - and many others - may become compromised." 

Laurentius did not quite believe her, and took a half-step forward. "And so you'd put me at risk? You know how dangerous this is already--" 

Lyse put a single finger up. "Do you doubt Lord Gaius? He is currently working on a way to end the Eikon threat - but he needs full loyalty." 

"I'm not loyal to that bastard - I'm just trying to make Gridiana better--" 

Lyse felt Fordola heating up a little. "What. Did you say. About Lord Gaius?" 

Before Lyse could stop her, Fordola suddenly jumped out of the bag - and leaped at Laurentius, fangs bared. While he tried to hit her with his lance, she melted it - before going for his arm. "What in the--" Laurentius screamed, as Lyse shrugged - having to dismiss her glamour. It seemed their plan didn't work. Plan B - knock him out. 

At least, that's what Lyse thought they'd do. But as the Hyur bled, Lyse realised-- "Fordola! Don't kill him!" 

She looked up at Lyse, snarling like a wild beast. For a moment, she did not have the look of a Spoken - no, she looked as wild as Ifrit. But she managed to shake it off, and put a claw to Laurentius' neck. "I am Fordola pyr Lupis. This current form is due to the experiments of Aulus nan Asina. If you dare speak of this, Hyur? You'll wish you'd died." 

And she left a burn on the neck of the other - Laurentius beginning to cough horribly, gripping to his throat. Lyse stared in horror, before... she ran. Fordola following after her. As soon as they were a good distance away, Lyse stopped. 

"Fordola--? You... that was a bit too far," Lyse whispered, trying to hide her absolute disgust. That guy was still a person, right? 

Fordola snarled, curling up on the ground, the grass seeming to die under her. "I-- don't know why I went that far, Lyse. It's just-- I heard him insult Lord Gaius, and I-- I lost control." 

Lyse remained a little away, as she crossed her arms. "I'll need to report this to Papalymo, y'know. Maybe not all you did, but we need to make sure that you're not leaking out Ifrit energy." 

The scene was quiet. But it grew quieter as they heard footsteps approaching, and smelled the stentch of poison covering the area. Turning, Minfilia was shuffing towards them, holding something close. 

Minfilia did not need to speak. For in her arms was the pale white body... of Frixio. Not moving, not reacting to the final slivers of sunlight. 

The Sylphic Elder was dead, poison having seeped into him from Nabriales’ toxins.


	12. Chapter 12

The burial of a Sylph was far different then that of any other Spoken - except, perhaps, the Viera. Each of them were taken to a particular space, spoken to them though the trees, and they were buried there.

And, thus, Minfilia felt it would be best to take the... body... of the Elder back to Little Solace, for the Sylph would know what to do. She dared not place the tiny body down, and so Fordola and Lyse remained together.

“...how did it happen?” Lyse asked, for the fifth time. For Minfilia had not spoken - and she did not, this time, either. Minfilia was lost in her mind, the ground feeling crunchier under her feet. Perhaps she had upset the land, perhaps the Elementals were angry because she carried such. They had not seen the Ascian. They had not seen Nabriales... her head hurt, thinking about him and his oddly charming tone of voice. Her hands continued to tremble, as she finally looked to Lyse and Fordola.

“I was too late. A Paragon had infuriated a scorpion, and it had... poisoned the Elder. Even though I took down the scorpion, and tried to aid - I could not cure his ills, and Frixio passed in my arms.” Even if her mind was consumed by turmoil, Minfilia spoke calmly. “Before he passed, he asked if the Imperial Ones were finally scared away. I... had to lie, and told him yes - for I didn’t know if they were or not.

…are they?”

Fordola popped up out of her bag, looking right at Minfilia. “We didn’t learn much about the imperial threat here, but they won’t be sneakin’ around anymore. A Wood Wailer was feedin’ ‘em info.”

“And, ahem, Fordola lost control and attacked him and scared him,” Lyse added, bouncing a little. “So I don’t think he’ll be able to do his job.”

Minfilia couldn’t help but smile at Lyses’ optimism - and how direct Fordola had worked. She did not know the details, but she bowed her head - her eyes closing. “Thank you, Lyse. Thank you, Fordola. Now... we should be close to the East...”

Minfilias’ eyes opened again.

This wasn’t the East Shroud. Lyse and Fordola were gone.

It almost seemed like walls had appeared, thick trees. Was it an illusion? Was it the Elementals? She continued to move, her steps now more wary. Eyes watched, though she could not see them. Giggles filled the air, though she could not hear them. But soon, she was face to face with the reason why the land had changed around her.

Ramuh. Their Lord, their Primal. He stood in front of her - but something was different about Him. His face was masked, covered in a gentle featureless white mask. His levin staff was more of a cane, as he seemed to stand on the ground.

But his presence was choking, the air alive with levin. Minfilia could not help but bow, kneeling - not dropping the Sylphs’ body.

Ramuh did not stop focusing on Frixio - before using one of his massive hands - gloved in soft silks - to pick him up. “…this was not natural. Was it Man who tainted the children of the land?” he mused, as he stroked the corpse gently - before taking a step away from Minfilia. “Or was it the taint of those who came before?”

His voice was almost familiar, an accent Minfilia swore she had heard before. It took her a moment to realise Ramuh was asking her - and Minfilia looked up, trying to look as truthful as she could. “—It was a simple accident, Ramuh - lord of the Sylph.”

“That was not my question,” he boomed, and the land seemed to crackle - almost burn. “Who was the one who killed this child of the land?”

“Nabriales— a Paragon, an Ascian. They are agents of chaos, and—”

Ramuh spoke again - but this time, he surprised Minfilia. “Nabriales lives, then.” The giant primal let out a long, tired sigh - the storms seeming to calm slowly. “This is his toxin, that is true. One of my little ones got in his path… what a sorry state of affairs.”

Confused, Minfilia was more so when Ramuh looked right at her - seeming to stare though her with that mask of his. “You are a Warrior of Light.” Minfilia weakly nodded, and Ramuh continued. “You have come to stop me from harming your Star.”

How did Ramuh know—? Minfilia nodded again, and Ramuh almost seemed to smile. “It has been so long since one like you has come for me… one with a mind like yours. You may defeat me - but I ask, first, for one simple request.

I wish to know more of the state of the Ascians. Of what you call Primal. And how you plan on defeating me.”

Minfilia wasn’t going to lose this chance. “—Very well. I shall begin with what I know about Ascian.”

* * *

Hours passed, as Ramuh listened to Minfilia - rarely interrupting her. Only doing such when she left an opening - mostly asking her to continue.

But as she finished explaining her knowledge over Primal and Ascian, Ramuh gave a soft _ween woon_ of a chuckle. “Your people have such a curious imagination,” Ramuh then said, “but there is so little you know. I wonder… could you handle the truth? It would change every little thing you know about the very Star you live on.

…but I don’t know if my truth is the same as your truth.”

Taking a breath, Minfilia looked up at Ramuh - before standing. “I want to learn about whatever you can teach me, Ramuh. Even if you are a Primal, your knowledge can be researched. But… may I prepare my method of defeating you? It is a technique taught to me by a dear friend, which will seal you within a smaller form.”

Ramuh raised a hand - and banged his cane down. “Then that is what will happen… very well. I accept. As you act, I shall explain… though, as you say, my mind is muddled.

Before the Sylph, before anything, there were Fourteen, who ruled over many. But… there was a grand disaster coming.” Ramuh seemed to be thinking, though he was struggling. Minfilia was listening so intently, though. “It had already caused many to go out of control and perish. But the Fourteen - most of them - had an idea.

For these Fourteen could create. They could summon beings similar to Primal - small or large. If they could create one big enough, could it not end the destruction?”

Ramuh almost seemed pained, as he continued. “One of them disagreed, and abandoned them on the eve of the summoning. For to create this Primal, it would take the sacrifice of half of their people.

And yet, they went forward with it. The destruction halted, and their God could watch over them. But, something had gone wrong. The realm splintered, and the God fell into a deep slumber.”

Minfilia had stopped her carving, now listening. “Some of the Fourteen remained un-splintered. But they argued. They could put things back together, if they caused the disasters to return.

Some call that God Hydaelyn. Others call that God Zodiark. I… cannot say which is true.”

As Ramuh had explained, he had also buried Frixio gently. Minfilia, though, was stunned silent. She shook her head. “As… as I stated, I cannot— simply believe you. Still, your tale brings up theories I have overheard before - the sundered world theory, for example. I shall need to share this with—

—ah, Ramuh, might I ask a favour?”

Minfilia started to carve again, getting out the special sand. “I have a… friend, who does not have many others. But he’s an amazing scholar, and I am certain he would love your insights. If you remain in a form able to… would you write to him? It is a pity, but he would not be able to come visit you. If not for the levin-touched Sylph, and the wrath of the Elementals—”

Ramuh tapped his cane again. “The Elementals are still a bother? How annoying. But I agree. If I am able to, I shall write to your ally. What is his name?”

Minfilia had finished the carvings, and began to pour the sand in - the magic beginning. “His name is Urianger Augurelt. I shall tell him of this arrangement when I return to the Waking Sands.”

There was a kind look on Ramuhs’ face, as the magic sparked. As the whole area seemed to spark and glow, and as the Primal vanished…

…and what seemed like a sapling and a tiny Sylph remained. Well, a tiny sylph in tiny black robes and a white mask. Minfilia felt herself collapse to the ground, suddenly tired - such magic had taken it out of her. But the trees around them seemed to vanish, illusions fading, as violet-coloured Sylph let out little odd sounds. Ramuh looked up at them, and let out soft chirps. They moved away, listening to their God.

She had done it. Minfilia had done it. Another Primal was sealed, and thus, she had brought peace. Even if she expected a lecture from Papalymo. Laying down, Minfilia looked upwards, the warm sunlight beginning to make her relax more.

And then, Lyse tackle-hugged her. Grinned. “You went missing, Minfy, and saved us? Thank you! Thank you so much!”

“Yeah,” Fordola said, not bothering to poke out of her bag. “We got cornered by those levin-touched ones, ya know? Because of their damn illusions and glamours. But… two eikon down, right?”

…right. Minfilia let out the softest of sighs, letting their praise rush over her like a soft river. She let herself begin to slip off into sleep. For she suddenly felt so tired.


	13. Chapter 13

Now, usually, it would be a simple trip between Thanalan and the Shroud - and so, the group would return to the Waking Sands. But the paths were disrupted, and the three - Lyse, Fordola, and Minfilia - found their caravan coming to a stop outside Quarrymill. Their shared Chocobo let out a soft kweh, as Minfilia stepped down to give the bird a soft pet - before she felt herself twitch, as she noticed a commotion. Highlanders and Midlanders-- no, Ala Mhigans and Gridianans. Oh dear... she felt her heard ache, just as she heard swears she’d not dare repeat.

“Wait here,” Minfilia said to Lyse and Fordola. “Pray, let me handle this.”

She stepped quietly - and saw the scene. Highlander men who had turned away, anger filling their bodies, as they sat by the river. One had bandages covering him, the others washing his wounds and re-applying them. Muttering about how their pleas had been ignored.

But as Minfilia got too close, one of them - one of them suddenly looked at her, inspecting her face. “--what do you want, adventurer?”

She put a hand to her pocket - almost reaching for her weapon, but decided not to. She could channel it without. “While I do not have the blessing of the elementals - pray, let me heal your ally.”

Minfilia didn’t realise how her accent sounded, until the darker and older man gave a soft smile. “Another Ala Mhigan, huh? ‘course you can help - ‘course you would help. Not like them,” he said, giving a glance over at other people. “Their bloody elementals--”

“--As I said, my magic does not come from them,” Minfilia whispered. “I do not know quite where it comes from.” She hadn’t actually thought about it for a while, as her fingers - her claws - tingled with curative magic. Wounds festered, but they began to still. To calm. The injured man let out a soft whine.

“...thank you,” he whispered - and Minfilia bowed her head. “Got poisoned... on the way here.”

Perhaps it was an accident, but with the man who seemed to crave poison having been here, Minfilia couldn’t be sure. “I do not know if my magic will fully cure you. Me and my friends-- we’re adventurers, you could say. Is there anything else we can do...?”

The leader of the group focused on Minfilia. “Antelope horns. When prepared properly, they ease the pain. About four of them should do it.”

Minfilia stood - and walked to the entrance, where Lyse and Fordola had been peering in. Lyse shuffled her feet a little. “I know him. He’s part of the Ala Mhigan Resistance. I think... I think his name is Meffrid. I’m glad they got out of Ala Mhigo.”

Fordola snorted. “‘m guessin’ that it’s gotten a bit more lax. What, with me being... wait, no. Maybe they deployed some of those things.”

As Minfilia and Lyse began to fight some Antelopes, Minfilia gave a little nod to herself. “What things, Fordola?”

Even if Fordola wasn’t fighting, she was having trouble focusing. Her tail lashed a few times. “New methods of training. Lord Gaius was arguin’ about ‘em, or so the rumours said. Something about it bein’ inhumane? Then again, us Lupi were effective as fuck.”

“...you’re not gonna fight them, are you?” Lyse asked, stopping mid-punch.

“Nah. Where would I send ‘em - would any of my former friends listen t’me now? ‘m an Eikon.”

They seemed satisfied, and Minfilia grabbed the horns. They were still a bit bloody, of course... but it’d be fine. Imagine her surprise, however, when she noticed another familiar face looking between the Ala Mhigan allies and the Aetheryte...

“...Bolormaa?”

The large Xaela turned around at the voice, and looked down - and grinned softly. “Minfilia! It’s been a bit - did you take down Ramuh?” Minfilia nodded - before she felt the tight grip of a hug. “I’m so proud of you! Really, I am! You’re strong and good and did I say strong?”

Minfilia chuckled, suddenly feeling awkward. “Bolormaa… please. We’ll talk in a moment, okay?”

She turned back to Meffrid and his companions, offering up the horns. The group began to ground them down - Minfilia helping. But she had a question at the tip of her tongue, and thus she needed to ask it. “Excuse me… a friend of mine said your name was Meffrid, correct?” He nodded, with a grunt, and Minfilia continued. “Might you have known Warburton?”

At the mention of his name, Meffrids’ eyes grew soft. “Aye. He was a fine man. I still wish I’d been there when he died - though any of us would want to go out protecting our family.”

—wait. Minfilias’ eyes suddenly shot up to meet his. “You recall he had family? I— pardon me for asking, but do you remember much about them?”

This girl was quite the curious one, Meffrid thought, but he leaned back - still working hard. “Ascilia was a bright young woman. She would have made a fine member of the Resistance, if she’d not vanished soon after his death.”

“She had to vanish,” Minfilia said sharply. “Warburton was still wanted by Garlemald, for his actions. And if they could get to her, they could get their revenge.” Another deep breath - she had not spoken with such vigor about the past for so long. “But she lives. I… I am Ascilia. I changed my name, and got wrapped up in my own goals.”

There was a long pause. Meffrid looked into her eyes, trying to see if she was speaking the truth. But he then nodded softly. “I don’t think anybody would lie about being Ascilia - if they lied, they’d try and be somebody more important.

You’ve grown well, Ascilia.”

She wouldn’t cry, but Minfilia would give a soft smile to herself. “Thank you. But… I’m sorry. I cannot join the resistance - not yet. I believe that if we make alliances with the other Spoken - even those such as the Ananta - we have a better chance at not just reclaiming Ala Mhigo, but saving everybody. But know that I still wish to aid Ala Mhigo… when the time is right. Currently, I work with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn—”

“—with Yda and Lyse, then.” Meffrid finished, a warm smile on his lips. “They’re good people, too. Never thought I’d say that about somebody like Yda, but her heart is in the right place.”

Minfilia would ask more, but she didn’t wish to pry. She had some idea of what he might be on about, but it didn’t matter. Yda was Yda.

“Actually, it was Yda who recruited me,” Minfilia chuckled. “Before then, I was in Little Ala Mhigo.”

“We aim to make it there, once our friend has recovered from his injuries. These damned Gridianans wouldn’t help us - wanted us to wither up and die. But now we’ll be able to make it.”

Minfilia bowed her head a little, as she felt the paste in her hands. She hadn’t noticed the soft tears dripping from her, mixing in with it. “I hope to see you there. I… may live with the Scions now, but I still have people I visit in Little Ala Mhigo.” She wouldn’t mention that she was speaking of one of the Corpse Brigade. Still, she offered over the paste.

Before standing, and giving a warm smile. “My apologies, but I must continue on my way. But… please. If there is aught you need, contact the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

With that, she turned back to Bolormaa… who had begun to wander off. She began to follow the taller woman, and Bolormaa paused.

“Minfilia. Ascilla. Which is your true name?”

—huh? Minfilia paused at the question. Urianger had once rambled to her about true names - that it was the name you believed in for yourself. That it was the name the Star would give to you. He had implied that Urianger was not his, but he would not speak of it. (For it was dangerous to know True Names, or so he had said. That True Names could be used to control somebody, to change them however you wanted.

Of course, it could have been Urianger being Urianger. That was a posibility. But he had grown so serious… he was a true believer in faerie tales. And now, with the talk of the two kinds of Sylph, Minfilia had questions for him.)

Still. Which name did she identify with more? It did not take her long to reply. “Minfilia. What of you - have you ever had another name, Bolormaa?”

Bolormaa let out a soft laugh, as she stopped at the edge of Quarrymill. “A Dotharl has lived for a long time, reborn again and again. Sometimes, our lives are not seen straight away. But… after that, we are given our name. Mine has been Bolormaa for as long as I can remember. But…”

But? Bolormaa seemed to think hard, tail beginning to swish as hard as a grumpy cat. “I cannot remember. Sometimes, I think I had an older name. But it was lost. I am okay, though.”

Minfilia put a hand to the back of the large Xaela - and Bolormaa calmed. “I think your name is beautiful, Bolormaa.

But may I ask why you were here…?”

Nodding to herself, Bolormaa smiled. “Some people are being cruel to Duskwights. But I also heard there’s a strange area around here, and I want to explore. I… while Bolormaa has always been a weaponsmith, I find myself drawn to historic sites and relics. It’s interesting to see how history played out.”

As Bolormaa spoke, she gestured outwards - towards Issom-Har. As Bolormaa had said, there were Duskwight being yelled at by Wood Wailers - Minfilia sighed a little. “Do you mind if I try and speak them down?” Bolormaa nodded, and Minfilia stepped forward.

“Our excavation of the ruins has been at a standstill ever since that accursed gateway appeared. Not long after, the Wood Wailers swooped in, who then proceeded to force us out. I do not care how dangerous they say it is - our work must continue!” One of them said, as Minfilia approached.

“We were removed from the ruins with barely any explanation. My life’s work is down there, and they are likely stamping it into the dirt even as we speak! What in the seven hells is going on?” the other said - and Minfilia frowned.

“Excuse me. Ser?” Minfilia said, catching the attention of the Wood Wailer.

They turned - looking quite tired. “I’m sorry, but I must insist that you—”

As soon as they saw she was not Elezen, however, they almost seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. “Oh, an adventurer, and a rather seasoned-looking one besides. On the off chance you’re not simply here to gawp, perhaps you can lend us a hand? You see, despite the fervent protestations of those Duskwights over there, we cannot permit civilians within the ruins at this time.”

“And why not? They look like rather skilled adventurers, as well.” Minfilia said. “And these ruins are Gelmorran - are they not? Their skills are far more suited to exploring it then one like me.”

The Wood Wailer tsked. “This isn’t a regular Gelmorran ruin. It’s… well… it’s hard to explain. We crossed the threshold into a set of corridors we’d never seen before, and then suddenly, each and every one of us was filled with an inexplicable sense of dread. It drains the aether and spirit of those within - and the beasts within are unlike any we’ve ever seen.”

Minfilia was thinking. “Then… you wish to throw adventurers at the problem until it goes away?” It was a common thing, really. But before the Wailer could answer, she looked right at him. “If it were cleared and found to be safe - or at least a way was found to keep it safe - would you allow these explorers and scholars to resume their work? Or would you use this as an excuse to try and shun their kind again?”

There was a long, tense pause.

And then Bolormaa stepped between them, towering over the Wood Wailer. “My friend is right. We will make it safe. Understood?” Even if Minfilia knew that Bolormaa was a soft sweetie, the Wood Wailer didn’t. To him, he saw a savage terrifying Xaela who was too damned tall. He stammered to himself, before giving a little mumble of approval.

But before the two ladies left, he grew a bit of a backbone. “Your weapons won’t work in there. You need to craft aether-based weapons - and only E-Una-Kotor can d-do that. So you’ll need to—”

“—aether-based weapons? Ah, like the sorts used slightly before the War of the Magi,” Bolormaa smiled. “Shall we make a party, Minfilia?”

The group had never seen Bolormaa craft, especially not like this - under the cover of the cave entrance, Bolormaa was seemingly pulling threads from the air. “You see,” Bolormaa said, “the truth is that aetherical weaponry is more like… pouring magic into regular weapons. But the regular weapons need to fit the person.

For example - Minfilia.” Bolormaa nodded at Minfilia, and she tilted her head. “You are small. But you have a lot of muscle. Your daggers are strong, but they do not quite fit your fighting style - your mix of healing and diversion. I am still not quite sure what weapon will suit you, but these daggers will work for you in the meanwhile.”

Soft blue daggers were placed in front of Minfilia, and Minfilia gently touched them. They sparked with the magic coating. Bolormaa had already moved on, eying Lyse over harshly. “You are… you like punching, even if your form would be easily hurt if you were hit. Thus, your weapons must leave their mark without needing to linger.” Lyse was surprised that Bolormaa could put that together so… quickly. But she bounced a little, as soft red weapons were placed in front of her. They had claws on the end - perfect for her.

Bolormaa paused, her tail wagging heavily. “As for you, little Fordola—”

“Don’t call me little.” Fordola replied, giving a soft hiss.

“My apologies. But you need a weapon you can use and channel flame into - but you do not seem to be the sort who’d stick back. No, you seem to be the sort who wants to take all the attention?”

Fordola curled up a little. “If I get hurt, my allies don’t. That’s all it is.”

“A noble goal,” Bolormaa said gently, as she handed over what she had made for the tiny Primal. It seemed like a dagger, but it was simply a tiny sword. It had a hollowness to it - which could be filled with flames. Fordola tottled over, and gave a soft smile.

“What about you?” Lyse asked, as she continued to inspect her new fists.

Bolormaa leaned back. “I… am Bolormaa, and I am a weaponsmith,” she began, getting to work. “But when I fight, I like to stay back - only rushing in to attack. I use blades, for it is what it easiest for me. I do not know what your people would classify my style asas - it is not based in schools from Eorzea.

Though I am also a hunter, and that is what I am making a weapon for,” Bolormaa said - the greatbow beginning to come together. “The art comes from when some Au Ra had wings - or so it’s said in history. It doesn’t help those who believe that we are just dragons in mortal flesh, does it?”

“…are ya?” Fordola asked, and Bolormaa giggled.

Still, Bolormaa held up her bow, proud of herself. “If we were dragons, we’d be bad dragons. We don’t have wings, nor the breath of a dragon. No, that’s what Bangaa are for. I believe we have these scales, like dragons, as gifts from the Gods.

For Nhaama left us a mark of our dear Mother.”

As Bolormaa saw the others staring, she gave a soft smile, awkwardly. “Ah… us Au Ra believe we are the children of Nhaama and Azim - soldiers made to fight their eternal war. Nhaama is the moon, and thus gave Her children the darkness of the night sky.” While her beliefs were different, Minfilia and Lyse both nodded. There was no reason to argue, after all, right? Belief was important.

Fordola, however, rolled her eyes. But Minfilia covered her mouth, so she couldn’t insult the Xaela. Bolormaa noticed, and gave a soft look. “I know it sounds silly. But it’s nice. And besides - it’s better then being void of belief.”

As Bolormaa stood, she looked towards the gate which led down. “Though, I think I know what you can believe in, Lady Fordola.”

Fordola looked up. “And what’s that?”

“That we’re going to have to work together to figure out what’s down there. So let’s do our best!”


	14. Chapter 14

This was not what the group expected when they traveled down into the caverns.

Now, the first few floors were what was expected. Deep caverns, with ruins from those who came before. Monsters who were riled up, including a few maddened Goblins. (Minfilia had hoped they could have calmed them, but they couldn’t.) Odd crystal deposits, which seemed to shimmer in all the colours of the rainbow - deposited into the walls, they had discovered, when Minfilia tried to mine into them.

It was hard, too hard to break though. If not for the stairs, they would have never gotten down further. But other then that, this seemed like a regular abandoned ruin.

But as they climbed down to the next floor, the stairs seemed to become lighter and lighter... and then vanished, into the sky. The group began to look around at the odd daytime, which seemed to be brighter then even the sun they knew.

For somehow, underneath this strange cavern, there was a town. With a sky, and a sun. A chill winter wind seemed to blow past them, as they landed on the soft grass. The first thing that any of them could notice that large walls surrounded the town, with no visible exit. Grass existed, but it seemed to be struggling to grow - near-white dirt covered the ground instead, a layer of dust over everything.

It was Bolormaa who spoke first - said what everybody was thinking. “Is this a real town? Or... is it part of the dungeon?” Her tail swished - knocking off some of the dirt that’d gotten on it from the floors above.

“We cannot say without seeing anybody...” Minfilia began, before something caught her eyes. A cloaked figure, in robes like the White Mages she had read about. But their face seemed shielded, hidden. The White Mage seemed to notice them, too - and raised a cane in defense.

Minfilia, however, approached - Lyse and Fordola following her. (Bolormaa knew she was frightening, deep down.) “Excuse me-- excuse me?”

The White Mage froze, and then smiled. “Oh, thank-- you’re not a monster! They often break in here. ...you’re not a monster, are you?”

Nodding to herself, Minfilia gave a smile. “I’m no monster. Um, excuse me - where are we? We were descending down a queer dungeon, and...”

“...descending? That sounds... off. This is the city of Earthgift - though if you descended here, it’d make sense that the walls have not been broken.”

“Yeah,” Lyse said, putting her hands behind her head, “those walls ARE pretty tall. Keepin’ something out?”

The White Mage seemed to be in thought. “You’re truly clueless... pray, follow me, and I can guide you to somebody who can educate you. Ah-- be careful safe.”

Lyse and Minfilia exchanged looks, but they began to follow the White Mage. Lyse spoke up, however. “What’s with the robes?”

A chuckle, and the White Mage looked back at them - still hiding their face. “Why, it’s a choice of the Queen. She believes that if we don’t show our faces, they can’t be stolen by our enemies. So, if the walls fall... we’ll be safe.”

“Ya know,” Fordola said, poking her head out, “we could be ya enemies.”

“No, you’re not.”

“And how are you so sure?”

The White Mage stopped, going silent. “You don’t smell of spring and summer, you don’t smell of the bloom of new life.”

“Wait--!” Lyse said, rushing forward a little. “Are your enemies the Seelie?” The White Mage nodded, and Lyse gasped - letting her form falter. “So you’re an Unseelie town? Oh my gosh... I’m an Unseelie as well!”

The small Sylph hovered, and the White Mage began to examine her autumn hues. Reaching out a heavily gloved hand, they touched her - and then smiled, their voice sounding softer. “Ah - it seems you are. I wonder where you came from? We don’t have the spare energy to grow new plants - the defenses take a lot from us.”

“Then how do you eat?” Minfilia asked - and they continued to walk past the stone buildings, sturdy but uniform. The White Mage grew a little quiet, shaking their head, and they continued onwards.

Seeming to need to find the words, they eventually spoke up - stopping on a half-rotted wooden bridge. “Our Queen has her ways - she currently has agents across the Rifts, taking what little we need.

...not many of us survive.”

This town, in a cave... Minfilia was beginning to think it wasn’t quite what it seemed. She looked upwards, to a palace - though it was not large. Half of it was crumbling away, and more of it was covered in both dust and snow. The walls still towered over it, as well. Not that magnificent - but if this town of Earthgift was falling apart, little wonder they weren’t going to keep it fully repaired.

“If you came down here from a cave, the Queen will be able to get you home. Or if not her, her Magician.”

The White Mage extended an arm. “We’ll go to the guard together, okay? He’s a little scary, but he’s a good man. He helps look after the children.” And the White Mage continued to walk, up the dusty stairs. They could see everybody who’d walked up and down them - and yet, dust still settled.

The palace door was closed, and a heavily armoured knight stood there. Their armour was cracked, but the cracks were filled with an odd ice-coloured gold - it stood out compared to the deep blue the armour was forged in. Other then the armour, they wore a deep black cape.

But unlike many knights - any at all - he seemed to stumble as he saw Minfilia and Lyse. Bolormaa stood behind them, her tail swishing gently - but defensive. The White Mage bowed their head. “High Knight Selale. These people have appeared from parts unknown - but they are no Seelie. May they enter the palace?”

Selale was quiet - regaining his composure, he gave a soft grunt. “They may. Thank you for bringing them here. You may return to your defenses.” The White Mage gave a thankful bow, before finally running away. Bolormaa tried to speak up, to calm them, but she then looked back to Selale. He opened the door, and gave a nod. “Come. I have questions - as do you, I imagine?”

* * *

Inside the palace was no better then outside - while torches lined the inside, most of them remained unlit. However, the knight - Selale - moved swiftly to a well-preserved meeting room. His steps slowed as he moved from stone brick to carpet. “I shall call for some food anon,” Selale said, voice calm under his armour - before letting out a whistle. An oddly owl-like beind sweeped in - landing on him. He gave his orders in a whisper, and the owl flew off.

“Please, share your story. And do not worry - I will not steal any of your sense of self,” he said with a soft, awkward smile. But before any of the others could speak up, Lyse floated up to him.

She hadn’t bothered putting her glamour back on. “Is this the only place Unseelie live? Or are there others?”

Selale sat down at the table - gesturing the others to do the same. Of course, he had the more commanding chair - draped in dark blues and icy blues. Leaning forward, he looked to Lyse. “I’m afraid I can’t answer that - I’ve never met any others.” As he spoke, he moved to remove his helmet. “But I’m certain they exist. After all, you do, do you not?”

Under his helmet was a Hyur - but his face was scarred with the same icy-gold marks as his armour. They covered his eyes, but he could still seemingly see. But something felt familiar about him, a familiar feeling that Minfilia couldn’t quite parse. Lyse, meanwhile, wasn’t as confused - she began to play with his long white-blonde hair, out of habit. She was lucky he didn’t slap her away. “I did. But, um, I wasn’t born one?”

Selale gave a little chuckle. “Neither was I, my new friend. Though, if I might say so, you make a beautiful Sylph. That is what your kind are called, yes?” Lyse nodded, giving a little twirl - leaves falling off. But before she could introduce herself, Selale continued. “Be careful. Do not give me more then you’re ready to lose - while the Queen is kind, she is still one of us. I gifted her my name as a young child - and, well, look at me.”

Minfilia raised a hand to her chest. “I suppose that is why that person outside did not gift us their name.”

Selale nodded, hesitating as he looked to her. “Selale… I don’t recall if it was my birth name, or one she gave me. But it’s not the name I use elsewhere.”

Food arrived, carried by the owl-like beings - while it wasn’t much, the group began to eat - even Fordola, who was remaining quiet. Selale continued. “I don’t know if you heard this, but we get many of our supplies from… ah… other realities. How to explain…” Selale leaned back, giving a little chuckle.

And that’s when Lyse noticed it, on his neck. “Why do you have an Archon mark?” she asked, a little too loud. Selale grew deathly quiet, looking away. Minfilia stood, to investigate - but then… stood back a little.

“I shall not ask.”

Lyse, Fordola, and Selale all stared at her. Minfilia gave Selale a strong look. “Not only did you just say we should keep all we can close to our chests, but… I imagine that you have your reasons. It could be simply a similar mark, or perhaps you are one of us.

I shall not ask, for I believe it is not befitting me.”

Selale gave her a thankful smile, before letting himself relax once more - Minfilia returning to her seat. “However, I do not know of these… other realities. What do you mean by such?”

“…It is a theory I believe is a fringe one where you come from,” Selale said, “that the Star is not just one, but many. One for each of the Twelve, alongside the Mothercrystal. Is that true?” Not waiting for a reply, he continued quietly, “It’s not quite right. There’s more like… hundreds of them.”

“Like the splintering Ramuh mentioned…” Minfilina muttered - before turning to the others. “Oh, right. When I sealed Ramuh, he told me a story - and since he’s an Elder Primal, one from many era passed, I wish to believe him.”

Selale seemed to smile to himself, amused at something. “I’ve seen… a little of it. We recently moved into this palace, this warzone. Because the Queens’ old home ended up… dying. It happens a lot, I’ve heard. But not to this extent.”

Silence - except for the sound of eating - filled the halls. Selale continued, quietly. “I was only recruited after we came to Earthgift. I don’t know if that was its’ original name. It’s what the Queen named it.

You shouldn’t be here,” he said to the group. “I do believe you slipped though reality, however. And I can send you back. But—”

“But—?” Minfilia asked - as she felt herself stand, as she felt herself get closer to the scarred knight. She watched his expression, before holding him.

Minfilia didn’t know why she wanted to hold him. Why she wanted to comfort him. But it felt familiar, the sort of familiar that was a comfort. Selale gave a little whine, a little comforted sound as he looked at her from his position. “I—”

“…I’m sorry that her world died,” Minfilia whispered, “though I cannot spare any of my efforts, currently. Would that I could.”

Selale smiled. “You are too kind. May I give you some advice, before we seek your way to, ahem… what were you doing?”

“Clearing out these strange caverns so that some Elezen Duskwights could continue to examine close-by ruins. I promise that they will not fall into Earthgift - it was hard enough to get here.”

Crossing his arms, Selale then seemed to fall into thought. “First of all, you should be a little more careful. You four seem capable, but…”

Bolormaa finally spoke up, food still in her mouth. “You’re fussing over her like family. It’s cute.”

Both Minfilia and Selale looked to each other, before giving a soft laugh. Selale was soft, though, as he looked right at Minfilia. “If you don’t listen to anything else I say, then, please. Listen to this.

Keep an eye on those you cherish. If they’re acting odd, then— please do not assume it’s normal. Please, do what you must to aid them. While I cannot claim to know much about your reality, I know that there is danger from possession.”

* * *

Soon, they had moved to an intact basement - a cat-like being curled around a… set of stairs. It stood, and it was clearly no cat. No, it had the face of a Hrothgar, and small bird-like wings tucked away. A Sphinx…? Well, this was not their reality. Selale gave the sphinx a little head scratch, and a little kiss on the forehead. “Wake up, love. We’ve got an answer to the stairs.”

The sphinx stretched, giving a little purr. “You know how much I love answers, dear. So what is it?”

Selale chuckled. “Oh, Nabal. It seems we got caught up in a Mystery Dungeon. With some rather good ladies.” As he gestured to them, Nabel seemed to curl up a little more, defensive.

Nabel, as he was called, looked between Lyse, Minfilia, and their bag. Oh, and Bolormaa - his gaze focusing on the last of them, before he began to push into his dear friends’ hand. “These four… they carry the soul of those who’d cause trouble, don’t you think?” Nabel gave a chuckle, before looking up to the gentle Selale. “Are we certain they should leave so soon?”

Nodding, Selale looked serious - even as his hand moved, to stroke the cat-like man. “You of all people should know it’s not good to be trapped here, in this dreamland…”

“I was making a joke, love.” Even as Nabel talked, he stood up - his body tall and intimidating. A little taller then Bolormaa, he shook a little - and grasped a grimoire that was covered in a familiar gold dust. It looked just like Minfilias’ daggers - and the dust she used to…

“Pardon me - Nabel, was it?” Minfilia asked, as he began to flip though his book. “That dust— where did you get it?”

Nabel looked back to her, smiling at her with his golden eyes, under blue-silver fur. “A gift from Queen Mishiva. It is one of the few things we gather from outside the walls - while it is dangerous, it is also a potent source of magic.” Queen Mishiva, hm… a title similar to Saint Shiva of Ishgard. Perhaps, these different realities did not differ too much. Still, Nabel was beginning to enchant the staircase. “…I can allow some of you to leave the caverns you were in, it seems. Or you can continue—”

“I wanna go back up.”

The group turned to Lyse, who had put her glamour back on. “Somebody has to keep an eye on the caravan, right? And besides - I’m feeling sleepy from the lack of real sunlight. Because, I dunno if you noticed? But the sun here isn’t good.”

Minfilia put a soft hand to Lyse, and nodded - noticing that Fordola had climbed onto Lyse quietly. She didn’t want to talk, though - and she understood. Fordola didn’t need to give a reason. “Very well. Nabel, please do not risk my friend.”

The sphinx gave a chuckle, as the magic illuminated them both. First, Lyse and Fordola went… up, it seemed? And then, the magic flickered and changed. Minfilia looked to the two, and gave a soft smile. “I hope you and your… Queen remain safe. We shall meet again.”

Minfilia stepped though, and descended into the dungeon. The room was silent, as the magic faded… and Selale slumped, sitting on the ground. “How did she end up here?”

Nabel purred, curling around Selale. “Come now, we know her path is one that is full of chaos. That is the burden of the Warrior of Light. Still - does it calm thee? Knowing that she is still safe, even though what happened to your flesh on that realm?”

Selale shook his head. “I want to wake up. I— I’m scared, Urianger.” His voice dropped to the quietest he could. So that Mishiva would not hear them. His eyes closed, and he hugged the sphinx close.

The sphinx gave a soft sigh. “Oh, Thancred… I’m working on it, when I wake. And you know this. Until then, we must continue to fight the Seelie. Besides. Do you not cherish Mishiva as you would your dear daughter? …your sister, sometimes?”

Selale - no, Thancred - gave a soft nod. “I hope she takes my advice. We need to find out who or what has taken my body… in a way that doesn’t hurt any of us.

I trust you.”

The two sat in the cold room, cuddled up close. Thancred now believed in faerie tales. He had dreamed of it for so long - since he was a child, who gave his true name to what seemed like a sweet child who asked if he wished for a family. Perhaps this now protected him from whatever had stolen his flesh. Protected his soul from whatever wished to control his life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my pc nearly died before i could post this chapter lmao


	15. Chapter 15

The cavern was back to how it was before. It was darker, sure. And the ground was becoming smoother and smoother.

The monsters, though, were changing as well. Becoming more and more humanoid… but somehow, acting more and more erratic. They made sounds like clashing swords, and oftened seemed to wander confused.

“Do you have any clue why this is happening?” Minfilia asked, after she knocked one of the humanoid crystal people down - as they collapsed and turned into rubble, tiny crystal shards. Bolormaa kneeled down, picking one up…

…and then tasting it, licking it curiously. Bolormaa gave a little shrug. “It does not taste like a soulkin. No soul. I don’t think so, anyway?” Still, Bolormaa began to crunch on the crystal, as they continued to move.

Minfilia couldn’t help but stare at the larger Au Ra - did they all eat rocks? “I wonder if the colour means anything, though.” Bolormaa added, tail swishing. That was true… they all seemed to have different colours, depending on the battle style they used. The brown-yellow one that Bolormaa had sampled seemed to carry many weapons, made of the same crystal as everything else.

Still, they continued. But this floor was massive. Corridors which seemed to lead into each other, and rooms that the two swore they’d seen again. Eventually, Minfilia looked to Bolormaa. “I’m switching to Miner, my friend - so we can mark the walls. I know this place is not ours to desecrate, but we must need mark our way.”

Bolormaa gave a nod, and she then paused. “Pardon me for a moment. I’ll modify your pick so it’s like our weapons.”

As Bolormaa crafted, though, Minfilia saw more of the crystal people. This one was staring - their turqoise skin shimmering. It did not strike right away - it watched, quietly. Minfilia stepped forward - her weapon put away. She got closer, and closer - and the strange person mimicked her, stepping just as she did.

They were face to face, and Minfilia could see how humanoid they were. There were little imperfections, little scars. But as she watched it, the creature seemed to shimmer and change. And it changed into a copy of her, from turquoise to aquamarine - letting out soft sounds at her. They were able to copy people… and this one almost seemed docile. And so, Minfilia gave a soft little smile. “You’re quite amazing.”

The crystal being, however, continued to stare. Even as Minfilia tried speaking to it. She was quite concerned, mind you, that this being would strike. Or that Bolormaa might fight it. “What are you? Are you… aware?”

The creature stared. It did not speak, nor did it seem to be thinking. But it then drew its’ daggers. Darn it. It was going to fight, and it began to flail around the daggers. It didn’t know how to use them - Minfilia drew her own, and struck it a few times - watching as the crystal crumbled.

Bolormaa walked up behind her, and picked up some of the crystal - tasting it as well. “…This is going to sound strange either way, Minfilia, but this tastes like you. Not like your flesh would, but it still tastes like you,” Bolormaa rambled, as she handed over the pickaxe - continuing to suckle on the new bit of crystal.

It was only a bit creepy. But Minfilia sighed. “I thought they may have had minds, Bolormaa,” she explained. “But it seems all they know is fighting.”

“I think Sadu would like them,” Bolormaa replied, as she watched Minfilia prepare. “Well, if they were more of a challenge, that is. Perhaps a hundred versus one?”

Bolormaa continued to ramble on, as they walked - as Minfilia began to trace across the left wall. This way, she hoped, they’d not get any more lost…

* * *

“It wasn’t the sun, was it.”

Fordola and Lyse sat outside, in the moonlight. They had not remained inside Quarrymill - no, they had returned to their caravan. Quarrymill wasn’t their place, and both of them knew it.

Lyse looked to Fordola, her gaze so very tired. “…What do you mean?” she asked, before letting out a soft sad yawn - a few tears dropping as she yawned. Fordola didn’t even need to talk - her gaze broke Lyses’ resolve. “Yeah. Even if the sun was weird, that wasn’t it.

…I wasn’t one of them, Fordola.”

Sitting up a little, Lyse wiped at her eyes. “I wasn’t one of those Unseelie. I wasn’t born one. Just like… just like I’m not really an Ala Mhigan.” Taking a deep breath in, Lyse tried to hold back her tears. “Even if I have Ala Mhigan blood, I’m not really one - otherwise I’d know what it meant to be one. I spent most of my life in Sharlayan - I don’t remember much about home. I remember some of the food, and how my dad cared for me, and— and how we’re meant to fight, we’re meant to bring Ala Mhigo back from the Empire, but I don’t even know what Ala Mhigo is.”

Sitting up a little more, Fordola scrambled onto Lyses’ lap. “…In order to rise up in the ranks, I had to abandon whatever I knew about Ala Mhigo. I— I don’t really know what the old place was like, either. I want Ala Mhigo, but I want it to be better.

And my dad thought that the Garleans would bring that. And so, I followed th’path given to me.” Fordola wasn’t making excuses - at least, she didn’t think she was. Still, she looked right up at Lyse. “But it’s like— there’s a difference between living it and only hearin’ about it? And you— you have people you can ask. Those Little Ala Mhigans.”

Lyse shook her head, biting her lip. “Not really. They— they know Yda. And that’s a problem.

…Yda’s Garlean, Fordola. Full blooded Garlean.”

Both of them went silent, and then there was a soft slapping sound - Fordola had facepalmed, which was weird for the tiny Ifrit. “Fuck. So she’s the one I was hunting? Yulia—”

“—yeah. Yeah, she was. Uh, sorry?” Lyse said, actually managing to smile a little. “But she’s Yda now. Plus - you don’t know, imperials might be listening.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper, a little hurt mixed with the amusement. 

While Fordola had not been told her target, she’d put it together. And a lot of the Ala Mhigans had heard the story of Yulia - a deserter who gave it all away for Ala Mhigo, even being captured again and given to experiments, only to escape again. She’d been seen as a traitor, though and though. But Yda seemed like a kind woman - gods. This was so confusing. “…does Minfilia know?” Fordola then asked, her tail flicking. Lyse shook her head, and Fordola looked back towards the strange caverns.

“…ya know. Yda seemed fully Ala Mhigan to me. Not… y’know. Garlean. She had that feel t’me. I think she proves it. Even if you’re not naturally one of ‘em, you can become Ala Mhigan.”

“…and even if you are born like them, you can become… not Ala Mhigan,” Lyse finished - trying to hide her sorrow behind a sad chuckle. That wasn’t where Fordola was going, but Fordola flopped backwards into her lap.

Before getting an idea. “How about we take a trip t’Little Ala Mhigo after this? You, me, and maybe Minfilia. Unless we’ve gotta hunt down a Primal, that is.”

That… sounded nice. Lyse laid backwards, looking up at the trees above them. “They accepted Yda pretty easily… well, not really. She had to fight to be accepted by the Resistance, and they still don’t trust her as much as me. But she’s done a lot more then me.

…all because of her forehead. She actually decided to try and remove it once, but uh.

It didn’t go well,” Lyse said, touching her own forehead. “But there was no lasting damage.”

It was almost warm, the two of them sharing stories - as Lyse spoke of Yda, Fordola spoke of her allies. Her Lupi - though she also called them her Skulls. They were finally bonding. Even if it took a secret to begin it…

* * *

Minfilia and Bolormaa did not expect to see anything except crystal - but there was a dull grey ahead of them. Stone - bricks? No, there was steel as well, warped and curled around. Bolormaa was leading by this point, and suddenly put an arm out to stop Minfilia. “There. Up the top.” Bolormaas’ voice was firm, as the two gazed up there.

A dragon…? The creature sitting up there had large dragon-esque wings, at least. Minfilia nodded to Bolormaa - as they stopped. “I know, Minfilia. We try to talk first, right?”

Bolormaa knew Minfilias’ methods. She needed somebody who’d protect her when they went wrong, that was all. And, thus, she let the Midlander step forward. Minfilia stepped forward, one foot in front of the other. As she got closer, though, she could feel rubble under her feet - it was a little odd, moving from crystal to broken paths.

But as she approached, she could see the other figure better. He was no dragon - he looked like a mix of man and dragon, his body covered in broken Ishgardian armour—

—ah. He may be a heretic. One of those who laid with dragons. Minfilia kept her hand on her dagger, as she approached - stopping as soon as she was close enough to hear the others’ snarls. Now she could see him clearer, their eyes met - his were narrowed, more like a Miqo’te then an Elezen. Spikes stuck out of his face, blackened horns at the top of his hair. But instead of scales, he seemed to have brown fur sprouting over him - even his wings were slightly fluffy. Pink marks broke up the fur - patterns, of course. All the man did was snarl, warning her.

Minfilia spoke up. “I am not Ishgardian, nor shall I slay you. Please— how did you end up down here?”

The other snapped to stare at her, gaze narrowing, wings moving to try and cover him. Perhaps he hadn’t noticed them? But his voice was deep, as he shouted at them from behind his wings. “Stay back! The Steel Vigil is mine…!”

The Steel Vigil? Hmm… Minfilia thought back, but she— oh. It had fallen before the Calamity, hadn’t it? Perhaps fragments of it had been pulled into this dungeon, like Earthgift had been. She wished she knew more about Ishgard at this moment. Still, Minfilias’ voice was as kind as it could be as she yelled up at the half-dragon. “I do not mean to harm the Steel Vigil, Ser! I simply wish to talk!”

“Don’t look at m-me…” the other then whined - and Minfilia complied. She knew that Bolormaa would protect her, if he struck. “You’re not one of them…? The crystals…?”

Shaking her head, Minfilia put her hands up. “No - I am not. Me and my ally are simply lost here, Ser—” she began, her voice interrupted by a gust of wind. Soon, she saw the source of it - while Minfilia did not look up, like she promised, she could see the feet and legs of the changed man. He was muscled, that was for sure - even if he no longer wore boots.

A warm snort of firey smoke brushed over Minfilias’ head - and the other spoke, voice almost hoarse. “…It’s been a long time since I sent my men away,” he said, softly, in his own way - fangs snapping shut. “I did not think any— any would come here. Are you truly not sent by Ishgard, to put down one of their own?”

Bolormaa spoke up this time. “I do not like Ishgard. They are cruel to other Au Ra - I have heard stories of them killing entire tribes. Not out of a thrill and desire to fight, but because they mistake us for being dragons.

But, um, you’re…”

The half-dragon looked to Bolormaa. “I’m aware. It’s— it’s why they’ll take me down. I hope that my family has not suffered…”

Minfilia looked up, gently, and met the eyes of the other. “Please. Tell me your story, Ser. We are not Ishgardian - nor are we crystal. Perhaps I can help?”

“Pah.” The half-dragon shook his head. “Come in, then.”

* * *

They were close to the stairs. They could rush down there… but Minfilia now sat across from the other. His name was Chlodebaimt, he said, and he began to become a dragon as he fought Svara. But he didn’t think… he didn’t think that was how it worked.

“I’m a holy man - or, at least, I was. I followed every rule. Even when I thought it was unfair. I cared for my family, and treated them all with respect. But that day, my body began to change under my armour.

I’ve been holding it back, since then,” Chlodebaimt said, bowing his head - his teeth still gnashing together, hands gripping to the long-rotted table he sat at. “I thought I’d simply fallen into the shallow ruins, when the Vigil began to fall beneath me.”

Minfilia was now thinking. “Forgive me. I don’t know much - may I ask how you thought Ishgardians became dragons?”

Chlodebaimt sat back, leaning onto the wall - his wings still hiding much of himself. “When one sides against their fellow man, and they ingest the blood of a dragon, their body and mind are changed - and they become our enemy.”

“Is it instant?” Minfilia then asked, as she began to narrow her gaze. As she noticed the other shaking his head, about to speak, she continued. “Then perhaps— it’s just dragon blood, right? There are some foods which may include such.”

Chlodebaimt paused. And then, he gave a long sigh. “There are some items that could include such, but… hm. We had been given new supplies from the Holy See before then—

—but they wouldn’t do such. The Holy See would never… perhaps they were intercepted?” Chlodebaimt gave a soft groan as he spoke, more smoke pouring out of his mouth.

It was years ago. Over five, at least. Perhaps he was right. “I can imagine that it happens a lot,” Minfilia said quietly, “that some attempt such. If that’s the case…

Come with us.” That caught Bolormaas’ attention, and she looked at Minfilia with a confused look. “We do not know if those crystal people are going to strike us again, Chlodebaimt. And if you were truly targetted - either by heretic or… well… we need to find the truth. It has been quite some time, but still - you have family, do you not? They might be in danger.”

Chlodebaimt gave the first little smile he’d given in quite some time. “I’d like to. Those stairs - I think they lead down to… well, the way out of here. Sometimes, some of those crystal people come out of there.”

The three moved down the stairs…

…and they all froze. There did seem to be a teleporter out, yes. But instead of crystal, the place around them was… well. Hellish. The teleporter laid on a giant throne - a large statue shattered and crublbed around a circular area. The walls were painted with images of meteor showers, with silvered scales mixed in.

But that was not what made the three freeze. In the center of the arena was a massive skeleton - one which seemed to cover the platform. It was no Spoken - though it had similar bones to one. But the skull had massive horns, which were pointed like a demon. Arched above them were the bones of wings - some of those crystal people pierced and twitching on them. If they were paying attention, they’d notice the four hands scattered as well - shifted, turned into makeshift tents. Whatever this being was, it was dangerous.

Bolormaa spoke up first, in a whisper. “…maybe it made the crystal people,” she said - sounding a tiny bit afraid. She placed a hand on one of the massive horns - before tapping it. “Minfilia… we should take a tiny bit.”

“…So we can try and figure out what this was? I think it was a Voidsent,” she said - but, still, she picked up her pickaxe and got to work chipping away the horn. Chlodebaimt, meanwhile, moved towards the exit - making sure they had an exit. And yet, he couldn’t help but stare at the walls. At the walls that seemed to be alive, the fires and meteors seemed to be alive.

None of them could dismiss the fact it could be a Voidsent. Bolormaas’ gaze turned to the walls as well - before she suddenly seemed to zone out. Minfilia could recognize what that expression meant, though, what that slight hiss she gave before collapsing was…

Bolormaa was having a vision. “Chlodebaimt. We can go now - if we carry Bolormaa. Shall we?”


	16. Chapter 16

The gentle bumping of the carriage kept Bolormaa from truly feeling like she was relaxed as she woke up. Her mouth tasted like ash, and her eyes were full of tears. She looked around - they must have left while she was elsewhere. Her eyes were unfocused as she gave out soft whines - until she looked at Minfilia, and she frowned.

Bolormaa knew what would be asked, and thus, she looked to the group. “It was very vague. I couldn’t see much. But I saw meteors falling towards a large city - and I was being led by a lot of big people.

…I felt comfortable in that moment, even if I knew I was going to be dying,” Bolormaa said, her lips curving into a soft smile. “As it should be. For I’ve always been Bolormaa, haven’t I? And I always will be.”

“You were out for a while,” Minfilia said, her expression worried. “Though - we’re nearly back to the Waking Sands.” Minfilia had to catch herself. She nearly said they were back home. Bolormaa looked around, now she was a little more aware - Chlodebaimt was half-hidden under a blanket, Fordola was nesting up next to Minfilia again, and Lyse… well, Lyse seemed distracted.

Eventually, Lyse expressed her feelings. “Papalymo is going to kill us. Papalymo is going to, like, double kill us. We’ve got a dragon with us, for Rhalgr’s sake!”

“I’m still an Ishgardian, though and though,” Chlodebaimt corrected. But Minfilia crossed her arms.

She seemed to be thinking. “If he does not accept your request for asylum, Chlodebaimt, I shall find a place for you. I promise.”

The dragon-man snorted, burying his head more. “I hope so. I cannot return to my family. I-I can’t warn them - if they’re still around.” As he spoke, Lyse looked to Fordola, and gave a small nod. Seemed that some of them would need to go and check, and they were likely still free. Their trip to Little Ala Mhigo would need to wait.

The caravan pulled in, quietly, and the five got out. Minfilia then paused - and looked to the others. “We’ve got a long report to give. This has been quite the adventure, my friends. Thank you.”

* * *

Papalymos’ blank stare was the most frightening thing of all. Minfilia had led the report - spoken of how Ramuh was now sealed, and the Sylphic relationships had been mended. But then, speaking of how the group had moved to help out both some Ala Mhigans and then some Duskwights, and the strange cavern they’d tended to. That they’d proven was safe, as long as you didn’t go down too far. Oh, and they’d found what they found out was an actually declared dead Ishgardian who was perhaps caught in a heretic plot.

A lot of it was unbelievable. But eventually, Papalymo found his voice. “…you’re not telling any lies, are you?”

“Of course not!” Minfilia said, her voice raising a tiny bit - Papalymo raised a hand, to stop her.

He gave a little tired look to her - but deep down, there was pride in his eyes. “I’m used to strangeness when it comes to Yda. And it seems you’ve been though a lot of strangeness. Still— Minfilia, we cannot keep this refugee here.”

That term. Refugee. It struck though Minfilias’ core, as she frowned to herself. “Then I shall find somewhere else for him.”

Papalymo did not move from his desk, his arms now crossed. “You know that even if Ishgard is not part of any Grand Companies, and is closed off, they would send their armies to take down any nation that sheltered one of theirs - especially one from a high house. Especially if he’d been declared dead!”

A Papalymo lecture was not something anybody wished for. And then, Minfilia got an idea - her lips curving into a smile. “…then I shall take him to the territory none own - unless the area around Silvertear Lake has been claimed?” She recalled that it was… barely developed, ages ago. Minfilia, however, was not going to appeal to any people who lived there.

She recalled the tales of the large giants and gigants who settled the land, who lived above the Lake. They were thought as brutish and frightening, who in stories had enslaved each other until around a hundred years ago, when their society had gone though a strange reorganization, and had taken up residence near to Silvertear Lake. None knew why they had changed, and none seemed to care.

For they were beasts, they were not one of the Spoken races. And thus, they fought. She wondered how such had changed over the last few years, after the fall of Dalamud…?

Minfilia shook her head. No. This wasn’t for her own sake, for her curiousity and desire to ally with the many tribes. Still, two birds with one stone. Papalymo kept his eyes focused on her. “…Minfilia Warde. You are a strange, strange woman.”

Before he could continue, Lyse spoke up. “She’s got a point, though. Even if Mor Dhona is right next to the snows, well, it’d also prove that this Ishgardian wasn’t a threat to us, right? If he could live close and not burn them down then we could move him back here!!” She sounded so very emotional - even if Chlodebaimt did not like the idea of being called just the Ishgardian. He let out a little grumble, but Lyse looked back and smiled at him - her little toothy grin.

Papalymo was now tapping his fingers, before letting out a groan. Again, before he could speak, the door opened - and Thancred entered, looking a little tired. “You called for me, Papalymo…

…oh, what’s all this?”

“Minfilia has stopped Ramuh, but has given us dire news. Thancred, I know you haven’t given your report on the movement of the Paragons, but may I ask you to help?” Thancred nodded, and Papalymo continued. “Good. We need you to investigate the claims that both Minfilia and Chlodebaimt have made - that there are heretic movements that risk House Haillenarte. If we can prove such and stop it, perhaps they will repay us with aid.”

Lahabrea couldn’t help but smile internally, at the command. Of course he’d love to. He could use Thancreds’ body to continue aiding Igeyorhm in her schemes. They always had to have schemes moving. He always had to be moving. But he did not show his excitement, and instead nodded as Thancred. “As long as I get to rest for the night - and, of course, get to give my report, hm?”

* * *

That night, Minfilia couldn’t help it. She had to go see Thancred, even if he seemed to exhausted. She’d also be setting out that night, after all. Thancred was quietly sitting at a desk, barely paying attention to the crowds around them. So many Scions and others - were those some visitors from Sharlayan? A lot of them were a haze, however, in Minfilias’ mind - and it hurt so much. Could she try and make them remember? No - not even Thancred remembered.

And yet, she wished he did. And thus, she sat across from him - warm tea in her hands, slid over to him. She was unaware of Lahabrea - but Lahabrea raised his head, making sure to keep his expression unimpressed. It seemed tired to these people. His eyes looked to Minfilia, though, and that tone in her eyes—

—oh, crap. There was only one person he knew before with those tones. And he had seen them before in earlier eras, when Nabriales had nearly given up on the Rejoinings - his dear friend. Damnit. Double damn it. Of course those two had found a way to reunite. And still, Lahabrea knew he had to bide his time. “A treat, for me?” he asked, giving Minfilia a soft smile.

Minfilia didn’t move her hands for a few moments, looking down at the tea. “Yes. It’s a bit bitter - it’s an Ala Mhigan blend. But… it’s the kind we used to share, before I was sent forward in time.

…I learned that some remembered me a little, Thancred. With my old name.”

Thancred stared. Only for a moment - only confused for a moment. It wasn’t like she’d know… nevermind. Still, he put a hand to his necklace, gently. “I believe that people can’t truly forget somebody. That somewhere deep down, they hold some fragment that could be stoked to awaken - and could remember. So of course people remembered you, Minfilia.”

His words were a comfort, and Minfilia slid over the tea. “Perhaps someday, I’ll be remembered. And we can be a family again.”

How little Minfilia knew. How little she knew that every word she said was like a dagger to Lahabrea, thinking of a past that had long faded away. Still, Minfilia continued, gently. “Though - Thancred, I wonder. Do you know if F’lhaminn…?”

Who? Lahabrea thought to himself, probing at the others’ mind. Trying to steal the knowledge from the one he possessed - even if he couldn’t feel what he really wanted to, within. Ah. One who Minfilia cared for. Even if Lahabrea was trying to calm his thoughts, he knew what he could do. “I’m sorry, but there’s been no word of her. And we all know what that means,” Thancred said, his face tilting downwards, at the tea. Faking sadness, he reached a hand out. Minfilia gripped to it with a soft whine, and Thancred squeezed. (Fake sympathy.) “I’ll keep an eye out, but…”

Minfilia let out a soft little squeak to herself, putting her arms around herself a little. She should have thought of that. She should have considered that not everybody survived the Calamity - but, still, she kept her composure. “Thank you, Thancred,” she whispered - moving to a stand. She barely noticed how hoarse her voice had become. “Please, make sure to drink all your tea.” It’ll make him feel better as well. He’ll be able to catch his breath and take a rest. He looked so tired.

As she moved to leave, though, she could feel Uriangers’ half-glare on her - and she turned to face the Elezen, who had not shifted from his place in the corner of the room. Judging them beneath his goggles? It wasn’t easy to tell. Urianger had that sort of resting look where he was judging everybody, even if he was kind inside. Urianger took a step forward towards Minfilia, before hesitating. “My lady Minfilia…”

Minfilia bowed her head.

Urianger gave an awkward smile. “Words can hold lies and deception. Perhaps you should ponder such - and words thy hath heard in recent moons.”

That was all Urianger wished to say - Minfilia could tell by his stance. Oh, dear Urianger - he was such a shy boy, the way his hands twitched as he talked - the way his legs bounced as he moved back to sitting. She wished she could say more to him, but all she could do to hold back the tears at the news she’d gotten was turn to leave.

She hoped that Urianger understood— before Minfilia remembered, and turned back. “Ah, Urianger— I actually sort of made a deal with the Primal we recently sealed.”

That got Uriangers’ attention, as he looked at her, hands still twitching and flapping slightly. Minfilia continued. “Ramuh— Ramuh agreed to share knowledge with us. Well - with you.”

“Truly?” Urianger asked, sounding curious but not too hopeful.

Minfilia nodded. “Though letters, so that he does not enthrall anybody. I— did Kurin survive the Calamity…?” Minfilia then asked, hope leaving her voice.

Kurin was a queer one. A Moogle with the Echo - who used his abilities to live to deliver mail to super dangerous places. Even if he had once gotten shot in the head, and another time had caused some form of disaster close to Thanalan that resulted in a nigh-unlivable hellscape. (A lot of Gigants lived there. But more horrifying… things… did as well.) He was also quite adorable - with a tuff of black hair, and a massive scar which would seem bad-ass to a lot of people. You know. If he wasn’t a moogle. He tended to be nicknamed Six by those who met him, for reasons Minfilia wasn’t quite sure of.

He would be a perfect courier for the task. “Aye, Six lives. Him and his… companions… have set up their own camp in Mor Dhona, but we are able to reach them,” Urianger said. Ah, yes. He had a few companions of his own. Including one who was rumoured to know of the Fists of Rhalgr. Not that Minfilia would ask - she knew she wasn’t worthy of knowing such. (Though, the fact that the one she’d heard whispers of wasn’t even Ala Mhigan by blood was stranger still.)

“Then I shall visit him when I seek a shelter for Chlodebaimt,” Minfilia said with a nod. She had her goals, then. And her sorrow.

* * *

Later that night, as she tried to sleep, Fordola crawled up onto her pillow - giving a little grunt, forcing her way onto the fluffy pillows. Minfilia put an arm around her - kissing her forehead without thinking.

Neither of them had to admit that it was nice to be together, that they understood each other. But in trying to distract herself, Minfilias’ thoughts turned to the Ala Mhigan nesting in her arms.

And she realised, with a quiet sound to herself, that she was getting— perhaps a crush? It couldn’t be love. Could it? This other Ala Mhigan was still indoctrinated to the Garlean ways. She was rough, but she cared so much. And she didn’t take crap like others did. They were two lost young adults, thrust out of their comfort zone and without their support networks.

For now, Minfilia would call it just a crush, for that was easier. Was Fordola thinking the same things? Was Fordola crushing on her as well? Perhaps the way she’d flirted with the half-naked Minfilia in the Shroud was proof. Or perhaps she was just acting like any Ala Mhigan would - they tended to wear little.

Fordola let out a soft snore, though, and a single word. “Yulia…”

Ah. So Fordola had learned Ydas’ birth name…? Had she learned all of it? No, she couldn’t have - or things would have been a lot different when they returned. There would have been - well, if not bloodshed, at least a lot of yelling. The only loud sounds she heard were the sounds of Lyse and Yda squeeing over each other, gushing about everything - though Minfilia wondered if Lyse was truly happy. Tomorrow, before she set off, she’d need to meet this postmoogle… and enact her plan.

It was one of her old goals to unite what had been called Beast Tribes.

And Minfilia would still do such, for it would bring a brighter tomorrow. And Fordola would come with her, to see what could be seen. What could be done, when you worked with those who did not look like you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned Minfilia/Fordola from the beginning, but now I'm finally tagging it. Other brief notes: frick it it's 2020 I'm mixing some vague Fallout New Vegas stuff in, but not gonna tag it since it's a minor part of the crossover. Just like I'm not tagging FF11 until later events.


	17. Chapter 17

The road to Mor Dhona was a bit of a long one. And it meant going though the snow. But Chlodebaimt was hidden under hay and blankets, and none would inspect him. Still, Minfilia wished to speak with him as they approached.

“…We’re both out of time, aren’t we?”

Chlodebaimt gave a soft sigh, as he listened to the Highlander. (Minfilia was a Highlander, even if she appeared smaller then most.) She was right. Both of them had not witnessed the fall of Dalamud, for separate reasons. He was trapped in the rubble of the Vigil, mixed with strange crystal people and their magic and their hellish Voidsent. And she…

“What happened to you?”

“As the moon fell and a dragon came out—” Minfilia began, before realising perhaps she shouldn’t have said that - she could feel Chlodebaimt tense up. Minfilia continued swiftly. “—Our mentor, Louisoix, destroyed the wyrm by calling upon the Twelve. However, as a side effect, I was sent forward though time - and seemingly, those who knew me have forgotten me. And I still am quite clueless about the time we live in - everywhere has changed so much.

In my time, for example, male Miqo’te were… unknown. You wouldn’t see them out in the open like you do now. It is the same with Au Ra, or Viera, or Hrothgar. They were just… unknown. Viera were a myth, in fact - and some thought they were classified as Beast Tribes, just like Bangaa and Seeq still are.”

Chlodebaimt let out a little snort at that, but remained hidden. “If you asked those of my country, it was strange to see any who were not Elezen. But— well, I see that Chocobo are being freely exported again.”

Minfilia was quiet, as she looked out at the land. Still, her heart ached. “If we’re fast enough, we’ll make it to the camp where Kurin lives tonight.”

Chlodebaimt settled in - before he stared out across Mor Dhona - Minfilia staring as well, as her Chocobo continued to trek onwards. The two of them had not been out this way before, after all - even if it was close to Chlodebaimts’ station, it was not close enough to have visited.

But the two of them could see a massive crystal spiral sticking up from the land. Now, they knew what the crystal on the ground meant - it was crystalized aether, from vile and violent battles. But that looked more like a building, a massive spire sticking up over the gates of the settlement they seemed to be passing though. Neither of them thought to stop their Chocobo, to ask somebody what it was - for wouldn’t they find out when they asked their Moogle… ally? Friend?

* * *

The Moogle campsite was small, close to Silvertear Lake - built into ruins of the fallen airships from the Battle of Silvertear Lake. It was a little odd to see the fabric and wood built into the building, as Minfilia left her caravan. Unlike what she expected, it was only the Moogle floating there, seemingly playing a card game by himself. Or, at least, messing with Triple Triad cards. The Moogle turned, when the horse-bird chirped loudly.

“Oh! Uh. I’m on break, kupo?” he said - sounding older then a Moogle should, in Minfilias’ mind. They were always children, in her mind - or at least childish. “Come back later.”

Shaking her head, Minfilia frowned - Fordola ready to hiss at the Moogle. “Please— I’ve come as a Scion of the Seventh Dawn—”

Kurin floated closer, giving a little chirp. “Oh - one of ‘em. Should have said so, what’s up?”

Minfilia chuckled a little to herself. “Not just one of them… I, um, helped stop two Primals. But that’s where you come in, Kurin - was it?”

Kurin fluttered a little, tucking his cards away in his neck fluff. “That’s me. Need some clean-up done? Need some weird thing investigated?”

Again, Minfilia shook her head. “Actually, I have two requests. One is related to your work - you are a courier, are you not? I need mail delivered.”

That got Kurin to grin a little. “Oh, kupo? That’s no problem. Let me guess, it’s related to Primal business? That’s what the Scions deal with, and why we met. Why, I was nearly eaten by a Primal before they met me—” Kurin began rambling, before stopping himself with a saddened laugh. “—anyway, what do you need delivered?”

“I have negotiated peace with Ramuh,” Minfilia explained, “but I have also negotiated information from him. But I need help doing such - since Urianger is the one who figures out such, we require a way for him to learn such without becoming enthralled.

…do you understand what I’m asking?”

“Of course, of course,” Kurin said - oddly not kupo-ing as much as Minfilia expected from a Moogle. “Go between a mini-god and a creepy Elezen.”

“Urianger is not creepy.”

“I think he is a little too,” Fordola said, finally piping up.

Kurin looked down. And then laughed a little to himself. “You’re a mad bugger, Scion. I like ya. So - what’s the other thing?”

Minfilia could feel a chuckle growing in her throat, as she looked at the pouting tiny Ifrit who moved to nest again. But then, her gaze turned down to the cavavan.

“I need to meet with the leader of the Gigas,” Minfilia said strongly. “To aid one who’s been harmed by both Ishgardian politics and the Calamity. I cannot expect any person here to give him sympathy!” Her voice was filled with passion, though she could not give a reason why.

Kurin watched. Kurin smiled. “You’re even more of a mad bugger then I thought. But you’re lucky, Scion - I know a way.”

* * *

There was no light in the room, except for the soft glow from the fur of their King. But their King stared down at Minfilia, who felt smaller and smaller.

Kurin had a way, that was for sure - hiding them with invisibility dust, and then fleeing as soon as the warmth of the King appeared. The Gigas, you see, lived underground. They didn’t seem to smell them out, they didn’t notice. Was this how Perrin delivered mail?

Then their King fell to all fours, approaching curiously - seeming less angry, and more interested. The sound of hooves filled the air - seeing his tail curl around his legs, Minfilia could see hooves.

The King kept his distance. If she was not listening, she would not have heard his disbelieving, slightly gravelly whisper. A hope that faded, even as he spoke.

“Princess...?”

Minfilia did not speak, as the monster gave a soft sound. His face was hidden by a mask, but a painful expression seemed to cover his body. With a stomp of one of his hooves, the being appeared visible - the entire room lighting up. The walls were covered in carvings - long forgotten letters. The King had left his golden throne, standing more like a sheep then a Gigas. Massive scars were on his shoulders, stitched shut crudely with golden thread.

“I am Belias, the Gigas. The first of the Gigas, and the Guardian of the final Dynast-King. My mistake... it has been long since Man has come without carrying blade nor bow.”

Every word he said sounded forced - sounded as if he’d not spoken in so long that he’d nearly forgotten it. Minfilia barely recognized that she was using her Echo to understand it. Still, he stood to his full height as he finished speaking. Unlike those who roamed outside, he was massive.

Minfilia had come here for another purpose, but she had to ask. “The Dynast-King...? Is their grave here? I would have thought--”

The Dynast-King was a term used in a long-gone era, for one who would unite the world. It was a legend more commonly told to Garleans, and thus Minfilia knew little. But she knew that their point of origin was...

“...Many stories of Ivalice have been lost to the sands of time.” Mournfully, Belias the Gigas took his seat on the throne. “I promised to be there until my final breath. And thus, I am.”

So that was why the Gigas had come here? Minfilia continued to bow her head. “Is that why the Gigas came here, ser?”

Belias let out a soft laugh. “I woke. They were without leadership. They saw me. They chose me as their leader. My... ideals seeped though, from strength and heart.” A large claw reached out a little, before hesitating. “Man is distrustful. Many fall. But many also clash with Man.

I imagine you did not sneak here to meet me,” Belias whispered quietly, clawed hand retracting. Sorrow filling his voice - this large king was just a lonely man, deep down, Minfilia thought. Why else would he speak so openly? For a moment, Minfilia felt bad - but she had to ask - she had to get the aid she desired.

Still, her hand raised to her chest. “My name is Minfilia Warde - of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. I seek refuge for one I found elsewhere, who would be slaughtered by Man if he was seen by them. But I also have a desire to ally with the Gigas. My apologies for not entering in a more conventional way…”

“Ally? You are a strange one,” Belias said softly. “What would Man have to do with Gigas?”

Minfilia shook her head. “Would it not be better for us to no longer clash - and instead work together? With your strength, and my desires, we could not only work together - but we could end the Garlean Empire.”

At the mention of the Empire, Belias snarled. His warm fluffy mane almost seemed to set alight, and his hands tightened into fists. “They have survived,” he stated, before looking away. “My apologies. My rage almost overcame me. But you wish to end them, burn them to cinders? Or do you wish to reform them, with all that entails?”

Minfilia couldn’t help but put her other hand to Fordola, in her bag. It was time. “The Empire has done many unforgivable things, Belias. But even so, the people have been indoctrinated to do such. I am certain there are some who are not as cruel as those who invade. No - I even know a few. Still - the Empire must crumble or have its leadership fall, in order to be reborn.

...I do not wish for them to all die. Ala Mhigo, for example, was in a terrible place when the Empire overtook it. Would I want it to return to before? No. I want a brighter dawn, Belias.”

She didn’t know how much Belias listened, and lightly gasped. She didn’t know who Belias was seeing in her, but he did not consider for long. Before he spoke again. “Tell me of this refugee.”

Minfilia took a deep breath in - shaking her head. “How much do you know of Ishgard and the Dragonsong War?”

As Minfilia explained, Belias listened - noticing the no longer invisible dragon-man fusion. And he raised a hand.

“Enough,” he said with a soft snarl. Minfilia stood back, but Belias had a softness in that snarl. “You did not tell me he was Man and Beast.

…that is all you had to say. He will be safe here, Child of Man. Come, my new ally.”

Chlodebaimt gave a soft gulp, as he stood - before kneeling in front of the Gigas. “Yes, sir,” he mumbled to himself - feeling a bit of awe at the King before him.

Belias kneeled down gently. “You shall be safe. I… will not lose more knights. Your armour looked painful, however. I shall get you new armour tailored - I promise.”

Minfilia couldn’t help but watch - and neither could Fordola, the two of them staring focused at Belias. Just what was he…? He wasn’t a Primal, that was for sure, even if he was aligned to fire.

As if predicting her question, Belias turned. “Minfilia… dear little Minfilia… I do not think you’ll come down here often.” No, that wasn’t her question, but she listened to him as his voice rumbled - a claw going to her back. “Let me give you a mark of our partnership. A glyph, so that you can summon me to your side. As has happened before…

…as will happen again. It is how me and my others are - beings similar to, but not as draining, as Primal. We were once called Esper… or Scions.”

Perhaps that’s why Belias felt so easy to recruit. They were both Scions in a way, weren’t they? Minfilia nodded, agreeing to the mark.

And then she felt it. A burning sensation on her back, and she let out a scream. Falling to the ground, curling around herself, as the firey glyph joined her flesh. She did not notice Belias slipping a necklace over her neck as well - but Fordola did.

“Oi. What’s that for?” Fordola asked, ready to throw hands with the Gigas.

Belias closed his eyes under his mask, letting out a soft sigh. “A sign for the other Gigas. That she is safe from them, for she is with me. No, she is with us.

The pain shall subside swiftly. And she… she will be safe.”

…Was Belias crying as he said that last part? Fordola didn’t know (or really care.) But they all stood, waiting, as Minfilia gained a glyph on her back.

* * *

The pain of burning had not gone away as Minfilia woke, but it was also oddly like a hug. She had let out a soft sigh, as she tried to stand - aided by Chlodebaimt - and looked up at the Gigas. She felt the necklace around her neck, and thanked him - before she left. Chlodebaimt had soon left the room, as well, to explore. Before the two parted, though, the two had given each other linkpearls. What a queer device.

And, thus, Belias was alone. He looked upwards, to the ceiling. Had he been pulled back into their eternal desires? Had his soul, that of a Man, been weakened by seeing one who was long dead? He did not know. Nor did he want to know, at this moment. A slight joy had entered his life, and for that, he was… happy.

Still, it made him wonder. He knew that one would be alive - the one who broke his heart, that Ascian who had caused the fall of all he clung to. Did others live? Were others reborn?

Belias gently touched his mask. Unlike the simple wooden one he had been gifted from Raithwall, the first Dynast-King, this one was made of metal. It had rusted, and was unfit to be worn as armour. But it had fallen at the fall of Ivalice, and he wished only to remember those who had been there. Perhaps it was a sign, as he removed it - finally wiping at his tears. His voice was low, as he closed his eyes and let out a little sigh. One of his hands went to the scars on his stomach - the Man, removed from the Gigas. Just one thing he had to do to move on from the past - but he never had.

“…I wonder, Noah. Have you gotten to live a happier life, flesh forged anew? I hope you have.”


	18. Chapter 18

Minfilia Warde did not wish to return to the Waking Sands right away - especially not with Fordola. And especially since she had heard of her mothers’ - adopting mother, that was - passing. She would go and leave flowers, she thought. And then, perhaps, she would drop by Little Ala Mhigo.

But her Chocobo was settled, and she was pleased with her walk up to the church. Fordola remained nesting, as she liked to do. Perhaps it was because she was still a Primal, and still trying to conserve her strength. She hoped that someday she could help Fordola more - but her footsteps slowed up the path to the Church of Saint Adama Landama. They were allies, Minfilia recalled, though she knew they would not remember her.

Minfilia stood in front of the church, trying to tame her fears. She did not want to show her fear that F’lhamiin was truly dead. And yet, Minfilia shook her head, and walked in. The building was quiet, as she expected. Not many were around - but she recognized Father Iliud. How could she forget? He was the one who had been there to help her father pass into Thals’ realm, even if his body had not been buried. Her expression spoke of her question, and Father Iliud offered her a seat silently.

“We… still have many who come here to seek people who died in the Calamity - and those who have fallen to Primal threats. Come, my child - please do not hesitate,” Iliud said - sitting next to her, as Minfilia felt herself oddly relax next to him.

She took a few deep breaths. “I am one of those who walks among the wild roses, Father,” she began - and his expression twitched, but he did not speak. “I have… only recently come to learn of the likely passing of F’lhamiin, and wish to give her well wishes in Thals’ realm.”

Father Iliud was quiet, and listening, before giving her a soft smile. “Then you can do so. My dear child, my dear Scion - she may have perished in the flames, but she will forever be with you.” His words were calm and kind, as he offered an arm for her - and Minfilia curled into his arms, finally letting out a little sob. And then another. Not just for her mother, though. But for the pain she finally felt, her finally realising she’d missed so much life. Even if she had been remembered, people had changed.

She hadn’t, though, and that was the worst pain of all. Minfilia could not explain to him why she truly cried. But did it matter? She trembled in his arms, and let out one final sob, before looking to him - wiping her tears. “Do you have flowers? She— would appreciate such.”

But instead of showing her flowers… Iliud gave her a firm hold. And Minfilia felt herself relax more. “Ssh… take your time… let it all out.” Minfilia barely noticed him raise one of his arms to footsteps - to let somebody else know that this was important.

Minfilia lost track of time. Even as she felt the tiny little claw of Fordola join the comfort, she had cried so many tears she did not know that the sun had shifted across the skies. That is, until she finally looked up, silently. “…thank you. I haven’t gotten to sit still in quite some time - I haven’t thought about it.”

Father Iliud stood, and got her a glass of water. “The path you’ve chosen is a harsh one, my child. My Scion. Do not feel like you need to rush forward - reflecting is just as important.” As Minfilia drank, he finally grabbed flowers for her. “Many were not identified in the Calamity. She would have been buried in our yards - and I am certain she will feel your love.”

Nodding slightly as she sipped the water, Minfilia held back a hiccup and smiled. “She was a wonderful mother to me. I’m certain she— she’ll watch over me,” Minfilia said - more to reassure herself. She stood, and dusted herself off.

Adjusting his soft gaze, Father Iliud gestured slightly outside. “The Marquis should be able to aid you in finding where to lay them. He’s another who was left traumatised by the Calamity… a kind man, really, if not a little afraid of other people. Please, do not mind his fears.”

With a silent thank you, Minfilia stood - with the off-white flowers - and left the church, to the world outside.

The Marques, she could see, was a man in a dark brown cloak. He slumped ever-so-slightly, and his fingers would not stop trembling. He did not seem to react to Minfilia approaching - until his gaze suddenly snapped to her, his gaze suddenly focused on her. “The clicking…?” he said, looking right at her.

“Pardon me, sir—” Minfilia began, before he repeated himself. The clicking. Minfilia heard no clicking, but his eyes widened.

And the thing he said next made Minfilias’ blood grow cold. For she had just accepted her lot in life. “Minfilia— Minfilia?”

Minfilia dare not drop the flowers, but her hands tightened around them - choking any last life out of them. “You know my name…?” Minfilia near-shouted, trying to keep herself calm.

The man before her stared for a few moments more, before flinching - a delayed reaction. “I— the clicking told me— I don’t know myself.” Every word he said seemed to be said as if somebody else was listening in - he almost seemed to be asking permission to speak. His head bowed, but Minfilia then smiled at him.

Minfilia could feel a tiny bit of hope, fading away. But, just like before, she knew what to say. “I will not ask about the clicking,” she said gently. For just like with the strange knight, Selale, it was not her place to pry. This man was hurt by the Calamity. Perhaps he was hearing things - or perhaps something had happened to him. Either was fine. All she knew was that he knew her name, and she could pry, but that might scare the poor dear off. “Instead… may you point me to where tributes to those who fell in the Calamity are to be left?”

The Marques gave a little grunt, gesturing to a larger grave. “There… there’s the place. So many burned… so many in there, Minfilia.” He repeated the name to himself - before closing his eyes. “It’s so loud… p-please, leave me be.”

This clicking… Minfilia gave him a little nod. “Thank you, sir. I hope you may find peace in the future.”

Minfilia sat up with the grave for hours, even as the moon rose. The flowers sat unmoving, as did Minfilia. Fordola finally crawled out of her bag, and curled up on her lap. Both of them mourned the Calamity in their own ways. Both of them saw it in their own ways. Minfilia barely noticed herself curling up by the tomestone, mumbling about her mother.

* * *

The next morning, Minfilia awoke to the Marques looming over her - still trembling. He’d just placed a blanket on her, awkwardly - well, more of a ripped-up robe. Quietly, Minfilia thanked him with a smile. She left quickly after that, and returned to their caravan. As they moved towards Little Ala Mhigo, Minfilia decided she needed to clean up. In her caravan, there was a tub - and, so, she stripped down. Fordola looked up, before Minfilia placed her on a shelf. “How big is the glyph?” Minfilia asked, as she began to fill the tub by activating water shards.

Fordola gave a little snort, as she gestured. “Takes up about half of ya back? So, pretty big,” Fordola said, sitting and watching the other. “But I’m more worried about, uh, ya thighs. They’re looking… dirty but not?”

It was true, Minfilia realised, as she felt them. But she could tell what that feeling was - and she was beginning to realise why, if only internally. “I think they’re scales, Fordola,” Minfilia mumbled. “They’re strange, I know. But I can keep them hidden under some tights - or my baggy pants.” She’d also hide her other scales under her sleeves - it was fine. Really. Though she turned, and bent over to continue setting up the bath.

Fordola looked away for a moment before shrugging to herself. “Mind if I clean up with you?” she asked - Minfilia startling a little.

But, of course, Minfilia turned back and picked up the tiny lizard. “Of course you can.” It was a little strange, how comfortable she was with her nudity around another. Then again, the two of them didn’t have anything the other hadn’t seen. Except for little scars, of course, little marks on their body.

Minfilia settled into the tub, now that the crystals had used their energy. Fordola floated on the top, padding a little, before settling down near Minfilias’ breasts. Did Fordola notice the blush beginning to creep on Minfilias’ cheeks? Who knew. But Minfilia stretched a little - before shifting. “I’m going to sit up, Fordola. This isn’t just to relax… though, it is nice to relax.” Minfilia felt warm, even in the cooled water. Was it from the glyph? Probably. Yes, most likely. That Belias was a fire-based being… though, as she did sit up, she realised something with a start.

“—I know somebody who could tell me more of Belias,” she whispered to herself. Fordola tilted her head a little, and Minfilia gave a soft smile - grabbing the soap. “My ex-girlfriend. Though she wouldn’t admit it to many people, she was into the stories of the Esper.

They were also known as the Zodiac Brave - heroes who stopped a Calamity. Though I still don’t know much.” Minfilia continued to talk quietly, as she washed up. Mud and blood soaked into the water, caked on from her recent adventures. She bled, she fell, but Minfilia always got up. Fordola grabbed a second bar of soap, beginning to help Minfilia wash her back - pausing as she touched the blackened glyph.

“…It’s sort of like branding you, isn’t it?”

Minfilia paused, confused, before realising what Fordola meant. But Minfilia didn’t think so. “It was my choice. It’s closer to a tattoo - is it warm?”

Minfilia nodded to herself, again, confident. Still, Fordola scrubbed a little warily. Both of them were quiet, but Minfilia gave a little awkward cough. She sighed, and was about to say what was on her mind, until Fordola spoke up.

Fordola, of course, had her mind on something else. “You wanted to ask that guy more, didn’t ya,” she said - her tail lashing and splashing. “But that’s your problem. You’re more concerned with their comfort then ya own. Happened with th’faerie knight, too.”

“…you’re very astute,” Minfilia said, “but… it’s not just about comfort.” Pausing, Minfilia decided to explain. “It’s far easier to become allies then finding out what you need, then making enemies by pressing onwards. If people see you as a friend, they trust you more - with deeper and deeper secrets.

Though I know we may not meet with Selale again, I know that we’ve left a good impression on him. And that’ll be important, if we meet again.”

“So, you’re smoozin’,” Fordola stared, as she began to climb up Minfilias’ back to get the top of it.

That got Minfilia to chuckle a little. “I suppose you could say that, yes.”

The two continued to bathe, as the chocobo leading Ydas’ old carriage - now Minfilias, it seemed - towards Little Ala Mhigo - stopping just outside of the territory, as it had been trained to do. It was wonderful, for Minfilia, to finally get to simply relax with one she had a massive crush on.

Though, it was a little awkward, considering that her new crush had attacked her old ex-girlfriend. She’d need to figure out what to do with all of this… but, for now, she could relax after her tears. She could relax and feel happy with herself, if only for a moment…


	19. Chapter 19

"You want to know about Belias?" 

Minfilia and Fordola had taken the trek from Little Ala Mhigo out to the Corpse Brigade. They had not raised her weapon at her, for she had become allies with them - even if they were filled with hatred for Ala Mhigo. Minfilia walked that fine line - even if she had positions of authority now, they had seen her work up from nothing. Minfilia Warde was respected by them. 

And, thus, it was easy for her to reunite with Milleuda the Slitter. They greeted each other with a fistbump, a playful punch to each other. Fordola watched, quietly, curiously. Minfilia had such a warm smile directed at the other. She nodded, gently, before turning to show her ex-girlfriend the bottom of her glyph. 

Milleuda touched the glyph, with a soft gasp. "…I’ll tell you what I-- what I know. But it’s nothing compared to learning that he’s true." 

The two sat across from each other. And Milleuda began to tell a story, one which she had been told by one who had now perished… 

* * *

Long, long ago, the land of Ivalice stood in the far east - or did it stand where Ala Mhigo does now? It was not clear, because relics from the kingdom had been found in both. But this story came from the far east. In that region, Ivalice had grown to be the strongest power - but it had also just been at war with the other Ivalice. One had vanished, however, in a flash of light. 

The nobles would not pay those who fought for them, for they did not have the money to do such. For they did not care for the commoner. (A common theme, Milleuda mused, as Minfilia frowned.) But commoners could not fight back - could they? 

What did this have to do with Belias? He was a curious being - known as a blade of the Dynast-King - one who had united the old lands. But he had been found by commoners, once the light had ended one Ivalice. His body gave way to a stone. 

This stone was known as auracite. The blood of the Gods - but Belias was no god. He acted like a man, for he was once a man - a captain, they had been told, of the commoners. The light had corrupted him, and turned him into a beast - and he had been rejected. 

But the auracite was used to fight nobles. It had been used, and used, until it faded into nothingless. And, with that, the hope of commoners to hold a place. 

That is, until the same light ended the Ivalice of the Far East. 

* * *

"…it was a story my brother told me," Milleuda admitted, as she leaned back a little. "It’s a little silly, but it’s been passed down though my family. Even if my brother has passed, I still remember him - and it." 

Minfilia had lost herself in the story, feeling the warm glyph on her back shifting. "Thank you," she said. "Though I’ve never truly considered the idea that there were two Ivalice - I don’t really know much about such." 

Milleuda gave the softest smile, before looking back down at her table. "Of course not. It’s not something many Ala Mhigans care about - they talk about their history, but only the bits that matter to them. They don’t even know what they want from a reclaimed Ala Mhigo!" 

Minfilia tilted her head, but let Milleuda go on her rant. "Would they allow us there? No! Would they try and reclaim a king? Of course they bloody would!" Slamming her hands on the table, Milleuda snarled. "If I didn’t know better, I’d say Garlemald was better for them - because at least Garlemald won’t let them kill each other over paranoid delusions!" 

Right. That was it. Fordola popped out of her bag - and Milleuda froze. "Not to correct ya - actually, yes, t’correct ya - but Garlemald sort of encourages Ala Mhigans to kill each other. I mean, they encouraged me to kill ‘em." 

Minfilia looked between them. Sighed. And began to explain. The mad woman who tried to kill Milleuda was actually due to an Ascian scheme - ah, the Ascian are chaos-causing beasts - and now she’s stuck as an oddly-marketable minion. But she also doesn’t want to murder anymore. Just needs crystals. 

And Milleuda gave a little smile to herself, before nodding a tiny bit. "So she’s like an Esper. Like Belias." 

Neither of them had considered this. But Minfilia nodded… before her gaze was distracted by seeing a deep pink garmet, that seemed to shimmer in the box it’d been shoved into. "What’s that?" Minfilia asked, curiously. 

"Oh, that? Something we stole. Some old clothes from the Fists of Rhalgr. But I haven’t seen it glow like that before." At that, Minfilia stood to examine it - her hands curling around the fabric. It seemed to almost feel like soft electricity in her hands, the soft silks curling around her hands. Many monks, from what Minfilia had learned, made their own outfits as part of their training. But these almost seemed to be her size. These almost seemed to fit perfectly on her - Minfilia barely noticed that she was checking such. Holding the clothes in front of her. "You can have them if you want - I just didn’t want any of those Little Ala Mhigans takin’ it." 

Minfilia grasped it - but as she did, she then heard a voice from the entrance of the cavern - all three of the people in the cavern turned. 

There was an Ascian standing at the door. Well, they had the same sort of mask, but they had Elezen ears built into their robe. That was something Minfilia hadn’t seen before. She stared, wide-eyed, before her gaze focused. The Ascian spoke, with an excited voice. 

"Finally! One out of four!" the Ascian spoke, bouncing a little - unable to keep themselves still. "But you’re gonna need to find the others before you’re all ready, Warrior of Light!" 

Her voice was perky, but she was still an Ascian. Minfilia swiftly packed the top and Fordola into her bag, rushing after the other-- but instead of teleporting, the Ascian ran, bounced, seemed swifter then the usual Elezen. Minfilia took chase. 

Neither of them seemed to be slowing down, as they approached Amalj’aa territory. But there were so few milling around - Fordola couldn’t help but poke her head out. What happened…? A lot of those here would have had to be enthralled, but that would mean-- oh. Oh, she had a devious plan to help Minfilia. But the Ascian had leaped onto a rock, looking down at them. From this angle, Minfilia could see purple hair poking out from the others’ robes - messy and unkept. 

"You don’t get it, do you? But of course you don’t," the Ascian said with a sly smirk. Was she-- having fun? That’s what it sounded like. "Why the clothes are reacting to you, I mean. You don’t get any of this in general, but that’s just one thing." 

The Ascian then stood again, landing in front of Minfilia - huh, she seemed about the size of the twins. But, no, she wasn’t one of the twins. "I’ll leave that to you, though. I’ve buried the others around here - but you’ll never know where, unless you beat me." 

\--What sort of Ascian raised their hands to fight with fists? Minfilia had never heard of such, but this one had. Minfilia felt a tightness in her throat, and she shook her head. "Please-- please, I want to understand. Can’t we simply talk?" 

"Hmm…" the Ascian pondered - or pretended to ponder, before shaking her head. "Nope. Even if you had half as long as I did, you’d never get it." And with that, she punched at Minfilia - Minfilia barely dodging the fist, before a leg slammed across her side. 

Minfilia was weaker then she put on - trying to muffle a scream, as she finally drew her daggers. Magic flickered, and she cured herself - the Ascian looking at her with a mock disgust. Minfilia barely registered it, as she flung one dagger to direct, grabbing the other to cut. 

It was no use - the monk-like Ascian simply jumping up. Seeming to fly in combat, the Ascian headbutted Minfilia from behind, seeming to focus on the half-visible glyph-- 

\--before she was suddenly gripped. Not by Minfilia, nor by Fordola. But by an Amalj’aa. A strong one - towering over both of them. "Lord Ifrit. This is the one?" 

Minfilia dashed to grab her dagger, as she glanced down at Fordola. Fordola nodded, with a smirk. "It is. Hold her - ‘m not sure if we should bathe her in… er, cleansing flames? Fuck, that’s right, isn’t it?" Fordola mumbled the last bit, trying to figure it out. 

Managing to catch her breath, Minfilia looked around. And heard Fordola barking another command. "Listen up! This intruder buried some Hyur-sized clothes, for my companion here! Find it, and bring it to us!" What the heck…? Fordola had been fighting this, hadn’t she? But now, she commanded the Amalj’aa - who began to surround them. One or two sniffed at Minfilia, but Fordola glared at them. "She’s mine, you overgrown lizardmen!" 

Normally, that would insult the Amalj’aa. But they were heavily enthralled, so that any words from their God would be seen as praise. And that seemed to make the Ascian chuckle - not afraid she was caught, it seemed. Minfilia - after Fordola gave her permission in a gaze - approached the other. "What… do you want?" 

The Ascian looked up at her, with a soft smile. The group could feel not just magic building, but a sense of dread. 

"Oh, you wouldn’t believe me. You’d just want us all to fuck off, wouldn’t you? And let your little Mothercrystal save you all?" 

Minfilia bit her lip. "I wouldn’t say…" 

"That’s why your people fight us. But think about it - you’re the heroes of your own story, right? 

I’m working to help the heroes of my story." 

And with a cruel laugh, the Ascian vanished - dropping a crystal. The same that appeared so long ago, the sort that Hydaelyn gave her a vision from. But this one gave nothing - Minfilia trembling a little. Something about that Elezen Ascian scared her. Something primal. The Amalj’aa let out a snort, before joining the search - the other temple clothes being found quickly. 

Minfilia looked to Fordola. Fordola shrugged. "I’m going to be leaving with my companion. Until I return, do not take more people in my name. We must save our strength for when the flames burn all of this land to the ground, got it?" 

Now, Minfilia knew that that wasn’t how it worked. But she would let Fordola believe, at least until they returned to their caravan. 

* * *

Far, far away, the smaller Ascian returned to their base. Under a large tree, one which had grown for era. This was the most fun part, she thought, as she began to climb. She could have teleported up, but, eh. That was boring. Plus, she had news for the Ascian who slumbered on those branches. 

Nabriales slumbered there, looking across the ruins around them. It had become his favorite place - an airship graveyard. After all, where else would he be reminded of his passions, his loves from before? He barely looked up as he felt the branch sway, as he felt weight under him shifting. "Prishe. It’s been a while. Found your partner, then?" he asked so casually - not even bothering to face her. That is, until she sat on him. 

"Well, it’s a little harder when he’s not a tree," Prishe said - flicking at Nabriales’ mask. "Not all of us killed our partners in cold blood." 

Nabriales snarled to himself. "It was the will of Lord Zodiark, and I-- I did not kill her. It was the calamity which ended…" 

Prishe dusted herself off, removing her mask, ignoring the grumbles of the other. "Anyway, this isn’t about him. He’s probably still asleep on the moon. No… I have some news that relates to you and your inability to move on." 

Tsking again, Nabriales tried to shove her off - and succeeded, him slightly shifting to watch Prishe fall the massive height of the tree. A thud, but not a minute later, she’d made her way back up to him. "Ow. Anyway, a certain Esper’s chosen a new champion. And we both know he’s a sentimental old coot, just like you." 

Okay, that got Nabriales to sit up. Adjusting his mask, his expression shifted to a frown. "…then the Blessed one I saw really was-- oh, this will be interesting." 

Prishe didn’t get all that Nabriales rambled about. She hadn’t been here for as long as him, after all - she hadn’t been able to come here for quite some time. But she gave a little sigh to herself, moving to another branch - about to break off a smaller one, before Nabriales knocked her down again. 

This time, he had stood. (None hurt this tree. He will not allow it.) "I suppose that I can’t trust Lahabrea to bring upon Ultima Weapon alone. Not with Belias active." 

Prishe didn’t bother climbing back up, but she yelled up. "This isn’t about an ex-lovers quarrel, you idiot! This is about fixing what happened!" 

Nabriales ignored her. It seemed like, for now, he had motivation. And such motivation could draw him back to Eorzea after finding out a Warrior of Light - well, a few - were active. He placed a hand to the tree, gave it a soft kiss. "Hope you don’t mind a bit of time apart. I’ll be back next Calamity." 

* * *

Alas, Minfilia had not gotten to return to her caravan - not as she hoped to, at least. Her back ached, her sides hurt. But that wasn’t the issue - they’d heard there was a strange beast snarling around Little Ala Mhigo, and adventurers tended to end those sort of things, right? 

And as it came into view, it was quite the strange beast. It was metal - or at least coated in it - but screamed like a Behemoth. Behemoth did not have wings, though! Minfilia nodded to Fordola - noting the Brass Blades around, being knocked away. Drawing her dagger, Minfilia began to fight - though she felt herself flinching a little, as the injuries from the Ascian caught up to her. Coughing up a little blood, Minfilia barely noticed the other woman joining in the fight. The odd pink-haired one, who moved like another soldier - but used a gunblade. Perhaps some form of Garlean? No, if that was the case, then she’d be attacking both sides. 

Fordola seemed to think the same, though, as she curled into the pouch. She didn’t fight, except to give soft snarls of fire. Mostly fired off when Minfilia could get close. 

The metallic beast fell. The Brass Blades began to prod at it. But the pink-haired women gave a cold gaze at the beast. "How did a weaponized Behemoth get here? Must have followed me," she said - before beginning to walk off. "…need to find that Ascian." 

\--! Minfilia flinched, at the term Ascian being used out loud so easily. This single woman wasn’t protected, she was almost provoking them. Minfilia approached - before her pain flared up. "I-- I fought them!" 

The other woman turned, expression questioning - before seeming to accept such. "She still around?" 

Minfilia shook her head, and the other woman snarled to herself. "Damnit," she began, before focusing on the other - seeming to grow a tiny bit curious. "She let you live." She walked towards Minfilia - Minfilia still trembling from her pain - before hoisting one of Minfilias’ arms over her. A wordless request to lean on her? To follow her. The two moved to the shade of the rock formations which made up Little Ala Mhigo, and then the strange woman in queer garb grabbed out a potion. 

It looked… different to the potions Minfilia was used to, but she began to apply it to herself. It soothed the pain. The long tube was soon emptied, as Minfilia let out a sigh. "She gave me some clothes," Minfilia said, as she unpacked the Temple clothes. 

The other woman examined it for a few moments - before she shook her head. "Strange. She’s not the helpful type." So this other woman knew her…? "I’m Lightning. I’ve been hunting her down since I arrived here," she said. "Her and her kind." 

"Ascians?" Minfilia asked. 

Lightning shook her head. "Yes. Both factions." 

Both factions…? Minfilia was confused, but a light entered her eyes. "My name is Minfilia. I work with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn - we aim to end the Primal threat, and that involves ending the Paragon threat, alongside the Garlean threat." 

Lightning scoffed, as she looked at the approaching sunlight. "Does it, now." There was a roughness in her voice, a bitterness she dared not explain. And, again, Minfilia would not probe. "Which is more important to you?" 

It was something Minfilia hadn’t thought about often, as she looked upwards towards the sun instead. "…currently, I suppose it’s whatever causes more Primal summonings. And that’s Garlemald - unlike Paragon, they seem easier to win over." 

Oh, that seemed to make Lightning frown - as she handed over another potion. "You want to win them over? You’d have an easier time making a new world." Still, Lightning continued, looking right at Minfilia. "These Scions of yours - they’re the ones who stopped Ifrit and Ramuh, correct? I heard about that." 

Fordola popped her head out - and Lightning almost seemed to smile the slightest bit. "Yeah, they saved me from bein’ a mindless beast." Fordola then crawled out - Lightning having to lift her gunblade away from the tiny lizard. "Used some weird magic bullshit I don’t get, but…" 

"…you found a way to prevent her from fully changing," Lightning whispered - looking away, masking her feelings again. "You-- found a way to save somebody. Is that your goal, then?" 

Minfilia nodded, and Lightning suddenly stood. "I know what I need to do now. Minfilia - I’ll come to your Scions once I need such. 

…for now, though." 

"Wait--!" Minfilia said, standing as well - before letting out a groan. "Tell me about the Paragon I fought. You know her, right?" 

Lightning sighed, shaking her head. "Her name is Prishe. We used to be allies. But she chose to put her hopes into a false god." When Minfilia thought Lightning would elaborate, she instead seemed to shift subjects slightly. "Just like all of their kind. Just like…" 

Lightning trailed off, suddenly growing stiff. Before looking at both Fordola and Minfilia. No, she had to trust these people. "If you are able to stop changes - I know somebody who needs such done. Few of them, actually. 

They’ve all been mistaken for your Primals. I’ll track them down. You’ll seal them. Save them." 

It wasn’t a request - but it was something Minfilia would do anyway. She nodded. "Do you know where they are? This… people you need me to save?" Lightning shook her head, and Minfilia slumped a little. "Then… I’ll keep an ear out for your summons. For those who need to come to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, we have a passphase. 

…Wild Rose." 

At that, Lightning stared. Lightning stared more, staring holes though Minfilia. Was she kidding…? No, she was so earnest. But how could they have chosen such? Firion was-- Firion was long dead. His dream, romantic as it was, had faded away. 

No, perhaps this was a memory passed down, like a lot were. That had to be it, Lightning thought, before she calmed herself. (But still. Firion had died long ago - he hadn’t made it though. They still all mourned him, in their own way. Fought for him. Even if this had been a war, they had become true companions.) 

"Are you okay?" 

Lightning snapped out of it, as Minfilia looked at her with warm concern. "…Reminded me of somebody I knew. That’s all." 

Minfilia wanted to ask more, but Lightning began to walk away - faster then Minfilia could keep up. And, thus, she was gone. Minfilia shrugged to Fordola, and they returned to their caravan.


	20. Chapter 20

Once Minfilia returned to the Waking Sands, she felt the weight of everything crash down on her. She lost track of time, truly, as she bundled into her room. Days turned to weeks, and she continued to twist and turn, feeling sick. Perhaps Lightning would come by? Or perhaps she would be asked to read the letters between Urianger and Ramuh? But instead, she remained in her room - the darkness building over her.

She needed this, damn it. But every day, Bolormaa visited. And every day, Fordola remained there, making small talk - when she wasn’t training by playing with plush dolls and mammets. But Bolormaa had been so kind - bringing food and not making Minfilia speak if she didn’t want to.

But, now, Minfilia finally did. So when Bolormaa arrived with some food and water, she cleared her throat. “Bolormaa… may I ask you something?”

The Au Ra jumped a little, before beaming. “Anything.” As Bolormaa settled, Minfilia began.

“I… I don’t think I truly understood until recently, Bolormaa. What it’s like to be forgotten. Even if my mother was alive— even though my family here are alive— only I remember them.”

Bolormaa was quiet. Trying to find the words - but her life was so very different. Each were remembered, and each were reborn. If one of them vanished from history? It wasn’t something that could be concieved. Each of them were a web, reborn over and over, keeping it strong. But, instead, Bolormaa put an arm around Minfilia.

And then, she got an idea. “Your name was written down. Your old name was remembered.

What if we spoke of your story?” Minfilia looked up at Bolormaa, and Bolormaa beamed. “You know. Wrote it down. It seems that whatever happened couldn’t change books, right?

…If it’s not too sensitive, though, I’ve wondered. Why did you change your name?”

Minfilia wiped away her tears, and frowned - moving to rest her head on the lap of the larger Dotharl. Her skirt was comfortable, as was her hand as she began to stroke though the others’ hair. “I had a few reasons. First of all, my father… Garlemald might have tried to hunt me down, because of his place. But even before I changed my name, I had begun to consider such. I… I told him, thankfully, before he died.

I didn’t feel that Ascilia was the name for me. It’s that simple.” Minfilia was quiet for a while, before looking up at Bolormaa. How confident Bolormaa was with her body - even going shirtless sometimes. She then looked back down at herself. “Minfilia is a… much more feminine name, don’t you agree?”

Minfilia hoped she didn’t need to spell it out. That Bolormaa would understand - they were both not seen as women when they were born. That they had to show themselves and prove themselves but now they were seen as they always were. And from the spark in Bolormaas’ eyes, she understood. Gently, Bolormaa booped Minfilia, smirking with that confident Au Ra grin. “So. Minfilia is Minfilia. And always has been. Just like Bolormaa is Bolormaa.”

Suddenly, though, Bolormaa lifted Minfilia up. And laughed. “But right now, Minfilia deserves the sun. It’ll make you feel better!” Minfilia tried to protest - she was still in her night gown, after all - but Bolormaa gently carried the other. Before pausing. “I did the same to Urianger. Don’t worry. I’m trying to get everybody outside. It’s a beautiful day - the skies are clear!”

And with that, Minfilia was outside. Minfilia couldn’t help but shudder a little as the sun hit her - but in a good way. She almost felt like she was feeding from the sun, somehow. (In the back of her mind, she wondered if it was because of Ramuh. If she’d gotten inflicted by changes by Ifrit… though, on the other hand, she’d spent a lot more time around Ifrit. Fordola. She’d need to find out, though.)

Quietly, though, Minfilia whispered to Bolormaa. “I want to remain Minfilia, Bolormaa. But… I’ve begun to grow scales.”

Bolormaa blinked, tail beginning to swish - utterly confused, voice wavering a tiny bit. “Is that bad?”

That made Minfilia snort a tiny bit. “Of course it’s a little bad. I’m a Hyur, Bolormaa. Not an Au Ra.”

“Still. Scales would make you more protected, wouldn’t they?” Bolormaa said. Minfilia sighed, still in the arms of the larger being - being cuddled close. “But I think I understand. It took a lot for you to be like this, right?” Minfilia nodded, and Bolormaa gave her a little nuzzle - grunting a little. “I have heard of other Dotharl who like their bodies in certain ways. Because it is them. Their body and soul should match. I am not like that, but I understand.”

Minfilia listened, as the Xaela sat close to the quiet Elezen - Urianger had been forced out here, it seemed, but he had brought out a few books. He seemed to be writing things down. But Bolormaa continued, her voice quieter. “You are Minfilia. Scales or not.” Bolormaa tried to give the softest of smiles, before gasping - Minfilia grasping her tightly. A thick arm wrapping around her, Minfilia relaxed with a soft sigh.

That is, until her mind turned to Lightning. And her request… she had no idea how many were going to be there. And it was tiring just to change one - would the others wait patiently? Squirming (but failing) to free herself from Bolormaa, Minfilia frowned - and looked to Urianger. “…I met with somebody who wishes to use my abilities, Urianger.”

Urianger didn’t seem to hear her - but that was expected. Minfilia knew that he needed to know you were talking to him. Urianger still turned, though, and Minfilia repeated herself. With a twitch of his ears, Urianger gave a little smile. “Which ones? Your duty as a Warrior of Light, or your abilities to save those who are destined to lose themselves?”

“The latter,” Minfilia said, still squirming a little. Urianger quietly closed his book, placed it down by his side, and grabbed another. Minfilia recognized this new one - it was one he’d been seen drawing in even before the Calamity, often when he saw a new creature. He leaned closer to Bolormaa - and opened it, beginning to show Minfilia.

Inside were patterns, similar to the one which had been used for Ifrit and Ramuh. Underneath, there were notes on creatures. All kinds - alterations based on each. His gaze under his goggles did not waver. “Each creature can be distilled into a glyph. Not just the Esper, like the scars upon thy back - though they are able to express their glyph, for they are aware. Part of my studies into the nature of Primal was to discover these marks.

…I believe this research would be better in thy hands,” he whispered. His hands shaking. Minfilia knew a little about how Urianger ticked, and she managed to place a hand to his hands.

He didn’t want to give this up. And, instead, Minfilia shook her head. “Urianger. I much prefer asking you for copies of such. You’ve documented this over years - you know how to find such.

Instead, I have a query.” Minfilias’ tone did not waver, and Urianger seemed to light up - vibrating a little. Smiling a little, in his soft little way. “We know that if multiple beings are caught in the glyph, they are all sealed in the same way. That is why we cannot let the greater public know about such,” Minfilia explained - before shaking her head. “But the request I’ve been given is for multiple beings. Have you heard of Lightning?”

Urianger froze at that name, before he gave a firm stare. “Tell me more of this Lightning.”

Minfilia explained what she had gone though. The strange woman who hunted Ascian, and seemed otherworldly. Who carried healing salves that were not Eorzean, and seemed to recoil at their secret password. But she cared. She cared about some people. And she believed Minfilia. And that led to talking about the strange woman, Prishe, who had attacked her. But who had also gifted her clothes. As Minfilia explained, Urianger seemed to grow more and more concerned.

His fingers stroked his now-closed book, in thought. “Those names come up in tales of the War of the Magi. A woman who struck like lightning - who gave her name as the same. She had no loyalties, and warned of the Great Flood - her, alongside a white-furred Voidsent, are written about in recently rediscovered documents.

As for the name Prishe, it is one which has appeared in relation to the Dragonsong War - but such records are near-impossible to research. If she is a Paragon, however, then that would explain it… their meddling knows no bounds.” It was odd, though - well, to those who did not know Urianger. His voice did not seem to change as he explained - even if most people would be filled with anger, that wasn’t how Urianger showed it. “If Lightning has returned - then she is one to ally with.”

Minfilia finally had gotten Bolormaa to let go of her, and she had begun to pace. “Perhaps one of the ones she wishes for me to aid is the Voidsent. But I promised I would… but at the same time, Urianger, we both know that these abilities tire me.

Would it be possible to create separate glyphs, and power them at the same time?”

At her question, Urianger suddenly stood - excitement though his body. In his spare hand, there was a glow - and an odd staff appeared in his hand. Minfilia knew that - it was his true weapon, to lay traps and carve… glyphs. Of course! That’s why he used a staff! “I hath an idea of how it would work.”

* * *

Urianger had begun to trace out ideas in the dirt - they’d moved to the lookout post just behind the Waking Sands. He drew smaller circles to encase those who’d been changed, and began to figure out how they’d need to connect to a main one. Too much, and they’d all become one being. Too little, and it wouldn’t work. What it seemed, from his magic infusion tests, was that the one casting the spell needed to be in a larger glyph themselves. With a little smile, he turned to Minfilia. “We do not have numbers?” he asked, as he continued to trace minute details into the connecting lines. Every little one mattered, he knew, as he sketched them into his book.

Minfilia frowned. “No, I do not. So this has to be easily expanded… but you enjoy the challenge, do you not?” She couldn’t help but notice the back of his robes were moving… oddly. Bolormaa noticed it as well, and looked to Minfilia with confusion. Did she know what this was?

Minfilia didn’t, and thus, she took a half-step closer. “Urianger… may I ask a personal question?” Urianger turned to them, finally taking a break - though still thinking heavily about the problem.

“I believe this solution will work up to thirteen beings - a common number in magic, though I do not know why— what doth thee wish to know?”

Instead of Minfilia asking, however, Bolormaa spoke up. “Do you have a tail, Urianger?” Both of them looked to Bolormaa, and that soft smile.

It was a little rude, but Bolormaa was trying her best. Urianger sighed. “Will thee not tell anybody - least of all Thancred? I do not wish for him to know yet,” Urianger said - keeping the truth about Thancreds’ state in mind. He couldn’t just say Thancred was possessed, after all - could Paragon hear further? Would Lesser Paragon leak it to him? In order to save Thancred, he had to keep things secret.

Silently, though, he lifted the back of his robes - to reveal a silvered tail. It was cared for, smooth and covered in jewels and bangles - mostly golden, alongside a familiar icy blue. Urianger showed them for a few moments, before dropping his robes once again. Bolormaa covered her mouth, but her wagging tail showed how she felt. Minfilia, meanwhile, nodded quietly to herself.

Urianger embarrasedly gave a little grunt, before Minfilia looked to the patterns. “It seems oddly simple,“ she commented, “but magic isn’t too complex, once it’s crafted. I may only use magic rarely, but I respect it.”

Yes, right. The magic. Urianger gave a nod to her, as he showed her the page in the book. “There should be minimal aetherial leaks between subjects, if any - and, thus, they will be sealed and converted into a safer form.

…I think, Minfilia, we should study how to alter such forms. For the sake of both Ifrit and Ramuh.”

The way Urianger spoke, Minfilia gave a warm nod. “So you’ve begun to befriend Ramuh. I knew it’d work out!”

“Aye! Ramuh has gifted me much knowledge - and much to think about. I… do not know how to explain it yet. Trust that I will, however.”

The two were interrupted, though, when they heard the hurried panting of somebody coming their way. Y’shtola. Minfilia turned, and was surprised to see Y’shtola looking slightly worried. “There you are,” she said, looking over the three of them. “We have an emergency meeting. Come, now.

…Titan has been summoned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing autistic urianger so much you guys  
> also this is when i realised minfilia was trans as well


	21. Chapter 21

It was a familiar scene. Everybody within Papalymos’ chambers, him at the desk, all standing ready. Except for Thancred, of course, who was still off handling things in the snow-ridden lands up north. Bolormaa sat at a distance, fiddling her fingers a little anxiously. But Minfilia and Urianger smiled softly at each other, before Y’shtola began to talk.

“As you may expect,” Y’shtola said, tail twitching ever-so-slightly, “the Kobold have recently summoned Titan. For those who’ve forgotten - Years before the Grand Company’s reformation, two primals, Leviathan and Titan, chanced to converge upon the seawall, wreaking untold devastation. There, by the grace of the Navigator, were the mercenaries Merlwyb hired able to fend them off. Yet it did not take long for the beast tribes to regroup, and they summoned their primals once more.

Ever since then, the Maelstrom have kept a watchful eye upon the beast tribes - and the kobolds in paticular - ever since. However, we do not have much information on Titan.”

Minfilia felt an odd pang in her head. A memory, half formed. Titan reaching out his hands - mournfully, crying out, to person and kobold both. Children of the earth crumbling, as the beast looked onwards.

But that never happened. Did it? Titan wasn’t summoned while she was awake. But before she could ask, Y’shtola spoke up again. “Less then a year after Dalamud fell, Titan was summoned again. Unfortunately, the only force known to have bested him - the modestly named “Company of Heroes” - disbanded five years since, and mercenaries are not in the habit of keeping chronicles. A pity that the kobold are not as gentle as the Sylph - a peaceful resolution would be more then welcome.

No one would think you a coward were you to decline.”

Minfilia looked at Y’shtola, then around at the others. Yda was biting her lip, as Lyse looked at her. Fordola shifted in her bag, grumpily. Bolormaa stood, and nodded. “I’ll do it. Even if we don’t know about Titan, we can fight it. And if I die? It’ll be a damn worthy death.”

“Thank you,” Papalymo said, as he bowed his head. “I’m glad to know you, Bolormaa.”

Minfilia put a hand to her chest. “...I shall go, as well. I can seal Titan, after all - so that we do not need to worry about another summoning.” Even if Uriangers’ words concerned her. Aetherial leakage or the such. That’s what was happening, wasn’t it? The aether of primal was... leaking into her.

But it was worth it. Papalymo nodded at her - before looking to the others. “You can count on the Scions of the Seventh Dawn to do what we can, of course.

Yda, Lyse. Go to the Grand Companies - and try not to get too distracted, okay? Urianger - send word to the Students of Baldesion--”

“--Papalymo, a moment.” Urianger said, raising his hand. “Some of the Students are coming to Eorzea anon - shall I contact them as well?”

“Obviously.”

Urianger slumped a little. Papalymo continued. “I’ll compile the information we have so far - and try and contact Alphinaud, in the meanwhile.” Papalymo said, sitting back down, shaking his head a little. “Y’shtola, can you go with our allies to La Noscea?”

Y’shtola nodded quietly. “I cannot promise our tongues will be held, before you ask.” Minfilia couldn’t help but light up a tiny bit at that - so Y’shtola didn’t simply accept it either.

The three set out - the boat outside, after all, was about to depart.

* * *

It had been a while since Minfilia had been in La Noscea, but she could almost taste the sea air. Bolormaa looked upwards, as well. “...This might be my last mission for a little, Y’shtola. Minfilia. Even if I don’t die, I mean.”

Minfilia turned on her heel, and looked to the Au Ra. “Why?”

A pride seemed to swell in her eyes, and Bolormaa grinned. “The Nadaam approaches, and the Dotharl shall need new weapons. I cannot miss it for the world. The Oronir shall finally fall.”

As they walked though the street - Minfilia noting she did not notice many Xaela - Bolormaa continued to gush. “It happens once a year, close to the Tsagaan Sar. But the most important event helps us choose our next khagan - uh, I suppose you would call it a ruler. One who can command all the Xaela of the Azem Steppe, if it is needed.

But we do not need to respect them. We only need to listen.” Even as Bolormaa spoke, a proud glow seemed to surround her. Y’shtola gave a little chuckle, as Bolormaa then wiggled. “I wish I could show you my Yol - she is a beautiful beast, with soft white feathers. But she could not cross the sea. I miss her.”

Bolormaa then stopped, in the Aetheryte plaza. Kneeling a little to the sea. “I have enough anima to travel to my home and back, but it is a tiring process. After we stop Titan, I’ll be gone for a little while. And I’ll miss you. Especially you, Minfilia.”

Minfilia blinked a few times. “Me?”

Bolormaa nodded. “You are a strong soul. A beautiful friend. While I am gone, I will ask about your condition. I... will get information from my friends and family. I promise. I’ve told you that the Dotharl are reborn again and again, right? They must know about how to stop you from becoming more and more not you.”

The knowledge of such - Minfilia gave a little nod. “If it does not distract you—”

“Please! I love having to theorize!” Bolormaa replied, tail beginning to wag slightly as she stood back up. The two of them held hands, before they heard Y’shtola behind them.

“Our guest is waiting. If you two are done…” she began, before Bolormaa gave a firm nod. She was done. Minfilia looked up at Bolormaa, before looking to Y’shtola. Right, back to work.

They were soon in the Maelstrom Command Center, seats having been set up for them. Commander R’ashaht sat across from them, her soft ears pressed up against her headwear. Giving a firm salute, Minfilia gave one back.

“You are the guests we were told to expect? To business, then.” Sitting up straight, the Commander gave a hunting tsk. “To business, then. It is as we told the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. The kobolds have once again summoned Titan. A little over a moon ago, we began to observe the beastmen moving south in increasing numbers from O’Ghomoro.”

As she spoke, nobody seemed to notice - or note - the heavy footsteps on the metal floor. The scraping of another wooden chair against the ground, as R’ashaht continued. “Our scouts subsequently confirmed the object of their aggression─”

“Crystals.”

The group turned to face her - Minfilia hiding her distaste easily. Y’shtola had a little smirk on her lips. “Fodder for their fell Primal.” Merlwyb gave a firm look to R’ashaht, and the Commander stood - relieved of her duty. “Thank you, High Commander. You may leave the rest to me.”

Turning back to Minfilia, Merlwyb had a little kindness in her voice. “Word has spread of your accomplishments, Minfilia. Bolormaa. On behalf of Limsa Lominsa, I thank you for heeding our call.”

“It’s no problem,” Bolormaa said, tail swishing. “I suppose it’s not what everybody would do, though, right?” Minfilia did not speak, but gave a soft nod. Even if she disagreed with her methods, Merlwyb had a firm presense.

“We are no strangers to conflict. Long have the Sahagin and the kobolds plagued our people─nor is this the first time we have had to address a primal threat. In the past, when Titan rose to threaten the peace, it was to the Company of Heroes we turned.” There was a pride in Merlwybs’ voice - but of course there was. The Company of Heroes seemed like they were good people, but perhaps those without the Echo. Even so, to risk themselves to end a Primal... well, anybody would do that. “But they are long disbanded, and we must look to other brave souls blessed with the strength to face this foe. So it is that we turn now to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, confident in the belief that you are Limsa’s best hope.”

As Merlwyb spoke, Minfilia tried to hold back. Y’shtola couldn’t help but wonder if her and Minfilia had the same thought, and so she spoke. She was respected more - she was known - after all. “I hope you are right. Yet the situation is far from simple. The kobolds are not prone to unprovoked aggression.” Y’shtola felt her hand being held - Minfilia had gripped to it, as Miqo’te clicks entered her voice. Though she sounded calm to many, she was clearly getting into it. “Did not the thalassocracy make a pact with the beastmen that each would keep to their own lands, and that no blood would be shed?”

Y’shtolas’ voice darkened. “...And was it not the Lominsans who violated this agreement, dissatisfied with their lot? Shall we then condemn the beastmen for defending their homes?

Even a pirate must one day reap what she has sown.”

Merlwyb paused, before she smirked a little. Before she smiled a little. “You have the right of it, aye. Yet it makes little difference. Remorse will not shield us from Titan’s wrath - or would you have us fall upon our swords?”

Minfilia finally spoke up. “You’re right. This threat will not easily be ended though forgiveness. But what about the next? Do you have any plans to soothe the pain you’ve caused, or are you simply going to let it continue? A cycle of revenge and retribution?

\--We will help, of course. But this cannot simply end with Titan ending.”

Merlwyb looked at Minfilia, and saw a fire in her eyes she’d not seen in many. Why, it almost reminded her of somebody... somebody who she’d known of before. After a moment, she frowned - but in that half-pleased way. “You think the Kobold will want to talk after their damned Primal is destroyed? No, I don’t think they will.”

“Then I’ll talk to them. Now. Re-negotiate land rights. Figure out what we can do - what can be given. The Calamity has taken a lot of their land, and a lot of yours. I understand. But I cannot let you simply bully the Kobold into losing their land.”

Bolormaa listened, tail swishing. Y’shtola listened, quietly tapping her tail against her chair. Fordola watched silently from her bag, feeling a deep blush building in her cheeks. And Merlwyb listened, watching Minfilia closely. Minfilia continued. “I cannot promise it will go smoothly for you and yours. I cannot promise the Kobold will simply give up land without something in return. But I know this - not all Kobold would have wanted to summon Titan. It is like how not all of your people have become outlaws, even with the laws which have been enacted.”

There was so much Minfilia didn’t bring up. She did not mention the fate of the Siren, nor did she speak of what she’d gathered from Thancred. “Merlwyb. Please, let me try.”

The room grew silent. Before Merlwyb could answer, Bolormaa spoke up. “...While Minfilia does that, I will go and seek out former members of the Company of Heroes. So we can learn of Titan from both sides. After all, understanding both sides will also help us destroy it, right? Or, well, do what Minfilia does.”

More moments passed - the two Warriors of Light focused heavily.

Merlwyb let out a sound - a harsh one.

Merlwyb then nodded. “You’ve got this all figured out, hm? One of you’ll go cozy up with the beasts, the other will go finding people who don’t want to be found? Hah - you’re chasing up the wrong tree, but I can’t help but believe you two.

...fine. I’ll let you do your hair-brained schemes. I should have expected it, asking the Scions of the Seventh Dawn for help.” Merlwyb leaned back, amused, looking over Minfilia and Bolormaa both. “But we don’t have forever. Titan will come after us sooner or later, and if that’s before you’ve done what you want to?

Their blood is on your hands.”

After a dramatic moment, Merlwyb stood. “Already, we have observed disruptions in the flow of aether further inland. The effects will be felt here in the city ere long. I await good tidings from you all.” With a salute - which the group saluted back, of course, Merlwyb was gone. And the group stood. Y’shtola eyed them.

Before she turned her attention to Bolormaa first. “We must needs prepare for conflict. Before we meet Titan in the field, however, it would be wise to learn all we can of our foe. And I can think of no better source of information than the mercenaries who defeated him once before - one has been located in the Grey Fleet mills in lower La Noscea.” The white-haired Miqo’te tsked, tail wrapping around her leg. “Quite why a mercenary should choose to become a miller, I do not know.”

“Not many would remain fighting after confronting a Primal,” Minfilia said firmly, “but I suppose such is strange enough. Bolormaa, remember to be gentle.

I wish to seek out a friendly Kobold settlement, so that I can learn more of them. What of you, Y’shtola?”

Y’shtola quietly hummed. “I shall be seeking his fellows. We shall contact each other each night - if only to confirm none of us have been injured or worse.”

The three began to walk out, discussing their plans. It was going to be dangerous, but, well. They all had their duties.


	22. Chapter 22

Minfilia Warde had hired a rental Chocobo, to make her way up north. Perhaps she should get one someday, she thought, but she had finally made it to Aleport. While the Sahagin lived near here, she had heard the Kobold were further north. At least, some of them. But her thoughts had turned to stories Thancred had told her as a child - ones of the sirens. They had lived near here, had they not? And, thus, she had not been able to resist renting a small fishing boat. 

As she had, though, she had noticed an odd-looking man in black. His hair was messy but tamed at the same time, and his eyes had a purple-pink gleam to them. But, really, his clothes just looked out of place. But perhaps the fisherman was just from across the sea. Perhaps clothes with skulls on them were common in the Far East? Minfilia didn’t know, but he made quite the impression. She was already on her boat at the time, though - Fordola settling in by her side. Minfilia rowed firmly, and Fordola watched the shadows of fish. Small ones, big ones… Fordola even breathed a tiny bit of fire into the water. 

It did not take long for them to get to where Minfilia wished to, however. The Isles of Umbra. Minfilia knew there would be no Kobold or Sahagin here. It was far too dangerous - what, with the fact that this was a popular pirate stronghold. The sand shifted slightly wrong, heavy with the water soaked into it. Fordola didn’t jump back in her bag, though. 

“So…” 

“So?” 

Fordola looked up. “So, what the heck are we doing here, again?” 

Minfilia walked softly, quietly. “I wish to investigate a story I heard when I was young. Before the Calamity - before the culling - Thancred told me this was the territory of siren. He always told me he’d find a way for us to come visit here together.” 

Fordola huffed in confusion, and Minfilia sighed. “I… should explain. But it’s not a pretty story. 

As you know, it is only paticular species of Spoken who are even classified as beast tribes. We’ve already met the gigants, but it is not like they’re the only ones not even given the ability to be treated like ones like us.” 

Anger filled her voice, Minfilia trying to keep her footsteps and voice quiet. “The siren - or harpy, in general - were one of those who were seen as even lesser. And thus, when they were seen as inconvinient, they were culled. And stories were spread of them hunting down those from Limsa Lominsa. 

However, there’s no evidence of such. Some were killed by them, yes. But even us people have killed others. Mistbeard is known as a hero between pirates - but I cannot get past what he did. But that’s not the worst!” 

Minfilia leaned against a hard wall, her lips curling into a snarl, fire almost burning her throat. “They stole their children. Clipped their wings. And sold them.” They had reached pebbles, some of the stone to make the long-abandoned lighthouse. Minfilia looked upwards. “Those who could not be sold as perfect little songstress were left to die on the streets. It was soon made illegal, mind you…” 

“But former pirates don’t care about laws?” Fordola asked. Minfilia paused, took a step, and shook her head. 

“They have those who enact the law. But how could they - where could these children go? Their parents were slaughtered, and those who they were given to? Hate them. I think that’s what first made me think about the rights of those we call beasts.” Minfilia shuddered. “The Rogues’ Guild tries. They do. I’ve heard good things about them… but even they cannot mend this bridge. 

…I wanted to check, to see if there’s any sign of adults here. Ones who survived. Ones who can pass down their culture—” 

As if asking for it, Minfilia suddenly felt something swooping at her - without thinking, she put her hands over her head and fell to the ground. Another gust of wind. Now she could see the large figure - it was an elder Siren, not bothering to sing. Instead, they swooped - this was their territory. When they did not screech, they let out clapping sounds from their mouth. This siren was not happy. 

But of course they wouldn’t be - she was a person. She didn’t look like a pirate, but she was still a person. Black feathers fell as the bird person screamed, until Minfilia felt her back burning. She needed help. She needed— 

—a summoning? The air suddenly felt toxic, burning, all covering. The skies lit up golden and orange - and then, it came together. On top of Minfilia, from the mark on her back, Belias had appeared to shelter her. Fordola stared upwards, as well - as a primal-esque being, she could feel the very aether turning to fire. Just what was Belias? 

Belias looked up at the siren, snarling, and dug his claws into the now-heated ground. He spoke - but not in common. No, his language was far more guttural. Far more ancient. Minfilia could understand it, but barely. “What is this?!” 

The siren perched on some of the half-broken fence. Hissing, their tongue was not the Eorzean tongue either - it was full of clicks and little hums. It was beautiful, in a tragic way. “An intruder, King of Gigas.” 

The siren knew of Belias? Perhaps word had spread. But the siren continued. “It is yours? Is it looking for eggs?” 

Belias looked to Minfilia. “Minfilia. What was your purpose here?” he asked - not knowing that Minfilia had the Echo. The sheep-like wool draping from the Gigas covered her. 

Minfilia sighed. “My purpose - I wished to see if there were any living siren, in order to satisfy my own curiousity. I… know I cannot help them, as I am, but I wanted to know they lived.” 

Belias relayed this to the siren - though, her words were changed. “My princess wished to see if you lived. For she has only kindness in her heart - she came to me not to fight, but to seek succor for another.” 

Tsking, the siren kept their eyes focused on Belias. “She is Man, Belias. Have you gone soft?” 

Rising to his feet, Belias shook his head - his mask heavy. “No. I still recall the cruelty of man, my little messanger.” The flames - the heat - had seemed to lessen. “But is it not like me to be sentimental?” 

The siren clicked, taking to the air. Eying the three of them. “She lives in the flames. She could wish to destroy my children. That is what Man does.” 

Minfilia finally spoke up. Belias and the siren both snapped to listen to her, realising she was understanding them - even if the siren could not understand her Eorzean. “I do not mean to hurt you. I— truly do not. I know of some siren who have been separated from their families - from their lives. One of them is one of my closest allies, even if he was… multilated by the people who stole them before. 

I want to find a way to bring peace. But to begin that process, I needed to know that some of you were alive!” 

Belias placed his hand to her body, translating for the siren. “This one has the same instincts as before. She fights for her people - even if she is not in a position of authority.” 

“The same as before—” Minfilia tried to ask, but Belias continued to speak. 

“I believe her words - though I know you think I mad. But she shall not lay a hand on you. Instead, she has already known and grown immune to your songs - for she is allies with one of your kind. Perhaps, one of your children. She means no harm. 

She wishes for a peace. Or, at least, a land where you do not need to fear Limsa Lominsa.” 

Silence - except for the lapping of waves, and the crackling of flames. Minfilia had so many questions - but the elder siren gave a long hum. Before landing on Belias’ shoulder. “You’re a foolish old man, Belias.” 

“I only hope to understand why this had to happen, Llyud. Why all of this happened.” As Belias said that name, Minfilia felt an odd pain in her chest. Almost like the beginning of a vision, but none came - only a deep sorrow. She did not see anything, but could feel her breath sharpening. Somebody making a promise rung in her head, somebody hurting and bleeding and betrayal. 

Swiftly, Fordola put a claw on Minfilias’ leg, and Minfilia snapped back to reality. Belias had stood, the siren moving to his arm. “Trust in Minfilia. And if she ever betrays your trust, I shall make sure that she is punished.” 

Llyud - the siren - gave a few other tsks. “I will not let her come closer. But I will let her leave.” With that, the siren flew off. Belias let out a little sigh, before looking down at Minfilia. 

There was relief in his body language. “…Pharos Sirius, is it? Back when I came to this island, there was no lighthouse. I drifted here, and was pecked at by the sirens. But I gifted them ever-burning embers, and was spared.” There was a kindness and nostalgia in his voice. “Llyud was a chick at the time. But she enjoyed my fluff, and so, I gifted her some. She was such a wonderful child…” 

“Belias.” 

Belias looked down at Minfilia. 

“What do you mean, the same instincts as before?” 

Oh. Belias kneeled again. He had said that, hadn’t he…? He had hoped to keep it secret. But he could never lie. Not to her. Still, he adjusted slightly. “You believe in Hydaelyn, do you not? In the lifestream?” Minfilia nodded, and Belias lowered his head. “Then it is not a stretch to speak of rebirth. To speak of those who rise again, after dying - even if it takes an eternity. Some beings - such as me - can… see such souls. 

My previous summoner, the Dynast-King, carries the soul you do now.” 

The silence grew, and Minfilia looked up at the beast. The… sentimental beast. “That’s why you came with me,” Minfilia said. “Because of my soul…” This being would have seen such. But her thoughts then turned to Bolormaa, for a moment - and she had to ask. “—if I carry this soul, does that make me her—?” 

Belias seemed to laugh. “That is up to you. I have heard of some who listen to their souls and remember. But you are Minfilia, are you not? Even if I wished for it, you are not who you were. Still… I did not think I’d live to be this close to her again. She had no children, nor could have she. 

I am sorry if I decieved you, little Minfilia,” Belias whispered - nearly weeping. His heart breaking, it seemed, even if Minfilia didn’t see this as such. 

She knew that souls were reborn, even if they didn’t remember. She knew that, after all, aether and souls were basically the same thing. New aether was never made, just recycled. That was the main risk of Primal - they corrupted aether, and it could no longer be used. But to think that some beings could see what was… her hand reached up, to touch Belias. To gently stroke his leathery skin. 

Belias saw her soft smile, and gasped a little. “Will you still help me? Then it does not matter why,” Minfilia said - as she stood for herself. Fordola watched, as Minfilia looked back to her - and then to Belias. “We’re allies now. Even if I may ask to learn more of your previous master someday.” 

Under his mask, Belias smiled. Under his mark, he beamed. “Thank you. …thank you, little Minfilia. And someday, I will be able to tell you. It is a tragic tale - it would take a long time for me to speak of such burdens… 

Dearest Minfilia, you may unsummon me whenever you wish. And summon me as well. Please… remember me.” 

Minfilia nodded - focusing her magic. “Rest, Belias. I have work to do. Titan has been summoned, and I wish to prevent the next one, though negotiation. 

…Actually, Belias, may I ask you something?” Belias nodded, and Minfilia lowered her head. “Have you or your Gigas heard of any smaller Kobold settlements? I feel it might be better if I try and learn from them, instead of the group which has summoned Titan.” 

Belias lowered his head, magic beginning to take hold. “…I have. It is not a pleasant place, however. There are caverns hidden at the base of O’Ghomoro - if you find some lined with lilies, that is the group I have heard of. It is accessable from here - if you head towards the ruins of Nym, you shall find them. My time there was long ago, however. I wish you luck, little Minfilia.” 

With that, Belias was unsummoned. Minfilia felt the rush of magic though her body, and struggled to not fall over. Fordola looked up at her. “Lucky break, hm?” 

“Lucky break.”


	23. Chapter 23

Moving by foot was harder then Minfilia thought - but, after all, she was heading up north though the mountains. Days had passed, and she had been told all sorts of stories from Bolormaa. Their first contact? He had been a liar and a cheat, and could not even name the correct Primal. Though, Bolormaa had insisted she had heard of a Primal called Tidus - but would not elaborate. Some old Doman thing, she’d said, a story which she’d overheard once or twice. Something about a sky whale? Not a story Bolormaa had gotten a chance to learn about. But Tidus was not Titan, and so their contact had been a bust. However, Y’shtola had thankfully returned with another promising rumour - this one on the beach. Bolormaa wished that Minfilia could be there, but she was just glad to hear that Minfilia had a good lead as well. Hopefully. Maybe.

It was a comfort that they could speak freely on their Linkpearls. Nothing here had to be kept secret - even if they were both cagey about exactly where they needed to go. Still had to be a little careful. But still, Fordola loved listening to the stories as Minfilia and Bolormaa gushed and went to sleep - speaking of their cultures, of their homes. Of course, Minfilia kept Fordola close - cuddling with her under the moonlight.

This night, though, Fordola looked up at the moon. The sky was filled with the same stars she would scream to when she was younger, when she was a person. The full moon beamed down on them, a comfort to many. But Dalamud had been a comfort, as well. Would this other moon fall? Would it break apart and would something be unleashed? Fordola wiggled out of Minfilias’ arms, crawling out of their tent and sitting on a rock out there. If that happened, nobody would survive. It had been Eorzeans who saved everybody last time.

Eorzeans, and their Warrior. That’s what Lord Gaius had said. But he had met them once, Fordola had heard, and he couldn’t recall them. They weren’t Minfilia, though. Gaius had remembered enough to tell her of the slightly short man, with burning purple eyes. A man who swung an axe to defend their people, even if they did not leave a scratch on Lord Gaius. (Who could? Even now, Fordola worshipped him in a way.)

Minfilia Warde was having a lot of pressure put on her, if only by herself, and Fordola let out a little whine to herself. She was so… so… small! And she couldn’t help, because she was a tiny little lizard! Sure, this was to save her mind, but she wanted to fight alongside Minfilia. Protect her.

…she loved Minfilia. She loved one who didn’t even want to fight. It was different then she’d expected, that was for sure. Fordola curled up, her eyes remaining on the moon. Eventually, she drifted off, to dream of the Ala Mhigo she wished for. But unlike dreams before, these ones seemed to include Minfilia - both of them standing, side-by-side, respected and accepted. They weren’t seen as savages - no, they had earned their place. Lord Gaius bowed to them. Lord Gaius moved out of the way to allow Emperor Solus to approach, to praise them with his soft tongue. (The Emperor Solus that Fordola knew was from stories. Like a crashing wave, he could be harsh, but he had brought the Empire up from nothing. He would need to respect her, if she did the same, right?)

Fordola was forced awake by the sensation of floating - she struggled for a moment before realising Minfilia had firmly grasped her, lifting her up for a soft cheek nuzzle. Affectionate… but it still startled Fordola, the tiny lizard letting out a puff of smoke. “Oi. I was havin’ a good dream.”

“Oh? Was I there?”

“Yeah. You were,” Fordola mumbled, her cheek-scales feeling a little warmer. “You were super cute, too, in big long dresses. I was in a suit, of course. I’ll never wear a dress again…”

Minfilia sighed, scratching at Fordolas belly a little. Looking around - they were nearly at Outer La Noscea, there was some Kobold territory to go though before they could get to an aetheryte - Minfilia then gave the best smile she could. “We shall find a way to make you larger again, Fordola.

Or… we could always go down to a Mammet customization store?” Minfilia chuckled, as Fordola began to struggle - Minfilia put her down as she began to put on her light armour. They had to get moving, after all.

* * *

Minfilia, of course, had heard of the Floating City of Nym. She’d heard so many stories, she’d carried it within her heart. A land of scholars - sometimes, jokingly, she’d asked if it turned into Sharlayan. And then she’d been told off for joking about such, Sharlayan was nothing like them, it was a place of study and safety. They’d never get involved in a war.

But it was there, in front of her. Somehow, so many years later, their homes still floated. But their people had long died - perhaps before the flood. (Would the flood have reached that high?) She looked out to the massive crumbling buildings, before realising she needed to sneak though past the main Kobold settlement. She couldn’t make her way though there, after all, and couldn’t speak freely with them. She needed to prove herself. Minfilias’ breath began to relax, and Fordola stared as she almost seemed to blend into the area. “It’s a skill I use for mining,” Minfilia explained, “to avoid most attacks or enemies. But if I move too swiftly or try and attack, I’ll be noticed.”

“You sure know a lot about mining,” Fordola commented, as she got comfortable. “That’s when we first met, wasn’t it, though. If you weren’t fightin’ for Eorzea, d’ya think you’d be a miner?”

Minfilia was whispering as they moved, but she had to think. “…no, I don’t think so. I think I’d always be a diplomat. What of you, Fordola? What do you think you’d be doing if… none of this had happened?”

Fordola whispered as well. Looking out at the metalworks of the Kobold, she sighed to herself. “Well. Depends. I’d still be in Garlemald. Perhaps I’d be promoted over being a Pyr. Someday, I hoped to be the highest rank I could. Lord Gaius— Lord Gaius would approve of me, finally. He’d love me.”

“…love you?” Minfilia asked, looking down, a little too loudly.

“Yeah. He— he takes care of us Skulls. There’s others who are closer then me. I wished for him to take notice of me. I could even stand at his side, like Livia.” Fordola didn’t see anything wrong with what she said, as Minfilia felt her gut begin to twist. “Livia stands by him all the time. He saved her as an orphan. Of course, her no-good sister ended up leavin’ and failin’ Lord Gaius.”

Minfilia gulped down her dread, before frowning. “…We’ll be fighting Lord Gaius, most likely. Do you think you’ll be able to handle it? I— doubt I’ll be able to negotiate peace.”

Silence echoed from both of them, as Minfilia continued to sneak. Fordola - well, she couldn’t speak for a while. She had to think, she had to ponder. “…I believe you can. Or— at least, I don’t think I can fight him. He’s like a second father to me.”

Fordolas’ words burned. Though Minfilia logically knew this was how one from Garlemald would act, it felt sickening to her. Her memories were fuzzy, but she swore she’d heard of how Gaius even struck down Cid. Somebody… somebody had saved him, somebody gone from her mind— the Warrior of Light? But if Gaius could hurt those who he cared for, what would he do to…? “Fordola, how often have you met Gaius?”

Fordola looked up from her bag, tail wagging. “I’ve seen him a few times! And he loves us Lupi. If I was a little better, I’m sure I’d get to speak with him.”

Disgusting. Minfilia bit her tongue, as they made it to Camp Overlook - that was the name, was it not? She allowed herself to finally drop her stealth, sliding down by the Aetheryte, letting herself attune to it. Minfilia then picked up Fordola, letting her attune to it as well. She’d need to look for a bunch of lillies… she couldn’t admit it, but Fordolas’ words had shaken her. She could have a little break, right?

…no, she couldn’t. The shriek of a Kobold snapped her out of her mood, and Minfilia shot to her feet. She ran in the direction - up the path, to see a Kobold being attacked by some of the nearby raptors. But this Kobold wasn’t in heavy armour - perhaps that’s why it was being attacked so easily. No, it wore what seemed to be a furred hood, alongside simple robes crafted for warmth. This wasn’t a metalworker, no. Why were they heading this way, though?

There was no time to consider such, Minfilia thought, as she drew her daggers. They moved swiftly, knocking the wild raptors off - cutting at their necks, a swift death. The Kobold stared upwards, eyes wide, teeth clattering. The back of their robes had been torn open, and they were injured - but they began to try and run.

Which was impossible. Their leg also trembled, bitten - not broken, but injured. Minfilia could catch up - and, finally, she could speak. “Please— I promise, I won’t hurt you,” she said - the Kobold freezing. They were against a wall, bloodied. “Pray, let me aid you. I’m a healer.”

Sniffling, the Kobold flinched - as Minfilia kneeled. They continued to stare up at her, terrified, as Minfilias’ hands began to glow with curative magic. It weaved into the Kobolds’ flesh, beginning to grow new flesh over the opened wound. Fur would not sprout, but it would at least stop the bleeding and open injury from getting worse. Her hands then moved to the injured leg, soothing the pain - stilling the injury. Her monster-like claws were clearly visible, and the Kobold stared.

“Not normal Overdweller…?” the Kobold mumbled, looking at Minfilia as she focused. Minfilia didn’t answer, as she continued to focus. Other injuries, other bites began to fade.

After she finished, the Kobold didn’t move. Minfilia smiled a little, warmly. “My apologies, friend, that I couldn’t aid sooner. I’ve just arrived. May I ask what Dig you belong to?”

That caught the Kobolds’ attention - not many Spoken actually bothered to know their culture. “I’m 23rd Order Scholar La Mi. Yes, indeed, mhm,” they chirped, beaming up at Minfilia. Minfilia smiled back, gently, offering her hand.

And then, Minfilia bowed her head. “Might I ask you some questions, then? I, ahem - wish to speak with Kobold about the recent summoning of Titan.” Before La Mi could protest, Minfilia continued. “I aim not to fight the Kobold! I am not part of Limsa Lominsa. Please - if you do not believe me, you may take me and strike me down.” Fordola stared at Minfilia though her bag. Was she serious?

Yes, yes she was, and the Kobold could see the same. “You are another scholar, seeker of knowledge? And a healer, cleric. We are the same!” La Mi began to chirp, and gestured for Minfilia to follow. The steps of a Kobold were slow, but Minfilia accepted it - as they walked across the plains, towards the Floating City of Nym. Now that they were closer, Minfilia could see rope ladders hanging from the floating rocks, and some Kobold up there. But how had they tied them up? Still, these Kobold were studying the Nymians…

…before Minfilia felt something soft under her feet, and saw something unexpected. The lillies that Belias had mentioned? They did not line the walls, but they instead stained the ground - and the floating hunks of rock had some, as well. Her steps slowed even more, until La Mi chirped. “Nymian Lillies! They help with the illness, the curse, the burden.” After a moment, Minfilia making a confused sound, La Mi tried to explain. “Us of the 23rd Order are trying to find what makes the floating rocks float, Overdweller, as tribute to Titan. But some who dig in become sickly and Green. An outside Healer is helping. But we can spare words, knowledge, about Titan. And about how naughty the Pirates are.”

And thus, Minfilia had her in. Minfilia had a way to speak with the Kobold. She followed, unafraid, into the caverns hidden by the lillies. Seeking knowledge… and, in the back of her head, Minfilia wished to also aid with this strange illness.

For that’s what a Warrior of Light did, right? …right?


	24. Chapter 24

Minfilia Warde had never felt somewhere so… damp, yet homely. A lot of the structures underneath Nym had pieces of Nymian buildings mixed in, of course, whatever fell from the flood. But everything was still so… moist. Moss and vines covered much of the rocky walls. 

But as she walked downwards - crawled, sometimes, behind the Kobold known as La Mi - the ground thankfully became firmer. Firm dirt had been turned into bricks, and small bombs had been turned into lights - were they safe, she wondered? They had to be. Kobold were smart, after all. Finally, Minfilia could stand - and Fordola let out a few coughs, dust kicked up into her bag. She was calm, though, as Minfilia gave her scratches with those damned long claws. They got under the scales nice. 

The cavern had opened into a massive… opening, Kobold having dug out a settlement down here. A few houses - well, doors with heavy metal gates - lined the sides, but from all appearances, this place seemed to be dedicated to the ruins above. Many Nymian artifacts were laid out in the town square, Minfilia eying them. She had heard that some had gone missing from Camp Bronze Lake and near there - so this is where they’d gone. The Kobold didn’t just want to rip apart the floating isles, the ruins. 

They wished to understand. Minfilias’ gaze turned to a small commotion, though - another entrance, some Kobold dragging another bloodied one in. But the bloodied one seemed… distant, eyes having turned a soft gold. La Mi looked to Minfilia, then to the others, and rushed over. “The sickness, illness, curse! Where did this happen?” 

Another Kobold chirped, angry. “The Hovel. We were resting, napping, recooperating - and then the illness came— 

La Mi! You are injured! Are you safe?” 

La Mi chirped. “An Overdweller mended me. Aided me, saved me. And the Overdweller wants to meet with us all. But we must take Qa Mi to the Overdweller Healer.” 

Minfilia wandered over, her hands beginning to spark with her magic, but La Mi clicked at her. No. “…Pardon me. An Overdweller healer?” Minfilia whispered, as Qa Mi was loaded onto a mock stretcher - it was modified, so that it had wheels to push it around. They were heading to an isolated tunnel. 

La Mi looked up at her. Paused. “The Overdweller Healer came a little ago. Wanted to find a cure. Manages to save them from the sickness - and likes us. Might be a scary, frightening, tough Overdweller - but is one of us.” La Mi almost sung her praises, as La Mi then paused. Quiet. “Need to wear a mask. The sickness is dangerous.” As La Mi spoke, she slipped on one of the heavy metal masks, with glass over any openings. Minfilia paused, shaking her head - before slipping out the light armour mask she had not put on earlier. It covered her mouth and nose, at least? That should be enough. 

Together with the Kobold, she entered the room. She had been invited, after all. But she did not expect to see who she did, looming over the currently-empty bed, glaring up with eyes too blue and feathers seeming to cover her shoulders now. Not speaking as the Kobold delivered Qu Mi, and snarling as they didn’t leave her alone straight away. 

Alisaie. 

Alisaie was working with these Kobold? Something was wrong, though, as she seemingly was sniffing the sick Kobold. Before, with fingers that almost looked like claws, she ripped above their flesh - drawing out a sickly green blob of… something. And devoured it, violently, before seeming to come to her senses. Looking down at the sick Kobold, Alisaies feathers turned back to hair, her fingers grew shorter, her gaze calmed. 

With a soft sigh, Alisaie slumped down. She was covering herself as she mumbled. “They’re cured. No closer to finding a cure?” she asked, not even noticing Minfilia. The few Kobold spoke to Kobold, but there was no good news. Alisaie snarled to herself, and the Kobold backed away. “This one’s fixed. You can take them to the main ward.” 

The other Kobold left, but Minfilia didn’t - quietly waiting until it was just the three of them. Fordola popped her head out, tail swishing - before suddenly, Alisaie looked in the direction of the tiny Ifrit. “—You.” 

Alisaie then noticed Minfilia, and her whole demeanor seemed to change. Sitting up, she patted the spot next to her - her eyes seeming to smile the smallest bit. “Minfilia— it’s been a while.” 

“It has!” Minfilia said, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. Still, she sat next to Alisaie. “I thought you’d be staying with Alphinaud…?” 

“Pah,” Alisaie snorted. “He has his ideals, and I have mine. But… I have people to save. And to do that, I need to help these Kobold. I came here soon after we last met, Minfilia.” 

“Because they’re high up on the rungs of leadership?” Minfilia asked, bowing her head a little, placing a hand to her chest. “Did you hear anything about Titan—?” 

At the mention of Titan, Alisaies’ expression grew dark. Her eyes almost seemed to have black sclera, under the dim lighting. “I did. Those of this Dig opposed it. Not to spare those damned pirates, but because they wanted aid with this illness. 

But now Titan is summoned. And now other Kobold’ll learn, and Titan will become their ace in the hole. It’s fucked up, isn’t it?” 

Alisaie tried not to spit. Minfilia sighed. “I will be sealing Titan away - but that’s not why I’m here,” Minfilia admitted. “I wish not to inform them of my ability, however. I am worried it would sour negotiations to know I can stop their superweapon.” 

“How so?” Alisaie, honestly, wasn’t that into negotiations. But she was a little curious. 

“To many of the Kobold, Titan may be seen as their only defense against Limsa Lominsa expanding. However, to us, it’s a larger threat. If they know that Titan is useless, they may try and seek a stronger force - and try and summon an even elder Primal. Perhaps Hashmal, for example? And I doubt that even I could negotiate with such a being.” 

Alisaie listened, her eyes closing. “You’re so damned idealistic, Minfilia. I suppose that’s why… well.” Minfilia tilted her head, and Alisaie gave a small smile - showing her shark-like teeth. “That’s why you’d begin somethin’ that became the Scions. And why Louisoix loved you.” 

“You know that?!” Minfilia then asked, her voice raising - her whole body shuddering for a moment. “You remember—?!” 

Alisaie looked down at herself. Eyes seeming to flicker open and closed, thoughts bubbling up in her mind. Hundreds of them in a moment - before sighing a little. “Minfilia… I— can you keep a secret? You and your little minion.” 

Fordola nodded. Minfilia nodded. And Alisaie closed her eyes. “It’d come up eventually. 

I lied.” 

“About what…?” Minfilia asked, feeling her heart twisting up. 

“I wasn’t forgotten like you were. I— I’m not meant to exist.” Alisaie said, before shifting slightly, to look right at Minfilia. “I’m from another world.” 

“Like Lightning?” Minfilia asked, her voice breaking. Why would Alisaie lie like she had? (She would have accepted her either way.) Alisaie shook her head, pain slipping into her voice. 

“Sort of - I’m guessing. I don’t know who Lightning is.” Alisaie, honestly, had not heard the stories. She was… more concerned with her own goals. “But not exactly. I… come from another Eorzea. There, Alphinaud is my twin brother. But something bad happened, and I’m one of those who set out to save everybody. 

But—” she said, trying to catch her breath, trying to slow the tears she now felt, “I arrived in the past of Eorzea. I’m from a few years in the future.” 

“What happened…?” Minfilia was still a bit doubtful, to be sure. But before Alisaie could answer, Fordola finally spoke up. 

“This is not th’place. Plus, you might just be fuckin’ with us. But do we really want those dirty moles t’overhear?” 

Alisaie flicked Fordola - but not with her fingers. No, what seemed to have been her ponytail flicked the sealed Primal, moving like a whip. Her eyes narrowed. “You’re just like any Garlean, girl. 

But— you’re right. I’ll be heading out to the ruins later. I’ll tell you everything then.” 

Minfilia shuddered a little, before nodding. Of course she was roped into going to the ruins as well - why wouldn’t she be? She was the Warrior of Light. Quietly, she bit her lip, as Alisaie stood. “I’m going to La Mi - to learn what she’s learned during her time above-ground. Come with me.” 

Fordola hid in her bag again - as Alisaie left, Minfilia looked into it. “She hates me,” Fordola stated. “I could feel it. Couldn’t you?” 

“You did doubt her,” Minfilia stated. “I think it’s better to not doubt until somebody gives reason for such - or if it’s a political thing. And Alisaie hadn’t given us reason to doubt… but…” 

“If she’s lied before, she might still be lyin’?” Fordola ended Minfilias’ sentence, before popping back into the bag. 

La Mi had come to give Minfilia a tour - grinning a little, bandages still a little tight. The Kobold gave her a smile, tail swishing, holding out a claw. “An Overdweller custom, yes? Holding paws?” 

* * *

Minfilia walked past the many sights, taking them in. What she thought were homes were more like shared areas - one full of rocks as tribute, another full of rocks for processing, and… hm. Minfilia stopped in front of one - full of plants she recalled seeing before the Calamity. A sort of short bush, with a quite potent sort of deep purple carrot connected. Carrot were common in Thanalan - and even in Gyr Abania, but she hadn’t seen this strain grow anywhere but the now-vanished beaches of La Noscea. She had also heard they were common before crystal covered the land near Silvertear. Her expression softened. “Pardon me, La Mi - what is the purpose of this room?” 

La Mi looked over, and then gave a look to the room. And chirped. “Yes, yes! These plants bring the tastiest, divine, flavorsome grubs and worms… so we grow them here. ” Even as La Mi spoke, her body shuddered in pleasure, her teeth seemed to shine. “Want some?” 

While Minfilia shook her head, she looked to the carrots in deep thought. “You have quite the supply, here. Do you think it’s possible to grow more? A lot of land has been stolen from you for farm lands, after all… and if the kobold could instead sell carrots to people…” 

“Sell?” La Mi asked, before pausing. “Yes, I know what selling is. But Overdwellers see us as monsters. Blind, eyeless, unseeing! But— what could they give? In exchange?” 

Alisaie seemed to come out of nowhere as the two spoke, quite suddenly looming. “Land. Not just land, though.” While Alisaie was thinking, Minfilia could see how the ponytail-like whip on her head now twitched - she hadn’t noticed it before. “While La Noscea seems to be one of the more prosperous city-states, even they suffer from starvation - what, with more and more people movin’ into the town. And unlike other city-states, trade is harder. Food is more important then you’d expect. 

Still—” Alisaie said, pacing, before Minfilia took over talking - her own mind racing with ideas. 

“That won’t stop them from needing more land to allow people to live. However, I have recently heard of a residential district for adventurers. Is that true, Alisaie?” Minfilia asked - Alisaie confirming it. “I feel that a compromise could be made with that. Perhaps allow those who require it rooming in some of the homes. I know such would be shot down in Ul’dah, but this is an emergency situation.” The emergency of Titan, of course. Minfilias’ thoughts drifted slightly, and she got a small smile. “Or perhaps some districts can be reserved for adventurers, and others for residents? With such, they’ll have all the room they’ll need.” 

Even now, Minfilia had doubts. It’d be a fine balancing act. La Mi, however, smiled a little - before pausing. “Cannot negotiate now. No. Not while studying the illness. But… afterwards, we can take it to a higher dig. One who didn’t touch Titan. Those who did… have grown sicker. A scary sickness.” 

Enthralling. Minfilias’ expression grew dark. “Those who have grown ill from Titan - I don’t know if there’s a cure. If there is, not even us Overdweller know it. I… am sorry, but the only way to aid them is—” 

“—shut up,” Alisaie suddenly snarled. “There has to be a cure. And even if there isn’t… I won’t let you do what the Scions do to them.” 

“Their very presence— I know it’s painful, Alisaie, but they help sustain the Primal.” 

Alisaies’ hairwhip twitched. “And your method means that they can’t summon ‘em again.” 

La Mi squinted at them, before pawing at Minfilia. “Is… is this true? You can stop a summoning?” 

Argh. Minfilia didn’t want that known. Her voice dropped, and she smiled a tiny bit. “…In a way. Pray, I cannot give the details. It is a dangerous task, and—” Minfilia was suddenly on the ground, being gripped by the scholarly Kobold, who was eying her and looking all over her. 

And… smiling? La Mi was smiling? “It’ll stop that sickness! Yes, yes, then we can find a safer method! Lord Titan won’t need to feed on us! A promise, a proposal, a miracle!” Unlike Alisaie, it seemed that La Mi… accepted it? Perhaps because the method hadn’t been taught. The Kobold paused, before their tail began to swish again. “A meeting! Yes! We will organize a meeting! It will take time!” 

“—Me and Minfilia will go to the Wanderers’ Palace, while you’re organizing that,” Alisaie stated without asking Minfilia. “To find if we can cure the Tonberry illness. Or at least find more information.” Hastily, Alisaie pulled Minfilia up - La Mi falling backwards. 

It seemed that they’d be talking while exploring ruins… Minfilia sighed to herself a little, but didn’t say anything more. That was their duty now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! originally, the kobold were gonna be growing popoto because i was thinking about dalamud popoto. but then i learned potato are bad for worms!!! :(


	25. Chapter 25

Like the underground Kobold settlement, the Wanderers’ Palace had a dampness to it. But unlike there, the air held a slight toxic scent - it almost seemed green, unearthly. A few Tonberry roamed, their fish-like tails slapping the ground. From all outside appearances, they were like any other beast. And yet, Alisaie crossed her arms - Minfilia behind her. 

"It’s a man-made plague," Alisaie stated. Minfilia stared at her, and Alisaie continued to look onwards - her voice barely above a harsh whisper. "At least, it was in my timeline. But it’s— it’s probably the same. The Warrior of Light found a way to stop it - and their minds were restored." 

A plague on Nym. Was it…? Minfilia was about to ask, but Alisaie answered before she did. "It was part of the War of the Magi. Voidsent… Voidsent exposure is dangerous, depending on the Voidsent. This one made Nymians turn into these things, and filled ‘em with anger. Rancor." 

Her whip-like ponytail swished, and her mouth parted into a shark-like grin. "You saw me help that Kobold, right?" 

Minfilia nodded quietly, feeling her heart beginning to beat faster and faster. Why was she feeling afraid? Alisaie was a friend. Even if she’d lied, she was a friend. Though, as she looked at her, Minfilia bit her lip. 

"I can eat the rancor. Fix their minds. And it helps me, too." 

"How?" Minfilia asked. 

Alisaie seemed to calm, looking to her hands a little. "This state— it seems to get better when I eat Voidsent. And stuff they leave behind. I don’t know why. 

Something bad happened to me, Minfilia. And once I fix these Tonberry, I’ll start telling you." 

Alisaie then darted out, jumping onto one of the Tonberry. The other began to stab at her, violently - Minfilia barely stopping herself from running out from the shadows. Alisaies’ clothes easily ripped, showing her far-too-light skin compared to Alphinaud. But as Minfilia watched, she could see magic seeming to be stripped from the Tonberry - a dark sickly green - and the Tonberry collapsed. Alisaie snarled like a wild beast, gripping to the other Tonberry - and doing the same. Within the minute, they were both out cold, the cursed magic drained. Alisaies’ skin tone had darkened, as she wiped her mouth - wiped it of a thick substance. 

But Alisaie didn’t seem satisfied. Her eyes remained cold, as she looked down at them. "There’s something else clinging to them," Alisaie snarled. "They won’t wake up until we take care of it - probably. Likely. That’s how adventures go, right?" 

Shakily, Minfilia stepped out of the shadows - the marbled floor long-cracked and broken shifting slightly under her, the moss ever so soft. The toxic air seemed to calm, if only a little bit. "Yes, but—" 

"But what?" Alisaie asked, turning back to Minfilia. 

Minfilia held her hand to her chest, so quietly. "Please. I need to know what happened to you. Why you’re like this. And— 

And, if I can help you." That last bit just slipped out, but of course Minfilia would ask for aid. The two continued though the Palace, and Alisaie took a deep breath in. 

* * *

"It started… well, it started a little after we got the upper hand on Garlemald," Alisaie said. "The Warrior of Light had helped and freed Ala Mhigo, along with the land of Doma, across the sea." Alisaies’ thoughts drifted back, her lips curled into a frown. "We put them though a lot, didn’t we?" 

Minfilia nodded. "I can barely recall the Warrior of Light. But I hope they understood we simply wished to bring a brighter dawn. I wouldn’t have asked too much of them, I hope. But— truly? Ala Mhigo was free?" 

Alisaie had forgotten for a moment that Minfilia was Ala Mhigan, and that hope in her voice was so— heartwarming. It was more painful knowing that Minfilia wouldn’t have seen it. Perhaps that’s another person she can change the fate of, Alisaie thought, as she gave a soft smile. "Yes. There were many costs." 

"Let me guess," a third voice said - Fordola popping out of her bag. The Palace was growing dark, but Fordola had a tiny glow - helpful. "Those resistance people used this Warrior of Light person as a weapon, cuttin’ down whoever they could, and eventually there were too many losses." 

Alisaie looked down at the mammet-sized Primal, expression growing dark. "You survived, Fordola. And, no. We tried to respect the Warrior of Light. 

You fucked up a lot, though." 

Fordola snarled, and Alisaie continued - as she drew her bow and arrow. She did not attach regular arrows, though, but small orbs with elemental charges - shooting them at the oily slugs they fought. "But due to your fuck-ups, we can make artificial Warriors of Light. With an artificial Echo. It stops them from becoming like me. I… it was too late for me to get the treatment. 

Anyway, so Garlemald had to fight back. Before they did, Urianger said he felt something— something was about to go wrong." 

Both Minfilia and Alisaie understood one thing about Urianger - his heart was always in the right place. So as Alisaie spoke, Minfilia felt horror fill her heart. "He abandoned the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Not only that, but he declared our goal impossible. 

And then he went into Garlean territory. H-he wasn’t the first to go out that way, though. Alphinaud wanted to go there for a diplomatic mission." 

"Alphinaud existed in your timeline, then," Minfilia said. "If what you say is right, you didn’t exist here." But they seemed so perfect together. Still— why would Urianger speak so cruel— unless he was trying to stop anybody from following him? He could never pull off that role, Minfilia felt. If not for her, then Moenbryda would see though it. 

Ah. She didn’t dare interrupt Alisaie, except— "This gate’s locked." In front of them was a heavily rusted cog and wheel, alongside a heavy sealed door. 

Neither of them really needed to speak the solution, though, as they looked back to the slugs. Odd, though. There seemed to be… something moving in the dark. Neither of them could see what it was, and Alisaie continued. 

"We fought at the border. And then, as we fought— as the Warrior of Light fought— we began to get messages on our Linkpearls. 

People were dying, and they couldn’t figure out why. The Empire had unleashed a biological weapon. But that’s— that’s not—" Alisaie felt her throat closing, as she froze. Her hands were frozen on the now-lubricated wheel, her body stilling. 

She was surprised, then, when Minfilia wrapped her in a tight hold. In the middle of exploring, at that. A soothing hold. That did it - she was going to make sure Minfilia never became the Word of the Mother. Never became part of Hydaelyn. However she could - even if it meant destroying other plans. 

Catching her breath, catching her racing mind, Alisaie calmed as they continued to move. "That’s not what caused this to happen to me. The land began to still. The wind stilled. The sea grew wild, and the earth itself began to rot. Everything seemed to slow. 

And then the night vanished." 

Alisaie had stopped moving. They rested near the water of the waterways, Alisaies’ gaze turning colder and colder. Her lips trembling. And the first of her tears dropping. "That’s when they appeared. Thralls of a new type of Primal. All they wanted was the living - and if one killed you, you’d become one. Nation after nation fell. 

Us Scions evacuated everybody into Mor Dhona, close to Silvertear Lake. Hah - we’d moved there to be safer. But it soon became the last bastion of the living. And don’t get— get me started on what happened to the Grand Company leaders. They were basically the new Primal." 

Alisaie hadn’t noticed that she’d bundled into Minfilias’ arms, into being held tightly. Minfilia was still listening, trying to comprehend it. The night itself vanishing…? The land growing that dead? "How did you— how did everybody survive, who did…?" 

Letting out a snort, Alisaie looked up at Minfilia. "Thanks to Nero." 

"…Who’s Nero?" 

A pause, and Alisaie sighed. "Haven’t seen him this timeline. But he’s a technomancer who knew a lot about Allag. And he used their technology - what had been discovered - to create enough to let us survive. And his apprentice, Aulus. He was the one who figured out the fake Echo. 

Those with the Echo seemed to be immune, a little, to become those thralls." 

By this point, the three of them had nearly forgotten they were in a dungeon. Instead, Alisaie was getting comfortable being held. "It was also… it was also Nero who saved me. He found out that Voidsent energy could help me keep my mind - because I hadn’t lost it yet. So I became his guard, of a sort." 

"His guard? For… what, exactly? Is that why you’re here?" 

Alisaie nodded firmly into Minfilias’ chest. "Yeah. We’re— we’re looking for places where we can easily get Voidsent to follow us. Then we take them home, and it keeps our home safe for a little." 

A thought crossed Minfilias’ mind, and she had to voice it. "If you simply wish to get Voidsent, could you not find a way into the Void?" 

"Hah," Alisaie snorted, finally smiling a little again. "That’d end up overwhelming our home. It’s very unstable… we need to find a good enough balance. 

…I’m going to save it, Minfilia. And that’s why I had to lie - I need the resources of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and of Alphinaud, if I’m going to save them." 

The two hadn’t noticed the presence following them. Until Alisaie suddenly snapped away from Minfilia, staring behind her. Minfilia turned to see… well, a Tonberry. But it did not look like the tiny ones - it was giant, and it was gazing down at them, with golden eyes. It did not breathe, nor did it move. 

That is, until the knife struck at them. Fordola hid in her bag, suddenly growing dark - as Minfilia dodged, Alisaie swiftly dodging as well. The Tonberry turned, emotionlessly, only their eyes visible in the now darkened Palace. Minfilia had to trust in Alisaie, as she ran. 

While Minfilia could barely see, she could still note where walls were - usually due to a slight dull glow from long-broken torches. And, her hands were still oiled— there! Minfilia felt a wheel as she brushed by it, and swiftly turned it. A door opened, to a room illuminated by the skies above - it had become night, she noted, as she ran in. Behind her, she noticed the corrupted Alisaie running from the Tonberry. All it took was a loud shout, and Alisaie seemed to soar though the air, in though the door. 

As it closed, they looked around. A small garden, long overgrown. Glass covered the ceiling, mostly broken, a waterfall coming though it. Minfilia slid down the door, looking upwards. 

"Did you miss the night?" 

Quietly, Alisaie slid down next to her - wrapping thick wraps around her arms, to hide the half-formed wings. "I’d almost forgotten how dark it got. When the land began to stop, time itself seemed to slow as well. Time pieces stopped working, too - even if we built new ones. 

…But, Minfilia," Alisaie whispered, looking to her with the softest smile, "I’ll never forget the first sunset I got to watch. Me and the group… we just sat and watched, and felt the fresh wind, and could count the stars." 

Fordola had crawled out of her bag, staring up at Alisaie. She’d never seen somebody look so amazed about… the night. But this teenager, looking younger then she’d been, fighting against changing into some sort of monster - they both carried burdens. "…hey, Alisaie?" 

Alisaie looked down at the sealed Ifrit, and sighed. "Yes, Fordola?" 

"…what did I do after— fucking up? Did I ever make up for it?" 

A warmth entered Alisaies’ eyes, and she stretched out - weeds and vines being cut by claws. "Yeah. You became our ally. Hah - Lyse was a little scared, but then you showed that your fake Echo helped. And you became the Lighthunter - who cut a path across the dead land, and allowed us to check the Far East. 

…Those who survived came over to Mor Dhona. They had to abandon their culture and home, but they survived." Even as Alisaie praised the other Fordola, a deep sadness echoed in every one of her words. Alisaie then gently sighed, lowering her head. "I envy her." 

"Because she’s immune?" Fordola asked, curling up as Alisaie scratched between her scales. Alisaie shook her head. 

"I’ve accepted I’m gonna become a monster some day. But, I mean. If I’ve kept my mind so far, then there has to be a way to keep it. If we can’t stop enthrallment from these new Primal…" 

"…then we learn to stop the mental aspect," Minfilia finished, a shine in her eyes. "Is that what you’re thinking?" This time, Alisaie nodded - and Minfilia beamed, even as she stretched out her own too-long claws. "I know Ramuh. I’ll ask him for advice. 

—I know, Alisaie." Minfilia leaned a little against the heavy door - she was thankful that the giant Tonberry couldn’t seem to get the wheel to spin, if it was trying to do so. "The words of a Primal are biased. But on the other hand, I don’t know… Ramuh seems to know things, and they make sense." 

Giving a little sigh, Alisaie stood. "Come on. Let’s keep going. 

We’ve got to find out more about these Tonberry, and that scent I smell." 

* * *

And so, the three women began to move again - deeper down, though the garden. Fordola began to light the way again… looking to the plants. "So what’s with the lillies? Do you know?" Fordola mused, looking up at Alisaie. 

Shrugging, Alisaie looked down at their light source. "I heard that they grew in Nym. So the Kobold began to use them as markers - they’re hardy." 

Belias seemed to care more about them. Perhaps it was another thing about that creature driven by grief. Minfilia then looked to Alisaie - no, she shouldn’t ask her far too many questions. It’d come out in time. 

"…I’ll keep your secret, Alisaie," Minfilia whispered - and Alisaie stopped, turning on her heels - and gave a soft little smile. 

"You promised." 

But just as they seemed to grow comfortable again, a loud rumbling sound echoed though the area. They’d stepped out to a sort of… throne room? It was looted, clearly, but it had been open since even before the Calamity. But candles were broken, melted into the ground - but flames began to flicker from them, as a creature slid forward. It was almost like a Tonberry, but it was… melty. A heavy golden crown was half-sunken into the green sludge covering the creature. 

Before Minfilia could react, though, Alisaie leaped forward - her fingers ripping out of her gloves, showing golden claws. Minfilia thought she should watch, she really did. 

Then Alisaie unhinged her jaw. 

It was too much to bare - Minfilia turned away, and noticed Fordola doing the same. The sounds were unbearable - the crunch of bones, the slurping of liquids, and the metallic clang of materials falling to the heavy ground. The flickering of flame could barely be heard over the horrific sounds of whatever Alisaie was doing to that melty Tonberry. Her eyes tightening to a terrified shut, Minfilia held her daggers tight - the room seeming to glow in a white light, nearly forcing her to open them. 

In her minds’ eye, Minfilia wasn’t in the Palace. No, she was at a beach… or a garden… not enduring the mental image she couldn’t shake. It felt like an eternity, but it was less then a minute - the sounds stopped, and Minfilia could feel the air seeming to smell… better. Slowly opening her eyes, the air was clearing - it wasn’t covered in a green fog anymore. 

Alisaie stood in the center of the arena, wiping away black sludge from her mouth. She looked almost normal - there was no sign she’d just… devoured… some kind of beast. "That wasn’t a Tonberry," Alisaie said - her expression unflinching. "It was a Voidsent. But not the one we’re hunting down." 

Trying to keep her last meal down, Minfilia smiled politely - looking to the door barred with treasure, and with the mark of Oschon carved into it. Minfilia approached, putting her hand to the mark - before retrieving one of her daggers, cracking the door open. 

None of them expected what they saw on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One struggle with fan fictions is when you have a term for something, but the characters don't. Like here: Alisaie comes from an Eorzea which has a Flood of Light and Lightwardens and Sin Eaters sort of like the First, but of course she doesn't have those words. (How? It'll all be revealed later.) It's a fun challenge, but I don't mean for it to be a secret out of story.
> 
> anyway devour is a gross-ass spell


	26. Chapter 26

The site on the other side of the door, behind the throne room in the Wanderers’ Palace, held… stalls? No, not quite stalls, but the remnants of them. Fabric ripped from them, as they blocked the way. A few Tonberry wandered nearby - fleeing as fast as they could as soon as the door opened. Fordola had tottled back to where Alisaie had… devoured… the Voidsent-esque Tonberry and picked up its’ knife, carrying it on her back. (She still loved the weapon from Bolormaa, but she might be able to do something with a knife as big as her.) But this was… well, it wasn’t a settlement, as Minfilia knew it. She put an arm up - half-blocking Alisaie - as she began to gently shift the wood blocking them.

“…Alisaie, do you smell that… scent? The one of the Voidsent?” Minfilia asked, finally accepting that Alisaie truly was this sort of creature. And she didn’t need to lie, so she hadn’t lied. About any of this. Alisaie nodded quietly, and Minfilia sighed. “So that one was not the one which… spreads the illness.”

Alisaies’ movements - her strength - was quicker. She could remove wood a lot faster, as her hair-tail curled around her body. “I’ll hunt it. You— you find out more about these Tonberry. With that big one gone, they should be thinking clearly.”

A pause. And before Minfilia could ask, Alisaie nodded. “It’s a theory we have about the Primal back home. When I— when thralls get close to them, they become even more mindless.” The path finally cleared, the three women began to move forward - Fordola beginning to slow, warily looking at Alisaie. Unlike Minfilia, Fordola watched her every twitch - how her body seemed to have calmed, how her tongue was growing sharper and more focused. Still, her body was a dangerous weapon. Moreso then an Eikon like her?

…No. Fordola was the more dangerous one, if she was ever freed. Minfilia would need to take her down, or seal her again. (Fordola barely noticed the slight blush coming to her cheeks - at the thought of fighting with Minfilia, tackling her down in a fight for life and death.)

Dropping onto all four, Alisaie sniffed the air. “…you’re not much of a fighter, Minfilia.”

“I can still fight.”

“No, no.” Alisaie said. “What I mean is… you don’t need to be much of a fighter.” Minfilia tsked, but Alisaie continued quietly, still trying to catch the scent of whatever Voidsent was down here. “The Minfilia I knew of - she barely left her desk. But you know what? She gathered. She did diplomacy. And without her, the Grand Companies would have given in to…”

Alisaie trailed off, trying to pretend she’d caught the scent. Fordola bonked into her leg. “Given in to what, huh?”

Minfilia interrupted, looking to them both. “Alisaie. You— you don’t need to tell me—”

“Bullshit!” Fordola finally yelled.

Everybody looked down and over to Fordola, her voice raised higher then it should be. “I’m sick of you not asking questions! Diplomacy or not, you’re being an idiot! Alisaie’s here to help us! What, you’re afraid of scarin’ her off? We’re stuck down here together!”

The whole area grew silent - the only movements a slight squishing sound as a Tonberry or two watched from around a corner. (Minfilia had noticed them already, but did not bring them up.) Minfilia cleared her throat a little, looking down to her hands a little. Alisaie froze, and stood again, dusting herself off.

“—My apologies, Fordola. I must admit, I’m— a little scared. But… Alisaie, please. What is risking the Grand Companies?”

Deep in thought, Alisaie crossed her arms. And then looked to them. “I wasn’t too invested in Eorzea at the time. But Garlemald has a superweapon they’re reviving. And with it, Gaius van Baelsar came to the Alliance with terms of surrender.

They nearly took them. But you convinced them that we could fight back.

But, Minfilia.”

Minfilia focused right on Alisaie again - though she gave a soft look right to the Tonberry who watched them - she’d deal with them after this. “Yes, Alisaie?”

“Don’t grow overconfident. Things are already different here - don’t know you’ll convince them just because you did in my time.”

Alisaie looked so concerned - and Minfilia gave her a warm smile. “Worry not - I’d never do such. But… thank you for trusting me, Alisaie.

Now. You - over there. Please, fear not.”

The few Tonberry froze, as Alisaie and Fordolas’ gazes slowly shifted over there. Minfilia kneeled - she knew it wasn’t respectful for Lalafell, but she had learned to do it for some Beast Tribes - plus, honestly, she was feeling oddly tired in this underground palace. After a few moments, one of the Tonberry slowly walked forward, their tail slapping against the ground heavily - wetly. It looked up at her with those hollow glowing eyes, mouth trembling.

The Tonberry seemed shocked as Minfilia did not attack, as she smiled at them. Minfilia offered a gentle hand - holding it out - and the Tonberry rested their head on her hand. “Flesh…” the Tonberry whispered - a sensation they had forgotten, so long ago. They began to rub gently across her hand - Minfilia responding in kind, stroking their chin.

Alisaie didn’t watch for long, the scent of Voidsent entering her nose. She began to walk off - and Minfilia looked from her, to the Tonberry. “My apologies for asking - but we are seeking a Voidsent. My… friend here can defeat them with ease.”

“…She killed the king, didn’t she?” The friendly Tonberry asked, still leaning into the pets. Minfilia nodded, and the Tonberry let out a little squeak. “That king made us fall into our rancor. Our hatred. Though he might rise again.”

“Is it proximity to him which fills you with such?” Minfilia asked, as she kept one eye on Alisaie. She was moving with purpose, and Minfilia didn’t have time to help - but, she would still help. Hopefully, Alisaie wouldn’t attack any Tonberry…

The Tonberry nodded, and Minfilia then got an idea. “I— have a friend who lives far away, and has somewhere safe for those distrusted outside of the city-states outside.” Minfilia did not dare summon Belias, mind you, but she slightly channeled energy - letting Belias know that she was speaking of him. Could he listen though this? Minfilia would need to call him later. “If it would protect you, I can seek a place there.”

Curiously, a few more Tonberry were now approaching, investigating Minfilia - one or two of them touching her, touching her arm scales. Fordola kept an eye on them, huffing a little. The one Minfilia was stroking let out another pleased squeak. “I would like that. There’s not much more we can study here, anyway.”

“Study…? What were you studying?”

The Tonberry finally moved away from her hand. “A cure to our curse. Those here are the brightest Nymian scholars who grew sick. Doctors and Scholars… but we fell sick, and got sealed with the rest. How is Nym going?”

Alisaie stopped herself, and turned back. “Nym is long gone. Your war ended in causing a flood, and drowning most of your home. And it wasn’t the last calamity.”

The group of Tonberry turned to Alisaie, mumbling between each other in the Nymian tongue. Quicker then Minfilia could translate. The leader of them looked up at Alisaie, before nodding. “And you want to consume the weapon that was sent to us,” they confirmed. While the Tonberry did not know it was a Mhach plot, they had sealed a Voidsent in the lowest parts of their Palace - after it had been awoken by the Kobold who had taken up home in their long-abandoned settlements. (Minfilia would not think they’d want to return there. And she was right, but for a different reason then she thought. These ones had spent so long here, in Nymian ruins - anywhere would be preferable to somewhere like here.)

Alisaie gave a lick of her lips. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen so many Voidsent.” Since she’s felt so full. Her expression grew excited, as a few of the Tonberry broke off to lead her off.

The lead Tonberry began to follow, as well - Minfilia trailing. “We were trying to reverse-engineer their weapons. Mhach, I mean. But it made us weak to control, after we became monsters.”

A little sigh, as Minfilia watched - some of the Tonberry were now breaking wards on a heavily magicked door. “Do you think that you’re monsters?”

“Obviously,” the Tonberry said, looking at their flippers. “What makes you think we’re not?”

“For one,” Minfilia said softly, “you have sharp minds and reasoning skills. Even if you do not look like those outside, I believe that looks do not dictate what you are.

…my belief is seen as strange, I know. Even now.”

Pain entered her voice. Even five years after the Calamity, Minfilias’ heart ached. Had she even acomplished anything? Had she changed any minds? Burying her feelings, Minfilia was about to say more - until she heard the large doors scraping open. Alisaie wiggled. And Minfilia turned away.

“I— recommend you do not watch how my friend ends Voidsent.”

* * *

Unlike the Tonberry King, it took longer to devour the Voidsent they had sealed - Alisaie snarling and gobbling down the beast. Was she full? Or was the creature just stronger then she expected? Alisaie wouldn’t say, as the group left the ruins. As soon as they left, Minfilia had to ask…

“Will you be going straight to the Kobold, now? This should stop the plague from hitting them,” Minfilia said softly. “I first must call upon Belias to gift these Tonberry a new home.”

Alisaie paused, before sitting down. “I want to see this Belias. I— don’t know who he is.”

Nodding, Minfilia channeled aether though her glyph, focused - and suddenly, the giant Gigas towered over them - fur seeming to be a little more fluffy then usual. Belias fell to all fours - letting out a loud roar. His body tense, he glanced around - before realising that, this time, Minfilia wasn’t in danger. Sheepishly, he lowered his head. “My summoner. What is it you ask of me?”

Minfilia explained her situation - Belias listening intensely, almost seeming soft as she spoke of the rights of the Tonberry. To see a new world, and to see a world after the Calamities. What he said shocked her, a little. “Ah, little one… I know of the players in the War of the Magi.

To think, they survived… and you wish to help them thrive? I wonder if…”

Belias trailed off, quietly, voice growing bitter once again. He saw that look in Minfilias’ eyes. “I’m sorry.” He would not burden her with his own deep questions. Before he spoke more, though, Alisaie interrupted - and Belias looked down at the cursed woman.

Alisaie had gone up to him, a hand pointed up at his shoulders. “You’re injured.”

“…what injury do you see, little stilled one?”

“Well, maybe the massive scars?”

Alisaie wasn’t lying - Belias had massive scars on his shoulders, stitched up quite messily. The stitches - made of leather, it seemed - were frayed and slightly rotten. Belias let out a deep, sad chuckle. “Oh, stilled one… when my home fell, I had to fit in with the Gigas of Eorzea. They only have two arms… and, thus, I could only have two.

I am Belias, the Gigas, to them. They do not know of before.”

That explained it… but also opened up so many more questions. Alisaie would not hold them back, not like Minfilia. “So you cut them off to fit in? You’d rather multilate yourself then explain yourself?!”

The sad, slow nod from Belias made Alisaie pause - even she could feel the old wounds opening. “…You need to get those wounds checked out. I don’t know what the hells you are, Belias, but that looks disgusting. And if you’re protecting Minfilia, you can’t fall ill, got it?”

Alisaie was acting protective, even if Minfilia was older then her… Minfilia couldn’t help but smile under her breath - hiding it by raising her hand over her mouth, looking back to the Tonberry. Belias almost looked shocked, under his mask - but then, Alisaie spoke again.

“…that mask— you’re not Garlean, are you?”

Belias looked down at her, expression dark. “No. I could not— why do you ask, stilled one?”

Alisaie pointed a clawed finger right at him. “Because your mask looks just like that of Noah van Gabranth. He— he does exist here, right?” Alisaie said, her confidence wavering. Minfilia nodded, though, and Belias suddenly looked away. None could tell the mood of the Esper, and would any want to? Something suddenly hurt, and it seemed it was the mention of Gabranth.

Minfilia moved, and put a hand to Belias. “I’m sorry, Belias. I’ll not ask - if you need space, you may...”

“I should go. I— cannot transport your friends, little Minfilia. But I shall ask Chlodebaimt to do so,” Belias snorted, his voice scarily emotionless. His body did not shake nor shudder - but he then looked to Alisaie again. “Stilled one. I would ask for you to never mention that man again. Not— not until we know more.”

Without Minfilia releasing the aether herself, Belias vanished into flame. The air - the night sky - overtook the skies once more. Silence reigned for a few moments, before Minfilia quietly lifted her finger to her ear - to her Linkpearl.

She might as well talk with Chlodebaimt herself, right? But before the call went though, Alisaie looked to the ground, kicking at it. “…Listen, uh. Once we’re done with these Tonberry, we’ll go make and have that meeting with the higher Digs.

That’ll help, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been updating this, without missing a week, for half a year. Holy frick.


	27. Chapter 27

Far, far away from Kobold, Tonberry, and all in between - a few Miqo’te and a familiar Au Ra sat in the sands of the Sagolii Desert, watching a sandworm. Well, some of them were watching. It wasn’t what the Au Ra - Bolormaa - was doing. Instead, Bolormaa had dug up a tinier worm. Before nibbling on it, tail swishing. “When the night falls, they’ll grow slower. Because they’re cold-blooded.” 

“Aren’t you cold blooded?” One of the Miqo’te asked. No, not Y’shtola - but a purple-haired, shorter Miqo’te - who laid on one of the bits of fabric set up for them to wait on. There was no sense pitching the tent, they had agreed. 

Bolormaa paused, before nodding. “I do not know. If Xaela were cold-blooded, though, how could there be some who live deep in the snow? And those such as the Torgud - how could both survive if we were so?” 

The Miqo’te chuckled. “So why do you snuggle people so much, then?” 

Ah, now that was simple. “I like cuddles, Phae. And I’m big enough to give them.” As she spoke, though, Bolormaa paused. Looking out again. “I still don’t get why this’ll prove our worth. I believe that Sandworm are common food for those of this tribe… at least, that is what I read.” 

Y’shtola nodded, standing a little. “I dislike this as much as you two. This is why I never enjoyed tribal culture,” she admitted, her tail flicking again and again. The desert burned down over them, and yet, that didn’t bother her too much. Whenever it got too much - or when Phae let out a little groan - Y’shtola summoned a slight splash of water. A slight misuse of her power? Perhaps. But it kept the two cool. Bolormaa, though, seemed to love the bright sunlight. 

Turning, Bolormaa kneeled down to Phae - beginning to stroke her tail. Phae gave a sigh. “Tell me about it. Like, don’t actually tell me about it, but I understand completely. I don’t like Nunh at all.” 

Bolormaa had to ask. “Are Nunh really that bad? …Do all tribes have them? I apologize for my ignorance, friends.” 

But before she could be answered, footsteps interrupted them - another Miqo’te wrapping around Bolormaas’ back. Bolormaa looked to the smaller, blue-and-white haired Miqo’te, and gave a soft smile. “Oh! Did you find anything, Lady K’pandolu?” 

“Please, don’t call me lady? We’re all just friends here,” K’pandolu replied, her tail flicking - before she frowned a little. “And it’s just as we thought. The Amalj’aa had become listless. Confused. There haven’t been any signs of any more being tempered, but they’re… I dunno, still worrying?” 

A pause, before Y’shtola spoke up. “You were meant to look for signs of Garleans.” 

“I sort of found that, too.” K’pandolu said, before retrieving a small metal device. A deactivated drone, of sorts. But it looked almost too smooth to be a Garlean invention - but, as with much Garlean invention, had a resemblance to a sea beast. In this case, a manta ray. “It was already destroyed when I got there. But - the weird thing? There was only one.” 

Y’shtola put a claw to it, examining it. “…They were likely seeking to study the aetherial balance. Or perhaps… they have caught on to Minfilias’ plan.” 

Both Phae and K’pandolu looked at Y’shtola, as Bolormaa nodded sagely. “What plan? And who’s Minfilia?” K’pandolu asked, as Phae tilted her head and let out a confused meow. 

Sighing, Y’shtola looked across the sand. “I did not mean to not introduce you. Minfilia, well… she is another new recruit, like you three. However, she has multiple quirks. One of them being that she claims - with substantial evidence - to be from five years ago - somebody who vanished in the Calamity.” 

“The Warrior of Light?” Phae asked, a little quietly. Heart beating fast. Y’shtola shook her head, and continued. 

“She seems to have been the one who founded the Path of the Twelve, and, thus, the reason we know much about the Echo.” And why so many Echo-bearers seemed to be with them. “However, she also seems to have a soft heart - and one which cares for those the world at large calls the beast tribes.” 

A soft heart, Y’shtola said, but she would not dismiss that level of care. No, it made Y’shtola respect her. “She is currently seeking a way to negotiate with the Kobold. She has also—” 

“She made friends with a dragon and a primal!” Bolormaa added, wiggling a little - as she sat, and the two Miqo’te began to snuggle onto her for warmth. Or just because Bolormaa, truly, was good at hugs. “Well, the dragon isn’t really a dragon, but an Ishgardian who was… also thought dead for years.” 

It was Phae who spoke first. “She sounds like an amazing woman. Is she doing okay, though? It sounds hard.” 

K’pandolu nodded. “I think we should meet her sometime? We’re all in this together.” Y’shtola gave a warm smile, before shaking her head. 

They still had work to do, after all. Hunting. That, and… “Minfilia has found a way to end the Primal threat, once and for all.” 

There was a silence, as Y’shtola looked up at the setting sun, tail curling around her leg. Saying it like that felt wrong, somehow. The Primal still existed - in a way. And they had not found a violent one yet, one who fought back. But what if they did? Could they instead have a Primal who escaped, in their smaller form, and still enthralled and killed? These thoughts filled her mind, but not her tongue - not yet. Both the Miqo’te were scrambling - how, what, why hadn’t they heard?! 

And, thus, Y’shtola had to explain. “Using particular runes designed by Urianger, she is able to seal their aether into a smaller space. It seems to make it harder for them to enthrall others, as well as calming Ifrit and Ramuh.” 

K’pandolu let out a few clicks. “Wait a second. If they’re just all… squished down, what if something could expand them again? Wouldn’t that cause a lot more trouble?” 

That was true. But again, Y’shtola bit her lip. That was all the answer that the other Miqo’te needed. “And we’ve just been letting her do this?” 

“It is her idea,” Y’shtola tsked to herself. “Still, we should do more study into it. That can wait until after Titan is sealed. We also have kept these Primal monitored.” 

“And that’s why the Amalj’aa are like this?” 

A sigh. Y’shtola nodded. “Ifrit is currently with Minfilia, seeing as Ifrit also carries the mind of an Ala Mhigan—” 

“What. Are you serious?” Phae asked, tail swishing and eyes wide. “But how— I thought Primal carried the will of their summoners?” 

This time, Bolormaa answered - her large tail curling around them, the fabric they sat on finally beginning to shift with it. The sun was nearly down, and she didn’t have her answer on Nunh. Oh well, perhaps later. “That is only one school of summoning. I am not familiar with all the tales, but I have heard other tales. For example, some believe that summons are powered by souls which were never able to be reborn. But in the case of Ifrit, there is one tale I heard of. 

In one of the ancient lands, it was more common to give sacrifices to the Gods. The sacrifices were willing, though, because… well… they wanted that power.” 

“And if it is an ancient method, perhaps it is Ascians.” Y’shtola added. “Like the ones you dealt with in Hakkue Manor, Phae and K’pandolu.” Even if Minfilia was their Primal fighter, other adventurers had to handle other tasks. And Ascian still were curious about them - just not like Lahabrea. Their plans were a messy web. But as long as they had adventurers, they could do all these tasks. “They have been becoming a lot more active - and a lot more visible. We still do not know to what ends.” 

They did not even know the extent of their powers. Quietly, K’pandolu nodded. “After Titan, maybe we can look into them more? You know, if Garlemald doesn’t make more problems for us.” 

Phae nodded, and then looked up. The sun had set - and the stars seemed to fade, as a mild sandstorm began. “Bleh. I think that sandworm should appear soon,” she said as she covered her mouth. Bolormaa nodded, standing - before beginning to lead them. 

It really did not take long to find what they were hunting - the sand had begun to part, and a large sandworm had begun to emerge. Even if night made it more sluggish, it also made it harder for some to see how the sand shifted. But with Miqo’te, they could see it - and it was massive. Larger then it should be. Perhaps this was not a simple sandworm, but Ulhuadshi - one of the hungriest and devastating beasts. It moved silently, sand parting like the sea. How would they kill it? 

Perhaps the time spent discussing Minfilia and Primal would have been better spent discussing such. 

None of them expected Y’shtola to be the one who came up with the plan. But perhaps they should have. “Look - those middle segments seem to have scars. If we were to attack there, we may be able to sever it. But how to stop it from moving…?” 

“I know!” Bolormaa said, before lowering her voice. “Phae, you can run towards that ravine, right? Um, if you think you can’t, I can do it. But we need to trap it.” 

Of course! Phae nodded, and the plan went into action - she ran in front of the blind worm. The smell of fresh prey caught Ulhuadshis’ attention, and it began to sliver towards the Miqo’te. The sand still parted, it was nearly overwhelming. It got closer… closer… until Phae felt the cliffside, and instead of dodging, went over the edge! Ulhuadshi followed, of course, and got caught - the gap was too thin. But Bolormaa let out a snarl, K’pandolu let out a concerned whine, and Y’shtola prepared her staff. 

Until a moment later, when Phae popped up from the side of the cliff. Beaming a little. “Sorry ‘bout that. Wanna kill some sandworm?” 

The group beat at the scarred exterior, the worm wiggling and struggling. It was not likely what the tribe expected, but it was how they did it. The large beast let out one last death cry as it was severed, the sound echoing though the entire desert. 

After the sound grew silent, after Phaes’ wounds were mended, there was one question left. How would they return it to the tribe? 

* * *

Eventually, the sun was rising, and the four of them had dragged the sandworm across the Sagolii Desert, back to the Forgotten Springs. Phae, however, was clearly uncomfortable. Bolormaa gave her a soft look. “You can stay out, if you want. Is it the Nunh thing?” 

Phae nodded, letting out a lot of her stress with a sigh. “Thanks, Bolormaa. And… yeah. 

And to answer your question from last night - no, it’s not all Seeker tribes. It’s just super common, and a lot of Nunh act like all women should want them.” She knew that a little too well, and her tail continued to flick. Phae sat in the waters just out of town, as she noticed a small frog sitting on the other side of the pond. Curious. And fascinating! 

Bolormaa, of course, was the one who went into town and went to speak with the one who requested this. They were seeking people who had fought Titan before - the Company of Heroes. And when they had found any before, they had requested proof of their strength before finding a way to Titan. It was concerning, but Bolormaa reasoned they were afraid that people would die recklessly. But if none did this, then how would Titan be stopped? It was silly, and weird, but it was as Minfilia said. Getting their trust was important. 

The large Au Ra towered over the dark-skinned Miqo’te, U’odh Nunh. “We have slayed a worm, as you instructed. The remains are outside, delivered.” Barely looking up, U’odh let out a hoarse laugh. 

“Your skills as a hunter rrrival those of our best, Bolormaa. But I would expect little else from a Dotharl,” he said - looking up to her, eyes blinking slowly. “Quite a few Dotharl had lost their lives in the Company of Herrroes.” 

Bolormaa remembered a few of them had gone out then and not returned. She smiled warmly. “Then they died happy.” 

U’odh did not agree, but he did not argue. “The meat will need to be heavily smoked before I ship it to Wheiskaet. Worry not - you have my word that he will rrreceive it in time for the banquet.” 

Ah, right. This mysterious banquet. Something about it made Bolormaa upset, but it upset Y’shtola a lot more. Both of them were impatient… 

“You must be eager to obtain the third ingrrredient. I regret to say that I know naught of its location. For the nonce, you should return to Costa del Sol and seek Wheiskaet’s counsel. Ah, but hold on a moment.” He stood, and returned with a sand-dusted bottle. “The captain was always fond of this brandewine. I would be grrrateful if you could deliver it on my behalf. He taught me much. 

…he taught me so much.” 

Placing the bottle in her pocket, Bolormaa nodded. “Worry not. 

Me and my allies shall go there anon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added some friend wols :)


	28. Chapter 28

The meeting with the Kobold had taken not only hours, but days. Minfilia Warde had been run ragged, but she had managed to negotiate terms without revealing her ability to stop Titan. But it was uneasy - she would need to convince Limsa Lominsa as well. She would need to convince Merlwyb. And before that could happen, she had to stop Titan. Quietly, she rested against Alisaie, in a tent set up by Camp Bronze Lake. But it wasn’t just them - but a Tonberry who had not yet been carried off. One of them cuddled up to Minfilia, looking up to her - with gentle eyes, and small pinkish ribbons on their head. This Tonberry had not spoken since being brought out, nor did they seem to want to be carried by the mostly-dragon Ishgardian who had soared off and returned, again and again. 

But as Minfilia rested, and as Alisaie slipped into a half-sleep, Chlodebaimt landed by the tent. “That’s the last one, right?” he asked, voice a little gruff. “There’s a bit of an issue over in Mor Dhona, but the King of the Gigas is trying to talk it out.” 

“What kind of issue?” Minfilia asked, perking up. 

Chlodebaimt sighed. “The King of the Gigas believes that it’s better if the Tonberry are given fresh air. However, there are people nearby - and so, he’s also afraid they’ll be hurt.” 

“It’s because they don’t have a person to negotiate, right?” Minfilia asked, moving to stand - her body feeling so tired. “I think I can handle coming to help before I fight Titan - Y’shtola and Bolormaa informed me they will not be able to arrive until tomorrow, at the very least.” 

Alisaie lazily looked up from her sleepy state. “You’re overworking yourself.” 

Minfilia knew. But, as she began to focus on teleporting, she also knew she promised she’d help the Tonberry. She noticed Fordola jumping out as well - Fordola sitting by Alisaie. Of course she was going to not come to more negotiations. 

As Minfilia vanished, a few moments passed, and Chlodebaimt sighed. “Hand over that last Tonberry,” he said, kneeling down. Examining them with soft eyes, which barely looked Elezen anymore. “…Tonberries used to be people, didn’t they?” 

Alisaie nodded. “They used to be Lalafell. Feeling a kinship, Ishgardian?” 

Chlodebaimt couldn’t lie to himself. Even if he hated himself. He hated this, that every day he lost himself - and he could hear a slight hum, far away, within his mind. It was the Song, wasn’t it. The Dragonsong. “…It’s different,” he eventually mumbled, as the Tonberry wandered into his fluffy arms. His thick claws curled around them, and Chlodebaimt was about to take off. That is, until Alisaie spoke again. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

Chlodebaimt took off. As soon as he was out of earshot, Fordola looked up at Alisaie. “You know something, don’t you?” 

Chuckling to herself a little, Alisaie leaned back. “Yeah. I know the truth behind their war. But I don’t think they’d believe me.” Beginning to wrap up her winged arms, hiding her corruption, Alisaie smiled to herself. “Otherwise I would have told them all. No, they need to figure that out themselves. But… 

…less people need to die this time. Anyway, Fordola?” Alisaie asked, standing up, getting out her weapon. A carefully preserved bow. “Wanna train?” 

* * *

It still felt wrong, in Mor Dhona. Minfilia had an odd headache as she arrived at the Aetheryte, standing close to the few tents that made up the settlement. She placed a hand to her head - it almost felt like an Echo, but also did not. She could see things that weren’t there - more buildings, more people. But it vanished, in that moment. Right. She’d need to head towards the campsite again, and then go to see Belias— 

—or, at least, she thought that was what she needed to do. But as she passed the wreckage of the Agrius, she realised that she need not move that far. The Sons of Saint Coinach had their settlement, but there were Gigas around there - Belias among them, standing in front of his people. A fiery barrier separated them, Belias snorting loud enough to hear from a distance. Ground turning to crystal, Minfilia only slipped a little as she rushed over. 

“Belias! What’s going on?” she asked, before looking to the people. Among them, she could recognize Rammbroes instantly. He’d aged, sure, but she recalled him as one of the Circle of Knowing. Swiftly, she stood close to the flames. “My apologies for how late I am. 

My name is Minfilia Warde, and I am one of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, tasked with aiding many tribes.” She was out of breath, and the smoke wasn’t helping. But Minfilia stood firm. Belias let out another snort, as the flames lowered slightly. “One of them is the gigas. Pray, tell me what the issue is.” 

Both sides seemed to be waiting for the other to begin talking - thankfully, one side broke the silence - another Roegadyn, in a heavy robe. “We have been moving south towards the Crystal Tower, you see,” the Roegadyn - Wandering Breeze- said. “But whenever we get close, the gigas attack! And now, they’ve been coming closer and closer to our settlement!” 

“Bah,” Belias snorted, looking down at them. “We have our reasons. Our current land is barely enough to sustain us. Your research disrupts important locations.” 

Looking up at the massive gigas, Wandering Breeze tried to steel his resolve. “We know. You seek a new home upon the ground - and we seek knowledge under it.” 

Minfilia listened. Before looking up to Belias. “Belias. May I ask what is so important about the Crystal Tower, to you and yours?” 

Already, the group seemed amazed that this gigas could talk. That it understood common. “The Crystal Tower is a holy symbol to them. A Lighthouse, similar to one from their myths.” A pause, as Belias sneered under his mask, bitterness radiating. “Yes. My people have myths and stories both.” 

Taking a step forward, Belias snarled - and the Sons stepped backwards. Except for Rammbroes, who stood in front of his people. “They are simply not mindless brutes, to be slain like cattle.” With every word, Belias grew angrier and angrier. That is, until Minfilia raised her hand - and he stepped back again. 

Minfilia quietly looked around. “I must admit, the extra people that have been taken in with the Gigas were my idea. They, too, are scholars - they are from Nymian times.” A deep breath, as she took a firm step towards Rammbroes. “Perhaps they could work with you? Even if they may not look like a Spoken race as we know them, they once were Lalafell. Or so I have been taught.” 

Her heart ached as she talked, looking upwards. Feeling nerves building. “I understand this will not aid in the conflict with the gigas. For the Sons of Saint Coinath study Allag, do they not?” Her mind was racing. She had to come up with solutions, but— 

Belias snorted, lowering his head, a symbolic gesture - his decisions were up to her. Rammbroes gave a little smile to the Midlander before him - a little surprised at how feisty she was. And yet, her heart was nearly worn on her sleeve. What would he say? What could he do? Could he trust her words? Minfilia then continued, eyes burning with passion. “Please. I am certain we can find a way to allow the gigas their worship, and your people their research. This is not a plea coming from the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. 

If anything goes wrong, you can blame me.” 

So earnest… Rammbroes looked from her, to Belias. “You’ve thought this out a lot, haven’t you? Perhaps there’s something we can do - if we can talk with the gigas.” Before Minfilia could get too excited, he frowned. “But don’t hold your breath. Some of their kind attack on sight.” 

“Aye,” Belias said, voice booming, “because your kind attack them on sight. Or enslave them. Or do worse. We can both paint each others’ people with generalities.” And unlike these people, Belias had seen so many people. So much growing worse and worse. Minfilia put a hand to him, the flames gone - some gigas snarling and trembling. 

Quietly, Minfilia closed her eyes. “A truce, then. A truce, but also, requests for mining or seeking relics must be either sent to Belias, or—” 

—speak of the devil. The mostly-dragon soared over them, having arrived all the way from La Noscea. In his arms was a small green bundle of Tonberry. Landing behind Belias, Minfilia noted that Chlodebaimt hid his face now - burying it in his fluffy neck. His armour, as well, had long since been changed from Ishgardian - now a simple guard to protect his chest. The Tonberry in his arms looked up at the group, and let out a tiny squeak. “Or you may ask our friend here. That, at least, may stop the fighting… for now.” 

Did she make sense? Minfilia suddenly felt a tiredness in her body, suddenly felt bile in her throat. And for the few seconds before they spoke, she was terrified of what everybody would say. 

Rammbroes gave a firm nod. “As long as they keep their side of the agreement, I don’t see a reason not to try it out. Talking it out in the Sharlayan way, that is.” Minfilia felt relief, as Belias nodded and snorted approvingly. She barely noticed herself falling to her knees, as a few tears left her eyes. A large claw stroked her side, and Belias helped her as she leaned to one side. 

Chlodebaimt looked between the groups, a little confused. Before giving a little smile, awkwardly. “Ah… this is the last one, Lord Belias. She’s a little timid.” 

“Good,” Belias said quietly, not really looking at the knight. “These ones will also get to work with you - safely?” 

Rammbroes nodded, a little slower. “As long as you’re not lying about them, either. We could use more researchers out here—” 

“—they will need housing. The mountains are running out of room,” Belias then said. Minfilia then got an idea. 

“Not many people go to the other side of the lake, do they? Because of the mountains. What if we began to set up houses there?” 

Everybody looked to Minfilia, with a mix from bemusement to entertainment, to even excitement. It was one of the more harried researchers who spoke out now, a little look in their eyes. “I suppose that’d lessen the burden traveling from Revenant’s Toll and back… but houses don’t spring up in a day.” 

“Then,” Minfilia said, “we use Chocobo carriages, until supplies can be procured. They’re often set up for adventurers to live in, now aren’t they?” Honestly, now, Minfilia was making it up as she went. But the idea was a sound one - and Rammbroes nodded, in thought. 

He was tapping his foot, and then spoke quietly. “It could work. Our travel budget is a lot more then it should be - we could re-assign it to temporary housing for us and these green ones. And we could exchange some artifacts for more funding - we’ve been finding a lot of these thin slabs.” Rammbroes stated, un-pocketing a few Allagan Tomestones of Philosophy. They glowed a deep blue, but really, even they couldn’t figure out what to do with them. For a moment, though, Minfilia felt that odd headache again. As if they shouldn’t— these things shouldn’t exist. Not anymore. 

Still, she gave a soft nod. “That sounds agreeable. Now… pardon me, but I must be off. I am actually needed elsewhere… but please, pray do not fight as soon as I leave.” With that, Minfilia began to walk off - her tiredness visible. Slowly, the two groups began to disperse - to discuss how they will meet later, how they will both draft their points. 

As they walked, though, Chlodebaimt clung to the Tonberry in his arms. Well, more like she clung to him. Belias finally looked down… and his footsteps slowed. His hands shuddered. 

“…Did you get this ones name?” Belias asked, in a whisper. Chlodebaimt shook his head, and Belias swore internally. For he could feel a familiar presence. Why had so many familiar beings begun to gather? 

Was this fate? If so, the fates were cruel. To gift one such as Penelo such a fate - for her to have fallen ill like this. Or, at least, for one of her future lives to have fallen this sickly. But as their eyes met - the Tonberry and the Gigas - he could see more. 

She recognized him. Just as he recognized her. Her flipper reached up, before she flinched. And closed her eyes. 

Quietly, Chlodebaimt looked up at Belias. “My lord…?” 

Belias turned to return to his caverns. “Make sure she has a comfortable room. And keep me updated on if she talks. Please. 

…please.”


	29. Chapter 29

It was finally time. A new dawn spread, and the group was together. Minfilia, Bolormaa, Alisaie, Y’shtola, and Fordola. Phae and K’pandolu, alas, had been called back to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn - there was something else that needed to be looked into, according to Papalymo. More important then fighting Titan? Or perhaps they had to, well, keep Minfilias’ methods secret. 

“Thus,” Y’shtola finished explaining, “we earned the trust of the Company of Heroes. Bolormaa, will you…?” 

Bolormaa was already walking off, and Alisaie peered at the large Au Ra. “Will she what?” 

“Whistle,” Y’shtola explained. “In order to keep the method to fight Titan secret, we need to do this convoluted method.” Minfilia nodded, listening, as she watched Bolormaa. She was so… wiggly. But she then rushed back to everybody, offering out her hand. 

Without words, the group followed. Alisaie the quietest, anxiety entering her eyes. Minfilia put a hand to her - it’ll be fine. “I’ve done this twice before, Alisaie. Please - trust in me.” 

Of course, the last two times, it was a little different. And Minfilia was beginning to get an idea. A quite silly idea, mind you. She would need to at least make sure Bolormaa was okay with it. The group, however, was soon speaking with a man named Riol. Minfilia kept looking him over, trying to interrupt - to join in - but Y’shtola and Riol were getting into quite deep discussions about aetherytes and travel. 

And then, Minfilia felt a pain in her head again - as the earth began to quake violently, a roar coming from deep beneath. This time, though, she could feel her feet falling, she could feel the world falling - she was having an Echo vision— but of what? What could she be seeing? Minfilia tried to refuse it, but nobody could refuse a vision - even if she feared Titan was breaking free, from the sounds of it. 

* * *

Minfilia had no idea where she was - all she knew is that it was a city, larger then she had ever seen. She was inside a warm office, a cup of tea in her hands. A masked person sat with her, at a desk - it was covered in paper. The masked person had such a warm smile. It reminded her of somebody - but Minfilia couldn’t say who. 

“First Ifrita, and now the Golem? Why, you’ve grown far too used to fighting concepts,” the figure said, leaning back with a soft laugh. It also reminded Minfilia of Ramuh, in a way. “Still, you know you’ll need to inform the others. Later.” 

A voice came out of Minfilias’ mouth, and she noticed the large black robes she wore - they were oddly cozy. “I had to. Damn the consequences.” The other figure continued to lean back, sipping at their own drink. Alcoholic, it seemed. “Teenage rebellions usually happen in your teenage years. You... do know this, yes?” 

Minfilia gripped her fists. “I wouldn’t call this rebellion.” 

“Even if you’re disobeying both your parents?” 

Standing, Minfilia moved to the window, looking out at the city outside. It was magnificent - larger then even stories of Ala Mhigo at its height. It was near indescribable - high towers and lights that did not seem like flames. Trees that towered high into the sky - even the clouds seemed to curve around them. Down below, there were masked cloaked figures everywhere. She still did not control what she did in this vision. “I believe that it’s not wrong to aid those outside our home, Uncle Hythlodaeus. For those we can still save, that is. And if I must borrow concepts such as the Golem, I shall.” 

Hythlodaeus - that was his name, it seemed - did not move, but instead frowned. Minfilia was trying to analyze what she was seeing, where she was seeing. “Next time, at least, come to the front desk to get it out. I don’t need more paper work - that distracts from my true job. Our shared friend needs somebody to distract him, hm?” 

Minfilia felt herself nod, and look back at the other. A fear had entered his voice, and Minfilia could feel a dread in her heart. “Distraction will not aid him right now. We need to be serious - for those out there, and those here. We still have no answers for where the stars are vanishing. I did not find anything after Golem calmed the quaking earth.” Her tea shuddered in her hand, as she sipped at it. Bitter, just as she liked it outside her visions. 

“I believe, however,” Minfilia then said, looking back outside, “that it has something to do with those visitors. If we track them down, then we may have answers.” 

A soft sigh escaped Hythlodaeus’ lips, and he stood next to Minfilia. “And because they were insulted by our customs, you’re going to look for them, aren’t you?” 

Uncertainly, Minfilia smiled at the other masked fellow. “I shall try. However, I know I must return to the others. In case... in case things get worse.” 

Hythlodaeus held a crystal, and offered it to Minfilia. It looked like the ones Hydaelyn gifted Her. Minfilia smiled at the other, taking it. “Another concept...? Thank you, but you know I don’t need this right now.” 

“Actually,” Hythlodaeus said, “I heard there’s a rather nasty thunderstorm building to the north, which could wipe out the electricity if not tended to in your particular way. Rhamih might be able to calm it. And, of course, we keep this a secret.” Hythlodaeus raised a finger to his lips, and Minfilia wrapped her arms around him, tightly hugging the other masked friend. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I love you, Uncle Hythlodaeus.” 

As Minfilia felt herself waking, though, Hythlodaeus let go slightly - pushing away, to look beyond her eyes. Staring deep at Minfilia, bemusement in his eyes under his mask. His dark brown eyes then narrowed, putting a hand forward. “…so that’s what this is,” he mused— 

—before pushing Minfilia, pushing though her body, forcing her back out of the vision. As everything faded, Minfilia tried to speak, tried to ask why. 

Nothing came out. 

* * *

Minfilia awoke to being carried by Bolormaa, the group sitting by a beastman aetheryte. Stirring slightly, Minfilia knew she had to be alert right away. Alisaie noticed her wake, and gave a few clicks. 

“We’ve located Titan. That earthquake was from it - you doing okay? Didn’t know it’d knock you out.” 

There was no time to talk about her vision, Minfilia decided, and got to her feet. Y’shtola stood by the crystal, hand ready. “In its present state, this aetheryte’s signal will not be strong enough for our purposes. I may, however, be able to use my own energies to amplify it,” she explained, looking to the group of four - Fordola poking her head out. “Alas, the task will monopolize my attention for the duration.” 

Fordola then tsked. “I don’t think I should go. You know, two Eikon together might be even more fucked up and dangerous then just one?” Before the others could protest, Fordola wiggled behind Y’shtola, hissing slightly. “Besides, some Kobold might try an’fight here!” 

“I doubt it,” Minfilia said proudly. “My negotiations went well. I— we can discuss such after Titan is quelled.” 

Smiling, Bolormaa gave Minfilia a bit of a pet - stroking though her hair with her own large hands. “I’d love to hear. But… we’ll end Titan. Or, well, seal it. In your way. Any plans?” 

Minfilia nodded. And then got out her pickaxe. “Titan is made of stones, is it not? Bolormaa, Alisaie, focus on its’ arms. I’ll work on the legs, to disable it.” She only hoped it would work. 

The group nodded to Y’shtola, and Y’shtola began to focus. “I have located another beacon ─ one far below the mountain. I can only speculate as to what you will find there, so stint not in your preparation.” 

As she spoke, the three focused - and teleported. Stumbling deep under the mountains, the only light burning from the bones of Kobold. Titan stood, letting out a long loud cry - unfocused on them for now, picking up bones which crumbled to dust. The area around them had broken apart, unstable. The earthquake must have caused this. 

Titan turned. Titan let out a cry, and placed their arm behind their back for a moment, before stumbling forward. “Overdweller...art thou deaf to their weeping? The lands are infertile - my blessing hath faded from the land. We war, we war… 

No. You war,” Titan snarled, looking down, hand falling to their side. 

“Godless overdweller! Thy myriad heresies shall not go unpunished! Upon thee shall I wreak a terrible vengeance!” 

With that, the battle started. Bolormaa rushed forward, provoking the large rocky beast - Alisaie drawing her bow and aiming at breaks among the beasts’ flesh. But Minfilia - Minfilia felt her head aching. Not in the way a vision would give her, but there was something wrong with this. 

And yet, she had to take out Titan. Seal them. Save Eorzea. Her pickaxe arm did not miss - she could see nodes on the creature, which fell apart to show the nothing behind it. As if she could forget that these creatures had strange anatomy. Every swing, Titan let out a cry. Oddly, it wasn’t fighting back much. 

Perhaps it was because Bolormaa kept moving around, being unable to get caught? Perhaps it was because Alisaie seemed to glide around, shooting oddly water-based arrows at the beast? 

Either way, Titan was incapacitated. Minfilia began to trace the pattern, swiftly, and Bolormaa forced Alisaie to stand back. “We need to let her do this,” Bolormaa explained. “It’ll keep all that aether trapped. And then we’ll—” 

“—Wait.” 

Alisaie raised a claw. Titan seemed to be groaning, but Alisaies’ feathered ears twitched. She could hear words. “Can you understand that?” 

Bolormaas’ tail twitched. It must be quiet, if she couldn’t hear it from here. Quietly, she began to climb - keeping an eye on Minfilia, of course. Titan tried to knock the Au Ra off, but without limbs, it was fruitless. 

“It’s speaking,” Bolormaa whispered. “Ssh..” 

Titan continued to groan and speak, and Bolormaa could finally place the accent. Her eyes widened a little. But she continued to listen. Titan looked to the Au Ra - eyes meeting - and the beast snarled. “But that’s… that’s not a Kobold thing to say,” Bolormaa mumbled, before looking down to Alisaie. 

Minfilia was nearly done, and so, Bolormaa climbed off the mountain of a golem. As gold dust was scattered in the gaps, Bolormaa lowered her head. “I think the Kobold kidnapped a La Noscean. And they were screaming that the sea would swallow us. I think we’ll be made to check outside for who’s been taken.” 

It seemed to horrify Alisaie more then Bolormaa expected - the light-tainted lady letting out a gasp mixed with a snarl. “So— that’s how they do it here. Fuck. We need to take out the summoners as well, stop them from sharing this—” 

Bolormaa gripped Alisaie, tightly. “Don’t worry! These bones probably connect to the summoners! So they’re already dead!” Bolormaa, honestly, didn’t mean to sound so cheerful. Alisaie tensed, her lips curling into a snarl. And yet, Bolormaa simply smiled over towards Minfilia— 

—before the light of sealing overcame them. Alisaie, for her part, tensed further noticing how similar this was to her world. She had seen that level of brightness before, and it only meant bad things. And Minfilia was exposing herself to it? Thinking swiftly, Alisaie suddenly whipped Bolormaa in the groin - kicking her in the stomach. Bolormaa fell over, more shocked then anything, as Alisaie darted into the light - just as it began to fade. Within a moment, she was holding the tiny Titan close. The sealed Titan did not struggle or fight back, as Alisaie fled - faster then Bolormaa could stand up. 

Bolormaa, instead, decided she would tend to her follow Warrior. She approached Minfilia, cautiously… Minfilia was knocked out in the middle, the stilled ground around her. But something had changed, and Bolormaa wasn’t quite sure what - not just because Minfilia was passed out. Bundling Minfilia up in her big, thick arms, she teleported back out, focusing on Y’shtola. 

None of them noticed the shadow of Nero tol Scaeva watching from afar, clicking off his recording. Now he had all he needed… but, even so, he stretched out and closed his eyes. He could take a little break before taking this data to his dear Ultima Weapon. 

After all, the Scions would soon be eliminated, and so would the runaway Garlean.


	30. Chapter 30

Alisaie fled. 

Alisaie fled though the tunnels, beginning to sniff out the aether. She knew the land above them - she remembered it from her time with the Kobold. And, even before that, she had learned from trying to figure out Ga Bu. 

Titan would be gone. And thus, Ga Bu would never be enthralled. She’d saved another. But this method of stopping such disgusted her. At the same time, she could smell the ripe aether for the tasting, like a freshly baked popoto. But, no, she couldn’t eat it herself. After all, if it was fully devoured, Titan would come back. 

There was a persons’ soul inside this creature. But like any other enthralled - like any other at home - this person was likely gone. (And, besides, she didn’t know them.) Alisaie continued to dart, as she knew exactly where to go. 

It was outside these caverns - Alisaie snarling, breaking though rock and rubble both. She was corrupted, of course she could do this! She thought it was better to use her old bow and arrow, though. As soon as she was on the outside of the volcano, she peered out - and ripped off her wing coverings. She nodded to herself, and jumped - catching the air, as she used her whip-like hair to hold the sealed Titan. 

Soon, she landed - at another cavern entrance. One she had made herself. A home she’d made for herself - one of a few. She’d dragged in a bit of fabric to make a bed, a bit of wood to keep it stable. 

Because, in the middle of the room, was a horse-sized Carbuncle. It stood unmoving - looking in Alisaies’ direction as soon as she landed. Unblinking. It was fluffy, sort of like Alisaie, and had the same golden tear-like facial markings. Gently, Alisaie moved forward- carefully putting a hand up. Her clawed hand pet their face, and Alisaie smiled. “Sorry I’m late,” she whispered, kissing his cheek. The creature bit at her, before looking at Titan. 

“Hungry?” Alisaie asked, as she moved to grab some rope. “You can’t have all of it. Not yet,” she said, as she began to tie up Titan. “It’s tasty, though. Full of earth aether.” 

With one of her claws, she broke off some of the rocks of the minion-sized Titan, and held her palm out to the Carbuncle-like beast. In a moment, the fragments were devoured - before the Carbuncle tried to lunge forward. 

But they couldn’t. Their back legs were shackled, and the Carbuncle whined. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… you’ll be back soon.” 

As Alisaie tried to calm the beast, however, she heard footsteps - and turned, drawing her claws— 

—before she saw familiar armour standing there, a familiar figure. “Nero?” Alisaie asked, calming slightly. Something smelled wrong, though. 

“The very same,” Nero said, with a smirk under his armour. Why was this lady so calm about him? Ah well, it could be helpful. “You’re quite the beast.” 

Right away, Alisaie frowned. Not her Nero. Then what was he doing in the Iron Nero gear? Had he made it before? No, he had told her that he made it after Garlemald. She still had to learn more about his past, Alisaie was realising, as she eyed the man clad in red - oh, and his gun. 

Words failed her for a few moments, before she stood firm between her Carbuncle and Nero. “What do you want, Nero.” Alisaie had to catch herself again. Hopefully, he didn’t notice. 

Nero was too busy focusing on the creature behind her, and the fragments of Titan. Hm. From his scans, Titan was still alive. But this creature - the Carbuncle - had the same stillness he’d seen from the land Ifrit was sealed in. Sealed was their term, at least. This lady, Alisaie, though - she had a bit more of a recognizable signature. 

Both of them were wrong, though, and Nero stayed still. “Information. Data. Your betrayal was curious,” he said, looking her right in the eyes. “Stealing their hard work. Still, you’re not afraid of falling into his grasp?” 

Alisaie took a step back, snarling - baring her fangs. “I’ll be fine. Don’t act like you’re worried.” 

“Oh? Did I act like that?” Nero laughed, a gleam in his armour, “I’m so sorry. I won’t again. 

I want you. I thought Ultima Weapon could have used Titan, but… no, that won’t work.” His voice grew darker and darker, as he stared at her. His head tilted lightly. He raised his gun. But he did not shoot. Not yet. “Whatever your former friend did ruined two Eikon. Not that I expect you to see it.” 

Alisaie drew her bow, until she felt the Carbuncle snarl again, pulling towards Nero. The chains would hold, but Alisaie still hesitated. “I’m the only reason he hasn’t broken free. And he’s so very hungry.” As she said that, the Carbuncle pulled again. 

Nero did not hesitate. He didn’t believe the young woman, and yet, he still didn’t shoot. Perhaps it was because he watched how her own aether shifted, scanning it with his armour. It was fascinating. 

Nero tol Scaeva thought he had seen everything. “And what if he does escape? It’s of no consequence to me - no, having something feeding on these savages might make it easier for van Baelsar.” 

His gun still pointed at her, Alisaies’ movements slowed… disgust beginning to enter her eyes. “Just as I thought. Garlemald ruins everybody,” she said, her bow now drawn. Before she could shoot, though, Nero shot first. 

It went right though Alisaie. Golden blood dripping from her wound, eyes widening and shifting to more golden. Her bow clattered to the ground, and without thought, Alisaie jumped towards Nero. Latching onto his arm, Alisaie couldn’t think normally. Her hunger had returned, her anger had returned. Nero tried to pull away, and realised she wouldn’t be worth this hassle. 

And, thus, the armour on his arm was suddenly shot off, knocking Alisaie back. And Nero jet packed away, keeping his eyes on her. 

Alas, Alisaie couldn’t truly fly. She could only glide, and thus, she couldn’t catch him. She continued to rip at the armoured gauntlet, until realizing he was gone. 

After eating a few more pebbles from Titan, Alisaie could think again. Her Carbuncle-like beast was calm. Alisaie let out a little sob. And then began to cry into his feathered fur, as the Carbuncle snarled towards the opening of their little home. 

“Oh, Alphinaud…” 

* * *

Far, far away, in the frozen wastelands near Camp Dragonhead, two Ascian sat, at the edge of the Steel Vigil. The mangled metal protected them from the current blizzard - not that one of them, Igeyorhm, would mind being in the midst of it. She reached out a soft hand into the raging storm, satisfied - before turning back to the half-sulking Lahabrea, who sat barely paying attention. A small aura of warmth surrounded him, of course - fire and ice, together. 

Before Lahabrea could react, however, he was on the ground - Igeyorhm placing a foot on his chest. “This isn’t about me, Lahabrea,” she snarled. “You know I am not a fan of your ideas. And I haven’t been for the last few Rejoining.” 

Lahabrea looked up, making sure with one of his hands that the crystal around his neck hadn’t shifted too much - nor had it become visible though his robes. He wasn’t in the mood for that conversation yet. “I know. But it’s working, now isn’t it? We both know that these Ishgardians have been a ticking time bomb.” Still, Igeyorhm looked colder then usual from this angle. Or was it because the skin of her current body was so pale? 

Igeyorhm didn’t move. Nor did her mood improve. “I despise working with them. We have to take bodies similar to theirs.” 

“And here,” Lahabrea mused, used to their routine, “I thought the snow would improve your mood.” With that, he felt her foot push into his chest - and let out a little weak cough. 

“Careful there, Igeyorhm. We don’t want this body wrecked - it’s a boon.” 

Igeyorhm glared down, now kneeling down to Lahabrea. Behind her mask, he could see her eyes - a mix of green and pink. Not even he knew why. “And why exactly is that?” she asked, looking him right in Thancreds’ brown-yellow eyes. Trying to examine them. Lahabrea hadn’t even altered this body. “You can recreate it if I break it.” 

Break it. How she spoke of one who carried the soul of one they’ve been seeking. Lahabrea scoffed, pushing her face away slightly. “And ruin myself more? Please, you know the Unsundered are looking for any chance to replace me.” 

While Lahabrea felt Igeyorhm pondering if she should move her limb, as she twisted her foot slightly, a little shudder escaped his lips. Death didn’t scare him, usually. Only being unmade did. But he had to protect— 

“—Lahabrea.” 

He hadn’t noticed her hand go under his robes, a bit of the silvered string sticking out. Her claws curled around the deep purple gem in her hand. She dare not tug it, but coldness filled her every sound. “Are you thinking?” 

Not what he was thinking. Lahabrea looked defiantly at her. “We need the numbers.” A simple statement that belies how his heart ached, how he wouldn’t do it for any other. Igeyorhm pulled the chain - harsh enough to pull Lahabreas’ head closer, to leave a mark on the flesh. The cold seemed to build - the wind beginning to blow the snowstorm into their little metal hall. 

“You, of all people, disobeying a command. I thought better of you, Lahabrea.” Her face drew closer, steam mixing between the two of them. “We are not to wake Emet-Selch.” 

“Bah,” Lahabrea snarled, his glyph flickering in and out of sight. Blood dripping from the back of his neck. “It’s a stupid reason why not. The Unsundered are far too sentimental - we both know he could funtion without Hythlodaeus. It might even make him work better.” So often, Emet-Selch spent time away from work due to the call of both Hythlodaeus and… anger flickered over his face as the very thought of the one who abandoned them entered his mind. (The one who he had intentionally let slip from his mind.) “If he can awaken, we’d have another on our side.” 

“You remember what happened with Fandaniel, Lahabrea. It’s not our choice which of us are re-Ascended.” Igeyorhm was still cautious with the crystal. She would not elaborate on what happened with Fandaniel - she didn’t feel she needed to, but she saw Lahabreas’ mood change right away. “But… now I wonder. His soul resists?” 

This much exposure should have Ascended somebody. And yet, Lahabrea hadn’t been kicked out of this flesh, nor had she been summoned to discuss each. Lahabrea nodded, and Igeyorhm finally removed her foot - though, she made sure he didn’t move. Ice had wrapped around his legs. “And you didn’t take that as a sign that, perhaps, he doesn’t want to wake up?” 

Lahabrea snorted. “It’s Emet-Selch. He tends to like his beauty sleep.” Especially after the Calamity began, and before he was Sundered. After everything happened. They all took the burden seperately. Still, Lahabrea pulled the crystal closer. “I’ll wake him. 

But that’s not what we’re here for,” Lahabrea said, trying to change the subject. 

Igeyorhm sighed, looking back towards the chasm made in the Steel Vigil. “We shall discuss this later. But, you’re correct.” She stood, and finally let Lahabrea free. “The Ishgardians have attempted to reclaim this Vigil again. And, with such, the area below has shown itself.” 

The blizzard seemed to slow - Lahabrea causing warmth to radiate, as he rushed behind Igeyorhm, tucking the necklace back into his coat. “It’s connected to Elidibus, isn’t it. The crystal growth.” 

Looking back for a moment with a roll of her eyes, Igeyorhm sat at the edge - peering down. “Yes. It’s the same as before. And with it, those moving dolls return, as do the cracks.” 

Sitting next to her, Lahabrea shrugged. “I believe I saw some new colours. Blackened ones - shining like twilight.” His hands trembled, as he tried to still them. “Just like the others. They’ll fight until their bloody end.” 

Igeyorhm tsked, beginning to slide down - hovering slightly away from the mix of metal and rock. “There’s something else down there. 

…our latest task is to investigate it, Lahabrea. You can get back to your own secret missions later.” Lahabrea groaned. He did not like travel in lands like the Palace of the Dead, broken lands caused by destroyed Torsions (as Elidibus had insisted the rips in time and space were called, but would not explain why) - but he knew that he couldn’t disobey. To think, Igeyorhm was meant to be following him around! The two jumped down - the storm vanishing with them. 

* * *

Unlike when Minfilia and her crew had gone down into the Palace of the Dead, however, Lahabrea and Igeyorhm would not find Earthgift. Which, honestly, was a good thing - for Thancreds’ soul was there, still safe from possession and Ascention both. But not safe from crumbling walls, from the assults of what were called Seelie. Beings of the Sun, of the Light. 

There was so much that he didn’t know - that all of them didn’t know. But Thancred woke, as always, under the burning sun. Laying over him was the purring sphinx, which he knew was Urianger in all but body. A promise had been made - Urianger would explain himself when Thancred could wake in the Source once more. Gently kissing Uriangers’ forehead over and over, Thancred watched as the cat-like man woke up with a small grumble. 

But before Urianger could complain, they heard a quite scary sound. Collapsing stones, crumbling sounds. Half-awake, Thancred moved to put on his armour - until Urianger stopped him. “Pray, let me dress thee.” 

Before Thancred could protest, he felt the familiar tingle of magic - and his armour surrounded him. He let out a little grumble. “You know I prefer dressing myself, Nabel,” Thancred stated, remembering the name Urianger used here. Not a true name, but a name gifted to him by their Queen. 

They had to be off, to see if the Queen was safe. 

Thankfully, their palace was small. And even more thankfully, they soon got to their Queen - a young woman with long ice-blue hair, long enough to touch the floor. If not for the pink ribbon tied in it, it would be far too unruly. She was still in sleepwear - a thick blue sweater dress, and long blue boots. Mishiva was unharmed. 

But she sniffled, stepping towards her guardian and her court magician. “…Earthgift is doomed. The Seelie are too strong - we can’t live here anymore.” 

Thancred kneeled to her, as she cuddled into his arms. Even if she was called Queen, both him and Urianger knew she was still a young teenager - and they also both knew she was, well… 

Urianger spoke up, with a purr. “Then we return to thy home. The journey should be swift, if thee allow me to weave mine own magic.” Both Mishiva and Thancred looked to him - Urianger already standing up tall. His ears twitched, and he let out a yawn. “I am certain your father shall not mind, my dear Queen.” 

Mishiva sniffled. “He said I was ready, though.” 

Thancred stroked though her hair, cursing his armour. “He didn’t expect the Seelie to strike - nor having to move here.” 

That much was true. Mishiva smiled a little. “I still did good, though. Moving places though dreams is hard. And moving multiple places…” she frowned. “But— we don’t have any guards left, except for you and Raiden.” 

As if on cue, another young woman entered - though instead of being icy like Mishiva, she had an aura of static electricity, hair like a storm. While one might expect an electrical faerie to wear yellows, this one instead wore blacks - looking over Mishiva with a slight glare. “Seelie’re dead,” she said, a hammer made of electricity vanishing. Mishiva let out a happy little squeak, but remained in Thancreds’ arms. “Selale’s finally up? Good.” She strode towards Thancred, expression cool and cold - before looking up at Urianger. “You know that your magic will catch the Seelies’ attention, right?” 

Urianger cursed under his breath, dropping back to his feet. “If we do not use magic, the trip shall take a long time. And we shall need to fight off the Seelie.” 

Raiden gave him another look, as if he was a moron. “We’d need to fight them off anyway. Mishiva, do you have any transport ready?” 

Mishiva let out a little squeak, and then nodded quietly. “We might still have— the hovercraft might still work, but it’s not really… it’s not too reliable.” 

Thancred looked between them, as Raiden crossed her arms. “Better then nothing. Your fathers?” 

Now, Mishiva barely talked about her father. The true lord of the Unseelie - who had given her some freedom to live out here in Earthgift. But a little bit of pride entered her eyes. “It was a gift - from before he became a King. I’m so glad he let me have it…” 

The two girls began to walk off, talking, and Thancred looked to Urianger. “I suppose we’re out of luck if I wake up,” he said quietly. Sighing. How long had it been out there…? “Please say our… shared friend is safe.” 

Urianger knew Thancred was speaking of Minfilia. “She has gone to quell the beast of the Earth. I am certain she’ll do well - for she has the willpower. 

…I shall keep an eye on her. And I shall keep safe, as well, as long as thee keep my body here protected.” Finally, tiredness entered Uriangers’ voice, as he finally felt himself waking. “We’d best get enough food. 

The trip to Corneria taketh a week, at the very least.”


	31. Chapter 31

Lahabrea and Igeyorhm were not the only Ascians in the Coerthas Central Highlands. But unlike them, Nabriales had chosen not to wear his robes. He had ever-so-slightly altered his form - Elezen ears covered by a warm hat. A fancy, warm hat. He felt naked without his mask on, as well, but it was easier to blend in if he pretended. For all anybody could tell, he was an Ishgardian machinist. Well, except for the fact he was far more Ivalician-looking then he wanted. No matter. Ivalice didn’t exist anymore. 

The last fragments of it had burned away to nothing within a lifetime. All that remained was the tree he guarded. And Nabriales liked it that way. 

Good. He could feel the presense of another - one he’d listened about, one who seemed perfect. It was time to play his part, as the snows faded. Ah - that would make it easier. Less struggle seeing the others’ face, those tiny expressions that meant the world. 

Haurchefant Fortemps, as always, had been drawn to look over Ishgard. To where he wished to belong - but where he never could. It was a quiet vigil, but it was something he did when he wondered why. And with words of more heretics spreading, his heart bled. What had happened to his beautiful home, to cause so many to slip? Haurchefant sat, eyes unmoving. The cliffs below roared with aether, but he felt serene in this one moment. 

Haurchefant did not expect company, nor did he expect it to be an outsider. His eyes narrowed as he heard footsteps though the fresh snow - but when he did not feel blade nor scale at his head, he looked back. Ah… 

“I believe the cannons here are still broken,” Haurchefant commented, assuming this traveler was simply here to shore up defenses. “My apologies for not being at my post.” 

“No, no,” Nabriales said, raising his hands with a little laugh. “I’m not here for repairs. Though, it is nice we’re away from others.” He moved to sit next to the knight, quietly. “I’ve heard of the recent changes.” 

Haurchefant sighed, still scanning the other for a sign of what house he belonged to. Perhaps a minor one? Politics were politics, and he hated them. “It’s quite the struggle. Nobody is trusted - not even the most loyal.” He’d gotten such letters from beyond the Gates. Then again, none were allowed to leave without a good reason. 

Nabriales let out a bitter laugh. “Did they ever trust their most loyal? I gave my life for Ishgard, and even with noble blood, I’ve been disowned.” 

Oh? Haurchefant looked into the others’ eyes, and couldn’t see any lies. Nabriales continued, voice soft. But still prickly, in the way Haurchefant thought was from being former nobility. “They thought one of my scars looked too scaled. I was exiled. I thought you would listen, at the very least. 

I’m no heretic, Haurchefant.” And was Nabriales lying? He wasn’t a heretic, himself. “I believe it’s the same with those of House Haillenarte. Why would they not plan their changes to happen out of the public eye?” 

“Exactly!” Haurchefant said, his eyes shining a little, beginning to trust the other. “‘tis not their way to be this open! I believe that they are being framed.” Haurchefant, however, slumped slightly - his excitement fades. “But I cannot do enough. Of course I would say my dear friends aren’t heretic.” 

Nabriales knew this was his chance. “I do not know if it would help, but… I have a charm I was gifted. Perhaps you could use it? I believe it was from a heretic - I have not the resources to look into it, alas, or where it may have come from.” Nabriales got out a small green charm, decorated with feathers. “And if not, it could be a pledge of allyship from me. I still wish to clear my name - it’s not right for them to want me for a lie.” 

Haurchefant took it - examining it. “Hmm… this seems to be Vanu Vanu in origin, I would say? But I’ll take it. 

…I think my break is over, my new friend,” Haurchefant said, standing. “My apologies, I didn’t catch your name?” 

Nabriales stood, dusting himself off of snow and dust both. Looking to the mark of Menphina, sighed. What name would be appropriate…? “Balthier. You may call me Balthier.” 

If the Warrior of Light came for Haurchefant, then they wouldn’t know it was him. Even if he had heard rumours of Belias stirring - he doubted that Belias would trust anybody again, his name was safe. “Oh, and Haurchefant?” 

Haurchefant looked to him with a smile, as Nabriales smirked. “Do be safe, okay?” With a nod of agreement, Haurchefant turned away… not noticing Nabriales teleporting away. It was a pity, then, that Haurchefant had been fooled. 

For as he got closer to the split in the road, closer to Witchdrop, a screech echoed though the still air. The Ixal - those who often left them alone, for they were more interested in the Black Shroud. 

But it was time for them to bring forth their God. And, as Nabriales had taught them, they needed a sacrifice - one he would choose out, give them a signal though a charm said to belong to Garuda. Haurchefant drew his blade as the birdmen approached, scratching and screaming at him, overwhelming him. 

None saw Haurchefant Fortemps fall. None heard him as he was silenced, pulled away, taken towards the Ixal homeland. 

And Nabriales watched from the shadows, his heart beating fast. Four sacrifices. Four Primal. Would the Warrior of Light continue, or would they not? Either way, everything would work out. He could leave the rest for now, and return to his resting place. 

* * *

Minfilia Warde was still stuck asleep, the trauma of sealing Titan pumping though her aether. Bolormaa had laid her by the aetheryte in Camp Bronze Lake, but looked down at Y’shtola - an awkward look on her face. “Can you transport her the rest of the way?” She had stayed too long, already - though Bolormaa wished she could be there for her fellow Warrior of Light. Fordola stood on Minfilias’ leg, glancing back at Minfilia every few moments. The last times hadn’t done this. Her tiny claws were leaving tiny burn marks, and yet nothing happened. 

Y’shtola bit her lip, but then looked up to Bolormaa. “You had obligations. If worst comes to worst, we can ask the Esper,” she replied, tail flicking. She knew this moment would come - and her expression shifted to a soft smile. “I do not know what you do when you go to your Naadam, but I expect you to return when you are ready.” 

With a wave goodbye, Bolormaa focused - and teleported away. Y’shtola was left with Fordola and Minfilia. With a confident stride, she walked over to the Chocobokeep. “I require a ride to Limsa Lominsa, alongside my companion. We must needs report to the Maelstrom.” 

The Chocobokeep looked her over, and gave a firm nod. “One of my big birds should be enough.” With a slight twitch of his head, Y’shtola looked to the bird. Ah, one for Roegadyn and Hrothgar, she supposed. (If Hrothgar were common around here.) While she did not have the strength of Bolormaa, her and the Chocobokeep moved Minfilias’ unmoving body onto the bird. “Is she going to be okay? If you have time, might want to soak her longer.” 

Y’shtola looked back to the waters, before looking back up at the Roegadyn. “I believe she’ll be better served returning to our home. If she does not rouse from her slumber, then…” 

Then she’d need to send Minfilia back on a boat, alone. Or, again, try and figure out how to summon the Esper that Minfilia had etched on her back. How much had Minfilia sacrificed her body and soul for the good of them all? Y’shtola moved to brush some hair off of Minfilias’ face - and her fingers hesitated as she felt fluff where there shouldn’t be. On her ears. 

Unlike Miqo’te, Hyur ears were meant to be fleshy. The bird had already began to move, so she had to keep one hand on the Chocobo - but her other could explore, as she felt Minfilia changing. 

Fordola popped up out of Minfilias’ side bag, staring up. “Let me take a look,” she said. “You focus on gettin’ us back.” Y’shtola let out a sigh. Girlfriends, she assumed. 

Still, Fordola could also crawl up and cling easier - hanging on to the back of Minfilias’ top. Moving her hair using her own head, Fordola could see it. Minfilias’ ears had become fur covered, and were at least as long as an Elezens. No, they were still growing? Fordola thought back, and then she let out a little grumble. “Oi. Remember how she got scales after helping me— uh, yeah, she did. D’ya think she’s…” 

“Taking on traits from those who summoned Titan, yes.” Y’shtola tried to bury her guilt. When Minfilia woke, and once they were settled, and once their reports were done - she would make sure to call the Scions together to discuss their next move. To cure her. Or, at least, to not have her hurt more. 

Was this what happened to the former Warrior of Light? Had they turned into a monster and vanished - she knew that Ifrit and Garuda had been summoned before - alongside an odd Moogle-esque Primal. Rumours of Titan and Leviathan being prepped for summoning had been false, thankfully. Even with Titan being stopped this easily, it had been a calamity of its’ own when the Company of Heroes had to lose so many to quell it. 

Thankfully, Y’shtola didn’t need to guide the Chocobo. La Noscea was a large land - but the well-maintained paths made it easier and easier to get around. At least they were maintained as well. 

“…Hey, Y’shtola?” 

Y’shtola was interupted by Fordola, as Fordola looked behind them - they were passing though Eastern La Noscea. There was a Castrum that Fordola looked back towards. “That’s Castrum Occidens, I think. Why haven’t the Maelstrom stormed it?” It wasn’t a good position for the Empire. None of this was, really - but especially when they could be attacked from sea and land both. 

Y’shtola twitched her tail. “I believe it’s because the Maelstrom is more concerned with the Kobold threat. As long as they remain ready to strike, they believe the Garleans won’t strike back. 

…you were part of them. What would your plan be, in that situation?” 

Fordola continued to groom Minfilia as she spoke, without thinking. “Well, I’d be waiting for more assistance from the sky. The position by the sea might not seem to be an advantage, but Emperor Solus is quite knowledgeable of the seas- and likely approved of the location for a reason.” Fordola continued to think, tail flicking. “Lord van Darnus, meanwhile, would have wished to establish anywhere that could call to Dalamud. 

…do you think Lord van Darnus was enthralled?” 

“Likely, yes,” Y’shtola replied curtly. “We now know Dalamud held a Primal. Garlemald likely did not - but why else would he do what he did?” 

It didn’t take any time for Fordola to reply. “Greed. Power. Or a desire to purge this land of not just beastmen, but all Eorzeans. Lord van Baelsar never respected him.” Fordola remembered, quietly, watching Dalamud fall herself. “I don’t either.” 

“But you respect him enough to use his title?” 

That made Fordola pause. Y’shtola had a point. …Well, actually, she didn’t. “Even if I don’t respect Lord van Darnus, I can respect his rank. It is the same with all Garleans. Like… it’s actually pretty fuckin’ rude when people don’t call me pyr Lupis? 

Except, uh. I think I’m not accepted anymore.” Fordola hadn’t realised she was basically yelling into Minfilias’ ear, firey anger building. She’d worked so hard, she’d pushed forward so much, but now… now, what was she? 

But then, a hand went to pet her, to quiet her. And it wasn’t Y’shtola. 

Minfilia was beginning to wake, beginning to stretch - her legs gripping around the Chocobo, as Limsa Lominsa appeared in the background. She yawned, showing her now-pointed teeth. Small whiskers poked out of her face, as she looked to the two of them. Looked to Y’shtola. 

Before slumping, tiredly. “…we’re to make our report anon, then? Where is Titan…?” 

Y’shtola shook her head. “No. First, we need to get you cleaned up and caught up. I can afford an inn room. 

Then, yes, we shall make our report.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nabriales is a butthole :p and yes, floofy eared minfilia.


	32. Chapter 32

Within the inn, Minfilia gripped a pillow tightly, her claws digging into it - dressed in a simple night gown. Y’shtola returned with tea she’d ordered - not alcohol, they all needed to be sober for this. Her, Fordola, and Minfilia. Damnit… it was taking a little too long for one she’d called up to arrive. How long did it take to get a boat over? But Y’shtola tried to still her tail. 

“To begin - Bolormaa told me, before she left for her yearly trip, that Alisaie stole Titan and… flew away.” Y’shtola did not quite believe that an Elezen could fly, but she did not hesitate in her explanation. “Thus, wherever Titan is, they are with Alisaie.” 

Minfilia bit her lip. “…I promised Alisaie I would not speak on why she might have taken Titan. But we shall need to keep monitoring the Kobold, in case Titan may be summoned again.” The words felt bitter, as Minfilia slumped down - biting slightly into the pillow. (She’d pay to replace it.) “She won’t misuse Titan, though. Pray, do not think she would.” 

Even now, Minfilia defended one who stole, for all intents and purposes, a superweapon. It was a little annoying, honestly. And she couldn’t hold back her true thoughts. “You’re defending her? And here I thought you’d be angry at her. She did cause you to lose track of one of these Primal.” 

Minfilias’ heart beat faster, and she continued to bite the pillow, thinking hard. “She—” 

“She left Ramuh behind as well,” Fordola said, as she kneaded the bed. “So you know, it’s not just Titan.” Both of them looked to her, and Fordola curled up like a kitten. “I know Minfilia is a little weird, but she’s worth trusting. And if she trusts Alisaie, I do.” 

Y’shtola rolled her eyes a little. “Is that something Garlemald drilled into you?” 

“It’s common sense!” Fordola snapped back, louder then he expected. She looked to them, before clearing her throat. “To trust a partner. Sure, Lord Gaius might have taught me some of it, but it’s… nice. Don’t you have a partner, Y’shtola?” 

Sputtering, Y’shtola put down her tea. “I don’t.” After a moment, she finally gripped her tea cup again. “I know it is the Sharlayan way, but I find it easier to work alone.” Minfilia looked between them, and sighed. She remembered how passionate Louisoix was, discussing how everybody should have a partner, somebody they trusted with their life. 

It was sad, then, that Louisoix didn’t seem to have such. Perhaps something had happened? Y’shtola continued to sip at her tea. “My mentor found it easier, as well - the one I had before Louisoix.” 

“Do you think Alphinaud and Alisaie have such?” Minfilia asked - knowing that Alisaie wasn’t meant to exist. She was, honestly, more curious about what the two of them would think. 

Fordola spoke first, tail swishing. “I don’t really know Alphinaud - he’s the twin, right?” Minfilia nodded, and Fordola tsked. “I don’t know. Twins can be a handful, and might wanna fight. Then again, I’ve heard of a pair of really fuckin’ good fighters in the Empire. So… I guess they might? Except they don’t stick together.” 

Y’shtola was thinking deeper, before sighing a little. “I agree, a little. If they were partners like Louisoix wished, they would be together. Not pursuing their different paths.” 

Minfilia nodded to them both, biting into her pillow again. The tiny tail she’d grown beginning to flick, uncontrolled. “…Do you think we can hide what’s happened to me? The scales and claws were easy, but— I don’t know why this has happened? I have ideas, but… b-but…” 

Unlike before, Minfilias’ lips began to quiver, and she finally began to cry. Minfilia Warde had not wanted to cry before, but she was just so tired. Her eyes met the others, and Fordola let out a grumpy sigh - cuddling up to her. “Least you’re still people-shaped,” Fordola mumbled, cuddling closer to Minfilia, giving her a soft lick. 

Minfilia continued to sob, though. Minfilia continued to cry. And Y’shtola then quietly untucked the blanket, and placed it around the shivering mutated woman. “I believe we can stay here for a little longer. Our meeting with the Admeral is not until tomorrow.” 

Trying to wipe the stream of tears, Minfilia looked over at Y’shtola, before lowering her head. “…Y’shtola? I wish you remembered me.” 

That hurt. Y’shtola took a step forward, towards Minfilia, before stopping. “I wish I did too. I believe you, Minfilia. I truly do.” Why else would Minfilia be so damn selfless that she’d lose more and more of herself? And then, an idea came to her mind. “While we wait for an ally to arrive with… supplies, I wish to try something. 

May I? It will not hurt.” 

Minfilia nodded, and Y’shtola slipped next to the shivering Hyur. Her slender fingers moved to Minfilias’ new fluffy ears - they were where her old ones were, but they almost looked Miqo’te-esque, and Y’shtola reasoned, well. They had that soft spot as well, the bit that just felt so nice to get scratched. Herself, she didn’t let just anybody do it. Maybe Phae? But nobody else. Just as Y’shtola thought, Minfilia let out a little soft yelp, before relaxing into the touch. It was… nice? 

Y’shtola did not realise she was letting out a soft little purr, as she leaned into the other lightly. “I have heard Hyur do not have this same reaction,” she said - before Minfilia tensed. Wrong words, she supposed. 

Her eyes now hollow, Minfilia sighed. “I’m no longer Hyur,” she said. It was not said sadly or painfully - it was a fact. 

“You want to belong,” Y’shtola replied, looking deep into her eyes, blinking slowly. “That is why you want to be remembered.” 

Deep in thought, Y’shtola continued, her voice vibrating with the softest of purrs. “I believe I would act similar. But, instead… if we cannot remember, I wish to make new memories.” Still, these fluffy ears and tail were concerning. As was everything. “I did not mention it earlier, but Bolormaa - and some of our other Scions - spoke of you earlier.” 

Now Minfilia was listening harder, looking at Y’shtola, tears finally stilling. “They worry. I did not tell them of your changes, mind you - but they learned of the sealings. We all worried one Primal might get away—” 

“—and now Alisaie stole Titan. So they did,” Fordola said, curling up, watching them both from her place on Minfilias’ lap. “I mean, basically. Even if we trust Alisaie.” 

Minfilia sighed, giving a little frown. “I’m glad they worry. I’m glad some worry for me.” 

Fordolas’ heart dropped. “Minfilia, you’re worth worryin’ about!” she huffed. Minfilia began to stroke her cheek, quietly, her cheeks twitching - her tiny whiskers still itchy. 

She’d need to cut those off soon. Y’shtola then staood, suddenly, and moved towards the door - she gave Minfilia a small frown. “One of said allies has arrived. Pray, she is not here to hurt you - I have pre-warned her of your condition.” 

Joy. Minfilia hoped she would not be pitied, though she also wished for such. The large inn doors opened, and a Miqo’te entered - K’pandolu, who carried a small bag with her. She was quiet, but had a firm step. Minfilia pulled her blanket over her ears, looking very cozy. 

Fordola nuzzled into Minfilias’ thigh, giving her a few nip-like kisses. 

K’pandolu bounded over, putting the bag down on the inn rooms’ table. First of all, she got out some small biscuits. “I thought you could use something sweet to eat - Yda made these,” K’pandolu said, with a soft smile. She offered two out - Minfilia took one, and K’pandolu hovered for a moment. Before beginning to eat her own. 

Whenever Minfilia ate food Yda made, it made her think of family. Her own mother was dead now, both of them. But for a moment, she could pretend she was still alive, and that she’d sent them cookies. Curling into her blanket more, Minfilia finally relaxed. 

She gently purred, before stopping herself. “…I am not Miqo’te,” she reminded herself, even as Y’shtola released her ear. She was… what was she? 

“You could pass for one, though?” K’pandolu said, her tail swishing. “I mean, sure, your ears are a little lower down. But, you know… we aren’t the only Miqo’te.” 

“That’s true,” Y’shtola mused, “though no Miqo’te-esque race has been made seen that looks like this. However, it was also said that all Au Ra had no wings - and then, the Gria made themselves known.” 

Minfilia looked up, confused, and Y’shtola swished her tail. “Ah… hidden deep in Dravania, there are a subset of Au Ra who had shed their scales - but have grown wings, alongside acting far more aggressive.” 

If Bolormaa was here, she would protest - none were more aggressive then the Dotharl - but Minfilia nodded to herself. “Many knew me before, however. How could I— how could I pass this off?” 

A pause, and then Minfilia gulped down her fear, alongside some tea. “I believe I should tell Merlwyb. Show her my conviction. We can discuss what I should pass myself off as later.” 

The moon hung over them, after all, and Minfilia let out a yawn - she had a little sniffle afterwards. (Fangs had grown in her mouth.) “My meeting is in the morning… might I ask that I meet with her alone? I do not know how this will go. But I wish to negotiate my way myself.” 

K’pandolu tsked, before smiling at Y’shtola. “We’ll be heading back to the Waking Sands afterwards, right?” 

Y’shtola shrugged. “I still have business to attend to - I’ll be returning later. Shouldn’t you be returning to the Pugilists’ Guild?” Ah, so K’pandolu was a Pugilist… or was she more? Minfilia didn’t feel like asking, as she bundled under her blanket… it was warm, and Fordola was still kissing her. 

Swiftly, she fell asleep. Y’shtola sighed, looking to K’pandolu. “I want you to befriend Minfilia as soon as possible. She… needs more friends.” 

A pause, as K’pandolu let out a little click. “Ones who she didn’t know… I think that’s an okay thing. But she could also use people like you.” A little bounce, as Minfilia dozed. “Even if you don’t remember her, you’d still make a good friend. I think so, anyway.” 

Quietly, Y’shtola put a hand to her chest - as they both walked towards the door, to go rent a second (and perhaps third) inn room. “It’s not that easy,” Y’shtola said. “I am trying, K’pandolu - but I imagine it’s painful for both of us. When I look at her, I feel a throbbing pain…” 

“…could that be your memories?” K’pandolu asked, head tilting. 

Y’shtola nodded, sighing a little. “It reminds me of the light that appears when we think of the Warrior of Light. But I doubt she was them - the Warrior of Light slaughtered Primal without a second thought.” A pause, as Y’shtola strained to remember. “There was no other way, to them. 

I still think they had a soft spot for those we call beastmen, but I doubt it is like Minfilia.” 

K’pandolu paused, slowly thinking. “…You remember a little?” 

“Only a little. There are a few more facts I remember - most of all that they were not Ala Mhigan. Not like Minfilia,” Y’shtola said - her voice dropping to a whisper. “I still hope to locate them - and currently, I’ve gotten another lead. That is where I shall be for the next while…” 

“…I want to come with you,” K’pandolu said. “I mean, you’re already meeting with Phae, right?” At the mention of Phae, Y’shtolas’ cheeks turned a tiny bit red. “Unless it’s a date~” 

“Nonsense,” Y’shtola said, tapping her cheek a little. “I simply require her knowledge of certain trades. It would be helpful to have another with us. I do not know how long these investigations will take, however - you’re okay with that?” 

K’pandolu nodded, and so the two agreed - leaving the slumbering Minfilia to finally get some rest. She needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this chapter, i challenged myself to write everything in one scene. a softer scene. minfilia deserves to learn to cope.


	33. Chapter 33

Slipping on a fluffy hood before she left her room, Minfilia was comfortable. Her tail was curled around one leg, and her ears were hidden. She could pass for herself, to the people outside. After a brief breakfast, she waited to be called in. The sea breeze relaxed her, even as Fordola kept an eye on her. Even the mammet-like Ifrit was being told to bugger off, Minfilia wanted to do this alone. 

Slowly, Fordola wandered off - before noticing a crowd. Ocean fishing…? That’s what the crowd was getting excited about…? Eh, she could sneak onto a boat. Minfilia didn’t notice where Fordola went, as her breath grew heavier. The Bulwark was as loud as always, and it hid her sudden worry. Would her plan be accepted? 

It had to be. She’d spent many days working it out. She’d promised the Kobold. And she’d held up her part of the bargain. 

A voice cut though the crowd - the voice of Storm Sergeant Zanthael. “Minfilia? Minfilia Warde?” She rushed over, making sure to keep her tail hidden. “The Admiral is ready to see you.” 

Stepping into the elavator, Minfilia Warde steadied her expression. It was now or never. 

* * *

What Minfilia did not expect was that, in the Admirals’ office, a light meal had been provided. Perhaps Merlwyb wished for this to be more relaxed? 

“Come,” Merlwyb said, as she sat at her side of the desk. Minfilia complied, sitting over the other side - gazing upwards at the Roegadyn. “I hear Titan’s been felled.” 

Of course. Straight to business. Merlwybs’ expression was unreadable. “You did it - at least, you blunted their blade for now.” Hollow praise, and Minfilia was quiet. Merlwyb continued. “Not only that, but I heard whispers about the Company of Heroes reuniting? You at least achieved that.” 

Minfilia shook her head. “No, that was the work of Y’shtola and Bolormaa - I focused on the Kobold, as I said I would.” Finally, confidence entered her body, and Minfilia put a hand into her carry bag. She got out one of the carrots from the Kobold. “Do you recognize this?” 

Merlwyb focused for a moment, before slightly looking away. “Come to dangle the last of the La Noscean Carrots in front of me, have you? One of those could feed a man for a day…” 

“No.” Minfilia then got out a packet of seeds - packed gently, carefully. “While the fall of Dalamud caused aetherial changes, the Kobold figured out how to cultivate these underground. And they have offered seeds… in exchange for their land.” Minfilia slowly began to smile. “Alongside half of the territory reserved for the Mist housing districts.” 

Merlwyb listened - before snatching the carrot, examining it. “You know I can’t simply believe it’s one of them. Even if it feels just like one - and looks like one, too.” Her sceptism returned, Merlwybs’ fingers tensed. “Do you know why those housing districts are reserved?” 

Shaking her head, Minfilia sat and listened, as Merlwyb stood - looking out to the seas below. “Our way is dying, and has been for a long time. Pirates don’t simply retire, though. Their way lives on, though their blood.” Merlwyb continued to stare outside, quiet. Pondering. “It even lives on in mine, damnit. No matter what I say. 

Those housing districts are to try and tempt some pirates away from the sea. They’re meant to give them incentive to become adventurers. They might not become heroes, but they’ll be a little more productive.” 

Merlwyb had not noticed Minfilia shedding her hood, but instead, she continued to gaze at the sea. It still called for her. “Don’t see many people taking them, mind.” 

“That’s because,” Minfilia said, her voice finally raising, a little anger in her throat, “that’s not how you recruit adventurers.” 

Merlwyb turned on her heels, eyes darting right to the fluffy ears. But Minfilia was still speaking, and Merlwyb did not speak over her. “You can’t simply leave rewards for them - there has to be a reason for somebody to choose to adventure. For me, it was my abilities - I had to learn how to use them, and I had no more safety net.” Her voice wavered, but her expression did not. “I chose to adventure for a brighter future. 

And for a brighter future, the people need food. If these lands are converted into farmlands, then many more will survive. And if they wish it, people could work the fields - and find their passion there! We could discover new cross-breeds, and give more people opportunities!” 

A few moments passed. Merlwyb towering over Minfilia, with the desk separating them. Minfilias’ tail had uncurled, standing stiff. Minfilia then spoke again, trying to calm herself. “…One of the issues I’ve seen is that there is not enough opportunity for everybody. Even if some wish to work, they are pushed away - due to their homeland, or simply because they don’t seem right. Even farmlands like this will attract more gil—” 

Merlwyb put her hand up, and Minfilia felt her voice fade. “Enough. You’ve made your point.” Her hand lowering to her side, Merlwyb then sat at her desk again. “But… from what I saw before, you weren’t some sort of cat girl. Explain.” 

Ah. Merlwyb might think she’s an imposter. Minfilia sat as well, awkwardly not leaning on the back of the chair. “What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. It is… my secret weapon against the Primal threat.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Merlwyb nodded. “Proceed.” 

Minfilia took a deep breath inwards. “Using magic perfected by the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, I am able to put Primal into a statis state. However, there are side effects. 

Titan is not only defeated, but is un-summonable.” 

“And,” Merlwyb then said, “what’s to stop me from killing off the Kobold now, hm? Now I know this. Purely a hypothetical, mind you - if I was a crueler woman, I’d do it without asking.” 

Minfilia flinched to herself. “I suppose, in that case, if we could not negotiate a stop… I would need to release the Primal.” She hadn’t expected such to leave her lips - not now, not ever. Minfilia tried to mentally still herself, and continued. “It would only be a last resort - if I could not stop you with the use of my allies and other connections.” 

“So, if you were desperate. Like them,” Merlwyb noted. “I wouldn’t. But you’ve given up some of your humanity to stop a Primal.” 

“Multiple Primal,” Minfilia corrected - lifting her hand to show her claws. “I have also stopped Ifrit and Ramuh.” Merlwyb then offered out a hand - and Minfilia placed her hand in the others. For a tough ex-pirate, Merlwyb knew how to be gentle - examining her claws, feeling where fingernails used to be. 

“Hells… they’re real.” 

Merlwyb then stood, walking around the other. Minfilia stayed still as her body was prodded, as Merlwyb pulled some leaves from her hair, as Merlwyb stroked her tail between her fingers. “Where will it end?” 

…Minfilia didn’t know, and so, she remained quiet. Until an answer came to her, after a few cold moments. “It will end when Garlemald is no longer a threat.” 

How long would that be? Minfilia didn’t know. And both of them understood what Minfilia truly meant - she’d give herself to stop the Primal threat. For the ones who Merlwyb called beasts, and those who Minfilia saw as her equal. Merlwybs’ fingers had frozen on Minfilias’ ears, gently stroking them as she thought - before Minfilia pulled away. 

“Don’t throw your life away,” Merlwyb commented, unprovoked. But before Minfilia could ask what she meant, Merlwyb looked at her. “It took more then just you to take down - pardon me, seal - Titan, did it not?” 

Nodding, Minfilia looked to her empty lap. “Yes. It took my effort alongside Bolormaa Dotharl of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, alongside Alisaie—” Minfilia stopped herself before saying her last name, catching herself, “—an Elezen ally of mine. The three of us took down Titan.” 

Merlwyb continued to pace. “You seem adapt to the battlefield that’s the negotiation table. You convinced me to give you a chance - not just anybody can do that. 

You’ve a sharp tongue on you, lass.” Merlwyb said, a small smile spreading on her still serious face. “Very well. I agree.” 

“You… agree?” Minfilia said, almost shocked - before nodding. “Thank you. Very well. I shall get the Scions’ Moogle to deliver word of such to the Kobold.” Kurin would be a help - Minfilia would also need to find a gift for them. 

Quietly, Merlwyb then looked over here. “…Minfilia. 

Do you happen to have a Chocobo?” 

“No,” Minfilia said. “I am not of a Grand Company - thus, I could not get a license. And, no, I will not be joining you.” It was morally wrong for her to join any of them, and she still carried unease about the Maelstrom. Merlwyb barked out a laugh, before giving a grin. 

“I wasn’t inviting you. But as a sign of goodwill, I’ll give you one of our birds.” A pause, before Merlwyb offered her hand for a moment. “Come. Let’s go to the stables.” 

Minfilia stood, not noticing how tense she’d been until she stood. “Is it true that Chocobo have been given Aetheryte Pendants in recent moons?” 

Merlwyb shrugged. “That they have. Made it easier to take them on boats, or so I’ve heard. Not that it helps with caravans.” 

Looking to herself, as they got on the lift, Minfilia nodded. “Placing a miniature Aetheryte on one of them is not an option, I suppose, to transport them elsewhere. I wonder if one could be used to return to them easier…?” 

She mused, now quietly, as they moved towards the Maelstroms’ Chocobo Stables. She still wanted a caravan of her own - it would make it easier. But there had to be a good way to either protect it or take it from island to mainland. Especially if she was beginning to change like this - quietly, Minfilia slipped her hood back on. She had to consider the next Primals. Not only what she might need to negotiate, but what might happen to her. 

It was so exhausting to think about. Hopefully, the Primal could be reasoned with. It didn’t cross her mind that there might not be another Primal. The world was still so fragile… she had to do this. 

Her thoughts, thankfully, were distracted by the smell of Chocobo. There were quite a few in the pens, but— 

“A red Chocobo?” Minfilia said, a little excited, as she rushed over to one of the stables. The Chocobo stood there - oddly speckled, quietly kicking at the ground. Its talons had a few light marks. But Minfilia had only read about Red Chocobo. Seeing one in person was different. 

Merlwyb was following - the Chocobo keep and other stable hands saluted her as she passed them. “She’s one of the less feisty ones. Appearances can be deceiving - she’s easily spooked.” Even as Merlwyb told the bird off, there was an odd softness to her voice. “She was taken from a boat en route from Garlemald. Lot of her kind were. Think they were trying to use them as weapons.” 

Minfilia had already offered out a hand to the bird, and the bird was examining her. “Knowing Garlemald, they would have likely augmented them with magitek. Or— well, they might have already started.” Trying to move a hand closer to the Chocobo, the reddened bird bit at her - and Minfilia smiled, holding her hand back. 

And then, she felt a pulse. The Echo. Even if she could not understand the Chocobo, she could feel pain within her. Torment. And Minfilia relaxed her hand, letting the Chocobo take control of the situation. Letting the Chocobo nuzzle into her hand, and sniff and nibble at her. 

Already, there was a change - the birds’ feathers cresting up. A loud mechanical whirring coming from her throat. Minfilia continued to focus slightly, to the bemusement of the others around. Lowering her head, Minfilia began to kiss the Chocobo on her beak. 

It was almost amazing how close they bonded. Minfilia, with a soft whisper, spoke to the bird. “Do you want to become my friend? I promise you’ll not need to fight.” While the Chocobo could not talk, and Minfilia didn’t know if the Chocobo even understood her, she felt the bird letting out a soft chirp. Finally, she could put her hand in the birds’ feathery neck - there were long-healed scars. No metal, though - perhaps it was simply mimicking sounds heard in Garlemald? 

Minfilia relaxed into the bird, before looking back to Merlwyb. “I would like to take this one, if that is okay.” 

“Hah, sure,” Merlwyb shrugged. “I’ll get somebody to do the paperwork. All you need to do is give her a name.” 

Minfilia looked back to the bird, the ache from her Echo fading. 

“I think I shall call her… Lutia.” 

* * *

Lutia was let out of her pen, and was being fitted with an Aetheryte pendant. And a saddle, and even a saddlebag. Minfilia tried not to chuckle as she realised what this meant, and strode off back into Limsa Lominsa proper. 

It didn’t take long for her to find Fordola, by the dock of the Arcanists’ Guild. “Having fun?” Minfilia asked, as she approached - Fordola carrying a bright blue fish in her mouth. 

Spitting it out - only to grab at it again - Fordola snorted. “Dunno. I just stole some fish some people were throwin’ away.” Biting into the fish, Fordola let out a burp. “It’s fuckin’ tasty, though. How’d you go?” 

Minfilia gave a pleased little sigh, sinking to the ground. “I did! Merlwyb was a little frightening, but she— she accepted everything. No changes.” As she said it, Minfilia realised how… amazing it was. How had she managed to? 

“Knew you’d do it,” Fordola said, grinning with spectral fish guts hanging from her fangs. “You’re a smart woman, Minfilia. Even if you’re not much of a fighter.” 

Merlwyb had said similar. Minfilia sighed, looking up to the sky. “I need to fight, though. Perhaps I’ll ask the Scions for training - if they have time before the next fight.” She could also see how everybody was doing. Stretching, Minfilia then smiled. “I got a Chocobo out of it, as well.” 

“…Really?” Fordola said, doubt creeping into her voice. Minfilia picked her up, and slipped her into her bag. Bouncing, Minfilia walked swiftly - and got to where Lutia was now ready, standing proudly. She chirped, and Fordola stared. 

Minfilia chuckled. “This is Lutia,” she said, putting a hand to the Red Chocobo, “and she will be our companion. That, and— when we get the gil, she may also pull our very own caravan.” 

“What, not sharin’ with Yda anymore?” 

“…I think it’s best to let Yda have her own,” Minfilia said, gently. “Besides, we can get you your own bed, your own area… and I can, as well. If I change more, I think it’ll be good.” 

As she spoke, though, Minfilia then felt a buzz in her ear. Her Linkpearl was ringing quite loudly. She raised a hand to activate it, to listen— 

—and she heard a voice she had almost forgotten about. 

“I rounded up who I needed to. You got somewhere we can meet?” Lightning Farron asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates weekly, hopefully. Feel free to follow my twitter @bahasaie for rambles and art.


End file.
